A Royal Union
by GlitterAndSnow
Summary: Elsa is finally happy. She has freedom, her kingdom, her magic, and a beautiful relatonship with her sister. One day, she is told that she has to marry to make Arendelle safe. What will she do? What will Anna do? And, what will this new man in her life mean for her?
1. Chapter One

The sun was bright and hot on Anna's bare back. Was it very late? She didn't honestly care, and so she snuggled up, too comfortable to move. Then she realized she wasn't alone. A cool, soft finger was tracing its way from her neck to her lower back. The princess opened her eyes, and was surprised to find her sister lying beside her.

"Hey beautiful," Elsa greeted.

Anna smiled lazily. "You're still here…" Most of the times Elsa was gone by the time she woke up, too absorbed by her queenly duties, and Anna would only see her again until the afternoon. Yet now she awoke to the glorious sight of Elsa still tangled in the sheets of her bed.

"I love watching you sleep," Elsa said, stroking her sister's face. "You look gorgeous." She leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "There's something else I love watching you do…"

She kissed her again, more passionately this time. From her lips she went to her neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach. She descended steadily until she was right between Anna's legs. The redhead bit her lip and smiled. With a smirk, Elsa began pleasuring her sister.

"Elsaaa…" Anna sighed. Elsa giggled, and Anna had to grip the sheets for support.

While was Elsa working her magic in Anna's southern regions, there was a knock on the door.

"Your Grace?" It was a servant.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you knew where the Queen is, Your Grace. She is always up by this hour, yet she has not been seen today."

Elsa laughed again, not stopping her caresses for one second.

"My sister is, she's, um, aaah!" Anna screamed as said sister did something with her tongue that was just too delicious.

"Your Grace, are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, I just… tripped. I think Elsa is in the gardens, you might want to check there." Anna dug her fingers in Elsa's hair and arched her hips, then found herself simply unable to stop a quiet whimper. "Or maybe in her office. See if she's there."

"We certainly will. If you see Her Majesty, please remind her of the Council Meeting. Your presence is required, as well, Your Grace, the Head Counselor insists this reunion is of the utmost importance."

"Don't worry, we'll both be there, we'll-" Elsa had started to flick her tongue and Anna could no longer form words.

The servant, thank the gods, was oblivious. "Thank you, Your Grace."

The sisters heard him leave and Anna sighed in relief. A relief that was very short-lived, for the moment Elsa knew they were totally safe, she launched a full attack that in less than a minute had Anna crying out in blissful release.

"Wow, Elsa," she panted.

"Happy, princess?"

"Very, my queen." Anna pulled Elsa up for a quick kiss. "But you almost got us caught! Never mind, I love it when you do that. Now let's get ready. We have to meet the Old Bunch."

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded sweetly. "They're the Council. They kept Arendelle in place while I became of age. They're very important people."

"That doesn't change the fact that they're awfully boring. And old."

Elsa sighed. "I know. Still, we have to be respectful. It's only for today." Elsa hugged Anna and whispered, "If you want, once we're done with them we can go build a snowman."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" The promise of a snowman was the only thing that could make the girl willingly leave a bed that had Elsa naked in it, and get ready to face the Council.

They bathed, picked their outfits for the meeting, and then Anna watched as Elsa braided her hair. After twisting the strands into complicated twists and layers, with quick swirls of her hand the Queen created tiny snowflakes that glittered down the braid. Anna was captivated by the detail and care Elsa put into her appearance; though she'd seen her getting dressed (and undressed) many times, it was something she never got tired of. Because of the formality of the meeting, Elsa did Anna's hair into an up do, instead of the two pigtails the princess often preferred.

Elsa left through a hidden door so that she wouldn't be caught by a guard, and waited for Anna to join her at the stairs. The sisters walked into the hall together, now the absolute picture of sophisticated grace. The men of the Council rose to their feet to greet them.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness."

The girls bowed to the solemn faces before them. Elsa took her place at the head of the large table, and Anna sat to her right, as befitted the Queen's Right Hand.

Twelve men formed the Council, and their duty was to advise the ruler of Arendelle on things such as trading, diplomacy, special events, and, if it ever came to that, war. They had considerable influence in the decisions made for the well-being of the kingdom. Elsa had inherited the Council from her father. Every time Elsa saw them, she wondered how big a role they had played in her thirteen-year-long confinement. She hated them.

"Your Majesty," began the Head Counselor with a serious, wrinkled expression. "I would like to apologize for suggesting a meeting outside of schedule, and with so little time. Today's subject is a very important one, which requests your full attention and cooperation. I am sure you will understand."

"I'm all ears." Under the table, Elsa reached for Anna's hand.

"Well, the situation is, you are fully of age now, and have ruled Arendelle for almost a year."

"I am aware of that, Counselor."

He cleared his throat. "Of course you are. What I want to say is, you now have to take the next step to completely solidify your reign and make Arendelle a stable, peaceful country."

"Which means…?"

The Head Counselor sighed. "Which means you have to produce an heir, Your Majesty. You must marry as soon as possible and give this kingdom a child."

"Wait, what?" Elsa was fully alert now. From the corner of her eye she saw Anna's panicked face. The temperature of the room changed drastically.

The Head Counselor's face was very stern now. "Yes, Queen Elsa. You have to get married."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"No," they said in unison. The twelve men looked at Anna and Elsa, whose refusal echoed in the room.

"I thought I'd made this clear long ago," began Elsa, trying to keep her temper under control. _Conceal, don't feel._ "I have no interest in a marriage, nor do I seek to become a mother at such an early stage. I will wait for the right moment to take that step."

"I'm afraid it's not a matter of choice anymore, Your Majesty," intervened another Counsellor. "After the, uh, rather unfortunate incident with the Southern Isles," here he looked at Anna, "we believe that the one option that could ensure Arendelle's stability is that you marry, and produce an heir."

Anna's grip on Elsa's hand tightened. _My fault_. She had made the country frail by bringing in a man who got one step too close to the throne. Now that it had been proved that one could succeed, others would want to try. Elsa stroked Anna's hand with her thumb. _It's alright, baby girl._

Yet a third Counsellor started talking. "The sooner we could solve this situation, the better. Ma'am, you are approaching your twenty-second birthday and, well, even people in Arendelle are beginning to wonder."

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "Mere talking. Why is this whole marriage thing such a big deal all of a sudden?"

"It's not the marriage in itself, Your Majesty, but rather the need of an heir, who of course must be born within the sacred bonds of marriage. Your position has to be secured. Please, we beg you to consider the choosing of a husband as soon as possible."

Elsa was silent for a moment, and when she spoke again her voice was laced with fury. "A husband, huh? Just like that, you want me to get a husband and have a child. Who would it be? Some random foreigner who all of a sudden will possess a claim on me and my kingdom? Have a stranger become my master and the owner of everything I have worked so hard for? Are you saying that before I get Arendelle snatched from my hands I should just give it up?"

A chilly air had begun to invade the room and now a very thin layer of frost was making its way all over the table. Anna noticed Elsa was trembling and quickly placed her free hand on her sister's shoulder, still holding the other under the table.

"Shh, Elsa, it's ok," she murmured, too quietly for the men to hear. The Queen took deep breaths and calmed down.

One of the Counsellors resumed their persuading. "No, no, ma'am, we certainly do not mean that. Arendelle must remain a free kingdom under the protection and rule of its Queen. You have ruled wisely and have given Arendelle prosperity to continue your father's good actions. But to sustain that, certain concessions and agreements have to be made. We ask you to be understanding."

"Think of it as a sort of trading deal, simple business," another one said. "He would not rule Arendelle at all. It's a political pact. We are simply seeking a way to continue your bloodline so that the kingdom can rest with the knowledge that there will always be one of your family ready to carry on the legacy."

"So essentially you're just looking for someone who will sleep with me and make me a kid," she said matter-of-factly. Anna had to suppress a giggle.

Around the table there were uncomfortable gasps and coughs, exchanges of looks and ruffling of papers. "Your Majesty, please. You are misinterpreting the situation. This is extremely delicate and not a subject of comments unworthy of a Queen like you."

"Do not tell me what I should and should not do, Counsellor. I will say whatever pleases me, one, because I am the Queen, and two, because I am the one getting sold and traded. Oh, gentlemen, you have no idea how lucky you are for not being born a woman. I am the Queen, your Queen, yet in your eyes I'm nothing but merchandise to be bargained with to your convenience." She sighed, exhausted. "This whole thing is out of the question. I'm not marrying anyone. Anything else?"

The men looked at each other, silent.

"Then you may leave."

Grudgingly, one by one the Counsellors rose and left. When they were alone, Anna hugged Elsa as tightly as possible. Elsa put her own arms around her sister, and snuggled into the hug. Anna smiled and leaned forward to whisper into Elsa's ear.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

They went to the playroom they had shared as children, which had stayed closed to everyone, including them, until a year ago. They had reopened and conditioned it to be their new safe haven, to visit when they wanted to forget that a kingdom rested on their shoulders. No titles, no crowns, no rules. From that door in, they were simply Elsa and Anna, together and in love.

Elsa created a winter wonderland for them, with piles of snow, icicles, and frozen crystals. They built a gigantic snowman, which Elsa adorned with a trail of glittery snowflakes that twirled around time and time again. She grabbed Anna and they waltzed around their creation, laughing so hard they slipped and fell onto the snow. Still laughing, Elsa pulled Anna on top of her, and then down for a kiss. Anna giggled and began rocking her hips against her sister's.

"Anna," growled Elsa. "I'm trying to be cute and fluffy here."

"So am I," answered the redhead, and kissed her again, long and deep. The way she cupped Elsa's face had a touch of possessiveness.

"Don't do it," she begged.

Elsa knew what her sister meant. "I won't."

"What can they do to you if you refuse?"

"I don't know. Hell will break loose, I guess."

"Will they hurt you?"

"Maybe."

Anna sighed, and rolled to the side. "Why do they do this to us? Why can't they leave you alone? And all for a child… Wait!"

Elsa looked at her, surprised by the sudden optimism.

"If the only thing that they actually need to shut up is that you have a baby… then Kristoff can help us out!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! We can ask him that much, he won't say no. After all, you were the one who made him Ice Master. He owes you one. That way, we would have the baby without you marrying someone!"

"But Anna, he's your best friend. And, well, didn't you guys even kissed once?"

"It was just once, Elsa. Like you say, he's my best friend. There wasn't enough room in his life for his ice and me, and there wasn't enough room in my life for him and you. We weren't meant to be together, at least in that way. But we're best friends, he still takes me to the mountains and we have picnics and talk and it's great. Please, Elsa, let's try!"

"Oh, no, Anna. I don't think that would work, it wouldn't."

"Why do you give up before trying? Come on! I'll talk to him tomorrow and then-"

"Anna, no!" Elsa cried. "Don't do that. We… we'll figure out another way. It's just that…"

"What?"

Elsa blushed. "Anna, don't be offended, I know he's your friend, but…" she made a face somewhere between an embarrassed smile and a mortified frown. "I really, truly, honestly don't like him that way." _I don't like him at all. He kissed you._ "It would be terribly awkward for both of us, think of how he'd feel if you asked him to do something like _that_ with someone like _me_. No, no, no, it would be awful."

Anna laughed. "I guess you're right. Please, Elsa, please, let's do something. I won't give you up again."

"You won't. Just… let me think."

"Think what, Elsa? Don't tell me you're seriously considering what they said."

"I don't know."

"But you just said-"

"I don't know! Don't you see how hard this is for me? I'm being forced into something that terrifies me. I don't want to do it, but who knows what will happen if I refuse." She put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "I love you more than my own life, and it _kills _me that I can't shout it to the entire world. Understand me, I beg you. I'm desperate."

"Elsa…" Anna tried to kiss her, but she was stopped.

Elsa got up and shook the snow off her clothes. "No, Anna. Don't make this more difficult. Give me time to think. I'll see you later." With that, she left.

Elsa didn't show up for dinner, and the servants said she was in her room, not talking to anyone who tried to approach her. _Oh no. This is very bad_, thought Anna. From time to time, Elsa would have a crisis, a kind of meltdown that drained her physically and emotionally for days. Broken Elsa was the worst sight for Anna. The princess ran upstairs, fearing for the girl she loved.

Standing outside Elsa's room, she knocked like she did for thirteen years. "Elsa?"

There was no answer. _Please don't shut me out again. Not now._ She knocked once more. "Elsa, please."

She was about to leave when she heard dry little sounds coming from Elsa's room. She pressed her ear to the door and knew what they were. Sobs. Elsa hadn't been shutting her out: she was crying, and with the crying she hadn't heard Anna's plea. It was definitely another crisis.

Anna realized the door wasn't actually locked and opened it. Just as she came into the room she saw her sister throw a vase across the room, with a scream of desperation. The vase shattered in a million pieces and Elsa fell to her knees sobbing once more. She wept like a child, the Queen of Arendelle lost somewhere amidst the pain.

Anna rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. Elsa held to her sister and cried while Anna stroked her hair and murmured sweet coos to soothe her.

"You are going to do it, aren't you?" she said softly.

Elsa nodded. "Forgive me," she sobbed. "It's for Arendelle. For you. To give you a safe kingdom, a safe home." Then in a lower, more urgent voice, she continued. "If I marry no one will suspect us, no one will imagine what we do. Who would ever imagine it? We'll be more protected with this charade. They've given us the perfect excuse. Anna, listen: our relationship won't change after this, okay? You're still my Anna, will always be my Anna. No man could ever make me feel what I feel with you. It's you I want, your warmth, your body, your love. Remember what we promised: sisters before misters. Yes? Yes?"

It seemed to Anna that her sister was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Do you have to do it?" she asked.

"What other choice do I have?"

"You can have all the choices! Stay with me. _Marry me._"

"Anna, please. You know incest is against the law. Same-sex marriages too. Do you have any idea of what they would do to us if they knew?" Elsa cupped her sister's face. "I don't want you to be hurt, ever, ever, do you understand?"

"You can change the laws! You're the Queen!" Anna had begun to shake with sobs of her own.

"It's not that easy. Those laws are in the Treaty of Humanity, the one law code that is obeyed in all kingdoms, from Corona to Agrabah. If one country breaks a law from those, the others are fully authorized to declare war on it. Do you want a war?"

"You can fight it. Freeze them to death!"

"I wish I could. Maybe I can. But think about all the innocent lives that would be destroyed because of us. Our people don't deserve that, not after everything we've already put them through. I have to do this, for everyone's protection. I don't want anyone to whisper about you, to spread rumours, to hurt you. If I get married I can keep you safe. I love you, Anna, never forget that. There will never, ever be anyone for me but you. You are my whole world."

"And you are mine."

The sisters cuddled on the rug, drying each other's tears. Eventually their crying faded and only their caresses remained. As Elsa stroked Anna's head, the redhead felt reassured about their relationship. Elsa was hers, no matter what anyone else did or said. Anna looked up, and met her sister's warm blue eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, princess?"

"When you have the baby, can I be its godmother?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course, my love. You can be anything you want."

::::::::

She summoned the Council again two days later. Trying to ignore the Head Counsellor's arrogant little _I told you so_ eyes she began settling her terms.

"You can present suitors, but I will make the final decision. The men you present must all comply with the following: no younger than me but only up to ten years older. He must have lands of his own so that he will not crave mine. He has to be a Prince or a King, I will not take anyone below that. He must be well-educated, have an appropriate bloodline, as few relatives as possible, and no other marriages or known relationships before me."

Anna interrupted. "And he must be good-looking." All eyes turned to her. "What? I won't let my sister be tied to some gargoyle."

The Counsellor looked like he was swallowing some nasty comment. He spoke slowly. "Your Grace, may I remind you that these are matters of State and that in such occasions physical appearance is rather irrelevant and should not-"

But Elsa cut him. "No, she's right. I will not marry an ugly man. Add that to the list."

Her Council was starting to let the desperation show. "Your Majesty, a man with all the characteristics you demand is all but impossible to find. Perhaps if you could be more flexible with some of your conditions we might be able to-"

"No. I've said what I want, and I'll have nothing else. How you do it is your problem, not mine. You are the ones trying to sell me, find yourselves a good buyer." Elsa drummed her fingers on the table. "How long are we expecting to drag this for?"

"A group of potential suitors will be presented to you over the next few days. Of those, you can select the ones you like best, and they will come here, we were thinking, for the celebration of your birthday in five weeks."

"Celebration? I wasn't aware I was having one."

"It would greatly improve Arendelle's relations with other kingdoms, given what happened last year."

Elsa remembered only too well what had happened the year before, and knew she couldn't argue. "Fine. Let them come. Remember, only the ones I pick. I want no surprises."

"As you wish, ma'am. We shall begin preparations immediately. Expect news tomorrow."

"Good. Let's get this over with."

Once the Council had left Elsa sought some privacy. She went to her office, a room that had once been her father's, a place that only the ruler of Arendelle could enter. She loved it more than she could ever express. When she was a child, her father would bring her here, show her his books and maps, and teach her everything he knew. These were the only times Elsa ever left her room, and she _lived_ for them. Her father was determined to make her a great Queen, and gave her the best education he could. He taught her about trading, about international relations, he taught her Law, History, Politics. From him she'd learned how to waltz and how to use a sword. What she was as a ruler had all been built there.

She walked around the room; every object was a memory. She opened a drawer whose contents she had only recently discovered, and took out a drawing of her own creation, when she was around five or six years old. She'd drawn herself and her parents, along with toddler Anna. The four of them were surrounded by snowflakes and whirls of wind. The accident hadn't happened yet; she still believed her magic was pretty and harmless.

Elsa pressed the drawing to her chest and looked up at the portrait of her father that hung on the wall. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and prayed, prayed to the gods and to her parents, who were surely sitting by their side. She prayed that she wasn't making the worst mistake of her life.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**::**

And so the parade began. Elsa had to sit through hours of portraits, family trees, and arguments. Despite her clear indications, most of what she saw was very unsatisfactory and half of the candidates were gone after the first look she and Anna took at them. It was here that Kristoff proved useful. His ice business, especially after his promotion to Ice Master, allowed him to travel beyond Arendelle, mingle with people of every kind, and hear very different information than the one the Council got. Kristoff had all the latest gossip about the men on Elsa's list: rumours, affairs, vices. Elsa, Anna, and him sat together one afternoon and went through every single aspiring husband. Thanks to Kristoff, another huge portion of the suitors were eliminated.

Three events took place the same week, and Elsa was careful not to mix them: her birthday party, the anniversary of her coronation, and her actual birthday. The coronation had taken place the day after her birthday, and it was something she never wanted to remember again. Therefore, she moved the party to the next evening, and kept her birthday all to herself. She took the day off, and only left Anna's bed when strictly necessary.

"Happy birthday, Elsa," Anna greeted her that morning, when Elsa woke up in her arms.

This time, the Queen didn't beat around the bush. "Make love with me."

They rolled in the bed, kissing, touching, adoring each other. Anna nibbled and kissed Elsa's breasts while her fingers worked some royal magic in Elsa's intimacy. Elsa screamed into a pillow and then reciprocated, leaving Anna wondering whether her sister's greatest talent was her ice or her tongue.

For her coronation anniversary Elsa did nothing, and went around working as usual. When the day of the party arrived, both sisters woke up in a terrible mood. Elsa would be introduced to what could be called her finalists, five men from among whom she would have to choose her husband. She told no one about how bitterly she wept that morning, and welcomed the guests as royal as ever.

"'Punzie!" Anna's cry of joy at the sight of their cousin filled the entire ballroom.

The girls saw each other on their birthdays and other special events, eager to catch up on everything they had missed. Though they never shared their childhood, the three girls had quickly formed a strong bond, maybe precisely because of the weird events they all had gone through as kids. Rapunzel had brought Eugene along, and they made an attempt to convince Elsa that marriage wasn't so bad, but after catching Anna's fierce glare they changed their mind.

Elsa's suitors started to arrive, and she was forced to meet them and talk to them for a while. It made her want to kill herself –they were hopeless. They might have looked fine in portraits, and they had good lineage, but when she interacted with them as people she felt defeated. She honestly couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with any of them. Also, she kept an eye on Anna. The princess was studying each and every one of the men that talked to her, official suitors or not, and the faces she made left Elsa with no doubt as to the opinion she had about them. Sometimes she rolled her eyes, sometimes she shook her head, and sometimes she looked downright murderous. _Don't be afraid, baby girl_, Elsa thought. _It's still just you and me. _Though she was amused by Anna's display of jealousy, she didn't want her to suffer.

Trying not to be rude, Elsa sought a way to quickly escape the suitors and come up with a new plan. She continued greeting people, until someone caught her attention. A man she had never seen before (certainly not one she or Anna had personally invited) suddenly appeared in the crowd. He was tall, and darker than the majority of the men –black hair, tanned skin. He had a full beard and moustache that outlined just the shape of his jaw and lips. She couldn't see the colour of his eyes, though; they did look light. She thought he would come to her, just like every guest did upon arriving, but he didn't; instead he locked eyes with her, bowed, and continued his way to greet a count. Elsa felt a pang of anger. Why was this man ignoring her? It was _her_ party. Who was he, anyway?

Time passed, and the stranger still didn't acknowledge her existence. He chatted with other guests and even with Rapunzel. Pride kept Elsa from inquiring about his identity, but she secretly swore revenge. Eventually, he would come to her, and she would have her fun.

Meanwhile, there were suitors to get rid of. There was no way she was marrying any of them. The second she detected one approaching her, she jumped and reached for Anna.

"Dance with me," she said. In an undertone, she added, "Not one of the men here is worth half of what you are."

The sisters waltzed around, attracting looks from everyone. Elsa relished in the danger, knowing that to everyone else this was only a cute sisterly dance. Part of her wanted them to notice, to realize what was happening, so that she and Anna could be happy together and no more talk of suitors and engagements ever ruined their life. She knew she would never have the courage to reveal it herself. To her disappointment and relief, her guests were only able to admire the adorable sister bond of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle, and how beautifully they danced. Elsa smiled graciously at the compliments they received, and kissed Anna's head when they finished.

Anna left, in search of chocolate. Elsa laughed, amazed that the cute little thing who sang and danced and ate so much was also the devil that made her scream and beg at night. She bit her lip, already thinking of what they would do when the party was over. And then she spotted the stranger from earlier. He was walking towards her, and had a peculiar, amused expression. Finally, they were face to face.

"Your Majesty," he said, and bowed.

Elsa looked closely at him. He was very tall, easily a head taller than her; considering her own height this was a remarkable feature. He was broad-shouldered, but carefully so: she could see the outlines of muscles under his shirt. When her eyes met his again, she realized he had performed a similar examination of her. Anger rose inside her again, and she decided to be extra mean. Her voice adopted its coldest possible tone.

"And you are…"

"Prince Jørgen, Your Majesty."

"_Prince_ Jørgen", she smiled mockingly at the title, below her own. "And what am I supposed to do with a _Prince_ Jørgen?"

He held out his hand. "Dance, maybe?"

His eyes were daring her. Green eyes, she finally checked, and a smile that mirrored hers in its mockery. Not one to be outdone, Elsa took his hand.

"Dance."

She quickly got in position to waltz. He put his hand on her waist, and she noticed it covered from her hipbone to halfway up her ribcage. The other hand took hers.

"Your hand is rough," she said.

"Yours is too slippery. And tiny. Ready?"

They began twirling around the ballroom with unusual grace. They both fought to lead the dance, and it resulted in a strong, powerful movement.

"You're an extraordinary dancer, Your Majesty," he commented.

"You say that to everyone, I'm sure."

"Everyone who is an extraordinary dancer. Not many these days, I'm afraid."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She searched for something ugly to tell him and noticed again how rough the hand that held her was. "You will peel the skin off my palm. Seriously, what do you do with your hands?"

"I have quite a few horses back home, and I enjoy riding around the fields. You need strong hands for that. What do you do with yours?"

_I make love to my sister_. "I blast ice and snow."

He smiled. "Of course."

He didn't push the matter, nor asked any more questions. Elsa noticed that he kept his distance, never trying to cover more than the appropriate physical space for the waltz. She'd danced with others who would try to step closer to her first chance they got. This prince, on the other hand, even seemed to want her further away. _It's a pose,_ she thought. _Deep down they're all the same, and this one is no exception._

"Why are you smiling, Your Majesty?"

"I'm waiting for you to start complimenting my beauty and my ice."

"Why?"

"Every man I've ever talked to does that within five minutes of meeting me. We have been dancing for about three minutes, so I can see it coming. Let's just get that over with."

He laughed. "Listen, if you want to be told how extraordinarily gorgeous you are, how there is no one who can compare to you, how you are the most beautiful Queen there has ever been, all you need to do is find a mirror." Elsa blushed but held his gaze. "As for the ice, well, I've never actually seen you do your magic, so I couldn't honestly express an opinion."

Elsa couldn't help but feel relief. Her ice was hers, and it angered to no end that everyone thought they were entitled to an opinion about it. Every person she ever came across had something to say about how her ice looked like, or how she should train her powers, or try to get the secrets about how it was like to have them. Rude as he might be, she appreciated the way he ignored that part of her.

"So, you're holding some sort of contest for your hand?" he asked.

She arched an eyebrow. "Isn't that why you're here for?"

"Me? Certainly not. I would never be a part of such a show, and neither should you. When I marry, I will do a much simpler choosing. Who I want, period, no need to make a fuss. That is, if I ever marry, which is yet to be decided."

"Try doing that while being a woman. Nobody cares about what you want," she murmured.

Jørgen wondered whether he should acknowledge having heard that last comment, and decided against it. The waltz ended and they curtsied to each other. Elsa walked away to mingle with other guests; his eyes followed her. She was the strangest, most fascinating creature he had ever met. So intrigued he was that he failed to notice the burning teal eyes observing him from a distance, their owner wishing every single kind of horrible death for him.

Elsa went to the Head Counsellor. The man had already noticed the Queen's reactions to her suitors, and dreaded to talk to her.

"Your Majesty?"

"Who exactly is that man?" she nodded discreetly towards Jørgen.

"Crown Prince Jørgen, Your Majesty."

"_Crown_ Prince?"

"Yes, ma'am. First in line to the throne of his land."

"Why didn't I see him among your selections?" She tried to keep her voice casual.

"Well, ma'am, you said no one over ten years older than you. Prince Jørgen is thirteen years your senior."

"Thirteen?" He didn't really look _old_, but there was a definite air of maturity that made an absurd contrast with the men that had been presented to her. That was probably what seemed so strange about him, so different from the others, who looked like boys to her.

A group of diplomats approached Elsa, and tried to make some sort of conversation with her; she tried to be as polite as humanly possible but knew she was getting too exasperated. She looked around and her eyes met Jørgen's again. It was then that Anna couldn't take it anymore. She went Elsa with the perfect, wide-eyed face of innocence.

"Sister, could you help me out with something, please? I wouldn't bother you, but it's rather urgent." Anna knew Elsa would deny her nothing.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back."

Elsa accepted Anna's hand and followed her outside the ballroom, into the nearest available room. As soon as the door closed Anna was on her, kissing, touching, already untying her bodice.

Elsa tried to shake her off. "Anna, what the hell, wait, no!"

But Anna was deaf to Elsa's shock and pleas. Her hands went under Elsa's skirt and spread her thighs. At the same time, her lips attacked her sister's mouth and neck.

"Anna, wait, what, ouch, no, stop, Anna, damn, ouch, don't bite me!"

"One of those stupid men is going to marry you," growled the girl as she continued marking Elsa. "Let them see you, let them see you and know you belong to me. Because you're mine, Elsa, _mine_."

And Anna's hand was already between Elsa's legs. She slammed her sister against the hard wood of the door, feeding on her own jealousy and the adrenaline of a ballroom full of people not thirty steps away from them. Elsa's back hit the mahogany surface again and again, in time with Anna's ministrations.

"Anna, no, not against the door, they'll hear, they'll come, they'll know, they'll- right there, Anna, theretherethere, _there_, like that, yes, just like that, oh gods, don't stop, _yes_, harder, faster, harder, _harder_, yes, _Anna_!"

Elsa's mind exploded. She pulled Anna for a kiss so that her screams would be drowned in the redhead's mouth. Her nails sunk into Anna's shoulders while she kept screaming into her lips. Anna's moans soon joined her own, and they crashed against the door until Elsa's knees gave in. Anna held her body and looked into her eyes as they both panted into each other's lips. Elsa could only pray the music in the party had been loud enough to protect them.

While Elsa surrendered to Anna, Crown Prince Jørgen reflected on the night's events. He'd heard of her, of course. Who hadn't? There were many stories surrounding the Ice Queen of Arendelle. Young Elsa, who no one heard from during thirteen years and who all of a sudden was _everywhere_. The scandal created by last year's revelations still had some effects around; in fact he could swear that half the people in her party were just there for curiosity's sake, to get new gossip on the freak girl who had ice powers.

With the bits and pieces of information he had, he tried to picture her. Blonde, tall, ice powers, arrogant, bossy, reserved, glued to her sister, beautiful. A brilliant politician, a kind ruler, an unstable personality, an enigma. Everyone had their own version of Elsa, and it was about time he formed his own.

He hadn't been summoned to Elsa's husband auditions. Better that way: the Queen's list of requirements had already made its way around nearby kingdoms, and it was ridiculous. He was glad he wasn't a part of that absurd circus –if Queen Elsa was indeed the petulant, pampered, self-centred child she seemed to be, he wanted nothing to do with her. In fact, he hadn't even wanted to attend her party, but his father had business elsewhere and had sent him instead. Jørgen had walked into the ballroom ready to debunk the so-called ice goddess.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't that. The Queen of Arendelle was soft-spoken, graceful. He quickly realized that the coldness she showed to everyone was a veil; when she had danced with her sister he'd gotten a glimpse of a much warmer personality. And gods, how could one single person be so beautiful? He thought that maybe that beauty was related to her ice powers, because there was no way such beauty could be normal. He felt the need to approach her, to talk to her, and see for himself who the real Elsa was. What he was finding that night baffled and enchanted him to no end.

He pictured her in his bed. It was a reflex; anyone who considered himself a man would have thought of that. When they danced, his hands had ached for more of her. Her dress was more revealing than any other he'd ever seen in a Queen, hugging the shapes of her body. Did she know the effect she had? She walked around carelessly, oblivious to the looks she got. He found himself desiring her like crazy. But he barely knew her, and from what he had heard she wasn't too prone to physical contact. The smallest mistake could make him end up as an ice statue.

After the waltz they had shared, Elsa had disappeared. She was back now, and seemed to be in a far better mood than earlier. There was a pretty blush on her cheeks, and she had let down the braid in her hairdo, which gave her a more youthful expression. Smiles came more easily to her now, as she went around talking to everyone. So pretty, and now so charming…

He needed to clear his thoughts, and so he sought the nearest possible distraction. There was a lot of noise outside the castle, and Jørgen realized it was the people of Arendelle, gathered to cheer their Queen. Elsa noticed, too, and for a moment her eyes filled with an incredible amount of warmth. He could tell she was very moved by the presence of her people. Elsa ordered for the gates to be opened, and walked out into the balcony. The cheering grew deafening. Elsa's smile lit up her whole face, and she gave a mini speech to thank everyone for sharing that moment with her.

"Now, are you ready?" she asked. The crowd roared.

Elsa raised her hands. A universe of glittering snow, ice, and frost erupted from her fingers, swirling and growing as it made its way all over the place. In seconds, the fountains had frozen, the walls were covered in complicated ice patterns, and the stone floor became an ice rink. A gigantic, shimmering snowflake still hung above the people, and when Elsa blew a kiss into the sky, the figure dissolved into a silver shower. The whole of Arendelle was clapping, chanting her name, a chorus of adoration for their Queen.

Elsa returned to the ballroom, still beaming, and quickly gave orders for food and music to be taken to the crowd. Elsa's sister hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, promptly declaring her 'the best monarch that ever ruled'. Jørgen found himself agreeing with the red-haired princess, and worse, envying her the kiss. No Queen or King had ever showed such love to their people. He had never seen anyone sweeter.

He made up his mind then. Elsa was special, both as a Queen and as a woman. He'd just met her that night, but he already knew he would never find anyone remotely like her in the whole planet. And he would do whatever it took to never leave her side. He was determined to marry Elsa.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**::::::**

Next morning Elsa awoke with the first rays of sunlight. She got up and smiled at the redhead sleeping by her side, then put on a silk robe and ran back to her own room. It was usually she who spent the night with Anna, because she rose very early and could sneak around without being noticed. Anna was too heavy a sleeper, and they couldn't risk servants coming into Elsa's room to clean and arrange, and find Anna naked sleeping in Elsa's bed.

Once she was dressed for the day Elsa returned to Anna's room to pick up the clothes that were scattered all over the floor. She folded them neatly in two piles, her clothes and Anna's, and took her own so as not to leave any trace of her stay. Before leaving, she went to the bed and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. The girl slept like a log, but even in sleep she smiled when she felt her touch. Elsa went downstairs for a light breakfast and then left. She walked north, almost to the North Mountain, and set herself for the morning's work.

Ever since the Great Thaw Elsa had decided to truly learn how to master her talent. After a lifetime of being terrified of losing control, she was determined to never be afraid of herself again. That is why every day she made sure she practiced how to manage her power, how to bend it to her will, and how to be certain that it would never betray her again. And she was glad she was doing this; the confidence she had gained from her daily sessions had allowed her to take the extra step with Anna. She had panicked at the idea of hurting her sister during intimacy, but the reassurance of knowing she could stay focused allowed her to please Anna like she deserved.

No one but Anna knew exactly where she went, or what she did when she left. The exact measure of her powers was something she wanted to keep as discreet as possible, just in case. She had dealt with enough treason for the moment.

Elsa began by warming up with a couple of snow figures and icicles. When she felt ready she breathed, and threw her arms forward. A blast of ice burst from her fingertips, settling like a small iceberg. She shook her arms again, and the iceberg was gone. Then she waved her hands and a whirlwind began to form. Her hand moved faster. _Grow, grow_, she commanded. The miniature tornado spun faster, and became enormous. It created a gust of freezing wind, and particles of ice fragmented, creating a blizzard. Elsa could barely see through her storm, but knew it was staying within the perimeter she had marked at the beginning. She could feel it now, feel her storm as if it was her own body. She moved her hand, and the whirl moved along: she made it descend, spin around her, zigzag through the trees, and split in half. Then, with a flick of her wrist, it was all gone. Elsa was panting with the effort, but she smiled. The first time, she had fainted.

After taking a minute to recover, she set out to work on the details of her talent. She created the rough shape of a tree –trunk, a few branches. Then, very carefully, she began designing the leaves and flowers, tiny petals of ice sprinkled with snowy dew. Thousands of leaves came out of her fingers, one by one, in delicate and unique patterns, until the tree was huge and luxurious. If the first exercise was about energy, this was all about focus and control. Elsa allowed herself a congratulatory smirk. Perhaps she would leave this one; it was too pretty.

At that moment she heard noises behind her. Footsteps, closer and closer. Elsa prepared for an attack. Instead, she saw familiar red hair, its owner beaming as she approached.

"Hey, Elsie!"

"Anna!" Elsa gasped. "Anna, what are you doing here? I could have hurt you."

"You could never hurt me." Anna's grin didn't falter for a moment.

"I have already hurt you before, more than once," said Elsa softly. Her eyes went from the white streak in Anna's hair that would never vanish, to the spot on her chest where a snowflake was permanently etched on her skin. "Please, Anna, be careful. You know I come all the way here so that I don't harm anyone by accident. And you come! You, of all people!"

Anna took Elsa's hands and kissed them. "Because I love you. And I trust you. Elsa, don't you see how strong you are? How capable you are of producing wonderful, extraordinary things at will? Elsa, you are amazing." Anna tucked a loose strand of hair behind Elsa's ear. She pecked her on the lips. "I know you're trying, and you're doing great. That is gorgeous." Anna gestured at the tree.

"No, _you_ are gorgeous." Elsa kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

Anna smiled. "Ready to go home, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Why did you come here, anyway?"

"Because I'm hungry and I didn't want to have lunch without you."

:::::

Back in the palace, Jørgen had gathered all the courage he had and presented himself to visit Elsa. The warm reception he got from Counsellors and staff told him he would find the exact opposite in their Queen. He didn't have to wait long for her; soon they heard the front gates open, soft steps that could only be female, and Elsa appeared in the company of her sister. It would have been quite a normal thing, if the Queen hadn't been perched on Princess Anna's back. She looked like a beautiful golden monkey, with her arms and legs around her sister. The girls saw the men waiting for them and Jørgen could swear he heard them sigh, just as the Counsellors had groaned in exasperation when they had arrived. Elsa climbed off Anna's back, plucked a piece of grass from her dress, and stared at her audience as if nothing had happened.

"Gentlemen." She bowed to her Council, who returned the gesture, and then she addressed her visitor. "Prince Jørgen, I didn't know you were coming."

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I do apologize for coming so unexpectedly. I'm sure you will understand my reasons. I'm here to deliver your birthday presents."

She raised an eyebrow. "Servants and messengers do that. In fact, most of them already came yesterday, and they have delivered everything."

"Well, my gift is different, and I shall have no servant lay a hand upon it. Come with me, Your Majesty, and you will see it for yourself."

Elsa exchanged a look with Anna, unsure of what to do. The action didn't go unnoticed by him. Everyone had told him how close the girls were, and he knew that if he wanted to gain Elsa's favour he should first gain her sister's.

"You must be Princess Anna."

"Oh, yes," said Elsa. "I don't think you know each other. This is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Crown Prince Jørgen."

"Enchanted, Your Highness," he kissed her hand.

_So he's an heir, too. Another heir, and I'm still the spare. _Anna had hated Jørgen from the moment she first saw him, the night before. She hated him with her whole heart and soul. Seeing him there was like a kick in the guts, and it confirmed her worst fears: he was after her Elsa. When Elsa introduced them, Anna put together the best show of sophisticated grace and self-control she had ever produced. Apparently she failed, because Jørgen began to laugh.

"Blue eyes and scowls run in the family, I see." The small pout and mistrusting eyes were identical in both girls.

"Princess Anna also acts as the Queen's Right Hand and assists in all of Arendelle's affairs," a Counsellor offered, trying to give the royal duo some of the dignity they were so determined to ignore.

"Left Hand, actually," said Elsa, and flexed her fingers. "I'm left-handed. Therefore, Anna is my Left Hand." Against her will, Anna giggled.

"Well, Princess, you are surely doing an extraordinary job. All I've heard during my stay have been good things about how this kingdom is run."

_Already trying to win me over, the bastard_, Anna thought. "Thank you, sir. But it's Elsa who makes Arendelle so great."

Elsa rolled her eyes, secretly flattered. Then she became Queen again. "So, Prince Jørgen, what are your gifts?"

"Come with me." He gestured outside. Another challenge, just like their dance.

Elsa pursed her lips, still unconvinced, but her curiosity won. She took Anna's hand and began to walk. Immediately Gerda, who had tended to Anna since the Princess was a toddler, intervened.

"Your Grace, um, perhaps you would like to come and sort out the gifts? Your sister has received quite an amount of them this year and some might interest you." Gerda was appealing to the tendency the Queen and Princess had developed of claiming each other's stuff as their own.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other. It was obvious that they were being separated so that Elsa could be alone with Jørgen. The Queen considered the situation for a moment. She didn't want so much privacy with him, but insisting on keeping Anna by her side might be suspicious. She couldn't risk that.

"Go, Anna," she finally said. "There's something on my night table I need a little help with." _Let her find that box of chocolates and be a little happy for a while_. She gave Anna's hand a little squeeze for reassurance, and followed Jørgen to the garden.

Anna did her best to conceal her anger and accepted defeat with class and poise. She turned to a guard. "Follow them," she commanded. She wouldn't leave her sister completely alone with an unknown man.

Meanwhile, Jørgen led Elsa to her stables. She immediately noticed there was a stranger in them.

"Here it is," Jørgen told her. "This is for you."

Elsa stood before the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. Completely white, strong, with a gorgeous silvery mane that fell longer than the others'. The horse was very powerful, no doubt, but it had gentle eyes. It was a magnificent creature indeed.

Elsa couldn't help a gasp of admiration. "Gods," she murmured. "He's a beauty!"

"She's a girl, actually. A fine mare for a fine Queen." Jørgen stroked the mare. "I told you we had horses in my kingdom."

Elsa touched the horse's face. "This is too much. I cannot accept her."

"Please do. No one else could be better for her than you. She could be your friend. You seem to be in desperate need of a friend."

"Do not presume to know what I need, sir. You haven't even known me for a full day."

Annoyance flashed in Elsa's eyes, and Jørgen sought a way to calm her. He returned her attention to the mare. "Would you like to try her?"

For the first time, Elsa looked unsure. "I… I would love to, but… I'm afraid I'm not a very good rider," she admitted. "I never had much chance to practice outside. I'm getting better at it now, but I wouldn't want to hurt her. My sister, though, is very good. She can gallop, and jump fences and bushes. But I…"

"Don't be afraid, she's very noble," Jørgen reassured her. "Allow me to help you."

Elsa hesitated, but the desire to ride her new horse was too big. They took her outside, and Elsa marvelled at how she gleamed under the sunlight. Jørgen offered his hand to help Elsa up. She took it. Once again there was that weird sensation in both of them, the textures of their hands were so new and peculiar. He couldn't get enough of the creamy softness of Elsa's hands, while she was trying to decide whether she found the roughness of his unpleasant or not. Plus, their size and strength intimidated her a little…

When she was on the horse, it was obvious they were made for each other. Elsa adjusted well, and when the mare began trotting, both flowed effortlessly. Jørgen gave her a few pointers, but it was proved that her practice had paid off.

After a short tour around the stables Elsa descended. They guided the mare back, and Elsa brushed her, following Jørgen's tips. She was forced to admit that he knew more about pure-blood horses than anyone else in her palace,.

Jørgen watched Elsa, fascinated. Her movements were soft and graceful, but touched by the authority of a Queen. She was one of the strongest women he had ever met, but he was sure there was a side of her that could melt. He could tell by the tenderness with which she worked with the mare, and the affection she had for her sister. He remembered how she treated her people, too. Why, then, this need to cover it all up with such a show of coldness and pride?

"Why didn't you ever attend any parties?" he asked her. "You would have been the star. Where were you?"

"Locked up in my room." She didn't look at him as she answered.

"All the time?"

"Thirteen years."

"_Thirteen years?_ All alone? _Why_?"

"I… That does not concern you, Your Grace." A shadow crossed Elsa's face. She put the brush back and wrapped her arms around her torso. There was a strange kind of hurt in her that made him regret every word he'd spoken.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Doesn't matter. We should probably go back."

"Elsa, please-"

"It doesn't matter. Let's not talk about it anymore. And do not call me Elsa, sir." She paused, and then her voice was kinder. "Thank you very much for the horse. It is the best gift I have ever received."

Elsa made her way back to the palace, with Jørgen following behind. The girl became more fascinating by the second. _Who are you really, Elsa? What are you hiding? What made you like this? What are you so afraid of?_

:::::::

"Very well, Your Majesty, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes. I'll have none of them."

This time the Council couldn't help the groans as Elsa rejected all suitors in one stroke.

"Your Majesty, you must decide. We have followed your instructions and criteria. The suitors that were presented all comply with every specification you made. We beg you, do not make this process unnecessarily difficult."

"You are the ones complicating everything with your insistence. I need time. This is a very important decision for me."

"Ma'am, please, there is no time. The political future of Arendelle rests in this union."

"All the more reason to think it through with utmost care."

"By the gods, this isn't care, this is a whim! The kingdom cannot depend on the tantrums of a girl!"

Silence fell. Elsa placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, for she was already getting on her feet with a rather dangerous look. It was Elsa who stood up instead, and began walking slowly around the table. With every step, a thin layer of frost began spreading over every surface.

"May I remind you, gentlemen," she began, "that I spent thirteen years imprisoned because of direct advice from some of you. I would also like to point out, for perhaps you didn't notice, that I was eight years old at the time said imprisonment began, and that from that moment on I had no contact with the exterior at all. Thirteen years, milords, crucial years in any person's development. But I had no tutors, no advisors, not even my own sister." Elsa had completed the walk around, and now stopped to place a kiss on Anna's head. Then she started walking again. "Now I wonder, how can a girl mature properly without any guidance whatsoever? I had my parents for a while, and then even they were gone. I was the loneliest child. How was I supposed to grow up adequately to meet the selflessness that is now expected of me? Oh, I understand, the choosing of my husband is none of my business. It is I who night after night will be ridden like an animal by the man, and it is I who will bear him children, but I should have no saying about who I will give my life, kingdom, and body to. I'm supposed to shut up and take it!" Her shout echoed like a whip. "Well, I'm very sorry, but I refuse to be used like a puppet _again_. I won't stand by it. I deeply regret that this displeases you, but what can you expect from someone who was locked away from the world since she was eight? There can't be much left… except the tantrums of a girl. And unfortunately for you, milords, that girl is your Queen."

Without further word, Elsa reached for Anna's hand and they left. Elsa headed out, to the gardens, and by her fast steps and the trembling of her hand Anna knew what was coming. She found a group of bushes and quickly took Elsa behind them. They arrived just in time.

"Elsa, come on, stay with me. Elsa, please." Anna's pleas were tinted with urgency.

But Elsa was shaking from head to toe now, and had pressed her hand to the sides of her head. Her breath came out in shallow gasps. Anna stroked Elsa's hair, and tried to shake her lightly to make her react.

"Elsa, you were great in there, you hear me? Wonderful, perfect! You left them speechless. You looked so beautiful and powerful and regal. Elsa, please, you have to focus."

Elsa kept mumbling and trembling, apparently unaware of Anna's words. "They don't care about me… nobody cares… nobody…"

"I do. Elsa, you know I care. I love you more than anything, more than my own life. You mean the world to me. I care about you. I love you."

Finally, after endless minutes, Elsa's breath settled. For the first time, she looked at Anna, and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry. It keeps happening. I've tried, you know that. I'm sorry."

"I know, Elsie. No one works harder than you. I will always be right here by your side."

"Even if I don't deserve it?"

"Especially because you _think_ you don't deserve it." Anna kissed Elsa, a loving, deep long kiss. When she sensed that Elsa was getting a bit too recovered, she stopped. "Now, how about we go see Crystal, and you show me your progress?"

Anna and Elsa kept themselves entertained with Crystal, the mare that had been Jørgen's gift, until Elsa felt strong enough to return. Looking at the Queen, no one would have guessed. And no one did.

Next morning, Elsa was fully healed and working in her office as usual. Her party had left a ton of paperwork to deal with in the name of public relations. Elsa was given the full list of presents she had received that year, so that she could write thank-you notes with actual knowledge about who had sent what. It was tedious work, but she insisted on it, knowing that people would like to know they were taken into account and remembered personally. She read about each present: what it was, which kingdom had sent it, who were the monarchs of that land. Already there was a mark on those gifts Anna had claimed for herself. Elsa read the list to make sure everything was correct and, quite frankly, to find out about some of them.

As she scanned the parchment something caught her attention. The name of Jørgen's kingdom was there (though his own wasn't; it was his father's instead), but the gifts were different. There were sacks of coffee, the kingdom's specialty, as well as a dress and jewellery. Crystal wasn't enlisted. She checked for additional notes about her on the paper, but there were none.

_This wasn't a gift from kingdom to kingdom_, Elsa realized. _This was a gift from him to me. Why? What does he want?_

She didn't have much time to wonder. There was a knock on her door.

"You have a visitor, ma'am," a servant announced.

_Oh, not now, I want to be done by noon and this is already taking forever. _"Really? Who?"

"Crown Prince Jørgen, ma'am."

What should she do? She needed to work, but it would look extremely impolite to refuse to see him. There were a few things she needed to clear out with him, yet she felt unsure about how she should approach the matter. Jørgen was very different from the men she was used to dealing with, and she still hadn't figured out exactly how to act around him. He made her rather uncomfortable. But sooner or later she would have to face him, better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Let him in," she ordered. _And may the gods help me._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**:::::::::**

Jørgen came into her office. Elsa flinched internally at the invasion of her private space.

"Your Grace," she said. "It is apparently becoming customary for you to show up unexpectedly."

He bowed. "I do apologize, Your Majesty. But, like last time, I trust my reasons will justify my actions."

"What do you want?"

"This is something very important for me, and, I'll admit, rather strange. I never thought I would come to this," he said, stroking his beard. "Weird, the tricks that life can play on us, and how the most incredible things happen in the most unexpected of places, and moments."

She interrupted him. "Listen, I'm really busy, so anything you have to say please be quick."

"Fine. Marry me."

Elsa looked up. "What?"

"Marry me. You are looking for a husband, so here you go. I will be that husband."

She chuckled and continued writing. "You're funny."

"I'm damn serious. I'm proposing to you."

Elsa finally raised her head. He smiled, but there was an intensity to his eyes she had never seen before.

"What?" she repeated.

"You've heard me. I want you to be my wife. Look, it's a good deal. I am heir to my own kingdom, I won't interfere with yours. I will treat you well. I will serve Arendelle. I will treat you like a princess."

"I'm a Queen."

"You know what I mean. No one will ever take care of you the way I will. No one else knows how to treat a woman like you. You will be my everything. Marry me."

His voice had become darker, deeper, and now Elsa was getting a funny feeling in her stomach. While he was speaking he had walked towards her, and now he leaned over her desk. "Marry me," he repeated.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"And why don't you want to? Tell me one good reason why you don't want to marry me."

"Because… because I don't. That should be more than enough reason."

He laughed. "You know I'm a good option for you. I'm exactly what you need. Not a stupid young boy, not a decrepit old thing. I'm a man. You need that, a man, one who knows exactly what you're worth and what you need. A man who won't look at you with fear, pity, or condescendence, a man who knows how to cherish you in the morning and how to love you at night. A man who will understand you and adore you. Who else could do that? Who?"

_Anna. She loves me like no one else could._ "You think too highly of yourself, sir."

"Yes, I do, and I think too highly of you as well. We're a match, we can't be with any of those silly boys or silly girls out there. There's nothing we wouldn't be able to do together. Marry me."

"I… I cannot answer right now. Give me time to think." Elsa stood up and turned her back to him, to keep away from his piercing eyes.

"Whatever you prefer," she heard him say from behind. "You can say yes right now, or you can say yes in two weeks, a month, a year. But you will say yes. I will return tomorrow."

The door closed, and Elsa collapsed in her chair. She breathed heavily. That had been… She noticed that a thin layer of ice had begun to spread around her –the chair, the desk, the rug. _Calm yourself, control yourself. He's not worth it._ Once she was able to make the ice vanish she returned to work, as if nothing had happened. She tried to push away the fact that he would be back the next day, and focused on her tasks. When a new visitor was announced, she almost feared it was him again, unwilling to wait.

"The Ice Master and Deliverer, Your Majesty."

_Oh, it's Kristoff. Thank the gods_. She let him in, and had never felt happier to see him. The chance to talk with someone who wasn't Anna, Jørgen, or her own conflicted self was enormously refreshing.

"Kristoff," she smiled warmly.

"Your Maj- I mean, Elsa," stammered the boy. He still couldn't get used to the familiarity with which the Queen treated him.

"I'm afraid Anna isn't home right now. Who knows why, but she wanted to go to the market. I suppose she's still there."

"It's not Anna I came for. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me? About what?"

"Well, about Anna. She told me that you and that prince are," here he couldn't help a laugh as he made quotation marks in the air, "'growing too damn close'."

"Maybe," she said, and there was no joy in her tone. "He came this morning and… proposed to me."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "But what about…?"

"I haven't said anything yet. I told him I needed time. And I do. Kristoff, you know I must marry, and you know I don't want to. Anna is sacred to me and it kills me that I'm being forced to betray her in this way. There's no way out of this, but I can't do it. I honestly have no idea what to do right now."

Elsa opened the doors to her balcony and motioned for Kristoff to follow her. It was a small space just outside her office, but the fresh air would clear her mind. Elsa had always had trouble thinking properly inside closed spaces. She leaned against the stone and bit her lip. Kristoff couldn't help but admire what a gorgeous girl she was.

"Do you know anything about Jørgen?" she asked. "I mean, you were very helpful with the others. Maybe you have some information that might help me?"

"He actually has a great reputation. He will be king, and has been educated that way, just like you. He has a pretty strong sense of honour. People in his kingdom like him, and I've never heard of any truly ugly thing that he has done."

"Women?"

"There have been a few. Nothing too serious."

When Elsa made a face, Kristoff decided to clear a point. "Elsa, you can't demand something you're not willing to give yourself. Maybe he's had a relationship before. So have you. And, honestly, will you break up with Anna after you marry him?"

Elsa didn't answer. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. She'd always known that days would be for her husband, and nights would be for Anna. The idea of ending the relationship with her precious redhead had never crossed her mind. Yet she was demanding total fidelity from the man who had proposed to her. She realized how unfair she was.

"Anna hates him."

"Of course. You know she hates everyone who gets close to you. Understand her, don't _you_ hate _me_? You know Anna and I are only friends, we made that clear a long time ago, but you still worry when you see me. Am I wrong?"

Elsa pursed her lips and said nothing.

"There you go. She's jealous, and if you were in her position you would be, too. It can't be helped. But you have to do this, Elsa, and I don't think you'll find anyone better than this Jørgen guy. He's good-looking. He's kind to you. He's kind to Anna. Women aside, he meets all your requirements: status, bloodline, activities, interests. He doesn't drink or gamble, those women he's had have been kept discreetly, and they have no complain about him. He's only thirteen years older than you. I've heard of girls, royals and commoners, who have had to marry men old enough to be their fathers or grandfathers. He will make you happy, Elsa. Accept him, you won't regret it."

"But Anna…"

"She will have to understand. I bet she does already, but you know how she is, she won't give up without a fight. In the end, she loves Arendelle as much as you do, and knows that this is the best for its protection."

Elsa was still unconvinced. "He seems nice right now, but what if he turns out to be something completely different? What if he tries to hurt me, or Anna?"

Kristoff's answer was rotund. "Elsa, he is not Hans."

Elsa was momentarily silenced; she hadn't imagined her fear was so easy to see. Then she ran a hand through her silvery blonde hair and groaned. "I just really, _really_ don't want to do this. No one seems to realize it's the rest of _my_ _life_ we're talking about."

"You haven't given yourself a chance yet. What if you like him? What if you manage to be friends with him? You'll have babies, aren't you excited about that? Most women I've met are quite happy to be mothers, even if their husbands aren't what they expected. I bet Anna would be delighted if you had a baby."

"She already asked to be its godmother," Elsa admitted.

"There you go. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe it will be good. Just give yourself a chance. You really deserve to be happy. Look, I'll talk to Anna, if you want."

Elsa's eyes were hopeful. "Would you do that?"

"Sure. It will help you both. And next time that poor guy comes to see you, don't be so harsh on him. I really think there's potential in that union."

Elsa laughed. "Potential. We shall see. Thank you so much, Kristoff. It's always nice to talk with someone new… especially if he lives with love experts."

Kristoff laughed with her. "Happy to be of service."

Elsa accompanied him to the road back to the mountains. When she returned, a servant was waiting for her.

"Your Majesty, this just arrived for you."

"What is it?"

It was the biggest flower arrangement she had ever seen. They were all roses, red roses blooming luxuriously. Though enormous, the arrangement still looked tasteful.

"The messenger wouldn't tell who sent them, but they seem to be harmless."

Elsa looked very carefully into the mass of flowers. Sure enough, a card was hidden among the petals. No name, no coat of arms, nothing, just two words: _Marry me._

Elsa barely slept that night. She looked at her Anna, so beautiful and pure. She couldn't live without Anna. What could she do? What should she do? Though Anna slept, Elsa leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you more than anyone else. Always. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Elsa, just sleep already," the redhead mumbled.

::::::::

Next morning, as promised, Jørgen returned.

"Did you get my flowers?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. He laughed.

"Here. For you. I took my chances with a guess."

He gave her a box. Elsa opened it and found chocolates. The very kind she liked most: milk chocolate with no filling –just pure, solid, good chocolate. She cursed him.

"So, have you considered what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes. And my answer is still no."

"Why? Can't you see? Or is it that you don't want to see?"

"Don't question me, sir. I am aware of what I do, and the reasons behind it. I have decided, and I ask you to respect that decision." With all the pain in her heart, she gave him the box of chocolates. "Here, take these. It wouldn't be appropriate for me to accept them. You can take your flowers, too. My answer is still no."

"Please, think about it. What are you going to do? You must pick someone. Will you wait until there's so much pressure and so little time that you have no choice but to take the first man who shows up, or will you open that golden, stubborn little head of yours and accept that this is exactly what you need?"

"Do not insult me!"

"I'm not insulting you! I'm trying to help you! I'm here, not because I 'think too highly of myself', but because I know that you and I could create something really important. Don't think about feelings if you don't want to, just try to visualize what our alliance could do. I don't mean our countries, I mean _us_, as people. There is so much that we could do! We're fighters, we're strong spirits, and we're not blinded by the world we live in, because we have seen it for what it is. You won't find a better husband than me, the same way I won't find a better wife than you. I have found you, and I will never let you go."

With that, he got down on one knee.

"Wait, what…?"

But he gave her no time. "Here," he said. He reached into his pocket and produced a delicate ring with a single diamond.

_He has a ring! _She took it from him and examined it closely.

"It's Arendelle gold," she finally said.

"Uh, yeah. I bought it last night at a jeweller shop. I hope you don't mind my buying your local products, but I really wanted to do this as soon as possible, and a trip to my land to get a ring from there would have taken too long. But here you have it, a formal, old-fashioned proposal. Marry me, please. Marry me."

"I…"

"I will respect you. I will honour you. I will make you happy. I promise I will never hurt you in any way. We will have strong, healthy children with your gorgeous face, children with your hair and my eyes."

Elsa tapped the floor. "Better the other way around. My eyes and your hair. Having my hair would mean that they have my powers, too."

Jørgen beamed. "Does that mean…? Will you marry me?"

Elsa closed her eyes. Kristoff's words sounded in her head again, mixed with everything Jørgen had said. _Maybe it won't be so bad. It certainly could be worse than him. There's only one way to stop the pressure._ "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Jørgen took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you," he murmured. He rose, and tried to touch her face. She quickly jumped back. Jørgen only grinned like a child on Spring Festival Day and darted out of the palace. Unknown to Elsa, there went the happiest man on Earth.

Now she had to tell Anna. Elsa had kept Jørgen's first visit from her, not wanting to worry her until she had made a final decision. She had, and so the moment had arrived to break her sister's heart.

"Anna…" she began.

"Yes?"

"Anna, Jørgen came this morning. We talked, and he… he… he proposed to me."

Elsa's face was full of shame and mortification. Anna understood. "You said yes."

Elsa nodded. "I'm so sorry." She caressed her sister's hair and cheeks. "You don't seem too surprised," she noted.

Anna smiled sadly. "Did you really think I didn't know? That I didn't know, from the second he laid eyes on you, that he was the one? And, honestly Elsa, did you think I didn't see the flowers?"

Tears pooled in Elsa's eyes. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"Shh, don't be. We knew it was coming, and it's not your fault. We'll work it out. When will this be?"

"I don't know yet. I've called a meeting tonight to plan it."

And all of a sudden, Anna launched herself at Elsa, and wrapped her arms around her. Elsa hugged her back. No words were necessary between them; each knew just how shattered the other's heart was.

It was then that Anna noticed the ring. She took Elsa's hand to have a better look.

"Arendelle gold… He tries to take you with our own gold. Well, better that way. My claim on this ring is stronger than his."

"Your claim on _me_ is stronger than his. You will always be the only one for me, little duck. Always."

:::::::

It took a lot for Elsa to persuade Anna of attending the meeting. The princess refused to even acknowledge Jørgen's existence anymore. Sweet words, promises of chocolate, begging, yet Anna wouldn't give in. Elsa had to use extreme measures to convince her. She put her arms around Anna's torso, holding her tight from behind, and mixed coos in her ear with kisses on her neck.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with you tonight? You're going to take all this off for me. I'm going to make you scream, Anna, you will beg me to stop and you will beg me to go on. I'm going to do many things to you, little Princess, many things, and you will just _love_ each one of them. But only if you come downstairs for the meeting. Will you come, my love, hm?"

Blushing and breathless, Anna had no choice but to let Elsa drag her wherever she wanted. When they arrived, Jørgen was already there. They sat across him, letting the entire Council between them. As usual, they held hands under the table.

"Ladies, gentlemen," began the Head Counsellor, who for the first time looked as if he was actually capable of producing a smile. "We are here to discuss a matter of great importance. Queen Elsa has accepted Prince Jørgen's proposal of marriage."

Some Counsellors weren't able to hide their relief. Formalities were spoken, about the joining of two kingdoms and the prosperity wished for the upcoming years. Then it was time for the petition itself. Elsa felt a knot in her throat; her father should have been there to give her hand.

"Well, Princess," Jørgen said to Anna, "it seems that you are the person to ask. Will you give me your sister's hand in marriage, and your blessing for the union?"

It was mere protocol, Anna was perfectly aware. Unlike herself, Elsa didn't need anyone else's permission to marry; they were asking her out of tradition and courtesy. That's why she simply swallowed back the _hell no_ that was already in her lips, and forced a smile.

"Of course. I wish you both great happiness."

"Thank you. I believe everything has been done accordingly, then."

_Done it is_, Elsa thought, and a hollow feeling settled in her stomach. _It's a loveless marriage,_ she told herself, _a union of pure interest. A contract of slavery for the protection of Arendelle. It will keep Anna safe, too. There will be less suspicion about us if I'm married._

After the brief exchange Elsa began to set her terms for the marriage.

"Listen," she said. "I'm not going anywhere, it's you who comes to live in Arendelle. You will not be addressed as 'King', but as 'Prince Consort'. Should anything happen to me, it's my sister who steps up as Queen. You return to your land. Should anything happen to my sister-"

"Look, I'm not here to murder you and steal your throne, if that's what you fear. I'm not a power-hungry villain, or anything like that."

_Elsa, he is not Hans._ "Right. I'm sorry. I just want to be very clear."

"So do I. Anyway, when will the wedding be?" Jørgen asked.

"I don't know, a couple of months, maybe?"

"Ma'am, how about a couple of weeks?" a Counsellor offered.

"So soon? I don't think it will be enough time to have everything ready."

"Well, some preparations have already been made, since you agreed to meet your suitors at the party. The rest won't take too long."

_Gods, they truly cannot wait. They are the real brides here. _"Are you sure? In that case… Let's say three weeks, just to be on the safe side. We just said goodbye to a lot of people, and as soon as they get home they will find out they have to come back again. We should give them time to catch a breath."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Three weeks."

Jørgen sighed contently. "Well, now that you're all set, let's discuss _my_ terms for this marriage."

"Wait, what?" It honestly hadn't occurred to Elsa that Jørgen would have terms of his own.

"I will take two weeks every three months to visit my kingdom. In the event of my father's death, I will take my crown, but you, milady, will be known as Princess Consort. I will not take part in any of Arendelle's royal and political activities, and I request the same from you towards my land."

"Granted. Anything else?"

"Since I will manage my affairs from Arendelle, I would like time and an appropriate space to work."

"Granted."

"Thanks. Any other requirements from you, Your Majesty?"

There was more, but Elsa needed privacy to talk about it. "Gentlemen, Prince Jørgen and I need to go over some last details. Alone." There was no way she was discussing intimate matters in front of those men. Her Council rolled eyes and huffed, but left without protests. She cupped Anna's face. "You too, snowflake."

Anna looked at her in surprise. Elsa stroked her hand under the table and finally she rose and left. Once it was only she and Jørgen in the room, she continued. Looking at him from all the way across the table, she voiced her deepest concerns.

"You should not expect us to, um, share a bedroom more often than strictly necessary. You will have your own chambers."

He chuckled. "'Strictly necessary'? Care to elaborate, Your Majesty?"

"Well, you know that a lot of this marriage goes around the fact that I need an heir to my throne. That's kind of the whole point. Therefore, as soon as, uh, I conceive, we will have no further need to, er, to…"

"I understand."

"Good. Like I said, you will have a space of your own, of course adequate to your position and needs." Then she announced something she had decided after realizing that if she wouldn't give Anna up, she couldn't be so strict with him. "Another thing: if you have any… lady friends, I don't mind. I am aware that I might not fully satisfy you, so I won't stop you from finding pleasure elsewhere. But any contact with them must be handled with extreme discretion, outside the palace. I won't be laughed at by my own people."

Jørgen looked serious for the first time since the meeting started. "There are no 'lady friends'. And I wouldn't dream of insulting you in such a way in your own kingdom."

Elsa didn't know what to say to that. Any man, royal or not, would love to have his wife's permission to fool around at will, yet this one was throwing it out the window as if it was an insult. _Surely he must have a lover? Please, let him have one, otherwise how could I justify my being with Anna?_ "Whatever. If the situation ever presents itself, that's what we will do."

"It won't. Maybe I should ask, do _you_ have any guy friends?"

"Of course not! That's not what I meant when I said that!"

"Well, all the better. I don't think I could be as understanding about it as you seem to be. If you don't mind, I would like to come back tomorrow, to go over a few details of the ceremony and reception. We shouldn't leave all the planning to those old crows. They're having way too much fun." Elsa felt a laugh betray her. Jørgen smiled when he saw it. "Everything is set then. It's an honour to be engaged to you, Your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes. "You can call me Elsa. If we're going to be husband and wife titles won't be necessary."

"So be it. You can call me Jørgen, if you want. Then let me rephrase: it's an honour to be engaged to you, Elsa."

He said her name slowly, delicately. She liked how it sounded. Before she could give it more thought, she went outside, where her Council and Anna pretended they weren't trying to eavesdrop. Anna quickly put a hand on her shoulder, as if to take her back. Once again, like when she had accepted his proposal, Jørgen raised his hand towards her; he was trying to touch her cheek. But, like that time, she stepped back, away from him. She saw the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes, quickly replaced by a courteous smile.

"See you tomorrow, Elsa."

How did he manage to say her name like that?

Elsa dispatched Council and staff, already dreading the next morning; surely all of Arendelle would know about the engagement before the sun was up. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She had a promise to keep, the promise she had made to Anna before the meeting. And, indeed, the Queen of Arendelle got to hear her name a thousand more times that night.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**:::::::**

Just as Elsa had predicted, it was a matter of hours before the news had spread to every corner of Arendelle. People were happy and excited for her and for the wedding, which left her with a bittersweet taste. Whenever she looked at the growing pile of notes, gifts, and little demonstrations of support from the Arendellers she felt like she was being punched in the heart.

Jørgen had been visiting them every day, to discuss details of the wedding with Elsa and polish their terms for the rest of their marriage. That morning, though, his interest was different. He'd be marrying Elsa in two days, and yet she was still a mystery, perhaps a bigger mystery now than when they'd first met. He was clueless about the woman he would share the rest of his life with. There was only one person who could clear his doubts. His daily visits had let him know that Elsa was usually gone for the first hours of the morning, and that's when he showed up to talk to Princess Anna.

"Your Grace? I was wondering if I could have a word with you, privately."

"What about?" For such a sweet-looking girl, Elsa's sister had very dry manners. The mistrust in her eyes was immense. "My sister isn't here."

"Exactly. I want, no, I need to talk to you about Elsa. Please."

One day, Jørgen would try to find out why this little thing hated him so much. But right now, he was content enough to see her get up and make him follow her to the gardens.

"Everything here happens in the gardens," he commented.

"Walls have ears in this place. Outside we can have the privacy you want."

As she sought a spot far enough from the castle Jørgen tried to find the right words to soften her.

"Princess, please."

She sighed. "You can call me Anna. If you're gonna be my brother-in-law titles won't be necessary."

Jørgen smiled; those were practically the same words Elsa had used. The girls were very alike, both in appearance and attitude. It was maybe only Anna's more prominent freckles, and the obviously contrasting shades of hair colour, that could tell them apart. That, and that the Princess was definitely livelier, more spontaneous than her sister. There was the point of what Jørgen needed to talk about.

"Here, I brought this for you." He gave her a package, beautiful wrapping paper adorned with colourful ribbons.

Anna took the package and unwrapped it. It was a pretty porcelain doll, all dressed up as if for a party.Jørgen had heard someone complain about the amount of dolls the girl still kept in her room and thought it would make a nice gift for her. Anna looked at the doll, and then at him.

"Why are you trying to bribe me?"

He laughed; she had been quick to see through his plans. Just like Elsa, Anna could guess the meaning behind courtesies, and wasn't blinded by them. _She's beautiful,_ Jørgen noted, _very beautiful and smart._ He thought of his younger brother, close to Anna's age. Though he was a good boy, he spent too much time hidden in the shadows of libraries, and his shyness was becoming a worry in the family. _Someone like Anna would do wonders for him, her spirit is exactly what he needs._ Yes, when the time came for Elsa to find someone to marry Anna, he'd make sure to put Astor's name forward.

"Don't see it as bribery," he tried to amend. "It's a symbol of peace and goodwill between you and me. Look, I know we've barely spoken, and I don't think you like me very much, but I need your help."

"What is it?"

"During these days that I have interacted with Elsa, I've noticed that she's… well, troubled. Let me explain. There's something hurting her, constantly hurting her, and I think it prevents her from truly enjoying what she has. She seems fine one moment, but then there's this sort of, I don't know, _shadow_ on her face, and she isn't so calm anymore. She looks anxious and scared. I don't know why, and I need to understand that, understand her. Otherwise our relationship will fail, and she'll be more miserable by the second. Anna, she's your sister, you know her better than anyone, please tell me what is going on. I beg you to tell me, what's the problem with Elsa?"

Anna's pretty face was suddenly marked by anger. "Any issues you have with my sister, you should discuss them directly with her. I'm not going to betray Elsa's feelings or thoughts."

She crossed her arms, done with the discussion. But he insisted. "Talking to her was the first thing I tried. You can imagine how well she took it. I need to know what the problem is, so that I can help her. She'll never tell me, and you're the only person in the world that I can rely on."

Anna couldn't help but see his point; Elsa was the most closed person she'd ever met. But she stayed loyal. "Why should I tell you? Why are you so determined to find her weaknesses? Just leave her alone, Jørgen, the more you try to dig where you're not supposed to, the worse it will be for all of us."

"Anna, please believe me," here he stopped walking, and looked straight into Anna's eyes. "I want to make her happy. She deserves that. A creature as extraordinary as her deserves every joy in the world. Help me do that, Anna, help me make your sister happy."

Anna tapped the grass with her foot and thought. She didn't want to talk about something so painful, but Jørgen's words made sense. Elsa would definitely suffer more if he didn't know how to deal with her. The gods had seen how very sensitive Elsa could be, and to think of her going through even more pain was unbearable. Much as she hated this man and wanted to see him fail, Elsa's wellbeing was above everything.

"Alright," she sighed. "Listen, I'm going to give you the big picture, only so that you don't go ask her something that might hurt her. You didn't hear it from me."

"Thank you, Anna."

The girl struggled with words for a little while. She clutched her new doll and gritted her teeth before she could begin to tell the story.

"Elsa was born with her powers. She loved them, and so did I. She could do such pretty things, she was so unique! One day, when we were little, we were playing and there was an accident with them, and I- I got hurt." Anna inadvertently tugged at her white strand. "After the accident Elsa lost control over her powers and so she was considered a danger to herself and others. Our parents were scared it would get worse, so they separated us and locked her in her room. She was eight years old at the time. They never let her out. She never talked to anyone, didn't even see anyone. Not even me." _Especially me._

It had been one of the worst days of her life, when she and Elsa visited the trolls and she got her memories back. Remembering everything meant she understood Elsa for the first time, she understood the true extent of Elsa's sacrifice, and it was the worst pain she had ever felt. Elsa had put herself through hell and back to keep her safe, and yet Anna had shouted at her that she knew nothing about love. "This went on for years, even after our parents died. Thirteen years in total. The day of her coronation was her first time out since then. I mean, of course she could leave sometimes, but that was the first time she was out, _out._"

Jørgen stared at her, horrified. "Your own parents did that to her?"

"They were trying to protect us. It's not their fault that they got it all wrong."

"But she was a baby! How could they hurt her so much?"

"That is not for you to judge, sir. They did what they thought was the best. And in any case, our parents are dead. Anyway, so on the night of her coronation we had an argument. It was all because of me, I pushed her too hard and she snapped. Her powers came to light and she fled. You probably have heard this part already. I went out to look for her, and between the search and her winter and that my fiancé turned out to be a murderous scheming sociopath, we almost got killed. Somehow, we made it out of the whole mess relatively fine. And ever since then, we have been trying to start over and repair the damage. There's still a lot of healing to be done. Elsa is trying, gods, she's trying so hard, but she's still frail. That's why I'm telling you this. Please, be patient and understanding with her. Mind your own business, don't ask her questions, don't pry, respect her space. I don't want my sister to be hurt again."

"Thank you, Anna, really. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I'm doing it for her. Keep that always in mind. You've always had it easy with women, I can tell. Your looks, your influence, whatever. But Elsa is different, she's actually got a brain, and she has me. My sister might be the one with the ice powers, but if you ever, ever make her cry or hurt her in any way, it's me you should worry about."

"I'm already terrified of you."

"Mock me as much as you want, but you'll see I'm serious. Now, pay attention. This is important. No one knows about this, and I don't even know why I'm telling you, but if you ever open your mouth I'll skin you alive before Elsa has the chance to freeze the hell out of you. You see, sometimes Elsa has… crises."

"Crises?"

"Nervous crises. Panic attacks, I don't know. Something triggers her, a word, a memory, anything. It hurts her to remember stuff. If she feels there's one coming she'll try to get somewhere safe. So far she's succeeded. I'm always with her when that happens and I can deal with it, but if it ever comes and I'm not there, as soon as you notice, take her where no one can see her and do anything you need to keep her focused. I don't know to what extent she can stay in control of her powers while she's like this, and she could hurt herself. The crises don't last too long, and luckily happen less often now, but you should be prepared. Do not talk to her about it, ever. Do not tell anyone about it, ever. You have to be aware of this because sooner or later you'll have to be there for her, but it's her life and her privacy."

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll take care of her."

"I have to worry. We only have each other."

"Now she will have me, too."

_Ah, yes, she will. Why, gods, why did you send him? We were so happy!_ Anna wanted to tell him everything, to tell him that if he really wanted to help he should call off the wedding, go back to his kingdom, leave Elsa in peace. She needed time for herself, and his forced presence would probably undo all the progress they had made so far. Elsa didn't love him, couldn't he see? Anna was about to enlighten him when she spotted her sister, coming towards them.

Elsa wore a red dress, with wide skirts and long sleeves but also with a v-shaped neckline that went all the way between her breasts, almost until the end of that bone which connected her ribs. Her hair was rolled up and adorned with tiny pieces of ice that looked like diamonds under the sun. _She'll be the death of me_, Anna thought. Desire and passion put aside, Anna felt terribly proud of her sister whenever she looked so gorgeous. This was the real Elsa, no longer encased in gloves and turtlenecks, she was now aware of her beauty, and happy to show it off. She glowed, she ruled, and Anna was about to burst with love for her.

There was a puzzled look on Elsa's face, however. Jørgen knew they always met after eleven, what was he doing there so early? And with Anna?

"I came to see whether you would like to go for a ride," he explained before Elsa could ask. "I brought my horse and I was thinking you could practice with your mare. Then I found your sister, and since I remember your telling me she's a good rider I was thinking that maybe I could challenge her to a race."

Elsa looked at her with affection. "Anna is an extraordinary rider, and a very good teacher as well. She's giving me lessons."

"Well then, maybe then I will challenge _you_ to that race."

Elsa laughed. "I want to see you try."

Elsa and Jørgen rode around the gardens and a nearby meadow. The view from there reached all of Arendelle's fields and hills. They dismounted to get a better look. In the distance, Elsa could spot the North Mountain, where her castle still stood after she had repaired it. She knew she would always feel more at home in that ice palace than in any other place in the world, and silently lamented that she'd had to come back. _They dragged me back, unconscious. But I will return one day, and this time it will be for good. _

Her gaze was fixed on the gleaming castle. Jørgen's voice interrupted her.

"When we have children, we will teach them to ride in these mountains."

_Our children_, Elsa realized_. My children._ The concept felt weird to Elsa, but not entirely strange. She had thought about motherhood many times and, curiously enough, though she despised the idea of marriage she did see herself as a mother.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted them to have her powers. Although she knew firsthand how difficult it was to deal with them, a side of her wanted the talent to go on. It was a beautiful thing, after all. And Elsa was perfectly aware that a big part of her problems had been because of how she was treated. If she'd been given a little understanding, nothing would have happened. She was the Ice Queen, but all she had ever longed for in those thirteen years of confinement was a little warmth. _I would never lock up my children. I would never let them grow up thinking they're monsters_. She yearned for that chance, the opportunity to prove how someone with her powers wasn't a danger to anyone if given the proper care.

Now, the idea of raising her children brought a more immediate worry to her mind: the actual making of said children. Elsa wasn't a virgin, of course, and the subtleties of physical love weren't a secret to her, but she still felt terrified. Years ago, when she turned fifteen, her mother had instructed her. Elsa had been told everything she needed to know for the time of her wedding, not only in terms of duty but also of pleasure. Her mother had said that she didn't want Elsa to suffer, that to be intimate with a partner was a very special moment and should be as enjoyable as possible. Anna had been given the same talk when her own fifteenth birthday had arrived. Of course, the late Queen of Arendelle never thought her daughters would use the advice she had given them on each other, Elsa was sure of that.

But one thing was Anna's body, soft, slender, graceful, so very similar to her own, a body she knew every detail about, and another very different thing was the man standing next to her. He was easily twice Anna's size, taller, wider, and stronger. When she arrived, moments ago, he had looked at her in a way that made her skin tingle. She could tell that he desired her, and it scared her to death. There were only two more nights, and the third she would be spending with him. Her mother's words had been meant exactly for him, but Elsa was clueless. What should she expect from him? How would he treat her? He was so very different from anyone she had ever known. He looked gentle enough, but she could never be sure. Anna certainly looked gentle, and yet…

Elsa's thoughts had wandered too much, and when she looked at Jørgen again, she found he had been staring at her. She could never quite name what she saw in his eyes when he observed her. There was desire, there was something like amusement, there was something deeper and darker that she had spotted for the first time when he proposed, and now there was… tenderness? How could a simple pair of eyes from a simple human man hold so many emotions at once? Her heart beat faster. She didn't like to be looked at in such a way. No one had ever looked at her like that.

"What?" she asked him, and it came a little bit harsher than she'd meant it.

"You're incredible," he said matter-of-factly. "I can't believe you're real. And I can't believe you'll be my wife in two days."

She could find no answer to that, and so instead she looked around, trying to rest her eyes anywhere that wasn't his gaze.

Jørgen took a step towards her. She took another one back, keeping the same distance. Another step forward, another step back. Gods, this woman was driving him crazy. In two quick strides he'd covered the space between them. He caught her by the waist with one arm, and held her face up. He felt Elsa's quick breaths against his chest, his eyes traveled between her lips and the gorgeous ocean blue of her eyes. Then came the jolt of iciness. She pushed him, and next thing he knew she was running, running back to the castle and away from him.

He didn't go after her. Instead, he watched her until she vanished in the distance and all that was left was a trail of sheer frost on the grass and the memory of the lips he had almost kissed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**::::::::**

"She's getting married today, you know. My sister. My Elsa. I want her to be happy, but what if she's so happy that she picks him over me? No, no, no, I mean, of course I don't want to see her suffer. I'll kill him if he makes her suffer, but if he makes her happy she might… I know, I know I shouldn't be worrying, after all it's me she loves. She's said it many times. … Argh! What am I supposed to do? …"

Anna stared at the painting, in hopes of an answer. But Joan didn't seem to know exactly what to do when your sister, who also happened to be the love of your life, was marrying a person who wasn't you. The heroine's eyes were full of pity and understanding, yet she remained silent.

"I guess I should go find her," Anna sighed. "Spend as much time as possible with her. She must be getting ready for the ceremony."

Whatever Anna expected to see, it wasn't _that_. Elsa was breathtaking, Elsa was astonishing, Elsa was beyond any level of perfection. Her wedding gown was made entirely out of ice –long ice sleeves that resembled lace, smooth ice that hugged her body until just below the hips, where it dissolved in layers of icy silk and icy tulle that cascaded down her legs like an upside-down bell. The entire dress sparkled with tiny little diamonds of ice. Gerda made Elsa twirl for Anna, and the redhead almost fainted when she noticed that _the gown was backless_. Everything from the nape of her sister's neck to her lower back was bare skin, soft, white, flawless. Her blonde hair was piled in a rolled-up crown and she was just about to put on a glittering veil of ice.

"Elsa…" was all Anna could manage.

Her sister did that one-side little smile. "Do you like it?"

"I…"

"Would you like a moment alone with your sister, Princess?" Gerda asked.

"Y-yes, please."

"So…" Elsa began once it was just them in the room.

"You're gorgeous."

"So are you."

Neither was sure about what to say next. What could be said in such a situation? Instead, they hugged.

"Nothing will change between us, right?"

"Of course not. What would I do without these freckles?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, little duck."

"And I love this dress."

"I know. Who do you think I had in mind when I made it? I know what my princess likes to see."

Anna ran her fingertips across Elsa's back. The tone of the conversation was changing quite abruptly. Anna brought her hands to the front, over Elsa's chest, and squeezed gently.

"Sit on that table," Anna commanded.

"Anna, what-"

"Shh, I haven't given you a wedding gift, have I?"

Elsa sat hesitantly on the table and was immediately surprised by Anna's kiss. The Princess' hands were soon reaching under the wedding gown. And then the Princess' head.

"Anna, careful, the garter, the dress!"

"It's all made of ice, isn't it?" came Anna's muffled voice from below. "You can make new ones. Now shut up and enjoy my gift."

Elsa squirmed on the table, trying in the name of the gods to stay silent while Anna's mouth made life worth living. Her ice heels dug into the redhead's back, and she fell onto the table as she attempted and failed to support herself with the arms. It didn't help that Anna herself was moaning under the layers of her dress. Elsa writhed and rocked her hips under the caresses of her sister's tongue. She couldn't stop the little whimpers and mewls that escaped her lips, and when she finally reached her climax (a new record time) she had to bite the veil to drown her scream.

"What was that?" Elsa managed to pant.

"I've told you, my wedding gift to you." Anna pulled her in for a long kiss. "Time to go. We'll see if he can do better than me."

::::::::

To new, innocent eyes, it was a beautiful ceremony. The way Prince Jørgen's eyes widened upon seeing his bride, and how he had looked dazed when he greeted her at the altar, would be some of the most commented moments for weeks. People also found charming the blush in Elsa's cheeks and the way her legs had seemed to tremble as she made her way to her soon-to-be husband. Nobody imagined the truth, how could anyone have? There they were, the clueless guests who saw the Princess holding hands with the Ice Master and were convinced there would soon be another wedding, all the people who saw the Princess wipe a traitor tear and were moved by her happiness.

"Anna, pull yourself together," Kristoff murmured. "Don't let her see you like this."

Anna squeezed his hand until her knuckles were white. She tried to tune out the incessant blabber of the speeches, and looked away when Elsa and Jørgen said their vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jørgen looked at Elsa. Her perfect features were impossible to decipher. He tilted her head up; she tensed, but didn't stop him. Ever so carefully, he bent down and touched her lips with his own. He didn't allow himself to think about anything, not how soft she felt, not how he craved more of her, nothing at all. It lasted but a second. In the distance, the bells began to toll. Applause and good wishes quickly surrounded them. Anna enveloped Elsa in an enormous bear hug and, under Kristoff's insistence, gave Jørgen a quick peck on the cheek. The Prince kissed her hand in return and told her he couldn't have wished for a better sister-in-law.

"Elsa?" he turned to his new wife after Anna disappeared with Kristoff. "I'm sure everyone has told you by now, but… you look beautiful. I… I had never seen anyone so beautiful."

Elsa blushed. "Thank you. Y-you look quite h-handsome, too."

"It's nothing compared to you. Now, please allow me to introduce you to my father."

The King was a kind man. Widowed for a few years, he had assumed the task of providing the best for his two sons on his own, and they were the only reason left for him to live for. Nothing made him happier than to see his eldest finally get married; he sure had taken long enough. And it wasn't just any woman, no. The King took Elsa's face in his hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, look at you, my memory didn't do you justice. I attended your coronation, my darling. You have changed quite a lot, but you're still beautiful as ever. Jørgen, you are very lucky, my son."

The King then called who seemed to be a younger version of Jørgen –tall, dark-haired, with stubble that promised to become Jørgen's impeccable beard. "This is Astor, Jørgen's little brother. And hey, you have a little sister! How about that?"

The sudden flash in Elsa's eyes puzzled Jørgen.

"Anna… Anna is still young," she said. "There is time for that. We'll see, later. Now, um, the reception will be held in another wing of the castle, we should probably get going."

It was as lavish a party as the Council could put together in three weeks. Not a detail was left to chance: from the thousands of flowers that made up the decorations, to the exquisite dishes that were served during the banquet, to the small orchestra that played waltzes, quadrilles, minuets, and polkas –everything was perfect.

This wedding was without a doubt the social event of the year, the very highest monarchy was gathered in Arendelle to attend the wedding of the famous Ice Queen, and they couldn't be given one single reason to spread ill-natured gossip. So much had been speculated about Queen Elsa, so many rumours had haunted Arendelle during the past year, that the Counsellors couldn't wait to prove just how wrong everyone had been. The girl was capable of fulfilling all her royal duties, and the kingdom was stronger than ever.

Said girl, however, was fighting against the growing anxiety. Her sister, her new husband, the happy face she had to put on for everyone else, the awful memories of another party where everything had gone wrong, it all was coming to devour her. Elsa was desperately seeking any sort of relief. She spotted Kristoff as he came into the ballroom and hurried to his side.

"Elsa, congratulations," Kristoff said. "You'll see it was the right decision."

"I really hope so." She leaned closer to him. "How is Anna? I haven't had the chance to talk to her."

"She's doing fine. She's a strong girl, and very brave. She'll make it."

"May I ask you a favour? Could you stay with her during the party? I know this isn't really your kind of thing, but I don't want her to be alone."

"You don't have to ask. I'll take care of Anna and guard her with my life."

"You know how impulsive she can be. Keep her amused, try to make this whole situation as easy as possible for her. I'll talk to her later."

"Of course. Count on me."

"I will. And Kristoff?" she said, placing a hand on one of his.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Kristoff smiled. "No problem, Your Majesty."

When Elsa returned to Jørgen, she was surprised to find a rather serious look on his face.

"Who is that?" he asked, nodding at Kristoff.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, the Ice Master and Deliverer."

"You two are quite close, aren't you?"

"He's Anna's best friend. He's around a lot."

"But I don't see Anna."

"They were just about to bring out the chocolate fountain. I suppose she's over there."

"Oh, yes, there she is." After a brief pause Jørgen spoke again. "And who named him Ice Master?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"He deserved it. He runs the best ice business in Arendelle, and I almost ruined it last year with the whole thing that happened. And also… He saved Anna's life once, and I'll forever be grateful for that. If I had lost Anna, I don't know what would have become of me. Naming him Ice Master was the least I could do. Why is it so important right now, anyway?"

"I don't like how he was looking at you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "We're _friends_. He would never see me that way."

"He just did."

"Jørgen, please, are you serious? What are you insinuating? Who do you think I am?"

He looked into her eyes and spoke slowly. "You're my wife now. I don't want to see you flirting with anyone else."

A hundred shades of anger and indignation crossed Elsa's face. "I wasn't- how dare you- I-"

Jørgen understood he might have been too rash. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I shouldn't mistrust you. I know you would never cheat on me. I'm sorry," he kissed her hand. "Dance with me?"

Elsa made a face, still upset, but she really liked the waltz that had begun to play and a fight on their wedding day wouldn't look good to their guests. Grudgingly, she followed Jørgen into the dance floor.

"You dance it differently here," he commented as they moved gracefully across the space.

"Really?"

"Yes. We have small variations of a couple of steps."

"What variations?"

"Wait for the third compass and I'll show you."

When the compass came, he grabbed her by the hips and lifted her in the air.

"Put me down!" she cried.

He laughed. "See? That's one of the changes."

"It's awful."

"Whoop, here it comes again."

"Don't you dare!"

"Jump when I lift you, it'll be easier."

"Don't-!"

But she was already up, despite her protests. This time Jørgen twirled her around a couple of times before letting her back on her feet again. She scowled at him, but he simply laughed.

From the distance, Anna and Kristoff observed them, and broke each moment into a detailed analysis.

"Anna, you have nothing to fear. She's yours."

"But look at her. Is she laughing? No, not really. Oh, but see how they're dancing!"

"A girl's entitled to some fun on her wedding day, isn't she? What, would you rather see her weep and suffer? Let her be happy, and enjoy yourself, too. Wanna dance?"

"Kristoff, you don't dance."

"I know. But you do. Come on!"

Kristoff pulled Anna to the dance floor and tried his best to follow the rhythm of the music. Anna laughed and decided she would teach him once and for all. As he tripped and stumbled, Kristoff's eyes met Elsa's. She thanked him silently. He was the only one who knew the truth behind Elsa and Anna's relationship, and without his support the girls would be totally lost.

Jørgen saw the exchange of looks and felt the pang of jealousy again. He pulled Elsa closer, to show the ice man that she was his and no one else's. Just as he was about to point that out in words, a voice interrupted him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jørgen turned and saw a snowman running towards them. Wait, _a snowman_ _running towards them_? Never in his life had Jørgen seen a moving, talking snowman, let alone one who did these things with such enthusiasm. "What the…?"

But Elsa was already on her knees, hugging the thing. "Olaf," she murmured sweetly.

She lifted him and they hugged again. Jørgen had never seen such tenderness in anyone.

"I wanted to wish you all the happiness now that you're married," said Olaf. Then he addressed Jørgen. "Are you the husband?"

"Yes," Jørgen said, still doubtful.

Elsa laughed. "Let me introduce you. Olaf, this is Prince Jørgen, my… husband. Jørgen, this is Olaf."

"Elsa built me," Olaf declared proudly.

"You did?"

"Yes." Her pride and love for the snowman were too big to stop her smile.

"Elsa, you can create life?"

She nodded, beaming, and Jørgen could only stare. She was much, much more powerful than he'd imagined.

"So, are you guys in love?" Olaf asked Elsa. His face was bright and hopeful.

"We, huh, we're…" How could she say it without breaking Olaf's little heart?

She was saved by Kai, who insisted that he needed to tell her something very important.

"Go play, my dearest," she told Olaf as she set him on the floor again. He trotted away happily.

"Your Majesty, there are people outside," explained Kai. "They would like to see you and the Prince."

"How many people?" Jørgen asked.

"It looks like… like all of Arendelle is here tonight, sir."

The cries and cheers that greeted their appearance in the balcony were the loudest he had ever heard. It was true, the entire kingdom was there to congratulate their Queen. _They love her_, he thought warmly.

"Kiss, kiss!" the people were shouting. "Kiss!"

Elsa pursed her lips and looked around nervously. But as the shouting grew she knew she would have to please them. Their lips joined pretty much like they had during the ceremony –the briefest touch.

"Oh, that's no real kiss!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Come on, kiss! Give us a true kiss!"

"Kiss!"

Jørgen looked at Elsa with the question in his eyes, and saw her nod imperceptibly. She would do anything for her people. He moved slowly, so as not to frighten her. He cupped her face with one hand, and intertwined the fingers of the other with hers. Elsa rested her free hand on his shoulder. Their eyes were locked. He leaned forward. Her lips parted. He kissed her. Gods, he kissed her! It was lightning in his veins. Elsa's lips were smooth and cold, her taste was sweet.

There was nothing Jørgen wanted more than to pull her in and kiss her good and long. He yearned to put his arms around her and kiss her… everywhere. But Elsa was barely responding to him, moving her lips just enough to make it look real. There was no pressure in her touch, no feeling, no reaction. It was like kissing a doll. The most glorious, perfect doll, but a doll nonetheless. She was the one who pulled out, of course. In an act of rebelliousness, he pecked her lips one last time. The cheering around them was deafening.

Elsa played nervously with her hair and tried to put on a smile for Arendelle. Only Jørgen noticed how her hands were shaking. She all but ran back into the ballroom and tried to stay away from him.

The party went on for another couple of hours, and then it was time for the newlyweds to retire. They went to their separate rooms to prepare.

Elsa felt nervousness strike again and asked the ladies who were assisting her to leave. She wasn't sure about how to deal with what expected her. At least she still had the comfort of her own room. There was a royal chamber, especially thought for a royal couple, but it had been her parents' and Elsa couldn't bear even the thought of entering it, let alone occupying it.

She stood before her dressing table and took a couple of breaths to calm down. She was starting to really panic. _I'm not ready, I'm not ready for this. I don't want to do it. Gods, I'm not ready to be with a man, and he'll be here any mo-_

A knock on the door.

"Anna?" she asked out of routine.

"Your husband."

"Oh. Come in."

When Jørgen saw her, he had to hold his breath. Elsa wore a simple silk nightgown that reached to her knees. The fabric was cream-coloured and had lace around the edges. Thin straps held it from her shoulders. Under that nightgown, he knew, there was only her. Part of her hair was still in its updo from the ceremony, but there were curls and braids falling down her back. Apparently she had forgotten about him, for now that he appeared she reached for a robe, longer and thicker.

He still wore the clothes from the party; only the coat and vest were gone. His eyes were dark, she noticed. Now that he only had the shirt on she could see his muscles more clearly, and felt terrified. _He's stronger than me, much stronger. I have my powers, but…_

They looked at each other. He could see that she was breathing heavily. He took a step towards her and raised a hand. The moment that hand came into contact with her arm, she jumped back.

"No."

He dropped his hand. "Elsa, we're husband and wife now. It's natural. I promise I won't hurt you. Please don't be difficult."

She looked down and didn't move. Jørgen reached for her again, and this time managed to wrap his arms around her. Underneath the coldness of her skin he could feel warmth. Her breasts were pressed to his chest, and that little fact almost took over all his thoughts. Elsa was very aware of his hands on her back, and of a certain firmness against her hips. He pulled her a little closer. _No, no, no, I don't want to. _ Instantly, Elsa's hands were on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Don't, please," she whispered.

"Elsa, this is necessary. Otherwise our marriage will have no validity, and what's the point of going through this whole show for nothing? Also… allow me to remind you that it's you who needs an heir."

Elsa looked at him with profound dislike. Little by little her resistance vanished. Eventually she sighed, took the robe off, and laid herself on the bed.

"Do what you have to do, and leave," she told him. She didn't meet his eyes.

Jørgen looked at Elsa, dazzling and perfect and laying on the bed for him. He wanted to take her. He _had _to take her, for the marriage to be declared consummated and to find some peace of mind and spirit. But he knew that if he did so everything between them would be ruined forever.

He sat on the mattress and examined her. He could guess the shapes of her body through the thin fabric, and his pulse quickened. He had never wanted any woman more than he wanted Elsa. The fantasies that had been tormenting him for the past month hit him all at once. There were so many things he wanted to do to her… He saw the flawless skin of her legs, just begging to be touched, the shadows and curves where the silk covered her breasts. He saw the red lips he had kissed at the balcony and the luscious blonde hair that still held traces of her perfume. Tentatively, he placed a hand on her waist. Her jaw clenched, and she turned her head to the side. She was his wife now, he had every right to enjoy her. He knew that she wouldn't fight him. It would be so easy, and worse, so _good_…

He took her by the chin and turned her head so that she had to look at him. He met her eyes, and made his decision. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Elsa. Sleep well."

She sat up, shocked. "Wait, what?"

"I'll see you in the morning."

He rose and turned around to leave.

"Wait," she said, getting up. "You don't… want me?"

Her pretty face was shadowed by insecurity. Did she genuinely think he was rejecting her for lack of desire? He took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Elsa, look at me. Look at me. A man would have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to not want you." He cupped her face and his voice softened. "You have no idea how much I desire you. You're everything any man has ever dreamed of. There's nothing I would like more right now than to throw you onto that bed and make love to you all night. But you don't feel the same way about me, and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. It wouldn't be lovemaking, it would be something terrible and degrading that you do not deserve. I could never hurt you like that. I will wait for you, Elsa, until you want me. And, by the gods, you will want me."

He kissed her on the cheek, and then he was gone.

Elsa sat on the bed, breathing heavily, trying to process what had happened._ He respected me. He could have forced me, yet he didn't. Why?_ Elsa was completely baffled. He had put her needs and wishes above his own –who had ever done that for her before? Only Anna. No, no, no, she couldn't compare Jørgen to Anna. Anna was the girl she loved, Jørgen was… he was the man who wouldn't touch her without her consent.

Elsa got up, and went to see the only person she could talk to. She knocked, and was greeted by an angry voice.

"Go away. I don't want to see anyone."

"No one keeps the Queen out."

A pause and a much softer tone. "Elsa?"

"May I come in?"

The door opened, and Anna pulled her in.

"It's over? So soon? What happened?"

"Nothing," Elsa murmured.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? Look at you, Elsa, you're shaking! What did he do to you? Tell me!" Anna's face was filling with anger.

"Nothing. He did nothing. He didn't touch me."

"What?"

"He didn't do it."

Anna reached for something from her night table. "Here." She handed her sister a cup.

Elsa allowed herself a little smile and the arch of an eyebrow. "Wine, Anna?"

"It's your wedding night. Surely you weren't expecting me to go through it fully conscious? Now drink and tell me all about it."

Elsa sipped the wine and repeated the scene to Anna, who was just as shocked. She had seen Jørgen; with the way he had looked at Elsa during the reception, Anna had been sure he wouldn't leave her bed for days. Just like Elsa, she didn't know what to think. His game was better than she'd given him credit for.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Elsa asked. "I don't want to spend my wedding night alone. It seems… wrong."

Anna kissed her. "Since when do you have to ask permission? Come here, Elsie."

They cuddled in the bed, in each other's arms. A couple of hours before dawn, Elsa woke Anna up. They made love, tenderly, carefully. It was a feeling too pure to be replicated with anyone else. How could something that felt so right be so wrong?

Elsa felt a twinge in her conscience. She should be in another bed, with another person, but she couldn't bring herself to regret what she was doing. She watched the Northern Lights glow on Anna's body as it moved, as she tried to muffle her moans of pleasure now that they had to be even more careful. _The sky's awake for us, little duck._ She kissed Anna, and everything fell in place. In Anna's eyes she saw everything she needed.

That night, Jørgen dreamed of her.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**:::::::::**

"Anna… Anna… Anna…"

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Anna's voice came muffled from the pillow her face was buried on. Taking advantage of Anna's position, Elsa began to place little kisses on her back. Anna squirmed, and moaned sweetly. Elsa grinned, and then she began nipping the skin.

"Elsaaaaa."

"Oh, come on. The sky's awake!" Her trail of kisses went up to Anna's ear. "Don't you want to play?" She took her earlobe between her lips.

Finally, Anna turned around to face her. Looking at Elsa wasn't something you could ever be prepared for. There was too much beauty, too much charm, too much light. Anna loved knowing that no one else had ever seen Elsa like that, no one had seen her silvery hair fall freely down her face and her flawless body, no one had seen the way she grabbed the sheets when she reached the peak of her pleasure, a pleasure Anna herself had given her. Likewise, every time Elsa looked at Anna she had trouble believing someone could be so perfect. Everything from the untameable red hair to the freckles on her shoulders, breasts, and thighs was a masterpiece from the gods. The amount of love that shone in Anna's eyes made her perfect little face glow. Elsa adored her.

"Come and kiss me," the redhead demanded.

The Queen was only too happy to obey, and promptly claimed Anna's mouth with her own. Elsa's tongue was gentle but demanding. Anna's lips were addictive. Elsa wanted more. Her hand travelled over Anna's body, stopping to cup her breast.

Anna giggled. "Remember how shy you used to be about these things? You cried the first time we kissed."

"I remember. I thought I was doing the most despicable thing and that I would corrupt what we had just begun to build. But you cried, too."

"Yes I did. You wouldn't let me touch you afterwards, not even talk to you. I thought you'd realized it was a mistake and would never be with me again. I loved you, and I feared you would now leave me for good." She sighed. "All the stuff we did to hurt ourselves and run away from happiness. We're such stinkers."

Elsa stroked Anna's face and played with her hair for a while. Then an idea occurred to her.

"Come on, Anna, get up."

"No." Anna pulled the covers over her head.

"Anna!"

"You kept me awake all night," she groaned, "and you just woke me up again. I need time to recover."

"But I want to go out with you. I want to go to town. You know, talk to the people, buy you a pie. We can go up to the hills and have a picnic."

Anna uncovered herself. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm serious. I want to be with you." Elsa tilted Anna's head up and kissed her. "Today is an Anna day." She kissed her again. "That is, if Anna decides to get up, put some clothes on, and meet me downstairs before ten. We'll have breakfast and then we'll leave."

Anna giggled. "Well, _you_ should put on some clothes, too."

Elsa playfully smacked Anna's bottom and got up. She ran back to her room and threw on the first dress she saw. The idea of spending the whole day with Anna excited her to no end –they would go everywhere and do all sorts of funny things. Elsa loved to pamper her, and lived for these rare moments of joy.

On her way down the corridor she met Jørgen. Memories hit her like cold water and a blush crept up her face. Elsa had no idea of what to say.

"Good morning, Elsa," he greeted. There didn't seem to be any emotion in his voice.

"Oh, hi. You're a morning person."

"Yes. There's always a lot to do and I prefer to get started early."

"So do I."

Elsa felt terribly uncomfortable in his presence. The events from the night before brought a sensation of guilt that made her feel she was the worst person in the world. He had been very chivalrous and considerate with her, and what had she done? She had gone and slept with her sister. She had left Anna's bed and Anna's embrace just minutes ago. And she couldn't even regret it. _He doesn't deserve what I'm doing. He's good. But I cannot leave Anna, I just can't._

Before they reached the dining hall Elsa stopped. She pulled him into the nearest room to avoid being overheard.

"Um, Jørgen?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you. For… last night. You know. Just… thanks. I didn't think you would stop." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and she didn't meet his eyes.

"Elsa, I'm no rapist. I could tell that you really didn't want to be with me, and how could I have forced you?"

For a moment Elsa said nothing. What could she say? She felt so ashamed. "Thank you," she mumbled again. "I'm so sorry. You deserve better than me."

Jørgen stroked her hair. His eyes were telling her something she could not quite understand. Carefully, he leaned forward. He kissed her right on the corner of her lips. His kiss lingered. Elsa closed her eyes. There was warmth. And then it was as if it had never happened.

"We'll be late," he said, and headed out of the room.

To their surprise, they were awaited. Half of Elsa's Council was expecting them in the dining hall. Elsa sighed in defeat at the sight of them.

The Counsellors wasted no time. "Your Majesty, Your Grace. How good to see you already up. We trust everything went well last night?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. _The nerve of these men! Maybe I'll tell them just how well it went last night._

Jørgen looked at the Counsellors. "Do you want all the details, milords? Maybe we should bring you to our chambers tonight."

Elsa couldn't help a giggle. When she saw the expressions on the Counsellors' faces she quickly recomposed herself.

"Anyway… Ahem, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit at this early hour?"

"Your Majesty, we have received letters from the Southern Isles and the Duchy of Weselton. They're seeking to resume their trading partnership with Arendelle."

Elsa all but slammed her cup on the table. "Absolutely not."

"Your Majesty, if I may. Our trade with these nations is rather important, and imports and exports in Arendelle have suffered since it ended."

"They would have suffered more if the Queen and Princess of Arendelle were dead, like Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton intended. I won't be making any deals with the men who tried to murder me and my sister."

Jørgen turned sharply to her. He knew the essentials of the conflict in Arendelle the year before, but this assassination plot was news to him.

"That's the next part of the news, Your Majesty. The Duke of Weselton has passed away."

Elsa stopped, shocked. "Is that so? How did it happen?"

"Well, ma'am, it seems that one of the men who accompanied the Duke in his trip to Arendelle last year was his natural son."

"Weaseltown had a bastard son?" Jørgen exclaimed, surprised. "That's news. Can't imagine anyone who would do him the favour."

Elsa would have liked to laugh, but the sound died before reaching her lips. Images of those men who attacked her in the palace had been haunting her for a whole year.

"It seems that after the episode in the North Mountain, given that these men so tragically perished -a very unfortunate accident, no doubt-, the Duke could not recover from the loss. His health hadn't been the best since then."

_The whole of Weselton will hold that against me_, Elsa thought, _and they will be right. What can I do?_

Elsa pushed the thoughts away before they could get her in front of the men. "We'll have to send official condolences. But the Duke's death does not mean we'll resume trading negotiations. The simple fact that Weselton and the Isles have approached us with the same offer at the same time is suspicious enough. Any relations with the Isles are completely unthinkable, and therefore so are relations with Weselton."

"But, Your Majesty-"

"Please don't insist. I will not change my mind. Now, please send the condolences to the Duchy. We shall talk no more about the subject."

"Elsa!" a chirpy voice exclaimed. Anna had arrived, fully clothed and dignified-looking.

She immediately noticed the heavy mood. "What's the matter? Why is everyone so serious?"

Elsa quickly informed Anna of the request they had received. She was even angrier at the idea.

"We are _not_ negotiating with the Isles. It's not even an option." Hans' betrayal, the coward way he had hurt her, and the image of his sword hanging over Elsa were seared into her mind. It hurt too much.

"Your Highness, we cannot let personal sentimentalisms get in the way of-"

"'Personal sentimentalisms'?" Anna spat. "Didn't you see what Prince Hans tried to do? We'd be dead! Or… maybe _that's_ what you wanted. Maybe you want to give the Isles another shot at us. Is that the truth?"

The Counsellors blushed and stammered. "Ma'am, what you're saying is… we would never, ever suggest such a thing…"

"That's exactly what you are suggesting, milords. And it's repulsive. I won't hear any more about it."

Elsa had had enough. "You heard the Princess. Anything else you wish to discuss, gentlemen? I'm going out with my sister and we probably won't be back until the evening."

Insisting would only make matters worse. Fighting both sisters was a dangerous sport that needed time and skill. Huffing and scoffing, the Counsellors left.

"Gods, I hate them," growled Anna as she munched on a piece of toast. "There has to be a way to get rid of them. Seriously, Elsa. I just hate them so much." She finished her toast with an angry mouthful. "Well, I'll go get the horses ready."

"Anna, have some proper breakfast first."

"We'll eat something over there. Don't worry, I've got everything under control!" Before Elsa could say anything, Anna had disappeared.

Jørgen waited until they were alone to turn to her.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. Anna and I are going to check on the people, see how they are doing and what they need."

"Is it necessary?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. I need to make sure everything's going well."

"Elsa, but…"

"What?"

"We got married yesterday."

"So?"

"Can't it wait? You can go see them any other time. Stay with me."

"What for?"

"Gods, Elsa! Can't I want to spend some time with my wife? We barely know each other, have you realized? And we're married. How can we make it work if you run away from me first chance you have?"

"Jørgen, I'm not running away. This is something I do quite often. It's not against you. Don't exaggerate."

"Elsa-"

"I'll be back soon."

"Fine," he said sharply. "Go."

"Don't say it like that. I simply-"

"Go. Just go. Let me know when you decide to come back."

::::::

Elsa tried to push the argument with Jørgen to the back of her mind and joined Anna. They rode into town, just the two of them: when they went out together they never had an escort of any kind. It wasn't just that they wanted privacy; they also didn't want to look so pretentious in the eyes of the Arendellers. The girls knew they were safe with them and saw no need to show off. And in any case, should anything happen, they had Elsa's powers. Arendelle did truly love them. As they passed, people approached them with petitions, comments, warm words, offers.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, may the gods bless you and keep you safe, dearest girls." And they would accept the old lady's flowers.

"Your Highness, would you like to look at this year's harvest?" And Anna would be shown the beautiful crops farmers had produced.

"Your Majesty, will you give your blessing to my child?" And Elsa would hold the baby in her arms and place her hand on its head.

It took them around an hour to make their way to the main square. By then, people had gathered to have a good look at them. To Anna's delight, they soon stopped at a bakery. The look in the owner's eyes when he saw the Queen and Princess walk in was priceless.

"Good morning, ser," began Elsa, "I would like to buy a pie for my sister."

"I-I would be honoured. What kind would Her Highness prefer?"

"Blueberry!"

"This one just came out of the oven. I trust Your Highness will enjoy it." The baker placed a steaming blueberry pie in Anna's hands.

She took a bite with utter happiness. "Elsa, this is delicious," she said with her mouth full. "You should totally try it."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's display of cuteness. "How much do I owe you?" she asked the baker.

"Your Majesty, please, that is not necessary."

"Of course it is. You make your living out of this, an honest living. We cannot simply take it away."

"Your Majesty, I insist."

"So do I. And since you won't tell me the price of the pie, I guess I'll have to take a guess."

With that, Elsa reached into her pocket and deposited a coin on the counter. The gold piece was worth more than twenty times the cost of the pie, and they both knew it. The baker, at a loss for words, could only bow.

As they left, a woman who appeared to be the baker's wife ran after them and offered Elsa a bag. Anna's eyes shone with the light only cheese rolls could give.

"Your Majesty is kind and generous," the woman said. "Please take these, for the road. And this, for your lord husband," she gave Elsa another pie. "We wish you both much happiness together."

They rode away, headed for the hills. Anna guided Elsa down a road she had learnt during her trips alone from times before: it was quiet, essentially deserted, and lovely. Elsa had never been there before, and so Anna had the chance to show her all the details of the scenery for the first time. They had their promised picnic with food Anna had gathered from the castle's kitchens and the bread they'd been given at the bakery.

"We should do this more often, just the two of us," commented Anna.

"I would love to. But I don't think we can."

"You saw how much everyone loves us. Do you really believe they would be that opposed to our being together? You know, like this?"

"Yes. This isn't just any trivial stuff."

"But remember how they were when they first found out about your powers, and how they now accept them. It could be the same with this. Of course they would freak out at first, but then they'd see."

Elsa shook her head. "People are more willing to accept ice powers than two sisters who are in love."

Elsa's face had begun to darken, and Anna feared she'd be pulled into another depressive episode. Before it could happen, she remembered she'd saved part of the blueberry pie, and insisted that Elsa tried it. The Queen took a bite, and as she chewed in evident joy, a tiny drop of jam dripped from the corner of her mouth. Without a second thought, Anna licked it off.

"Anna! Gross!"

"_Not_ gross, and you know it!"

"Ew!"

"Oh, stop it. Now, wasn't I right when I told you to try that pie? Isn't it the greatest thing ever?"

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Yes, Princess Anna, you were right, as always."

"I knew it. Let me look at you. Gods, you're so pretty." Anna squeezed Elsa's cheek.

Elsa kissed her sister's hand. "You're the prettiest. You know, Anna, sometimes I feel I would be nothing without you."

For the first time, Anna's face turned serious. "Don't ever, ever say such a thing again, okay? You are amazing, extraordinary, incredible, but because of _you,_ and you alone. Nothing I ever said or did could keep you from being the perfect person that you are. Look at me! We're different. We have different identities. And that's exactly what makes us and what we have so special. We are both who we are as individuals, and then we are _more_ because we have each other. That's the cool thing about us –together we're unstoppable, but we can perfectly well kick butt separately."

Elsa laughed. "You always know what to say."

"Never forget who you are, Elsie. I don't want you to think any less of yourself because of me." After a pause she added, "But I don't know what I would do without you, either."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, nuzzling her face against Elsa's hair. "What I do know, however, is what I will do _to_ you…"

They'd just begun to kiss again when they heard a throat clearing.

"Ahem, ladies… you might wanna go someplace more discreet."

They jumped in terror. A tall man was standing in front of them, casting a large shadow over their bodies. Elsa was bracing for whatever she might need to do, until she heard Anna's cry.

"Kristoff! You stinker!"

Elsa breathed in relief. It was indeed Kristoff who had caught them, and he didn't seem to have brought anyone else. _Thank the gods he's an antisocial like me._ But sympathy didn't stop her from throwing the snowball she already had in her hand.

"Ouch! It's not my fault! I'm trying to help! Seriously girls, you should be more careful. Half the ice harvesters come this way almost every day. This time it was me, but it could have been anyone else. What would have happened then?"

Kristoff was right. They had been reckless. Any public exhibition, no matter how alone they thought they were, was immensely risky. The consequences of getting caught were too enormous to think about. Sure, after the last decree Elsa had passed homosexuality was no longer a crime, but incest and adultery still were and would probably always be. The penalties for those were… Elsa now felt so stupid about her idea. She'd argued with Jørgen and put Anna in danger, all in one move.

They gathered their stuff and rode back home with Kristoff. He dropped them at the castle and continued his way home. It made Anna really glad to know that 'home' no longer meant some dirty barn or a space beneath a tree; she and Elsa had given Kristoff a true house for him and Sven, so that they would never go through such poverty again. Kristoff's kindness could never be truly repaid, but at least this was something.

::::::

Elsa knew she had to talk to Jørgen. The fact that they'd had their first fight on the morning after their wedding made her feel rather miserable. She didn't know exactly what she wanted the marriage to be, but it certainly wasn't that.

She took the pie the baker's wife had given her and went to the room that had been adapted as Jørgen's study. She knocked delicately before opening the door.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Oh, you're back. How did it go?" he said without looking up.

Elsa walked up to him and placed the pie on his table. "A baker's wife gave me this for you. I hope you don't mind apple."

"That was very kind of her," he answered. He still didn't raise his eyes.

Elsa wasn't the best with people, but a year of being Queen had taught her to read their expressions and body language. What she was told hardly ever matched what she was shown. Though Jørgen's tone was polite she could sense the anger inside him. To her surprise, she realized she hated the feeling –she didn't want Jørgen to be upset with her. Or at all. It was a very sad thing to watch.

"Please don't be angry at me," she pleaded. Gods, she shouldn't have left. At least not that day, not so soon. But she'd abandoned Anna for too long and craved those moments with her.

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

Finally, he looked at her. "No, I'm not angry. I'm confused. I don't understand what is going on and what I really mean to you."

"What?"

His voice was dry. His eyes were inexpressive. He was cold as her ice. "I know you don't love me. You've made that clear. I thought you only married me because you were being pressured with that heir thing. I thought I could deal with that. But you won't even let me touch you! You should have seen yourself last night, you looked completely terrified and disgusted by the idea of being with me. And today you take the first chance you have to disappear. You know you won't get your kid if you continue doing that. Why did you marry me, then? What do you want?"

"Jørgen, I beg you, understand. This whole thing is new and strange to me. Do you have any idea how many people I talked to a year ago? I was the loneliest person ever. And all of a sudden everyone is around, and there is so much to do, and the whole world is on me. I can't handle it!"

"Then let me help you!"

"Give me time! So much is going on! I'd just managed to get out of that little place and I was already forced into a new one-"

"Forced?" he snorted. "Is that all this means to you? A forced arrangement?"

Elsa cursed herself. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course you did. Don't waste your time pretending with me. Just answer me this."

"Hm?"

"Why don't you want me? You've been forced into this, I get it, but that's as Queen. What about us as people? We could be so happy, if only you gave yourself the chance. What do I have, that you're so repulsed by the idea of being with me? What did I ever do to you?"

_What did I ever do to you?_ The words echoed in Elsa's head like knives.

"I…" she stammered. "It's not that. I'm not repulsed by you. You've shown me nothing but kindness. No one had ever done that before, and it means so much. Just please, please, try to understand me. I know it's hard –I don't understand myself, either. I'm a mess. I wish I had more courage. But I don't. The blame is all mine."

Jørgen observed her. She seemed sincere. And if she didn't actually hate him her reasons had to come from another place. He couldn't contain the burning question any longer. He took her delicately in her arms.

"Elsa, I'm only going to ask you this one time, and I implore you that for once you tell me the truth. Look at me and answer: is there someone else?"

Terror shot through Elsa's body. Lying to him was a terrible thing; telling the truth wasn't an option. She cared about Anna, but she realized she cared about him, too. A confession would hurt them all, yet she didn't have the strength to lie to his face. Elsa weighed her answer carefully.

"You are the only man in my life, and I will never have any other."

And before she could break down, she ran away.

That night, Elsa slept alone. Her bed felt very empty, and cold. The extra space felt like an enormous void. And for the first time, she wasn't sure who should be filling it.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**:::::::**

It didn't take long for the Royal Council to find out that things hadn't gone as well as they'd thought on the Queen's wedding night. Or any other night. To their dismay, they also learned the newlyweds had separate rooms. And that they'd had a fight. And that hadn't spoken to each other in days.

"How difficult can it be? They are husband and wife, royals, similar in education and opinions. Gods, they even have good looks, both of them! How hard can it be to make them get along?"

In fact, it was very hard. Elsa wasn't sure of how to talk to Jørgen. It was easy to avoid each other in the big castle, and with the excuses of work they both invariably came up with. When they had no choice but to interact, the tension was too strong to allow anything but a new fight.

"That's not what I said!"

"Of course it is! You keep finding these little ways to tell me that you didn't want any of this, that you hate me."

"Stop twisting my words!" Elsa shouted, exasperated. "I don't hate you! But I will if you continue treating me like I'm a monster or talking to me like I'm retarded."

"I'm not saying you're a monster. All I'm saying is that you're a stubborn, whimsical little girl who isn't even _trying_ to make this work. You've been evading me all week. I'm not allowed to attend any of your official duties. And don't forget we haven't even consummated the marriage. In the eyes of law and gods, we're nothing."

"You know you can make use of your rights as husband whenever you wish."

"How? With you lying there as if, I don't know, as if you were dead or something? Or even begging me not to touch you? Because you did both things on our wedding night. How can you expect me to do anything with such a look in your eyes?"

"If it's pleasure you're talking about, remember I told you I do not oppose to you seeking it elsewhere."

"Please, don't insult me. I married the Queen. I want the Queen, not her whores."

Elsa stared at him, fury building inside her. She felt a tingling in her hands, and noticed how the room grew colder. Before she could do something she might regret, she stormed out.

For Anna, it was all very confusing. On one side, she was glad to see them break apart. She had seen that her sister and Jørgen were slowly but steadily evolving from respect to affection and, though she was still confident on being the one Elsa loved, jealousy was beginning to burn ever so quietly.

On the other hand, she knew Elsa was hurting, and that was unbearable to her. Elsa was irritable and moody, more tired than usual, and had begun to bite her fingernails again. It was showing even during intimacy; there was a new aggressiveness to her touch that was completely different from her usual passionate yet gentle caresses. Elsa was too governed by her emotions, and the smallest detail could smash her. That's what was tearing Anna apart.

The frustration of not being able to do much for the one person she loved most was terrible. While she tried to think of something there was a soft knock on her door. It could only be Elsa. Anna let her in with knowing eyes.

"You two fought again?"

Elsa nodded. She plopped herself on Anna's bed and groaned.

"I don't know what to do anymore. He hates me."

"Nobody could hate you."

"Hmm…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, they do say the first year's the hardest."

Elsa managed a laugh, and then looked at her sister. "Why are you helping me? I mean, I know you don't like him." She stretched out her arms and motioned for Anna to join her in bed.

"Because I love you, and I want to see you happy. Yeah, he's not my favourite person in the world, but _you_ are." She walked towards Elsa, but instead of lying down next to her she sat on her, straddling her hips. "You worry too much. Just give it time, you'll work it out. You always do. That's why I love you."

Anna leaned forward and kissed Elsa. The kiss quickly grew heated, and soon Anna's lips were all over Elsa's neck and shoulders. Elsa moaned softly as she felt her sister's hands gently kneading her breasts. She pushed her hips forward to meet Anna's and was rewarded with a whimper and Anna's own motions against her body. But when Elsa tried to reach under Anna's nightgown she was stopped.

"Els, I… I can't this week. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on, but… gods, Elsa, you're so sexy I couldn't help myself…" Anna kissed her again.

Elsa laughed and allowed Anna to roll off her. "Aw, poor little duck. Do you want me to get you anything? Tea? Something for the pain?"

"No, no, I've already had something. I'll be fine. I'm sorry, Els. I can take care of you, if you want." Anna traced the lines of Elsa's thighs suggestively.

"No, don't force yourself. Rest, my love."

Elsa kissed her gently on the lips and left.

Once Elsa was out of her safe haven with Anna, the pressure was on her once more. She really couldn't allow thing with Jørgen to keep getting worse, or their lives would turn into a hell. She headed downstairs to the room he used as his private study and found the door ajar. She peeked in.

"Hi."

"Oh, it's you. I'm being honoured with your presence." His voice was cold and his eyes didn't move from his paperwork.

Elsa bit her lip. "I… I just wanted to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Anything else?"

"Jørgen, please."

"No, Elsa, don't start. I'm sick of your mood swings and little tantrums. You're here right now, with your little puppy eyes, and what will come tomorrow? More evading me, more running away? I cannot play that game, I cannot –argh!" he suddenly cried out.

"What?"

Jørgen held a letter opener in one hand. The other hand was bleeding and he was uttering a low stream of profanities.

"Oh, gods, Jørgen!"

She hurried to his side and reached for the injured hand. Jørgen pulled it back, out of her reach.

Elsa insisted. "Please, allow me. Here," she conjured a snowball on his palm, "hold this. It'll numb the pain."

Reluctantly, Jørgen squeezed the snow and hissed. After a couple of seconds the pain receded. Meanwhile, Elsa opened one of the cabinets and took out an emergency kit. There was one in every room of the castle, thinking exactly of this kind of accidents. With the kit in hand, she returned to Jørgen's side.

"How is it?"

"A bit better."

"Good. Now let me clean it up."

"Won't you rather let me bleed to death? This might be your one chance."

Elsa scoffed. "Don't be absurd. Now give me that hand."

She made the snow disappear and began tending to the injury. Luckily it wasn't a very deep cut, and wouldn't even need stitches. She wiped the blood and proceeded to disinfect and bandage the wound. Jørgen noticed she was absolutely serene and unaffected by the sight and couldn't help but be surprised.

"You're good at this. Who taught you?"

"My mother. This used to happen to my dad a lot, so she taught me and Anna what to do. I did have to do it myself a couple of times." As an afterthought, she added, "My dad didn't curse so much, though."

Their eyes met. Elsa smiled, a tentative half-smile. He smiled back at her, once again won over. He couldn't stay angry for too long with someone who had such a pretty smile.

"There you go," Elsa said, doing a final knot on the bandage. "It will be perfect in about a week, just don't move it too much. Be careful when you ride."

She had his hand between both of hers. His thumb had survived the bandaging and he ran it across her skin.

"Thank you," he said. "This was very kind of you. No one had ever tended to one of my wounds so impeccably."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do." After a pause she continued in a softer voice. "I don't want us to keep fighting. It's been two weeks."

Jørgen sighed. "I don't want to fight, either. But, Elsa, you're the most difficult woman I have ever met."

She nodded. "It's my fault, I know. I'm a mess."

"No, it's not that. You're not a mess. You _make_ yourself a mess. You complicate your own life on purpose. There is so much that you could have or do, if only you tried to get rid of whatever it is that haunts you. Elsa, you are an amazing woman. Be one."

"I thought I was… 'a stubborn, whimsical little girl'?"

"That too. But mostly amazing."

In an outburst, Elsa put her arms around him. It wasn't his fault that she still wasn't completely healed, it wasn't his fault that she was terrified of her own shadow, it wasn't his fault that she wanted to be strong but had no idea how, and it certainly wasn't his fault that she was cheating on him with her sister.

She felt him hugging her back. It was the strongest hug she had ever received. It was big, and comforting. His body was warm. His arms around her body felt like a wall between her and all the things that had ever hurt her. She had the impression that as long as that hug lasted no harm would come to her. A soft tickle ran down her spine. She broke the hug.

"Goodnight, Jørgen."

"Goodnight, Elsa." He kissed her hand. "Thanks again."

And, once more, she ran away.

::::::::

A sound woke Jørgen up. Screaming. Elsa screaming. In a lot of pain. He was instantly on his feet and ran to Elsa's room. He arrived one second after Anna, who was already shaking Elsa.

"Wake up! Come on, Elsie, wake up!" Anna shouted. But Elsa kept screaming in sleep. "Dammit, Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa gasped. Her gorgeous blue eyes were wide open now, terror clear in them. She trembled from head to toe. Anna held her tightly, murmuring reassurances. Elsa tried to put one arm around her sister, and she pressed the hand of the other to her own head.

"Make it go away, Anna, make it go away," she stammered in dry sobs. Her body was rocking back and forth and the trembling increased. She cuddled closer to Anna.

"It's gone, it's gone, it's gone. Shh, you're with me now, you're safe."

"Anna…"

"I know. It's gone."

"What can I do?" asked Jørgen. Elsa whimpered quietly when she heard his voice.

"There's water over there," Anna indicated. Jørgen handed her a glass and she made Elsa take little sips until her breath evened.

Elsa was curled up in Anna's lap, the sobs and trembling gradually stopping. Anna cradled her and ran her fingers carefully through the blonde hair. She pressed Elsa's head to her chest, knowing that to feel that her heart was quite unfrozen and beating was always soothing to her. Anna began to hum a lullaby, all the while patting her head and back until Elsa fell asleep again. Only then did Anna turn her attention to Jørgen.

"Let's leave her alone. She needs to rest."

"Should I leave the light on?"

Anna shook her head. "She'll be fine." She tucked Elsa in and kissed her forehead.

"What the hell was that?" he asked once they were in the hall.

"Nightmares. She gets them from time to time, not so often anymore, thank the gods."

Anna ran a hand through her messy red hair and headed down the hall, to a balcony. Jørgen followed her. She opened the glass doors and they walked outside, to the very welcome midnight air.

"What is _it_?" Jørgen asked Anna. When she asked you to make it go away, what did she mean?"

"I don't know, I've never asked her. And neither will you, you hear me? Remember I told you about this, now you've seen what it's like. Should it ever happen and I'm not here, you come and wake her up, whatever you need to do. Try to soothe her with little words, let her know that she's here and she's safe. Just pet her and tell her pretty things until she goes back to sleep. She won't talk about it next morning, so don't even try."

"But why does she have these nightmares? What is she scared of? Has anyone hurt her?"

"Pretty much everyone she's ever known."

Jørgen sighed and looked at his sister-in-law. The girl had never really warmed to him, but in that moment she was the only one he could trust. He was sure she loved Elsa and cared about her, and hoped that was enough to convince her of helping him.

"Anna, why does Elsa dislike me so much? What did I ever do to her?"

There was real hurt in his eyes. Anna wanted to tell him everything, to give him the answers he deserved. But she didn't have the courage.

"It's not like that. She does like you. But it's hard for her to trust people. The gods know sometimes she can't even trust herself. You are new to her life, and she can't figure out exactly what you want from her, or what she should expect. You're certainly not what she expected, and she still doesn't know if that's good or bad. She's used to a lot of backstabbing, so until she decides you're not some sort of psycho she won't relax."

"I just don't understand her attitude. I thought this was in her best interest. _I_ didn't need the marriage, _I_ don't need the kid. It's all for her. Everything I do, everything I try, she's the reason. Because of her, for her, everything."

Realization hit Anna like a punch in the face, a bucket of cold water, and a hundred sharp knives. "You love her," Anna murmured. "Gods, you love her."

There was a moment of silence.

"Yes," he finally said. "I love her. I swore to myself I wouldn't love her, but I hadn't met her yet. When I saw her for the first time, at the ball, so elegant, so regal, so poised, yet so… childlike, I knew I was done for. And then on the day of our wedding, she wore that ice gown. You saw her. I didn't know someone could be so perfect." He exhaled. "At first I thought it was only desire, but each day I find myself needing her more and more."

Every word seemed to be a struggle for him. He marched around the balcony, moving his hands in an effort to detangle his thoughts, and barely allowing the words through his clenched teeth. "I want to feel her presence, I want to hear her voice, to know that she's mine. I've fallen for her like a goddamn idiot, and she doesn't want me anywhere near her. It's killing me."

He grabbed the stone railing and stared out into the black space. His body was completely tense, his eyes burned like coals; that added to his dishevelled clothes made him look like a madman. Anna watched her rediscovered competition with growing panic. One thing was respect. One thing was affection and trying to get on well. But this was something different. This man loved her sister. If he loved her he would fight for her.

She hated him, but at the same time she knew she was looking at herself, completely in love with Elsa and willing to do whatever it took to keep her. She cursed the gods for putting them in that situation none of them deserved. She went to stand right next to him, looking at the jet black sky. There were no answers in the starless night.

"There has to be a way out of this, Jørgen. There has to."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello! I am so awfully sorry about the unusual delay with the chapter. But I have some good news: for the past couple of weeks I've been in Orlando doing a Summer Program with Disney! I'm a Cast Member! I'm just so absurdly happy to be here. So, I've been working and it's been **_**crazy**_**. That's why this update took so long; I was getting my new Disney life sorted out. Anyway, here's the thing. Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**:::::::::**

**Chapter Ten**

:::::::::::

Next morning, Elsa woke up with the sky. She had a lot to do, and needed to get started as soon as possible. Her first stop was Jørgen's room. She stood outside for five minutes until she gathered enough confidence to knock.

"Come in."

"Good morning, Jørgen, I was wondering if you –oh!"

Elsa had seen blood. Elsa had seen pain. Elsa had looked at death right in the face. But she wasn't prepared for the sight before her. Jørgen was shirtless. As in, no shirt on, at all. His torso was completely bare, though mercifully he already had pants on. The Queen of Arendelle found herself facing a direct view of abs for the first time in her life.

A half-naked man was too much for Elsa to handle. She stammered and reached for the doorknob.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb, I'll b-be back later."

Jørgen laughed. "Elsa, please, you don't have to feel embarrassed. Come on, say what you needed to say."

"No, no, I really should go and-"

"It's okay. It's nothing too improper for you to see. I was just about to shave."

"Don't," she said before she could catch herself.

"Excuse me?"

Elsa was now crimson. "I mean… uh… you look better with your beard… y-you should leave it as it is…"

He laughed again and she covered her face with her hands, mortified.

"If that's how you like me best…" he said.

Elsa shook her head, still hiding her face. She felt Jørgen muss her hair, and then heard him open his closet. Then, Elsa stole a peek through her fingers. Just a little one. It couldn't hurt, could it? She watched as Jørgen looked for a shirt. She knew he was strong, but now that there was no fabric covering him she could finally see his actual muscles. Oh, well… It was difficult to describe exactly what she felt upon observing him; there was a soft tingle down her spine and an absurd sensation of curiosity.

She wondered how it would feel to the touch… He was perfectly defined, but still looked human, earthly. Anna had once told her she was like a sculpture. The redhead had been talking about smoothness and grace, yet to Elsa the comment had been a reference to that side of her that wasn't entirely from this world. But Jørgen was. Elsa remembered the hug from the night before. She felt warmth in her stomach. Oh, by the gods, what was she thinking? How could she actually consider such a thing? Why must she always do everything wrong? She hid her face again.

"Alright, you can look now," Jørgen finally said.

"I'm really sorry," Elsa insisted as she put her hands down.

"Please, you're my wife. If you can't look then who can? Don't worry." He walked to Elsa. "How are you? I mean, after last night…" Then he caught himself and remembered Anna's words. _Do not talk to her about it, ever._ Well, dammit.

"I'm fine," she said curtly. "I'm completely fine. Anyway, I came here to ask for your help."

"My help? How so?"

"I need your advice. I'm putting together a reform in our education laws, and I want to make sure it's set in such a way they won't be able to turn it down. I really want it to be approved. You have more experience than I do, I mean, you know more about these things, and that's why I wanted to ask if you would like to help me shape this reform. So… what do you say?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, yes, absolutely. Anything you need. We'll talk about it after breakfast. Join me?" He offered his arm.

"Yes."

When they arrived to the dining room Anna was already there, with a cup of coffee in hand. Elsa went to hug her from behind the chair; she put an arm around Anna and kissed the top of her head. Anna made a small noise of happiness and pulled out the chair beside her. When she sat, Elsa grabbed a piece of bread right off Anna's plate.

"Hey, that's mine!" Anna exclaimed as Elsa chewed happily and triumphantly.

Jorgen observed the sisters in their natural habitat. They joked, they chatted, they stole each other's food. The way they looked at each other left no doubt as to the affection between them. If Jørgen wanted something from Elsa, it was for her to look at him the way she looked at Anna.

"So what are your plans for today?" the Princess asked her sister.

"I'm preparing something really special."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, because you're going to help me. We've already talked about it."

Anna thought for a while and then her face lit up. "Wait, is it… Are you finally replacing that awful statue in the garden?"

"Um, no. That's a gift from Andalasia. Big trading partners and distant family, remember?"

Anna made a face and continued thinking. "Oh, I know! You managed to find those books we wanted from Agrabah!"

"Well, I did, but that's not what I'm talking about right now."

The Princess was growing impatient. "Oh, tell me, Elsa! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Finally, Elsa leaned forward and whispered something in Anna's ear. If the redhead's face had already been bright with excitement, now it became the sun.

"Oh gods!" She put her arms around Elsa and hugged her tight, tight, tight. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you."

It didn't seem as if Anna would let her sister go any time soon. Elsa patted her head as she returned the hug. "We promised, little duck. Will you help me out?"

For all answer, Anna hugged her even tighter.

"I love you."

:::::::::::

It took them two weeks to fully develop the ideas Elsa had in mind. The project became a pillar of teamwork, with Elsa leading and Anna and Jørgen giving every advice and idea they could think of. They worked together for hours on end, trying to find all the weak spots her Council could point out to cancel her proposal.

"So what exactly is it that you have in mind?" Jørgen asked Elsa the first morning they worked, while Anna slept in after being kept awake by the Queen all night.

Elsa began to explain. "Well, our education is still very limited, and too divided by gender. Most men cannot become schoolteachers, and most women do not have the facilities to learn to create businesses of their own. They can't join the army, either. My plan is to offer a broader education for boys and girls, so that I can get as many as possible to attend school until the end and to help them pursue any professional path they wish. But for that I need to essentially rewrite the Code of Education, and maybe a couple of laws from the Constitution itself. Many people won't allow it. I need your help to think of all the arguments that can be held against my case, and to phrase everything I will say with just the right words."

They talked more in those two weeks than they had in their first two months of marriage. The long sessions of work often made them sit on the floor of Elsa's office, creating a fort with the soft rug and all the cushions they could find, surrounded by paperwork and refreshments. The conversation eventually drifted to more personal matters, and that's how Elsa learnt that Jørgen had started riding at age three, that he preferred red wine to white, and that he liked to study science and numbers for fun.

"Oh, so you understand geometry?" asked Elsa, astonished.

"Um, yes. It's quite simple, and very fascinating."

Elsa smiled wistfully. "I never could get it. My tutors would try, but it just never worked. I couldn't find anyone who would explain it in easier words."

"I could help you, if you're still interested."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can work on it and you'll see how easy it really is."

Jørgen discovered Elsa's soft spot for berries, and that she'd always wanted a pet, but had been too afraid of getting one because of her powers. Now she was considering the idea again. He also learned that she didn't like white chocolate, but would cross oceans for apple tart, and that her favourite colour was actually green, like the fields of Arendelle during the summer.

And they worked, they worked overwhelmingly hard. They refined Elsa's project to perfection, until there was no argument that could be held to destroy her plans. Jørgen listened as his wife went on and on about what she wanted to do, the schools she would open, all the new stuff that she would bring to Arendelle. Her eyes gleamed with excitement, and he couldn't help but share it.

"This is a beautiful idea, Elsa. You're going to help so many children with this."

Elsa smiled. "It was all thanks to Anna. When she was younger, six, seven, I don't know, she wanted to be a sailor. She would run all over the castle, commanding her big ship. Until one of the governesses told her she would never be a sailor because 'it is not for girls to do that'." Elsa made quotation marks in the air. "So she never got to be a sailor. But I heard her, and I promised her that I would find a way so no girl would be told such a thing again. And finally we're here."

Jørgen stroked her cheek. "You're truly doing wonderful things, Elsa. With this you are proving that not only you're a good Queen, but you are also a good person. That is the most important quality a monarch must have."

Elsa smiled, feeling a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thank you. Anyway, here the Constitution says in the seventy-eight article…"

::::::

"Do you have children?" she suddenly asked one morning, as they once again sat on the rug surrounded by their mess. Papers were scattered all around them and plates of fruit and sweets lay within reach. They had taken a few minutes to rest and eat, when Elsa posed the question.

Jørgen looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, do you have any children?"

"No, I don't." After a pause he added, "Why do you ask?"

Elsa shrugged. "Just because. I thought you would. I thought maybe one of the women you've been with…"

"No, it never happened. We always took precautions." After a pause he added, "You don't have children, do you?"

Elsa laughed. "No, of course not. I never even talked to anyone, let alone… So no, no children for me."

"But do you want them?"

Elsa hesitated for a while, not because she was unsure of the answer, but because she didn't know if she was ready to share it, especially considering the current status of their relationship. Finally, however, she decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes. I do want them. I've always wanted them."

Their eyes met, and then she looked down. Jørgen carefully moved a little closer to her. Elsa bit her lip, her gaze still fixed on her lap. Did she know how she looked when doing that? The need to take Elsa in his arms and just kiss the hell out of her was overpowering. But he didn't want to hurt her. Instead, he settled with kissing her cheek, and then her hand.

"When we have children," he told her, "they'll be the most beautiful kids in the entire world."

"They will," she agreed.

"They'll have a part of you, which means they'll have your gorgeous face."

Elsa looked down yet again. "You're very handsome, too," she said as she toyed with her necklace.

Jørgen laughed. "Well, thanks for that. I really, really like you, Elsa."

Her answer was barely more than a whisper.

"I like you, too."

::::::::

Later that day, when the sky had gone to sleep, Jørgen realized he hadn't seen Elsa go to her chambers. It was well past midnight, could she still be working? He went downstairs, to her office. Indeed, the light was on. He knocked.

"Elsa? Are you there?"

There was no answer. He knocked again, but still all he got was silence.

He pushed the door open and found Elsa sitting at her desk, surrounded by tons of papers and books. She was sound asleep, head nested in the crook of one arm, the quill still in her hand. Stray locks of hair covered part of her face. He rolled his eyes. This was so Elsa. _She overworks herself. I'll have to convince her of taking a break._ He approached her and touched her shoulder ever so softly, but she was too lost in her exhaustion to notice him.

Jørgen lifted Elsa in his arms. She murmured something, but quickly fell asleep again. He took her to her bedchamber, the place he'd only set foot in once before. He placed her carefully on the bed and removed her shoes. He considered loosening her corset, but decided against it; instead he simply arranged the pillows underneath her head and pulled the covers over her body. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded sharply.

Anna stood by the door, looking at him with her usual mistrusting eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Anna, I wasn't going to do anything to her. I found her asleep in her office and brought her here, that's all."

At the mention of that, Anna forgot her momentary displeasure. "Asleep? In her office? Again? Oh, gods. I guess you did well in bringing her. She does this all the time, stays up working until she's too exhausted and falls asleep. You and I have to make sure she doesn't work herself to death. Anyway, I'll take it from here, Jorgen, thank you."

There wasn't much Jørgen could say. The Princess was small in size, but her presence sure was as powerful as her sister's. With a bow, he left.

Anna sighed. It worried her that Elsa's obsession with work and duty would damage her health. They would have to talk about it in the morning, no matter how much Elsa protested. But for the moment, Anna would let her rest. She unlaced Elsa's corset and undid her braid. Then she removed her own robe and got in the bed with her. She hugged Elsa from behind, her arm safely around Elsa's waist. She cuddled closer to her sister and then felt Elsa's hand coming to rest on hers. She was still asleep, but even then she had acknowledged Anna's presence. Anna smiled. Elsa was hers.

:::::

The day of the audience drew closer and closer, and with it Elsa's nervousness. Despite her sister's and husband's reassurances, Elsa could not be soothed. This was the first time in her reign that she had to face such a big moment, and it was really getting to her. A couple of days before the big moment, Anna had to calm down one of her crises.

Elsa found even more reasons of distress when she decided to go to Jørgen's room and found him surrounded by suitcases and clothes.

"What's all this?" she asked. _Is he leaving me? Don't look scared, don't look concerned. Don't feel._

"Preparations for my trip."

"Trip?"

"Remember we agreed before we married that I would get two weeks every three months to visit my kingdom?"

Elsa caught herself just before sighing in relief. "Oh. Yes, of course, I'd forgotten. When are you leaving?"

"The day after your audience."

"That's good. Say hello to your father and brother for me."

"Of course. They'll be delighted to hear from you." Jørgen took a step towards her. "Will you miss me?"

His voice had changed slightly, Elsa noticed. She pursed her lips and answered with a little smile.

"Maybe. Be very careful out there."

"Don't worry, I think the Mørke Sea is peaceful."

Elsa looked up sharply, now fully alert. "The Mørke? You plan on going through the Mørke?"

"Yeah. It's the fastest route."

"Don't. Jørgen, promise me you won't go through the Mørke Sea." She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Promise me."

"Why?"

"Just promise me. Follow the coast."

"But that will take at least two days more!"

"Please! Please."

There was evident fear in Elsa's eyes. She had begun to tremble. Jørgen remembered that terrible night, with the nightmare and the crisis, and decided not to put her under more stress. He put his arms around her and stroked her head.

"Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do. Hush now, hush, my darling, it's okay."

Later that day, he went out to the fjord, looking for the Captain of his ship. The man had apparently been looking for him as well, for the moment he saw Jørgen approaching the port he hurried to his side.

"Sir? I need to talk to you about your upcoming trip."

"What is it?"

"Well, hm, you see, the Queen has expressed some concerns about the travel route."

Jorgen smiled. "Ah, yes, she has told me about it as well."

"Well, sir, then I am sure you understand if we follow her recommendations."

"Actually I don't. The Queen only said she doesn't want us to go through the Mørke Sea, but she wouldn't specify the reason. Why is she so opposed to the plan?"

The captain's face had turned serious. "Well, you see… It is the same route the Queen's late parents were following when we lost them. I can only suppose the Queen is afraid of losing more loved ones to the Mørke Sea."

_So that's why. She fears the sea that took her parents. _"Is it really that dangerous?"

"Not exactly. It was that terrible storm what caused the death of the King and Queen. But Queen Elsa, and the Princess, are still very sensitive about that subject. I beg you to be understanding and listen to her. She's only concerned about you."

Elsa didn't know just how worried she'd been until she was notified of the change in Jørgen's travel route. Why she felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off her, she had no idea. But it was terrifying.

The next morning she woke up ready to face the Council. The actual audience she would have to endure alone; since Jorgen was not king in Arendelle he could not attend official affairs. Not even Anna was allowed inside the court room; only the rightful ruler of Arendelle could go in.

That didn't mean, of course, that they wouldn't be with her until the last second. Before leaving their rooms as Queen and Princess of Arendelle, Anna held Elsa in her arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"Go freeze 'em, Els."

Elsa nuzzled into the hug and stayed with Anna until Jørgen came to escort her to the audience hall.

"Good luck. You'll be great."

She looked at both of them, Anna and Jørgen, as they nodded in encouragement. Then she walked into the hall.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**:::::::::::**

"Gentlemen."

Elsa walked into the Hall. She saw everyone rise to greet her, more than a dozen black cloaks around her. It wasn't only the Council that was present that day. Elsa looked around and saw the Minister of Education, the Secretary and Vice secretary of Internal Affairs, half the Court, and the Senior Judge. _All of them men. This is why we need to change._

"You all know the reason of today's audience," she continued. "We are here to take the next step, to go further in the development of Arendelle, to make it an even greater nation. It is in our hands today to start building a better, brighter future for our country."

She paused for dramatic effect and allowed her words to be processed, then went straight to the point. "This reform will allow our people to pursue an education in the career path they choose, and so we will have more and better professionals to ensure Arendelle's place among the most powerful."

The Counsellors immediately began objecting. "Your Majesty, the kingdom has always been prosperous under this system. Never, not once, has there been a problem with the way each citizen contributes to the proper functioning of Arendelle. Maybe it is because this is the way that works best for the country."

Elsa was ready for that. "And maybe we can make it even better. We are strong, but we can be stronger. We are smart, but we can be smarter. We are great, but we can be greater."

"Precisely because we can be greater we must continue working this way. A change right now would suppose shaking the government structure down to its deepest foundation. The country would be fragile, vulnerable."

"Not at all. If you read the proposal I have handed out to all of you, you will see how this has been carefully planned out in order to provide the necessary changes without weakening Arendelle's system in the least. And then it would only take five years at the most to start seeing the positive changes."

Yet another Counsellor asked to speak. "Milady, this is the way your late father the King always lead the country. Do not betray everything he believed in."

Elsa glared at the Counsellor who'd dared bring her father into this.

"My father was a great monarch," she declared, raising her voice, "one of the best this nation has ever seen. His actions were suitable for the phase Arendelle was going through at that moment. Mine are suitable for the moment we are living right now.

"It has always been easy for you. You were all born into high class families, following a tradition inside the Council or the Parliament. But think, just think what would have become of you had you been born a woman or a peasant. Would you be here today? Would you have had the same chances?

"Let's think about that. Counsellor Stein. You have but one daughter, and your wife cannot bear any more children. What will become of Anja? What future is there for Anja? She is a smart girl, you have said so yourself, yet currently she cannot follow your steps into politics even though she deserves it. Or what about your son, Counsellor Svartkråke? Everyone says he is an extraordinary dancer; however, our dance academies can only take girls in their classes. Will you simply let the small obstacle of a law get in the way of your son's potentially brilliant career? Will you really do that to your favourite son?"

She turned away from the Counsellor, to address the entire hall. "We cannot keep blocking our own resources, limiting our own potential. That is why I ask you, gentlemen, to review and consider the proposal you have received. Your approval can really make a positive change in the lives of our people, and our own. Please."

How Elsa wished that she could have Anna by her side. Or even Jørgen. They had both been incredibly supportive and she needed them more than ever. She looked at all the stern faces surrounding her, cloaked men with inexpressive eyes and only their own interests in mind. Not one of them had moved a finger when she had been locked up, not when her powers were revealed and she'd run away, not when people had tried to kill her. To kill Anna. How she hated them, how she wished she could run away, away from it all, forever, with Anna.

To the outside world the Queen looked impeccable, not one sign of the storm inside her to be seen. Her breath was calm and even, her eyes serene. She met every look with confidence, even arrogance.

"We will review the proposal," said the Head Counsellor finally. "We will read it again with utmost care. And then we will decide."

Five hours later, Elsa reappeared, the cloud of Counsellors and Ministers behind her. They parted with respectful bows, but contempt in their eyes. Elsa managed a smile. Anna had been waiting right outside the courtroom, and as the men disappeared, she all but tackled her sister.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! What happened?"

Elsa breathed deeply before answering. "They passed it. Twelve in favour, five against, three abstentions." She sounded exhausted, and collapsed on a chair.

Anna hugged Elsa. Their embrace lasted easily a full minute.

"Thank you," said Anna softly.

Elsa simply made cooing noises and patted her sister's head. Then, after looking around and making sure no one was nearby, she kissed Anna's lips. Anna cupped her sister's face, looked at the dark circles under her eyes, her skin that was paler than usual, her now more prominent cheekbones. Elsa had worked herself to an inhuman level, to keep a promise she had made to Anna. Because she loved Anna. That realization hit the redhead like a thousand bricks. Her arms tightened around Elsa and it seemed she would never let her go.

"Anna…"

"Shhhh..."

"Are you crying?"

"No."

Elsa smiled and kissed the tears off Anna's cheeks. "Never forget how much I love you, little duck."

"I love you too."

They heard footsteps and quickly composed themselves. It was Jørgen, who had decided to give Elsa a little privacy with her sister before talking to her and finding out about the audience. Anna noticed the way his eyes lit up at the sight of Elsa. She couldn't stay and watch them talk, not after the moment she had shared with Elsa, nothing could taint that.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Before she walked away, Anna felt Elsa squeeze her hand. She allowed herself a brief smile.

It was only Elsa and Jørgen now, and he was just as eager to hear the results as Anna had been.

"So? How did it go?"

When she told him, he laughed.

"I knew it! I told you they would. It was perfect. I'm so proud of you."

Elsa's face was incredulous. "You are?"

"Of course, you beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_ girl. There was no way they would reject your reform, it was brilliant."

Elsa's smile was incredibly warm. "It was brilliant because you helped me. I wouldn't have made it without you. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this is for me, for us."

He beamed. "We make a great team, then. I'm so glad I married you. So glad you married me."

Jørgen put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple. Elsa jumped, startled by the unexpected gesture.

"Sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's ok, don't worry. I'm fine. I really am."

Jørgen observed her, and carefully placed a lock of silvery hair behind her ear.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're real."

Elsa looked down and bit her lip. She was used to compliments, but his sounded touchingly sincere. People would shower her with pretty words to get favours from her, and to hear someone actually mean what they said (besides, of course, her Anna) was new and so appreciated. She gave him a smile and touched his cheek. He didn't move. Never had she been the one to initiate contact.

The next morning was bright with activity since the first rays of sun. Now that she had the approval for the reform, Elsa had to start making the arrangements and getting the paperwork ready to begin the actual process.

She was hard at work in her office when Jørgen appeared. She felt strangely glad to see him, and a wave of guilt washed over her as she realized it.

"I'm about to leave."

_Gods! He's leaving today! I forgot! _"Already? Let me go to the fjord with you." She stood up and walked towards him.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary. Please, keep working. I just wanted to let you know. I expect to be back in two weeks."

Elsa nodded. "Please, be safe."

"I will. The route is fine. Don't worry so much."

"Give my regards to your father and brother. They're welcome to visit Arendelle any time they wish."

"Thank you. I will let them know."

They hugged. Elsa fought the impulse to nuzzle into the embrace, to stay a little longer in that strange safety his hugs made her feel. But she did notice the way he pulled her closer, the way his arm was around her waist, the way her body pressed against his. And she noticed how she didn't mind.

She stayed with Jørgen until the carriage was taking him to the fjord. Then she headed straight for Anna's room. The princess had been waiting for her, and she immediately slid her arms around Elsa's body.

"He's gone?" Anna had definitely not forgotten that her rival was leaving that day.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Two weeks."

"Mmh, good. Then you're all mine for the next two weeks."

Soon they were kissing. Anna toyed with Elsa's hair while her sister's hands trailed up and down her back. It was one of those kisses that made Anna bless the day she was born, long and delicious. All that existed in the world was the warmth of Elsa's mouth and the softness of her tongue.

Short, high moans were soon coming from Anna's throat. Elsa laughed.

"How can you get so worked up with one little kiss?"

"'One little kiss'? Elsa, you should kiss yourself sometime, just so you know how it feels. Gods… Come here again…" And Anna pulled her down for another kiss.

Their joy didn't last long. A servant was soon knocking on the door, for the Queen's presence was requested one more time.

Anna and Elsa spent the rest of the day together, although not in the way they would have liked. Anna joined her sister in her preparations for what Elsa said was 'their law'. Together they went through legal documents, wrote letters, fine-tuned the details. By the end of the day they were so exhausted all they could do was cuddle together in bed and fall asleep instantly.

Next morning meant another early start for Elsa. She let Anna sleep and headed straight to her office. Later she heard her sister going around the halls, giving orders and following her own schedule.

When the mail arrived, Anna decided to deliver it herself; that would give her a chance to see Elsa, even if for a couple of minutes. She knocked, and heard a distant voice allowing her to go in.

"Hey, Els."

"Hello, Anna." Elsa seemed distracted, and didn't even look at her sister.

"These letters just arrived. You might wanna answer them soon."

"Fine. Leave them over there." Elsa still wouldn't look up.

"Elsa?"

"Is it urgent?" the Queen asked sharply.

Anna stared at Elsa, taken aback by her attitude. "Um, no, not really. Just make sure you answer them."

"Can it wait, then? A few hours?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose."

Elsa finally looked up. There was a pause. And then a purr.

"Then come here."

"Elsa?"

"Come here, Anna," cooed Elsa, a wicked grin now spreading on her face as she gestured for Anna to come forward. She waved her hand and ice began to spread over the door. It would lock it, and hopefully muffle some of the noise.

Anna walked slowly towards Elsa, finally understanding. When she reached her sister, Anna planted a slow kiss on her mouth. Then she sat on her lap, straddling her. Elsa's hands were immediately running up her thighs, under the dress, and settled on her waist, pulling her until their bodies were pressed together.

"Take off your blouse," the Queen commanded.

Anna began undoing the buttons, but Elsa was rather impatient. She tugged at the fabric, untucking it from Anna's skirt, and removed it. Then she made quick work of the lace bra the redhead wore.

Elsa cupped her sister's breasts. She ran her thumbs over them, and squeezed the tender flesh. Then, she began kissing.

"Elsa…" was Anna's gasp as Elsa's mouth nibbled and sucked. "Elsa, we're in your office."

"I know."

"We'll g-get ca-caught…"

"I cannot wait. I need you right now."

Elsa grabbed Anna from underneath the thighs and set her on the desk. She kissed her mouth again and then pushed her so that her back was resting completely against the wooden surface. She got rid of the annoying underwear and spread Anna's legs. Teasingly, she ran her fingernails along the girl's stomach. Anna whimpered.

The sight of Anna on her desk, hair tangled, no shirt, thighs spread, breathless, trembling… Elsa could watch that for the rest of her life and never be bored. She began a trail of little kisses up and down her sister's thighs.

"Elsaaa…"

"What, my love?" said Elsa innocently.

"Pleaaase."

"Please?"

"Please."

Elsa giggled, and finally gave Anna what she craved. The redhead let out a high, desperate whimper.

_If we get caught we're dead._

"Els-a… Elsa…"

"Keep quiet, Princess."

"I c-can't… Elsa… yes, yes, right there, yes, like that. Elsa, please…"

Anna's torture went on and on, her pleas getting nothing but giggles from her sister. Elsa knew exactly how to take her almost to the point of final bliss, just to bring her down right before she could actually get there. Anna dug her fingers into the blonde mane while she tried to repress her moans, the latter proving to be an impossible task.

Elsa finally took pity on her, and gave Anna what she needed, how she needed it, where she needed it. The Princess writhed and punched the table repeatedly as she tried to keep her climax silent. Her back arched, and she punched again, then she was still. She stayed on the table for another minute, panting, incapable of moving or thinking.

"That… was… amazing…" she managed to say.

"I know."

"You stinker." Anna finally moved and went back to Elsa's lap. "Your turn now."

"No, no, no," Elsa cut her, though she did nothing to stop the hands that were stroking and cupping her breasts through the dress. "Today was all about you. You deserved it, little duck. Happy?"

"Very," Anna cooed into Elsa's ear. "Why, Your Majesty, you're quite the troublemaker."

"Am I?" Elsa murmured, and continued kissing Anna's neck.

"You just made love to me in your office."

"You call that lovemaking?"

Anna giggled. "You naughty girl…"

"What, will you punish me?" This time Elsa met Anna's eyes. It was a challenge and an invitation.

Anna gave her a little smile. "Maybe."

Their lips joined again, this time in a sweeter, softer kiss.

"Let's take tomorrow off," Anna suggested. "The law is basically done, and you need to rest. We can do anything you want."

To her surprise, Elsa liked the idea. "Let's. We can stay in bed until late, and then I will take you to the North Mountain. Tomorrow it's just you and me."

They woke up late, at least by Elsa's standards, and spend the best part of the morning in bed, enjoying breakfast and lazily making out. As the afternoon settled in, they prepared their horses and headed for the North Mountain.

Elsa's ice palace stood at the very top of the mountain, just as strong and intimidating as it had been the night she had built it. No one but her had access to the place, Marshmallow made sure of that. Anna respected the fact that it was Elsa's private place, and so she had never asked to go back. She knew she would, eventually. But for the moment, they chose a spot on the skirts of the mountain, where they had a picnic and watched the clouds. As they lied on the grass trying to read the sky, some of their ghosts began to appear.

"You're married."

"I know."

"Forever."

"Probably."

"Is he good to you?"

"Very good. He's a true gentleman. He… he hasn't touched me yet."

Anna smiled, and it was a bittersweet gesture. "I know. He would never hurt you. He respects you. He's better than you imagined he could be." His words kept ringing in her ears. _I love her._

Elsa spoke again, and there was the faintest touch of sting and hurt. "Would you prefer him to be cruel to me? Would you like him to hurt me?"

"No, of course not," Anna quickly amended. "But try to understand how difficult this is for me. To even think of him touching you the way I do, of you and him…"

"I know, my love. It must be terrible for you." Elsa stroked Anna's cheek. "You love me."

"More than anything."

Elsa sighed. "I don't know what I would do if you had to get married. I cannot handle the idea."

"But you still stand in a better position than me. I simply can't marry without your authorization. I need a full written royal permission. And you've never given it."

"Does that bother you? It saved your life once."

"I know. That's what bothers me, that it's all happening the way it should: me waiting, you going on as Queen and wife, us only sleeping together behind shadows and secrets."

Elsa tried to lighten the mood. "But then again, is there anyone you wish to marry right now? Would you like to request the Queen's approval and blessing right now?"

Anna had to smile. "No. I only want the Queen herself. Gods, Elsa, if only we could marry. We wouldn't be the first siblings to do it. Marry me. Leave him and marry me."

"But we can't have children together. That's why it will never be allowed. If we could, Anna, if we could."

Anna looked briefly at her sister, and immediately panicked. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm such an idiot."

"No, no, no, it's not you. I can't control myself. I love you so much, and I can't forgive myself for putting you through this. I should have done something else, tried something different, I should have listened to you and gone to Kristoff, I-"

"No, don't say that! You're only doing what you must do, fulfilling your duties, being the most perfect Queen and woman in the world. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, oh, I'm so stupid."

"No, Anna, it's me, it's all my fault. I love you so, so much, and yet I cannot find the way to do it properly. I don't treat you the way you deserve."

"That's right. You don't." Anna cupped Elsa's face and spoke as she looked directly into her eyes. "You give me so much more, so much more than I deserve. I thank the gods every day for having you by my side."

Elsa smiled, and touched Anna's cheek with the most graceful delicacy. "You'll always be my little snowflake."

Elsa pecked her sister on the lips, and then allowed her to cuddle in her arms. And for the rest of the day nothing else existed but her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

**:::::::::::**

"Elsa?"

"Mhhmmhhh?"

"Elsa."

"Mhhhhmhmm…"

"Elsa!"

"Mmmhhhmm…"

It didn't look as if the Queen would wake up anytime soon. She certainly looked comfortable, having made some sort of nest with pillows and sheets. Her silvery hair was spread all over the place, in a mess of tangles that Anna wasn't sure would ever go back to normal.

Anna watched her, hands on her hips, trying to think of a way to make her sister react. She smiled naughtily as an idea came to her.

"Good morning, Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" the redhead cried as she launched herself over the Queen of Arendelle.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Anna!" The Queen was definitely awake now.

Anna was lying completely on top of Elsa, covering her sister's body with her own. She began to tickle her, until they couldn't laugh anymore. Anna then moved Elsa's hair to the side and kissed her sister on the lips, and then on the cheek. She left kisses all the way down Elsa's shoulders, to the small, thin scars on her back.

"Anna…" Elsa said, nervous.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." Anna pressed her lips to each of the marks. Eventually, Elsa relaxed under her caresses.

If they had been running late when Anna had awoken her sister, after the session of slow make out that followed it became extremely urgent that they did something productive. They managed to get into their dresses as fast as possible and, to Anna's amazement, Elsa was able to return her hair to normal. Not only that; the Queen then proceeded to use the brush on the equally messy red head, despite said redhead's complaints.

"You're so pretty," declared Elsa while she braided Anna's hair. She took each ginger strand carefully and twisted it with the lightest of touches. Anna loved to have Elsa do her hair, even if all their attempts to decorate the braids with snowflakes ended in puddles. No matter what they tried, the ice melted as soon as it touched her.

_She's immune to your powers now, because she was able to thaw her own heart and survive your magic, _Grand Pabbie had explained. _Blood ties, overcoming your magic, and… well, your affections for each other, they all make her stronger._ Elsa's theory on the subject was far simpler. _You have a warm heart. No ugly coldness will ever be able to touch a piece of sunlight like you._

"Are we doing anything fun today?" Anna asked.

Elsa made a face. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"But Elsa!"

"I haven't done everything I should. I've spent all these days with you and only with you. I can't keep neglecting Arendelle anymore."

"So now it's my fault?"

"Anna, don't be like that. I didn't mean it that way. But this kingdom doesn't run itself, and right now there are many problems to solve."

"Like what?"

"Like… winter is coming, actual winter, and I have to make sure the harvests are all done and the people will be fed and safe during the upcoming months. Our law is ready, but I have to supervise its writing into the Constitution if we want it to start applying immediately next year. Then, of course, I have to schedule an appointment with the Minister of Education to ensure we'll have enough learning resources and teachers for the increase in demand we're expecting with this law. The King and Queen of Andalasia just announced they're expecting a child, so I have to write them a note wishing them the best. And then, of course, I'll have to deal with our Council's questioning about why _I _am not expecting a child yet. And after that-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm sorry, you know I'm the jealous type. I hate the idea of sharing you."

In truth, Elsa yearned for the chance to have a moment to herself, even if it meant work. To think about something else and shake out the feeling that had been haunting her all those days since Jørgen had left. The emptiness…

And just as Elsa had predicted, duty and trouble awaited her the moment she stepped outside.

The Vice Minister of international affairs was already waiting for her. "Your Majesty, news from the Southern Isles."

"Again?"

"Yes, ma'am. They insist on reassuming their partnership with us."

"Never."

"They assure you that proper measures have been taken to prevent another incident like that with Prince Hans. They invite you to reconsider your current position."

"So they're threatening me?"

The Vice Minister smiled; Queen Elsa wasn't easy to trick or hide things from.

"They'll continue trying to pressure you, ma'am, until they receive a different answer. Maybe you should see the King in person; even if you tell him the same thing, the fact that you had a personal audience might help."

Elsa groaned internally; she hated the idea of having to deal with any of those people. Even if the King of the Southern Isles had sworn that neither he nor any of his other sons had had anything to do with Hans' plot, she couldn't bring herself to believe him. In her opinion, Hans had not received enough punishment for his crimes, and that showed the Isles' support. Yet she could see that the Minister's suggestion made sense, and that angered her even more.

After her talk with the Minister, Elsa rode to the barracks. She had heard there was a new group training and wished to visit and encourage the men who had chosen to join her army.

"They are good boys, Your Majesty, strong and brave," the Commander assured her. "Of course, Arendelle has always been a peaceful country, thanks to you and your family, but you can still be assured that should anything happen, these lads are ready to protect their land and their Queen."

Elsa looked at the young men, eager to serve Arendelle, and couldn't help a burst of pride. After meeting the new recruits, she was taken to see the current troops. To her surprise, they were as thrilled and excited to see her as the young ones had been. They couldn't wait to tell her about the army, their lives, their training, to swear her loyalty.

She rewarded them with smiles and words of encouragement. "I'm very pleased to see that you're doing fine, and that you are happy doing what you do."

"It is an honour to serve you."

As Elsa was about to leave, one of the officers stopped her.

"Your Majesty, could you…?" the man stopped, insecure and nervous for the first time in his life.

"Yes?"

The man cleared his throat. "Could you give us your blessing?"

Elsa feared she would cry. _These men are twice my age, twice my size, and they rely on me for protection. What am I going to do to keep them safe?_

She looked at them and raised her hand. The men bowed their heads. They would later say that her voice had been soft and warm as a mother's. "May the gods be with you."

:::::::::::::::::

Crown Prince Jørgen was back in his kingdom, even if for a couple of weeks. Next time, he promised himself, he would bring Elsa with him. She would like to know the place, warmer and brighter than Arendelle. One day, she would be Queen Consort of this land. People here loved her, too, even if they had never seen her; everybody knew who she was and the fact that she had married their future king was more than enough to make everyone excited about her. Yes, Elsa could make this her second home.

As soon as he had settled in his old rooms, Jørgen went to see his father. He was desperately in need of a talk with him.

"Ah, my son. It's so good to see you."

"Thank you, father. It's great to be here."

They sat down in the terrace, where Jørgen had received most of his education. As Crown Prince, he had been prepared directly by the King himself, just as Elsa, being Crown Princess, had been prepared by her father. The education of a future monarch involved every possible branch of knowledge, and it began at the age of five to never quite finish. An exhausting task, and the only life he and Elsa had ever known.

This conversation, though no longer involving high politics, was no less stressful.

"How's your wife?" the King asked Jørgen.

"She's fine, thank you," he replied. "Beautiful," he added with a smile.

The King laughed. "Ah, that's good, that's very good. She's a pretty one, that girl. Is she as tough as they say?"

"You should know. You both rule a country completely on your own."

For a moment, the King's face darkened. "Ah, yes. I suppose she has no choice. But there are always ways to win a woman's heart. By the way, any news of a grandchild for me?"

"I'm afraid not."

"How so? You've been married for three months already. Look at the two of you! Young, strong, healthy, there's no reason to take so long. Don't tell me you have failed her in the one area that matters most. I refuse to believe it, with the reputation you have."

Jørgen knew what kind of reputation his father meant, the same reputation that Elsa had been crushing for the past three months. Pride and the desire to keep his wife's fears protected led to his answer. "Of course I haven't failed her, father."

"Good, good. There's no time to waste. She needs an heir, and so do you."

This declaration surprised the Prince. "Me? How so? You are the King now, and then there's me, and even Astor after that. Our line is secure."

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure. I'm afraid the gods won't grant me many more years, son, you might have to step up rather soon. Then it would only be you. Remember, Jørgen, when it comes to the matters of succession, Astor is as relevant to you as Anna is to Elsa. They are the last resort, the very last option. Good kids, both of them, but unfortunately useless. Once I'm no longer here you will face the exact same pressure your wife is dealing with right now.

"And that's why I say," here the King clapped his hands, "get to work! Yours is a pleasurable task, go for it. How difficult can it be? Have a good time, make your wife happy, and provide this kingdom with a future. We're very glad to have you here these days, this is your home, but don't come back without news about a successor."

Jørgen nodded absently, not wanting to start an argument with his father. But just as he rose to leave, he heard the King's voice again.

"Oh, and Jørgen?"

"Yes, father?"

"Do remind her that she needs to have a son. Regardless of whatever Arendelle's laws say, this kingdom has to stay in the hands of a man. Women are too… unstable."

Jørgen turned around. In two strides he had covered the distance between him and his father. He leaned over the table the king was sitting at and spoke slowly.

"Our kingdom has never seen a monarch as strong, wise, prudent, and _stable_, as the current ruler of Arendelle. The day she blesses me with a child I will worship the ground she walks on, and I will not give a fuck if it's a boy, a girl, or an armadillo, for I know it will have Elsa's strength and wits regardless of its gender. And that child, father, will be mine and Elsa's, only ours, and it will rule both these lands in due time. Maybe, just maybe, this kingdom will benefit from having a queen for a change."

After the conversation with his father, Jørgen was glad to see his brother Astor. The age difference had not made it possible for them to grow up together, but with the years they'd gotten close, anyway. Astor was a man now, and a good companion to his older brother. He wasted no time to demand details about Jørgen's new life in Arendelle.

"How's marriage like?"

"Not as bad as I thought. I suppose I could get used to it."

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with her."

"Of course not."

Astor began to laugh. "Jørgen, you're screwed. Big time."

"I've told you, I'm not in love."

"Then why are you getting so angry? Look at you. Brother, you're in love. And that means you're screwed, whether you want it or not."

"I'm not, you loser. She's just… special."

Astor kept laughing. He had waited too long to hear that; his brother always swore that he would never fall into such a low thing as marriage, let alone fall in love. Astor had almost believed him –Jørgen was a free spirit, and the longer he took to settle down the harder it would be for him to succeed. Yet now the expression on Jørgen's face as he talked about Elsa was unlike any his brother had seen before. But just how much did he love her?

"By the way, Ava's here," Astor announced. "She was really excited when she heard you were coming. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Jørgen thought about Ava: enchanting, provocative, skilled Ava. They'd known each other for a couple of years, and had enjoyed themselves quite a bit. He supposed that seeing Ava again wouldn't hurt anyone. After all, Elsa had given her direct approval on this.

But he realized he did not want to see Ava. There was only one woman he wanted, and it wasn't her. He wanted the woman who belonged to him by every right, the same one who had been denying herself to him for the past three months. He still preserved the memory of Elsa's body in his arms, of that failed wedding night when he'd felt her warmth and her scent, and the exquisite shapes of her body, right before she had begged him not to touch her. To think about Ava, no matter how pleasant it was, didn't make him feel half of what he felt when thinking about Elsa.

Besides… well, Elsa would never cheat on him. That he was sure of; Elsa was not capable of such a betrayal. The mere idea of her with someone else made his blood boil. Elsa was pure and clean, and it felt terrible to pollute her and their still fragile relationship with a silly affair.

"So? Should I tell Ava to drop by after dinner?"

"I… I'd rather not."

The look in Astor's eyes held more incredulity than laughter now.

"You really, really _are_ screwed. I can only hope she's worth it."

Astor had only met the Queen of Arendelle once, at the wedding, but that had been enough to understand her appeal. He had never met such an interesting and unforgettable woman before. He would love to talk more to her, learn from her. If she ruled a nation, dealt with ice powers, had some insanely good looks, and had made Jørgen fall in love with her, then she definitely had some strong game going on. And then there was the sister… That brought another issue that Astor needed to discuss with his brother.

"Anyway, I'm glad to hear things are going well for you both. Now come with me, please. There's something I need to talk to you about, a message I'd like you to present to your Elsa in my name."

:::::::

The Queen and her sister, in the meantime, were cuddling on the floor of Elsa's office. Anna had arrived a couple of hours ago, carrying marshmallows, strawberries, and melted chocolate, and had refused to allow the Queen one more minute of work. They sat in front of the fireplace and shared the treats while enjoying their favourite pastimes. Elsa was immersed in a book, while Anna sat nearby, drawing a picture.

"What's your book about?" Anna asked her sister after a while.

"It's about a princess who falls in love with the moon. Every night she sits by her window and looks at the moon, wishing, and begs the stars to help her reach her beloved."

"That's so pretty. What happens at the end?"

"I don't know. I've never read this one."

Elsa grabbed a handful of marshmallows and dumped them on her lap. Sometimes she would dip one into the chocolate before taking a bite, unaware of how Anna's eyes followed her every movement, up until the second her lips closed around the soft, sugary treat.

Anna's shoeless foot began to crawl its way over the rug, until it nudged the Queen's own toes. Elsa looked up, but Anna feigned innocence. Then Anna nudged her again. Instead of saying anything, Elsa decided to play along. This time it was her foot that made its way towards Anna's, but instead of nudging she began to stroke. She heard Anna quietly draw in a breath and smiled to herself.

A few minutes passed, and then Elsa felt a hand caressing her thigh. Anna was as focused on her drawing as ever. Yet the hand kept going higher and higher. Then it descended, and then it went up again. Crawling slowly, making its way up Elsa's inner thigh…

"Anna."

"What?" asked the Princess innocently.

Elsa rolled her eyes, and the hand disappeared.

_Two can play this game_, Elsa thought. She began to fidget with her hair, placed it behind her ear, and bit her lip. She heard another sharp breath, and saw a shadow move closer to her. Then, ever so carelessly, she dropped her hand, casually letting it slip down the middle of her torso and pulling her neckline just a centimetre lower.

It was too much. Anna turned around slightly and began to place little kisses on Elsa's cheek and jawline. Soft, brief little pecks. Then she moved to Elsa's neck, and grazed her sister's earlobe with her teeth. Her hand hadn't stopped its caresses.

Elsa purred, and shifted her body to better accommodate Anna's. She let her head fall back so that her sister would have easier access.

Anna buried her face in Elsa's hair and began whispering into her ear.

"Gods, Anna!" cried Elsa, scandalized. "Where did you learn such vocabulary?"

"Don't tell me it doesn't turn you on."

Elsa turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well, does it?" Anna insisted.

For all answer, Elsa kissed her, fully this time. Her mouth was demanding, hot, sweet. She went to Anna's ear, and matched word by word her baby sister's dirty talk.

"Elsa! Where did _you_ learn that?"

Elsa laughed, and the hand that had been cupping Anna's face went down to her breasts, eliciting a moan.

"Too many clothes," Anna murmured, all pretence of composure now gone.

Elsa tried to remove her dress, and after a lot of tugging and fumbling managed to at least unlace her blouse. She then proceeded to get her hands under Anna's skirt and deal with a lot of unnecessary fabric.

"Upstairs – my room – closer – _now_," begged Elsa between kisses.

"What for – we're already here – let's stay."

"For what I want to do to you, it's better if we go."

"_Can_ we make it, though?"

Elsa stopped for a second and looked at her sister. No, they wouldn't make it, and even if they could somehow control themselves they couldn't leave the office in such condition –corsets unlaced, skirts ruffled, messy hair, flushed faces, Elsa was sure her own eyes were a mirror of the lust gleaming on Anna's. And wasting time to recompose themselves before going out was not an option.

Elsa clicked her fingers and ice began spreading over the walls, windows, and door, sealing the room. There would be no surprise interruptions and hopefully no sound coming out. Impatient, Elsa took Anna in her arms and began kissing her passionately again.

"There are guards outside, and staff," she warned. "We have to be really, really quiet."

A smirk appeared on Anna's face. "_You_ keep that in mind."

With that, Elsa was pushed onto the rug. What few clothes were left on the sisters' bodies disappeared. Anna's hungry stare examined the perfect body before her, and then she explored it with her hands –the full curves, the tender flesh. Elsa's muffled sighs of pleasure were all she needed to continue her plans.

With a little smile, Anna descended between Elsa's legs. She left teasing scratches and kisses on her lover's inner thighs, making her wait and beg.

"Anna, please. Please…"

Anna looked up. She licked her lips, smiled again, and claimed her prize. Elsa gasped, and as Anna worked her charms she found it harder and harder to follow her own rules about being quiet.

"Ah… Anna… A-Anna… right there… ah… Anna…" she panted as she dug her hands into the fiery red hair. She squirmed and twisted her body in the most unexpected shapes, completely abandoned to the sensation.

The Queen's torture went on and on, subjected as she was to the caresses of her sister's tongue. She grabbed at the fur underneath her and tried to caress her own body to achieve the next level of pleasure Anna was denying her. But Anna held her wrists down, so that Elsa's only option was to lie down, take it, and beg, beg endlessly.

Elsa sat up, but allowed Anna to continue straddling her. She then dipped her fingers in the chocolate bowl Anna had brought, and then used them to draw the most absurd patterns on the freckled skin –breasts, stomach, legs. Anna's moans and whimpers when Elsa started licking off the chocolate had no match on Earth. Her tongue was cold, Anna noticed, purposefully made cold to contrast with her burning skin.

Elsa took her time, savouring the unique delicacy before her. And the chocolate, too. She left kisses all over her freckles; the attraction to them had been the first sign of her more-than-sisterly affections –she would catch herself staring at the little spots on Anna's shoulders and wondering how far down they reached. Now she knew that the freckles covered Anna's breasts and went all over her back. She left no place untouched.

But the Princess wasted no time to regain control of the situation. Soon, Elsa was once again under her. Anna slipped a thigh between Elsa's and positioned herself a little to the side. They were touching in places and ways sisters should have never thought of. And then Anna began to thrust.

"Gods, Anna…!" Elsa whimpered. Her hands travelled up and down Anna's back as she met every thrust with her own hips.

Their bodies rubbed together, and the friction was so delicious Elsa almost lost her mind. Anna could tell that her sister was desperately trying to swallow back the mewls that were ripping her chest, those mewls that were so Elsa, that, for once, made her more a woman than a Queen. No one else had ever seen her like this, no one even imagined that the Ice Queen was capable of such sensuality and voluptuousness, that in these activities she was the most eager and the most skilled and the most insatiable. That knowledge was Anna's and Anna's alone.

Their mouths joined. Anna kept pushing, still settled between Elsa's legs. But then the Queen took over, flipping them so that she was now on top. With a giggle, Elsa resumed the dirty talk they had been using earlier, all the while keeping her hands and hips busy.

Anna was losing control. "Elsa… ungh, yes… just like that, Elsa, right there. Harder, yes, _harder._ Gods, Elsa, say that again… a-ahh, _Elsa_."

The heat was getting unbearable. All the ice around the room couldn't stop the heat. Not while they were joined so intimately, not while they were flushed and sweating with that horrible forbidden passion. Anna felt her own breasts pressed against her sister's, felt Elsa's kisses on her neck, Elsa's _bites_, and couldn't help but respond with the same intensity.

They kept rolling on the rug, sighing, kissing, making love, enjoying each other's bodies as if there was no tomorrow. Who knew if there would be? Their relationship was much too forbidden, much too precarious, to have any hopes for the future. They had to enjoy every second of their present.

And indeed they enjoyed it. The climax hit them both at the same time and they had to cover their screams with each other's lips. Once the rush had settled down Elsa held Anna's body with infinite tenderness. They were exhausted and wonderfully happy. When their eyes met, they burst out laughing.

Elsa gave her sister one last kiss. _May the gods forgive me for being unrepentant._

:::::::

Later, much later that night, Elsa woke up. She rose from her bed, careful not to disturb the perfect redhead sleeping by her side, and reached for her robe.

She went to her balcony and looked into the sky. The Northern Lights glowed bright, no storm in sight. Elsa stood motionless for a couple of minutes, enjoying the feast of light and colour before her. She had always felt some kind of affinity with the Northern Lights, since they both carried some kind of magic that was fascinating and terrible at the same time. She waved around a trail of glittery snowflakes and watched as it reflected the colours from high above. There was more to the Lights and her powers than anyone would ever understand.

A chilly breeze ruffled her hair; after all it was already October. Elsa smiled at the feeling of soreness in her body, and at the thought that she would need the highest of turtlenecks the next day.

She had not heard from Jørgen since the morning he'd left, which worried her. Elsa knew that if something bad had happened she would already know (there had once been another shipwreck about which she'd found out much too quickly), but she still couldn't get rid of the jumpy feeling in her stomach. Why did she worry so much about him? Why was she wondering where he was and what he was doing? Why did she want to think that he looked forward to coming back to Arendelle? And, especially, why was _she_ looking forward to his return?

After some more minutes she made up her mind. She needed to know. The Queen made sure no one was looking and started waving her hands in delicate circles. A small whirlwind of ice and snow began to form in front of her, the pieces coming together at the centre to give way to a new creation. Elsa continued moving her hands, now in wider, stronger gestures, never losing concentration. She took her time to make sure her design was perfect.

When Elsa was done, an enormous bird with body made of snow and wings made of ice stood in her balcony. The bird was every bit as alive as any other created by Nature instead of a sorceress. It bowed its head before its creator, who petted it affectionately.

"Fly, my love," she cooed as she stroked the feathers. "Fly and find him. Make sure he's safe, but don't let him see you. Then come back to me."

The bird nodded and flew away.

Elsa returned to the bed. She stroked Anna's hair and face, wondering how it was possible to love someone so much. She leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Anna's full, warm lips. Anna opened her eyes and smiled, then kissed Elsa one more time. She opened her arms in a clear invitation. They cuddled in bed, limbs intertwined, foreheads pressed together. Knowing that her loved ones were protected and watched for, Elsa finally slept in peace.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

::::::::::::::

The first day of November brought a storm such as Arendelle could hardly remember. Rain started to fall out of nowhere, and within seconds the sky was falling down.

The Queen of Arendelle paced around the Great Hall. It was no secret that she did not like storms, but no one knew just to what extent they terrified her. The lighting filled the entire hall, and even the staff exchanged looks, alarmed. When the thunder came it vibrated through the windows right into Elsa's deepest fears, and memories.

"_Princess Elsa? Princess, are you there?"_

_No answer. "Your Highness, please, it's an emergency. Your Highness?"_

"_Yes?" came the distant voice through the door._

"_Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but there are news, urgent news. It's about the King and Queen. Please, the Council awaits you. Come with me, Princess."_

They'd brought her down to that very hall where she stood now. All twelve men of the Council witnessed as an eighteen-year-old girl became a woman in a matter of seconds. She had been notified before Anna, because of her status as Crown Princess and heiress.

"_Where is my sister?"_

"_Still asleep, Your Highness. We were awaiting orders from you as to how to proceed with her. Maybe you would like to speak to her directly?"_

_The very thought of that had terrified Elsa. She couldn't be the one to tell Anna the news. She had sent Gerda instead, and run away to her room one more time. Once there, it had crashed on her that she was completely on her own now, that the only two people who had truly loved her and protected her just as she was were dead._

"_Mama… papa… no… mama… papa…"_

_She had begun to cry, and she wouldn't stop for a week._

_Not even with the knocking at her door._

But this was a different time. She could not allow herself to be weak, she could not evade her responsibilities, and therefore she made them the escape for her terrors. To keep herself from looking into the past, she gave orders everywhere –to secure the castle, to ensure the safety of her citizens, to make sure the coastline was protected. She had learned the hard way not to let her powers interfere with Nature, and so during that stormy night she never took the gloves off.

But despite her precautions, her demons attacked again. Her mind began to race. According to the calendar and the plans, Jørgen's visit to his country was officially over. _It's almost time for him to be back. He's on his way. And all this… Gods, he's in the storm. He's out there caught in the storm._

Wouldn't it be perfect, to be widowed and free again? She realized it wouldn't. She realized the mere idea of losing him was painful. Inexplicable panic overtook her, and Elsa prayed to every god she ever knew. _Please don't take him. You've had enough from me, you've already stolen from me. Please have mercy._

Her thoughts were interrupted by unmistakable footsteps. Anna was running towards her.

"Elsa… the storm…"

They hugged fiercely.

"Not again…" whispered Anna.

"Shh, it's okay, nothing bad will happen, we're safe, it's okay." Elsa tried to mask her own terror in order to comfort her sister. There was another thunder, and Anna trembled in her arms.

_We cannot make ourselves so vulnerable_, Elsa thought_. It's just a storm, we need to be bigger than a storm._

"Anna, Anna, listen. They would not want to see us like this. This is not how they raised us. I… I'm trying to work this out and ensure everyone's safety. Would you like to help me? It'll keep your mind busy. Go to the kitchens. Make sure we have enough coffee, vodka, and food. Make sure all fires are lit up and the castle is warm. Sitron and Crystal have been taken to the indoor stables, you might want to go check on them. Go, little duck."

Anna appreciated the list of duties and promptly went to make herself useful. Elsa knew that Anna too was brought up to put duty and the wellbeing of Arendelle above her personal concerns.

After half an hour the storm began to recede, and the streets cleared enough for Elsa's troops to return and report to her.

"Your Majesty." The Admiral bowed. "The fjord has been locked, all ships are in. My boys are working along the coast with bags of sand to prevent floods. So far we've had none."

"Good. The people?"

"No one is on the streets, ma'am," intervened one of her Captains. "We're also patrolling and we have taken care of shelters and provisions for whoever may need it."

"Thank you, Captain. Do we, um, know how far into the sea the storm extends?"

"Not very far, I believe, ma'am. I think we got the worst here in land."

Elsa nodded, clearly relieved. "Gentlemen, I appreciate your help. I know it's been a rough night for everyone. Please, you and all your men are welcome to take shelter here in palace tonight. There's food and drinks for everyone."

The men bowed again. "May the gods bless you, Your Majesty."

Sailors and soldiers who had helped with the patrolling and protection of Arendelle were welcomed into one of the halls and given everything necessary. They had risked their lives out there to protect Elsa's people, and she valued it to no end.

Finally, Elsa and Anna were able to take a moment for themselves. No one found anything strange in two sisters sharing a couch, a blanket, and a giant cup of hot chocolate. They held hands until the storm had died out.

:::::::::::

When the sun was up the next morning, she received news from the fjord.

"Ma'am, a ship is approaching our coast. It's the Prince's ship."

Elsa rode to the port with a small escort. When the ship came into her view, it bore no harm from the storm. It anchored smoothly, and the crew prepared to disembark. Soon, Jørgen came into view, fully unscathed, and Elsa felt happier than she'd been in the past two weeks.

Before she knew what had happened, she was hugging him.

He laughed. "If I had known I would be getting this reception, I would have come sooner." He hugged her back.

She released him, and huffed. "I was a little worried, that's all. With the storm last night…"

"Yeah, it gave us hell. But we followed the route you suggested, and that's what helped us. If we'd gone straight across the sea who knows what would have happened. It's good to see you, Elsa."

"It's good to see you, too."

They rode back to the castle, and Jørgen was quickly settled again. Elsa went with him to his office to help organize the new paperwork. There, she found that he had a surprise for her.

"Here, I brought you a present."

He grabbed a box from his desk and opened it. A magnificent necklace, a single row of perfect white pearls, lay on the velvet. Elsa was delighted.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much. Come on, help me put it on."

Her joy made him laugh; Elsa could be the most adorable child sometimes. She turned around so that Jørgen could fasten the pearls around her neck. His fingers brushed her skin and maybe, just maybe, he took a couple of seconds longer than needed. And maybe, just maybe, she closed her eyes when she felt his touch.

"There you go. It looks perfect," he said appreciatively as Elsa admired her reflection on a mirror. "There's another one for your sister. Hers has pink pearls."

"Thank you. You didn't have to. I'm sure Anna will love hers as much as I love mine. So tell me, what have you been up to these days? How's your family?"

"I'm so glad you ask and remind me. I have a message for you. It's a marriage proposal from my brother Astor."

Elsa laughed. "A marriage proposal? But I'm already married to you!"

Jørgen rolled his eyes. "Not for you, silly. For your sister. Astor wants to marry Anna."

The laughter died on Elsa's lips. "Excuse me?"

"Yes. My brother is asking you for Anna's hand in marriage, and for your blessing. He was quite excited about his proposal. Think about it, Elsa, wouldn't it be perfect? The two sisters married to the two brothers, a perfect union of our kingdoms. It's just- Elsa, are you okay?"

"No."

"No…?"

"My answer is no. Anna does not have permission to get married."

"Why? Surely you see what a good idea this is. Or is she promised to the iceman? She can do better than him, Elsa, don't give her away just like that."

"Anna is not 'promised' to anyone, and I'm not 'giving her away' to anyone. Please, let's stop talking about this."

"Elsa, be reasonable. I know you denied her the authorization once, and it saved your lives. But not every man is a monster like him. I will personally answer for everything my brother does. They are young, and they don't have the responsibilities we do. They could be very happy together."

"It's not that I don't trust you, or your brother, it's simply not the right time. My sister is nineteen years old, she's too young to think about that. We won't discuss that anytime soon."

"You're not much older than her."

Elsa's smile was tinted with sadness now, and she placed her hand on Jørgen's arm to take the sting out of her words. "I _had_ to marry."

Jørgen didn't miss a beat. "Well, if they decided for you, don't decide for Anna. Ask her what she wants to do."

Jørgen's petition terrified Elsa. He was right, Anna should be given a choice, her wishes on her own future were the only ones that mattered. But what if she actually considered the proposal? What if she chose to marry? What then? If Anna got married, she would have to follow her husband to his country. For Elsa, a life without Anna by her side wasn't a life at all.

"Fine," she managed to say. "We'll ask her."

Elsa opened the door and called the nearest guard. "Find Princess Anna and bring her in."

Shortly afterwards Anna appeared.

"Elsa? You called me?"

"Yes, little duck. Jørgen has an offer for you. I'll leave you two alone so that you can discuss it. Anna," one of her hands took Anna's, and the other cupped her face, "you decide. And whatever your decision is, it will be respected." Elsa gave her a peck on the cheek.

The Queen left. After a while Jørgen found her in the terrace.

"So? Did you ask her?"

"Yes."

Elsa struggled to keep her tone nonchalant. "And what did she say?"

Jørgen snorted. "I should have known that when it comes to you and Anna, one speaks for the two."

Elsa barely contained her sigh of relief. _She's still mine. She'll always be mine._

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I know it's a good match."

He sighed. "I've decided I will no longer try to understand what goes through your mind. And I can't handle you and your sister at the same time. No one can. She was really nice about it which, considering she hates me, is greatly appreciated."

"She doesn't hate you, believe me. Don't be mad at us. Are you mad at us? At me?"

"No, of course not. I don't think he's ready for commitment, anyway. Took me long enough."

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

Elsa knew this was the first of several proposals she would receive for Anna. Her sister's beauty was becoming as famous as her own, and she was known to be considerably sweeter. A while had passed since the Hans incident and it wouldn't take long for kings and princes from all over the world to make a move.

That night, Elsa made love to Anna as if her life depended on the redhead. Which, in fact, it did.

::::::::::

Two days later, Jørgen was visited by one of Elsa's Counsellors.

"Milord, you look concerned," said the Prince. "What is it? Something about my wife?"

Never one for introductions, the Counsellor went straight to the point. "Sir, there is talk that you don't visit the Queen at night."

"_Talk_?" Jørgen scoffed. "Who gives a damn about talk?"

But the Counsellor insisted. "It is said that you have never touched her. That the marriage is still unconsummated. It is said that, three months after the wedding, the Queen is still a virgin."

"Let's say for a moment that those rumours are true. What about it?"

"It cannot continue. Listen, we know that sometimes the Queen can be… difficult to deal with, but before Queen she is your wife, and there are things she cannot deny to you. If she insists on this stubborn behaviour, you might want to consider stronger measures."

For the first time, Jørgen looked at the man, all traces of humour now gone. "Are you insinuating, Counsellor, that I should force myself upon the Queen?"

The Counsellor stared back at him, unflinching. "One time won't hurt anyone. One time might be all it takes. It would give validity to your marriage, and hopefully an heir to Arendelle. You have a right to her; after all she's your wife and it is her duty. Besides, the Queen is very beautiful, I'm sure it won't be an unpleasant task for you."

And Jørgen was on his feet. In two long strides he stood right in front of the Counsellor, shaking him by the cloak, unable to control his rage.

"You should be hanged for saying that! Listen to yourself, you're basically suggesting that I rape the Queen."

"Not at all, sir. How can it be rape, if she's your wife? This is only her duty as woman, and most importantly, as Queen."

"There won't be any more discussion on this subject. I will never, _ever_, lay a finger on the Queen against her will. Go now, and pray to the gods I never catch you saying something like this again, or I swear I won't think twice to give you what you deserve."

The Counsellor left. Jørgen paced furiously around the room. A door on the other side opened, and Elsa came into the room.

"I heard everything," she said.

"Elsa, please, let me explain, I-"

"I said I heard everything. Thank you. It was very… chivalrous of you to defend me."

Elsa's voice was very quiet, and she didn't meet his eyes. He placed rebellious strands of hair behind her ear and tried to reassure her.

"It was the least I could do. That was a monstrous thing to say, and promise me you won't let it go unpunished."

"I promise." She finally met his gaze. "Why do you treat me like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why such… kindness?"

"It's the least I could do. You're a woman. You're a Queen. You're my wife. Three reasons to respect you above everything else."

Elsa smiled softly, the kind of smile that made her look like a carefree little girl.

"I haven't been good to you, have I?

In the most unexpected gesture, Elsa pressed a hand to his cheek. He placed his own hand over hers.

"No one could wish for a better woman than you."

She smiled wider. "Or a better man."

:::::::

That evening, they received a very special package in one of the ships. When Jørgen saw what the delivery was, he knew Elsa needed to be notified immediately. He found her in the stables, tending to Crystal after riding for most of the day. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a simple white blouse, and was just as beautiful in that attire as in the most elegant of dresses.

Despite the weather outside, the stables were very hot. _Why doesn't she use her powers to cool this place?_ But Elsa was so concentrated on Crystal that she didn't seem to even notice the heat.

"Hello."

"Jørgen!" She jumped. "I didn't hear you come in. I was brushing Crystal."

"I see that. Enjoying your mare?"

Elsa smiled. "I love her so much. Thank you." Then she noticed the bowl in Jorgen's hands. "What have you got there?"

"Fresh berries. They just arrived. I thought you would like some."

"Yes!" Her face lit up like a child's. Berries were her favourite, and he knew it. She reached for the bowl, and then groaned. "Ugh, wait, my hands are dirty."

She looked around, in search of something to clean her hands with. She found nothing, and her lips pouted in frustration. Adorable as Jorgen found that pout, he didn't like to see Elsa upset. Something occurred to him. _Let's hope she doesn't kill me._

"Open your mouth," he said, holding a berry between his fingers.

"What?"

"Come on, open your mouth." He moved closer to her.

Reluctantly and nervously, Elsa parted her lips. He placed the berry in her mouth. She began chewing –the fruit was sweet and delicious. She made small noises of contentment and continued eating the berries he offered her. One was too big, and Jørgen's jaw tightened when he saw her lips curl around the berry and take a bite.

Her face was flushed and beads of sweat trickled down her neck. Jørgen followed their trail and saw that her blouse was unbuttoned just one button too far. The neckline revealed the most exquisite view.

Jørgen placed the now empty bowl to the side, and his eyes returned to Elsa. She felt his eyes on her, and her flesh burned. He was now unashamedly looking down her blouse. She couldn't gather the courage to stop him. She didn't _want_ him to stop. She wanted to be observed, the way no one had observed her before. She found his hungry stare and sighed quietly.

He took a step towards her and she took one back. He took another one, and again she stepped back. But then she felt something hard behind her, and realized she was trapped between the wall and his body. She looked at him, noticing how their breaths were accelerated and hitched.

Jørgen continued staring at her, and found it harder and harder to stay focused. _By the gods, if she moves or speaks I don't know what I'm capable of._

His eyes went back and forth between her mouth and her eyes. She tilted her head upward. Her lips parted, and he was just centimetres away from-

"Elsa!"

The distant shout made them jump. Elsa quickly stepped away, buttoned her blouse to the top, and took a big, deep breath. When Anna finally arrived, no trace of their moment was left.

"What are you doing?" Anna panted, catching her breath after running across the garden. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! Oh, hello, Jørgen."

"Hello, Anna."

"I wanted to see Sitron, he must be mad at me. I just haven't had time to ride this week. Hello, my darling! Good boy, good boy. Pass me the sugar, Els."

Elsa handed her the bag and watched from her peripheral vision as Jørgen left. She couldn't look at him in the eye.

For the rest of the week, Elsa all but disappeared. She found a thousand little excuses to keep herself occupied, and more importantly, to stay away from her husband. They had not spoken since that episode in the stables, and Elsa was terrified at the feelings growing inside her. She wanted his presence, and to remember how he hugged her or kissed her hand awoke a special warmth in her body. She recalled the days when she'd first begun to notice Anna in a different way. The lack of difference between her feelings then and now horrified her.

But talking to him was inevitable, especially in the light of the rumours that had begun to circulate around court and that made the international scene rather tense. One night, Jørgen had to deliver some documents when Elsa was already in her room preparing to sleep.

"I'll read them carefully first thing tomorrow," she promised. "If these people think they can twist around the treaty without me noticing, they will soon see how very wrong they are."

"Good. And remember you're not alone in this, if anything happens you have my full support as husband and prince."

"Thank you. I don't want to pressure you, but who knows how this will end. If we don't find enough allies and a way around…"

"Don't worry. We'll come up with a way to make it work." He kissed her forehead and patted her shoulder. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Wait."

He stopped and turned around. Elsa walked towards him. She realized she couldn't fool herself any longer. _Just this one time. _She placed a hand gently on his chest and the other one on his cheek. Almost unperceptively, she pulled him down.

They kissed. It was tentative, at first, just to see how their lips shaped together. Then again, because their first attempt was successful. What started as a very shy touch didn't take much time to become a passionate embrace. Her arms were around his neck; his sneaked around her waist and pulled her in. His beard was raspy, and Elsa loved it; his lips claimed hers without hesitation, never had a woman's kiss felt so good to him. She tasted sweet, and her mouth was warm. And she knew, she knew how to kiss.

His hold on her was strong, surrounding her and pressing her against him. Her body was arched now, curved under his. She moaned quietly, and in response he held her even tighter. The kiss had no end, and nothing else had ever existed before it. It felt hot, and deep, and shattering, and it felt _right_.

Elsa toyed with the curls of his hair. Then she changed the game –she began unbuttoning his vest. This time Jørgen was the one who stopped.

He took her hands and stepped away from her and her lips. He looked into her eyes, serious. "Are you sure?"

A pause. _What am I doing? This is madness, pure madness._ Elsa nodded. "Yes. Stay here tonight, please. Stay with me."

He observed her face, looking for consent. Then he kissed her again. Elsa felt her insides were melting and knew there was no going back. She needed this. She began to let out soft purrs of contentment, and reached for the buttons of his shirt.

His hands started roaming her body, and a whimper escaped Elsa when he cupped her breasts through the robe and kneaded them gently. She'd been yearning for that since the day in the stables. He began to kiss her neck and the gasp that followed almost made him lose all control. But no, he thought, he should be slow and gentle with her; after all it was her first time. _Don't scare her, don't hurt her, don't finish too early and disappoint her._

Elsa looked at her husband with the slightest hint of a mischievous smile. She took the pins off her hair and let it roll unstopped, all the way past her hips. Jørgen had never seen her with all of her hair down –the sternness of the Queen was gone, and in its place there was all that mane of silver that gave her an unnatural glow and transformed her beauty into something not entirely human.

She admired him, too. She ran her hands over his arms and then went down his chest, stopping teasingly just over his belt. He slid the robe off her body, and almost died when he saw she wore nothing underneath.

"Like what you see?" she asked, arching an eyebrow when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Elsa, you're perfect."

His hands were on her again. She finally decided she loved how rough they were, and how deliciously they contrasted with her own much softer skin. Her body was firm, curved, graceful, irresistible, and he couldn't have enough of it. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He laid her on it carefully. She welcomed him on top of her.

Half his clothes were already gone, and Elsa was making quick work of the rest. He observed her, the angel face framed by her hair. It truly made her look like a completely new person.

"How old are you, Elsa?"

"Twenty-two. Why?"

"Because you look like you're fifteen and I feel as if I'm taking advantage of you."

She laughed, but then nervousness overtook her. Of course, she was no stranger to such acts of intimacy, but to be like this with a man was entirely new.

"You're not taking advantage of me," she reassured him. "I want you. Just be… careful."

"Don't fear," Jørgen whispered. "If it hurts, if I go too far, if you want to stop, let me know immediately."

Elsa nodded. "I trust you."

In his arms it was easy to forget her fears. He worshipped her body like the most precious thing on Earth. Elsa trembled with anticipation, and the teasing of his kisses and caresses became unbearable.

"Please…" she moaned. "Please…"

When he took her completely, it was slow and careful, giving her time to feel comfortable and safe.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," her answer was breathless. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesssss," she hissed as he began to move inside her.

Elsa had been fantasizing about this moment longer than she would ever dare to admit, and it exceeded every single expectation. She held on to him, digging her nails into his back while he kissed her lips, neck, breasts, and caressed her leg going all the way up her thigh and until her waist. Elsa was extremely responsive, but it seemed to Jørgen that she was holding back. She would grab the sheets, bite her lip, and once even punched a pillow, before making a sound. When it did escape her, it was muffled.

Jørgen began nibbling at her earlobe and murmured as she shivered in pleasure.

"Don't hold it. Make all the noise you want. It's just you and me here."

Elsa breathed and tried to relax. It certainly wasn't difficult to give in. Her moans gradually became louder, and then she felt the mewls tearing at her throat. _I forgot to seal the door. Why didn't I seal it? The whole castle will know! _Much as she had wanted to be discreet, it was impossible with what he was doing to her. She closed her eyes and cried out as pleasure overtook her.

Having finally gained confidence, Elsa arched her hips to meet his thrusts, and returned every single of his kisses. She seemed quite at ease now, he noted; he could even say there was technique in her movements. How she reacted, what she did, was more than instinct –this was experience. As if she knew… It suddenly hit him. She wasn't a virgin.

He wasn't her first one. Jørgen couldn't help the burning jealousy at the fact that there had been someone else in Elsa's life before him. Up to that moment he'd thought that her rejection was out of shyness or fear, a consequence of not knowing. Turned out that she did know, but simply didn't want _him_. He knew Elsa, he knew how reserved she was, how extremely difficult it was to make her open up to someone and find the confidence to trust. She wasn't the kind to have a casual affair, much less a one-night lover. If she had given her virginity to someone, that someone had meant a lot to her, he had been really special. Their thing had been damn serious.

But now he realized things were different in another way: she wouldn't settle for just anything. He was presented with a challenge, he had to impress her more than the first guy. And she seemed to have a very clear idea of what she wanted.

"Harder," she commanded. "Harder."

He kept thrusting, and was rewarded by Elsa's whimpers. That was some sort of a comfort. No matter who she had been with before, now she belonged only to him.

And she was such a delight to please. Elsa gasped and squealed and gripped the sheets, whispering husky requests and moaning when they were obeyed. Her toes curled, her back arched, her head fell back as she sighed his name. But she also laughed, giggled like a little girl, laughed when he caressed her and when he sent her over the edge again and again and _again_ and made her see stars, and her smiles were as arousing as her moans.

They rolled so that Elsa was on top now. Her hair fell around them like a curtain, protecting them when they kissed again. In all her passion, Elsa had a gentle touch, and it made him respond in equal tenderness. He felt her smile against his lips as she angled her hips in just the right way –their cries of pleasure mixed with their tangled limbs and eager caresses. Elsa sat up and pulled him with her. She moved her whole body in waves, delicately rubbing it against his own. She sighed and the cool breath on his lips became a layer of frost. His hands ran up and down her back, settling on her waist.

Their embrace was unbreakable, their hands and lips hungry for each other. She heard him groan right into her ear, he panted fast and urgently with the pleasure she was giving him, and the knowledge alone of being so desired and adored was enough to send piercing heat all over her body.

Anna sat outside Elsa's room, hearing her sister's moans echo through the hall. She began to sob, while Elsa's mewls grew louder and louder. Elsa was very loud in bed, that much Anna had known for a long time, and she had always loved it. She loved how Elsa always had to bite the sheets, or almost suffocate herself with a pillow, in order to muffle her shrieks. But tonight there was no restrain. There was no crime in husband and wife being together. And so Anna sat, crying while someone else made love to her sister.

Elsa and Jørgen rolled in the sheets. The Queen marvelled at the new pleasure she was finding –it wasn't better or worse, simply different. A man's strength was never the same as a girl's. The gods knew that Anna could be passionate, ardent, and quite insatiable, but the power he exerted over her, the way he was claiming her –she'd never felt anything like that. Likewise, she knew Anna's tenderness and warmth, not to mention her skills, could never be replaced.

He finally settled himself on top of her again. This was raw desire, accumulated over weeks of side glances and brushing of hands. She cried out yet again, and this time he joined her. He growled, and shuddered, and found pleasure like no other he had ever felt or imagined before.

They stared at each other, panting and smiling.

"It's snowing," he noted.

"I know."

Jørgen kissed her forehead and rolled to the side. He opened his arms and Elsa cuddled happily in them, exhausted. He stroked her head and guarded her sleep for the rest of the night.

Outside, Governess Gerda stumbled upon a little girl won over by tiredness and heartbreak.

"Your Grace, what are you doing here? You're not eight years old anymore, there's no reason to continue sleeping outside your sister's door. Come along, dear child, let's get you into bed."

**::::::::::**

**I know, I know. Please don't hate me, it will all work out in the end. I wouldn't let my baby suffer just because. Be patient. Don't be mad at me. I love you.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Heyyyyy! Thanks to everyone who took the time to yell, shout, or scream at me during the past couple of weeks. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you knew it was coming, yes you did. Anyway, here's the chapter, and I think you'll find **_**this**_** ending more to your liking.**

**Enjoy!**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

When she awoke, she was still cradled in Jørgen's arms. Her head rested on his chest, and her own arm was around him. His fingers were idly stroking her back. When she looked up, he was smiling at her.

"Mmmh, you're awake," she said, and kissed him. Kissed him. It felt so spontaneous, so natural. "You should have woken me up."

"No. You look cute when you sleep."

"Cute?"

"Adorable."

They kissed again. She smiled against his lips.

"Oh, Elsa…" he sighed, and then laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jørgen continued laughing, and then he looked at her. "You have freckles, I never noticed before. Let's see: freckles on your cheekbones… freckles on your neck… freckles on your shoulders… on your stomach… You have freckles everywhere!"

His surprise made her laugh. Then she realized how very bright the sun was. "What time is it?"

"Half past nine."

"Already? Argh, I need to get up."

"No, stay with me."

"I'd love to, but I really need to work. And so do you. Come on, up up up."

She gave him a quick kiss and went into the bathroom to wash and dress. When she returned he was there again, now fully dressed as well.

Elsa sat in front of her vanity and began to get ready. She had a makeup routine especially for the aftermath of especially intense nights, to hide the love bites Anna would give her; even if she wore turtlenecks, she could never be too cautious. Though not Anna, this was one of such occasions. Jørgen observed her prepare the foundation and deftly cover the marks around her neck and shoulders. _It's not the first time she does it_.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, noticing the way he stared.

"Nothing. I just like watching you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Come on, do my hair."

"You know I have no clue about hairstyling."

"Doesn't matter, anything will do. Braid it and I'll teach you how to put a ribbon on it."

After some struggle on Jørgen's side, much to Elsa's amusement, they were finally ready. They went downstairs for breakfast, and found a bunch of letters awaiting them. They ate and read, and left the staff whispering about the fact that they had arrived holding hands.

There was, however, an absence that had made Elsa restless after ten minutes.

"Where is my sister?"

"We haven't seen her all day, Your Majesty. We believe she's still in her room."

"Oh, well. She's a late sleeper. Take her breakfast upstairs, then."

"Ma'am?" intervened a young maid. "Governess Gerda already did that. The Princess sent it back."

"She did what?" Anna would never, ever reject food.

"She sent the tray back, Your Majesty. Perhaps she's not feeling well."

Elsa immediately stood up. "I'll go check on her."

"Elsa, she's fine," said Jørgen, trying to stop her. "She's not a child anymore, and you overprotect her."

She ignored him. "Anna is my sister. Of course I overprotect her."

Elsa hurried upstairs. Anna's door was ajar, and Elsa slipped in. Anna was looking out the window when she put her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Anna shook her off, not even bothering to look at her.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked, reaching out again.

"Get your hands off me. You disgust me."

"Anna…" began Elsa, too hurt to say anything else. "Anna, what did I…?"

"I heard you."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you! Last night, I heard you!"

Elsa was livid. "Anna, please, let me explain-"

"What, Elsa? What is there to explain, huh? Are you going to tell me in detail what he was doing to you that made you moan like that? Is that what you're going to explain?"

"Anna, I beg you, listen. I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry at me. But please, understand, it had to happen sooner or later. He… he was kind. He treated me well."

"I bet he did."

"You know he could have really hurt me. He could have ignored my pleas on our wedding night. Did you know that even my Counsellors were pressing him to rape me? Yet he was always a true gentleman, he respected me, he…"

"What, should we reward him because he's not a psycho? That's the least that could be expected from him! Elsa, please. He seduced you. Gods, he knew exactly what he was doing. All the gifts, all the cute words, all the knight in shining armour garbage, it was all so that he could bed you. And you fell for it right away."

Anna knew it wasn't all true; she had heard his confession, she knew he genuinely loved her. But she would never admit that to Elsa. And besides, she _was_ sure there had been strategy.

"How could you betray me like that?" Anna began to cry.

"Anna, it was no betrayal. We talked about it, remember? When I first realized I'd have to marry, you knew how this was going to be like."

"This was nothing like what we talked that time. Last night I was crying outside your door, and you never noticed. Last night I went to you because I… I was having a… doesn't matter now. I went to you, I needed you, but of course, how could you notice me if you were moaning and whimpering and screaming and howling, howling like a bitch in heat!"

Elsa lost it. "How dare you speak to me like that!? Would you rather see me forced and miserable? Would you prefer me to be raped, humiliated, chained to someone who mistreated and abused me? He's kind, he's sweet, he's tender, he's so much better than I thought possible. You say you heard me scream last night, would you have preferred to hear screams of pain rather than of pleasure? Yes, I loved it! I wanted it like crazy, had wanted it for weeks, and I loved every second of it. He makes love like a god. What's so bad about it?"

"You are mine, Elsa, mine! He has no right over you!"

"Anna, our thing is much more special than a night, and you know that!"

"Do _you_?"

Elsa sighed, desperate. Tears were coming to her own eyes. "Anna. Anna, please, don't do this to us. Don't let this hurt us. It was just one night, and I never lied to you. You know you're the only one I truly care about."

Elsa grabbed Anna and crashed her lips against her sister's. Anna struggled in her arms.

"Let me go," she managed to say. "Elsa, no."

"Elsa yes." She kissed her again.

Anna kept struggling, but little by little she was giving in. Elsa's kisses weren't something one could easily resist. Elsa dug her fingers in Anna's hair and held her with an iron grip. Anna let her sister claim her once again. But sudden panic and horror caught her as she pictured Elsa kissing someone else the night before. She bit her lip and shook her off.

"Don't touch me! I refuse to let you humiliate me. What am I now, your mistress? I will not be reduced to a common whore to warm your bed when you need some amusement." Anna turned her back to her.

"I could never- I- don't say that, Anna, please, I could never see you as… _that_."

"Then why do you treat me that way?"

"I would never, Anna, please!"

"You know how much I love you! You know what our relationship means to me! And you step on it!"

"Anna, no!"

"Don't you see how much it hurts? Don't you care?"

"Anna, stop! Please!"

There was desperate terror in Elsa's voice now, and when Anna turned around she saw her sister had pressed her hands to her ears and had begun to tremble.

"Stop, I implore you," Elsa whispered.

Anna ran to her side, horrified. "Elsa, I'm sorry. Elsa, stay with me. Come on, stay with me!"

She shook Elsa and tried to make her react, but her sister was too deep into her crisis.

"I hurt you… I hurt you... Anna, forgive me… I always ruin everything… I'm sorry…"

_What have I done?_ "Elsa, I was just… I am hurt, but… I didn't mean to… Elsa, please, breathe, forgive me."

"I'm sorry…"

Elsa bolted out the room. Anna ran after her, but slipped on the trail of ice her sister was leaving. She only heard the slam of Elsa's door down the hall. She punched the wall and groaned, then continued crying.

The Queen barely made it to safety. She curled into a ball on the floor and rode the crisis out on her own. She cowered in shame and in pain for having hurt Anna. How could she have been so weak the night before? How?

She eventually managed to recover. Little by little, she gathered strength to get up and try to do something. She decided to open her window to have some air, and that's what she was doing when her husband appeared.

"Hey, you didn't come back. Is your sister okay?" He sounded concerned.

Elsa made a random noise, not wanting to go into details.

"Well, that's good," he said. "See? You didn't have to worry."

He hugged her from behind. "By the way, last night was amazing, it really was," he purred into her hair. He kissed her temple and cheek. "Should we continue tonight? Or… can you actually wait?" he began to kiss down her neck.

Elsa slipped out of his embrace.

"No. Stop. Please."

"Why? What's the matter, Elsa?"

"I just don't want to do it. Please go."

"Why such a sudden change?"

"Go, I beg you."

"Why? Just tell me why."

"Please!"

But instead of leaving, Jørgen turned her around.

"Look at me. Dammit, Elsa, look at me." He noticed her red eyes. "You have been crying. Who hurt you?"

"Nobody."

"Don't lie to me! You've been crying big time. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing! Listen, what happened between us last night… it can't happen again. It isn't right."

"Gods above, Elsa, I'm your husband! If there's anything right between us, it's this. Last night was incredible. You enjoyed the hell out of that, Elsa, I saw you, so don't try to tell me otherwise. Just this morning, you were so… And now this. What is going on, why do you deny yourself a pleasure that is perfectly correct and that makes you so happy?"

"Go, please. Please, please, please, go."

Jørgen took her by the shoulders. "What's his name?"

"What?"

"Who are you screwing behind my back? You were not a virgin last night, Elsa, who else are you seeing?"

"I wasn't… gods, Jørgen, does that even matter?"

"Yes, it does. It matters because whoever it was that you gave yourself to, you're still not over him. Maybe you're still _with_ him."

Elsa sighed, exasperated. "You're the only man I've ever been with, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I don't believe you!"

"That's your problem, not mine! For heaven's sake, are you making this whole scene because I don't want to sleep with you?"

"It's not only about that, and you know it."

"Then what is it about?"

"This is about you still not trusting me, about you keeping things from me. You are my wife!"

"Your wife, not your property!"

Suddenly, he held her. It wasn't a restraining movement, it was a hug. He hugged her tight and felt her body shake with sobs.

"What's happening, Elsa? What's happening, what is going on? Why don't you trust me? What's happening?"

But Elsa didn't hug him back, and her crying went on. "Please go," she said. "Please."

He finally released her. She still was in extreme pain, but he understood he wouldn't be able to get to her. Jørgen felt vicious hatred towards whoever was torturing her like that. "I will find him, Elsa, I will find him and I will kill him, and by the gods I swear there won't be any more shadows in our bed!"

He left. Fury boiled inside him as he tried to figure the whole mess out. After a while he went looking for the one person who could help.

He found her in the library. "Anna. Thank the gods."

"What do you want?"

It seemed the Princess would never warm up to him.

"Please, I need your help. It's your sister."

That caught her attention. "What's the matter with her? Has something happened?"

"I… Here's the thing: you know how much she had shunned me since we got married. Well, last night she and I, we finally-"

"My room is two doors away from Elsa's. I know what you mean. Go on."

"Oh. Sorry about that. In that case… I thought we'd finally start living like husband and wife, but I just talked to her and she doesn't want anything from me. She rejected me just like on day one, and we had a fight like we hadn't had in weeks. She'd been crying before I arrived, who knows why, she of course wouldn't tell me. She was downstairs with me, went up looking for you, and next time I see her we're back to nothing."

_Gods, she fought with him after what happened between us. Where is she?_

"But why exactly were you fighting?"

"I… I wanted her, and she refused, and we started arguing and I said some things, and she didn't take them well, and the whole thing just grew out of control."

"So basically you got upset because she didn't want to sleep with you."

Anger was beginning to show in Anna's eyes. Like Queen, like Princess. It was necessary to calm her if he wanted her help.

"It was more than that. There's one thing that bothers me."

"What?"

"Last night was the first time for us, yet she wasn't a virgin."

"And you're so sure because…"

"She acted like anything but a beginner. She knew, Anna. I can tell when a woman has experience and Elsa has it."

"You can tell? Oh, how wonderful. You can tell because, what, she didn't bleed? Women are not supposed to bleed, ever. That would mean you'd hurt her. Nothing 'broke'? That absurd physicality is more likely to be lost riding a bike or a horse than under a man. It takes more than a guy to alter a woman, especially a woman like my sister.

"And if that were the case, what? All the better for you, because she pleased you more. You question her honour on pure perception. But where's your certainty? You can tell because she's good at it? Maybe she's a natural. She's good at everything she does. Whatever her experience is, bet it didn't bother you last night. Besides, how can you judge her? Were _you_ a virgin, hm?"

"Well… no."

"There you go. Enjoy what you have."

He still looked troubled. Anna groaned.

"What is it, now?"

"I need to know who it was. Please, Anna, tell me. If she slept with him, she really cared a lot about him, and whoever it was he's still standing between us. It's hurting her, hurting her a lot."

"Why would I know?" Anna fidgeted with her hair.

"You're her sister, she shares everything with you."

Anna huffed. Jørgen tilted her head up. Her eyes were sore and red.

"You too have been crying."

"That's none of your business."

His expression changed. "Was the fight with you? Anna, how much about this do you know?"

"I know nothing. Now if you excuse me."

For the rest of the day, Elsa disappeared. She wasn't in her room, or her office, or the gardens. By nightfall, she still had not been seen. She wasn't in the castle, that much was certain. Anna could only imagine what she was going through after fighting with her and Jørgen.

_We both gave her hell over what the other did. I took her first time, and he threw it at her face; he earned her desire and I treated her like a…_

It was then that Anna decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm going after her."

"Let me go with you," Jørgen said.

"No. This is between her and me. I'll find her and bring her home safely." She sighed. "It's not the first time."

She found her at dawn, sitting on the grass by their parents' gravestones. Anna approached her slowly and carefully.

"Hey," she said softly.

Elsa did not answer. She continued staring into the distance.

Anna sat next to her. She glanced tentatively at her sister. Elsa was calmer now, but it to Anna she looked extremely small and fragile. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. For a moment nothing happened. Then she felt Elsa's arm around her.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. Their eyes met, and they attempted a smile.

Eventually they held hands and watched the sunrise together.

Anna leaned back until she was completely lying on the grass. Elsa joined her.

"So, I'm going to share you," the Princess said.

"A little bit. Just a few nights."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you love him?"

Elsa thought for a while. "I like him… I'm very fond of him, he's a good man… but it's you I love."

Anna smiled. "So what was that thing I heard all night?"

"That was… gods, I don't know. Desire, I guess."

"Are you telling me it was purely physical? You were simply… horny?"

Elsa let out a laugh and covered her face with her hands.. "Maybe…?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "So now you dwell in girls _and_ guys?"

"One girl and one guy. Can't handle any more, I'm afraid. I got the best one of each."

Anna looked at Elsa, a little serious now. "Was it that good?"

Elsa laughed again. "Yeah. I mean, not Anna-good, but still."

This time Anna laughed with her. "Well, nothing can be Anna-good. Gods, if there's a conversation I never imagined having with you, it's this one. But if we're going to do this, we need to do it properly."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll agree on specific conditions to make it work. Sounds good?"

"Let's try it."

Anna began enlisting her terms, lifting a finger for each one. "Each of us gets three days, and you have one off in between. If you need an extra day, you take it off his, not mine."

"Okay."

"I'm the official one, and he's your mistress."

"Granted."

"You'll wash and clean up thoroughly before coming to me."

"Yes."

"He can't…" Here the Princess stammered a little. "He can't go down on you. That's my privilege and mine alone."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Hm… no, I think that's it for the moment."

"Thank you, Anna. In exchange for this… you can have fun, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing some of the maids."

Anna blushed. "Some are pretty," she admitted, "but they've got nothing on you. They're maids. You're the Queen, and the fairest of this land."

They cuddled closer and watched the clouds for a while.

"So, now you'll sleep with both of us at the same time."

"I don't know, is that something you would be interested in?" Elsa arched an eyebrow.

A second passed, and then Anna was screaming. "Elsa! Ew, no, that's not- no, no way, I didn't mean- gross, I can't even, no, Elsa, gods, no, I never, I couldn't-!"

Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "You know I was only teasing you!"

"You stinker!"

"Come on, Anna, that was funny!" Elsa's laughter went on and on.

"Enough, you promiscuous little queen. Let's go home."

They rode back to the castle, sharing Sitron. Once there, Elsa owed someone a visit.

She found Jørgen in his office. According to a servant's report, he hadn't left since the night before. She walked behind him and placed an arm around his shoulders and a kiss on his cheek.

He didn't turn to look at her. When he spoke, he sounded tired. "What do you want now, Elsa? What do you want me to believe this time?"

She held him tighter. "I know I've done horrible things. But I've also been through horrible things, and everything together has resulted in this. You have no idea how it makes me feel that I'm dragging you along with my chaos."

"You've said that endless times. How am I supposed to handle you?"

"Don't ask. Please. Just… go along with everything that happens in this castle. I won't dig into your past, don't dig into mine." She crouched next to him, and took his hands in hers. "I want to be with you, I really do, but I need you to stop questioning me and judging me, and trying to force me to talk. This thing, our wedding, our life together, it happened much too soon for me. I was completely unprepared, and I... I'm scared.

"I need your help, and right now your help means not making me say things I'm not ready to say. Some stuff is better off in the dark. We'll start over right here, right now, together, and I promise this time I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

He caressed her face. "No more cryptic speeches and mysterious disappearances?"

"No more unfounded jealousy scenes and interrogatories?"

Jørgen laughed. "You have my word."

"Then you have mine."

They hugged, and he kissed her hand.

"So what settled your mind?" he asked. "Did you finally get your secret lover's permission to be with me?"

He smiled as he spoke, and Elsa knew he was joking. "Yes," she said. "We worked it out."

_You have no idea._

He kissed her, and this time he found no resistance. He looked into those immense blue eyes and pressed his lips to hers one more time.

"I love you so much."

:::::::::::::::::::

Next morning Anna heard a knock on her door.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your new dresses, ma'am."

"My new…?" Anna hadn't ordered new clothes. Intrigued, she opened the door.

There were three or four dresses, made of silk and velvet, and delicately embroidered with golden thread. But what struck Anna above everything else was that they were carried by the most gorgeous maid she had seen in her entire life. Short sleeves revealed the pale, smooth skin of her arms. The corset was wrapped around a tiny waist, and two buttons of her blouse were mercifully undone. A white cap framed silvery blond hair and the most perfect face that had ever existed.

"Your dresses," said the maid with a graceful curtsey.

Silvery blond hair… The voice, the eyes, and then Anna knew. "Elsa!?"

"Yes, ma'am, these dresses are a gift from your sister. Where should I put them?"

"Elsa, what is this, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?"

But Elsa said nothing, fulfilling her role to perfection. She went to the nearest chair and placed the dresses on it.

"I'll leave your dresses here, ma'am. If you need anything else please let me know."

She did another brief curtsey and turned around to leave. But she crossed looks with Anna as she walked, and her eyes were anything but those of an innocent maid. Anna understood what Elsa was suggesting, and the thrill of this new little game made her shiver with anticipated pleasure.

"Wait," she said, stopping Elsa. "Do you have time?"

"S-sure. Can I help you with anything, miss?"

Anna had no clue about roleplaying, but she guessed there had to be at least some introduction before throwing herself at Elsa like her body was begging to do.

"I just want to talk. How long have you been working here?"

"Since July last year, ma'am."

Anna smiled. That was the amount of time Elsa had been Queen.

"Do you like it?"

Elsa nodded. Out of -fake?- nervousness, she began to fidget with her hair and cap. It was then when Anna noticed a very ringless left hand.

"Are you married, girl?"

"No, Your Highness."

"Betrothed?"

"No."

"How come? A pretty girl like you? Life must be quite boring."

"N-not really, Your Highness. It's quite easy to find… warmth, inside this castle."

"Oh, really? What's his name?"

The maid blushed. "It's not… not a…"

"Ah," said Anna. "I see. Not a _he_? So you prefer girls?"

"I-I…"

"I'm asking you. Do you prefer girls?"

"Yes," the maid whispered.

"Interesting. Then, I suppose you won't object to a little… fun."

Anna's fingertips travelled up Elsa's arm. She quickly stepped back.

"Your Highness, I don't think this is appropriate-"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Anna advanced towards her. "If you don't want to, we won't do anything… but I think you do." The maid was now pressed to the wall, with the Princess' soft breath on her neck. Anna's fingers ghosted over her corset.

"Ma'am, I-"

"Name your price."

"What?"

"Name your price. Anything you want, clothes, jewels, just ask and you'll have it. But first you have to cooperate with me. You'll like this, I give you my word. Do we have a deal?"

Anna's eyes met the girl's. They were dark with lust. The maid could barely nod her consent.

Anna's lips hovered over Elsa's. Elsa's hands brushed Anna's waist. They would have loved to keep playing, they really would have. But need overtook them and, before they knew, they were kissing, kissing as if it was the first time. They clawed desperately at buttons and laces, velvet and silk, and left a trail of scattered clothes as they made their way to the bed.

After endless fumbling and pulling, Elsa finally managed to get rid of the last shirts. She pressed her bare torso to Anna's. The feeling of Anna's soft breasts against her own was incomparable. Anna tugged at Elsa's skirt and pushed her onto the bed. No fabric separated them now.

With barely the first touch of Anna's tongue Elsa almost came undone. She gasped and grabbed a handful of the sheets, arching and writhing desperately.

"Gods, Anna, Anna, _Anna_…"

"That's 'Your Grace' to you, girl."

"Your Grace… that's… you're… please… faster, faster… yes, there, yes, yes, gods, yes!"

Anna grinned. She had definitely not heard anything like _that_ on the unspeakable night. She brought Elsa to her ecstasy and watched her moan and whimper and squirm like, she was now sure, no one else had before.

Elsa panted, trying to recover from that exquisite bliss. She motioned Anna to come up, and kissed her. Anna giggled and leaned back.

"Your turn now, girl."

Elsa crawled forward. She began to kiss up the inside of Anna's thighs and allowed herself a smirk.

"I don't know if you're ready for this," she cooed.

Anna smirked back. "Try me."

Elsa nipped Anna's skin. "I most definitely will."

And the young maid was finally between the Princess' legs. Anna blessed the day she was born, the day Elsa was born, the day the world was born. Elsa's mouth was warm, and then cold, gentle, and then merciless, gloriously fast, and then deliciously slow. And Elsa's _fingers_…

"Please, Elsa," she implored, digging her hands into that silver mane. "Pleasepleaseplease, yes, like that, again, yes, harder, _please, _right there, right there, Elsa have mercy I beg you please…"

When Anna couldn't take it anymore Elsa repositioned herself, intertwining their legs so that they were joined as intimately as they could possibly be. She kissed Anna fully on the mouth and began to thrust. While she moved her hips she made love to Anna in every way she could think of –she kneaded her breasts, kissed her neck, left tendrils of frost on her stomach, and stroked her legs as she moved them to give her sister pleasure beyond her wildest fantasies.

Their cries mixed while they touched each other hungrily, moaning, gasping, rolling in the bed and completely devouring one another with kisses and caresses.

They moved in unison, and felt themselves reaching their climax together. They kissed and rocked their bodies until the pleasure blinded them.

Elsa rolled to the side. For a while they couldn't speak.

"That was…" Anna finally managed to say.

"I know…"

"When was the last time we did it?"

"A couple of nights, maybe?"

"It feels like forever."

"Well, when was the last time we did it like this?"

"Point. Did anyone hear?"

"No. Look around you."

"When did you seal the walls?"

"While you were busy trying to buy my 'services'."

Anna laughed. "I stand by that. After this, I'll give you the entire world. By the way, thank you for the dresses. They're gorgeous."

"Anytime, little duck."

Much to Elsa's displeasure, Anna soon rose from the bed.

"We should get dressed. They'll be wondering where we are."

"No."

"Elsa… Remember, it's our own protection."

Grudgingly, Elsa followed her sister and began to pick up her clothes. But as Elsa reached for the underwear, Anna stopped her, and took the garment from her.

"These I'm keeping… _girl_."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**:::::::::::::::**

The Queen was glowing. She would appear every morning with a smile on her face and chat happily with her sister and husband. She was in a better mood than usual and would go about her queenly duties more relaxed than ever before. The staff did not know exactly what was bringing the changes upon their Queen, but they appreciated them immensely.

Anna laughed, and joked that she never imagined fully pleasing Elsa would be a matter of teamwork.

"You've always been more than enough for me," Elsa insisted. "But I _have_ learned a couple new tricks. Would you like me to show you?"

And Elsa would display her ever-growing skills, and Anna was convinced that nothing could ever be better than what they did together.

Elsa had begun to find a rhythm to balance the chaos she had created with her relationships. Anna was more confident about her place, and Jørgen had absolutely no suspicion about Elsa's infidelity. For that she was grateful, and tried to make him happy.

"Hey. May I come in?"

"You're always welcome here."

Elsa walked into Jørgen's office, carrying a tray.

"I brought you something to eat." She put the tray on his desk.

"Thank you. You shouldn't have bothered." He kissed her hand.

"It was a pleasure. You've been working for hours and I don't want you to put too much stress on yourself."

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice," he noted.

Elsa laughed. "Maybe. I have an appointment with Minister Skaal today, to discuss the plan I told you about."

"Oh, that's marvellous. Don't worry, you'll see how it's the best decision for you and the kingdom."

"I hope so."

"Come. Come here." Jørgen took her hand and pulled her closer. He turned her around and began to rub her shoulders. "You're too tense. You should really take a break, Elsa, you let this kingdom completely own you, and that's not good."

"I'm the Queen," she said, beginning to relax under his touch.

"That's what you always say. But before Queen you're a woman, and if the woman isn't completely at peace the Queen won't be, either." He kissed her neck. "_You_ matter, Elsa."

She turned back to face him. They began to kiss, little by little letting it grow heated. Elsa teased him, running her fingernails up and down his chest. He pushed the papers on his desk to the side and sat her on the surface, pressed tight against his body. It was then when they heard the knock on the door.

"Someone's knocking," she whispered.

"Fuck them."

Elsa smacked him gently on the shoulder. "Ask what it is. Might be urgent."

"More urgent than this?"

She giggled. "Probably not. But just in case." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "And keep doing that."

Jørgen rolled his eyes. "Yes?" he called. Elsa's quiet sighs continued sounding in his ear.

"Sir, Minister Skaal is here for his appointment with the Queen."

Elsa made a small noise of discontent. "Damn. It _is_ urgent."

She disentangled herself from his body and quickly fixed her hair and dress.

"She'll be there in a moment," Jørgen announced.

"Don't be upset," said Elsa, amused by his look of disappointment. "You knew I had the meeting."

"I did. Good luck with that. Hey, hey, before you leave, give me a kiss. Another one. Another one. Another one."

"Wait!" laughed Elsa. "Save something for later." She smiled and looked at him with suggestive eyes.

Jørgen stroked her hair. "I don't know what it is that you have these days, but you look so… I don't know… _good_."

"Anna says the same."

"What?"

"I mean, um, she too says that she sees me different."

"There's something… I don't know what, but there's something new about you. Anyway, go to your meeting. We'll catch up later."

Now looking perfectly dignified, Elsa greeted Minister Skaal.

"Thanks for coming, Minister. I've summoned you because I need your assistance with a couple of changes I'm planning to make. It's not going to be easy, but it's extremely necessary."

"Certainly, Your Majesty. What are you planning?"

"I'll be making some changes to my Council. You see, I want female Counsellors."

"Oh. Your Majesty, that's going to be very difficult. There have never been women in the Council."

"There was a time when there weren't female monarchs, either, and that changed. It's time to modify this as well."

The Minister nodded, and began taking notes.

"Does that mean you'll be modifying the amount of Counsellors?"

"No. That will stay the same. I'll be replacing people."

The Minister looked at her, wide-eyed. "Ma'am, that would be… that would be scandalous. The Council's positions are for life."

"Well, not anymore."

"But-"

"I'm the Queen. I have the power to modify any and all elements of the government, and I will do it. The Council is the group closest to the monarch, and it's meant to help and be a system of support. But the way it's now working provides anything but help, moreover, it's becoming an obstacle for the development of this country. I've taken long enough to do something about it. Here's what I have in mind."

Elsa was clear about her purposes. She wanted to have six women in her Council, exactly one half of it. The new female representation was to reach the High Jury and the Court; they would all be accepting women from now on, and Elsa already knew who would be replacing who. She was removing the Counsellor who had suggested to Jørgen that he forced her, as well as the one she knew had supported her parents' idea of locking her up. The Ministers who had fought against her education reform would be leaving, too.

Extremely pleased with herself, Elsa delivered a final blow.

"Once the Council is updated, we'll have an election. I think it's time for a new Head Counsellor. All of this is effective immediately, Minister, please find a way to write it into the official announcements as soon as possible."

"Your Majesty, I must warn you, these changes won't be accepted too easily. There will be protests. People will fight."

"Let them," said Elsa coldly. "Let them throw all the tantrums they want. Everything they try to do against me, they will regret."

Something in the Queen's eyes dissuaded Minister Skaal from trying to change her mind.

"Of course, Your Majesty. It will be done as you say."

But even though things were going well, much better than Elsa could have ever imagined, her demons still haunted her. In fact, the harder she fought them the happier they were to torment her.

Not long after the announcement of the Queen's new Council, Jørgen woke up in the middle of the night. Next to him, Elsa, though still asleep, was restless. Her breath was hard, she was moving a lot, and had begun to make little noises.

"Elsa? What's going on?"

But Elsa didn't respond. Instead, a soft tremble took hold of her body, and she began to sob in dreams.

"Elsa! Wake up! Wake up, my love, wake up!"

Jørgen took her in his arms and shook her in an attempt to make her react. He called her name louder and louder, but she was still trapped in her nightmare. Then she screamed: a high cry that seemed to hold an impossible amount of pain. She screamed again, pain and terror mixing in her voice.

"Goddammit, Elsa! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes with a choked gasp. She looked around in the darkness, her eyes bright with fear.

"Where's… Where's…?"

"I'll go get her. Elsa, please, breathe, calm down. I'll find her."

He didn't need to go very far, because just as he reached for the door it opened.

"Anna, thank the gods. She's asking for you."

And she was already sitting on the bed, her arms around Elsa.

"Anna, I'm so sorry."

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about. Here, here, it's beating, can you feel it? It's beating, Elsa, everything is fine, we're safe."

"I'm scared."

"I know, baby, I know."

Anna sought ways to soothe her sister, making her take sips of wine, humming to her, and whispering reassurances, but she soon realized nothing was working.

"Jørgen, I'll take her with me. It'll be a while before she calms down, and there might be more nightmares coming tonight. Come on, Els."

Anna led Elsa away and Jørgen found himself alone in his room. He would have loved to fight back and keep Elsa with him, but he had to admit only Anna had the ability to comfort her. He envied her, the little redhead whose lightest touch was more than enough to control the woman he loved. Elsa had the whole kingdom in her hands, but Anna had Elsa in hers. The Princess could well be the most powerful person of Arendelle.

The next morning, Jørgen still didn't find them at breakfast.

"The Queen isn't feeling well today," Gerda informed him. "Something with her stomach. Princess Anna is with her, they'll be here shortly."

Just like she said, a few minutes later Elsa and Anna arrived. Jørgen immediately stood up and put his arms around Elsa.

"How are you feeling?"

They both knew he wasn't just talking about her stomach. Elsa's answer was warm but evasive.

"Better, much better. I'm starving now."

Elsa helped herself to a doughnut and began looking around the table. She filled a bowl and sat down next to Anna. The Princess looked at her incredulous.

"Elsa, are you eating porridge?"

"Yes."

"You hate porridge."

"I know. Nasty stuff." Elsa made a face and took another spoonful.

"Then why are you eating porridge?"

"I don't know. I saw it and I suddenly wanted it. I know it's disgusting but…" She huffed and continued eating.

Fortunately for Elsa, her torment with the craving didn't last long. Politics soon made their way into the breakfast.

"Your Majesty." It was a Counsellor, one of the few Elsa actually liked. He was accompanied by the Secretary of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Security, and -Elsa realized with a pang of worry- the High Commander of the Army. "I am terribly sorry to interrupt you so early, but there's some information we need to share with you. It's urgent. If you could please join us."

Elsa's face betrayed no emotion. She simply stood up and headed towards the boardroom.

"Your Highness, your presence is required, too."

Anna nodded, and followed her sister. The tone in the Counsellor's voice left little room for questions. As soon as the doors closed a series of maps and legal documents was displayed on the table.

"There's trouble stirring in the south," began the Secretary. "Apparently the new reforms haven't been too popular with some countries. The king of Brennen accuses the education law of forcing kids into paths that are not in their nature, he says it might distort their views of themselves and confuse them."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Arendelle's literacy rate is one hundred percent. The expected economic growth once we begin the new educational system is what, Minister?"

The Minister couldn't help a smile. "Up to ten percent each year, Your Highness."

"This is our country, not theirs. We've stayed out of their internal politics, however repulsive we find them. They should in turn leave us alone."

The Commander sighed. "We agree with you, Princess, but unfortunately Arendelle is a coveted prize, precisely because of its stability and prosperity. It's a challenge. Geographically, it's not accessible –the only routes are by ship or crossing the mountains," he pointed at areas of a map. "Even if they managed to get inside, our troops can stand any attack on any front. And even then, there's the Queen's power. Whoever can conquer all of that would achieve unimaginable power."

"What are their actual chances?" inquired Elsa. She walked around the table, reviewing every parchment that was presented to her.

"The Southern Isles still resent the incident with their Prince, which they see as a humiliation," explained the Secretary. "They'll find support in the most conservative kingdoms, who cannot fathom such authority and success in the hands of a woman. Or two women, since it is widely known that you and the Princess run the kingdom almost equally. The king of Brennen has also marked, your more, uh, open view towards same-sex couples as immoral and damaging of society's values."

Elsa huffed. "Says the country that has the most brothels and the king who keeps three mistresses. Hypocrites. Who else is causing trouble?"

"The Duchy of Weselton again, ma'am. The new Duke insists on reconsideration of the last treaty. There is talk of them seeking a new trading deal with Brennen, if their negotiations with Arendelle do not prosper. Considering Brennen's current attitude towards Arendelle, that would be catastrophic."

Elsa thought for a while. "We've discussed the possibility of inviting the King of the Southern Isles to Arendelle and have a talk face to face. Should we have him come?"

"It would give us the chance to make the first move," reasoned Anna. "They'd all realize we know what they're up to and we know how to handle them. Our troops can easily deal with Weselton, if need be. We could give them a preview of what Arendelle is capable of and have this king spread the word. We've been underestimated for far too long."

"You are right, Your Highness. It would be useful to make him come to us, to the place where the crown of Arendelle holds all the power."

Elsa drummed her fingernails on the table. "It is done, then. Let's send this King an invitation to visit us, as a most honoured guest, of course. If the Isles want…" she trailed off. She gripped the edge of the chair and went pale as her snow.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Elsa breathed deeply. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. As I was saying, if the Isles want to pressure us to resume our relationship, they're messing with the wrong country. Let's not forget that according to the seventeenth article…"

Elsa stopped again. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Anna ran to her side and all around them the rushing of people began.

"The Queen! The Queen fainted, get the physician!"

Anna took Elsa in her arms; she wouldn't let anyone else touch her sister. She carried her all the way to her room and set her carefully on the bed.

The physician and his assistant arrived within a few minutes. Elsa was awake and recovering now, and answered his questions.

"Have you slept well, Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Well, I try…" She made sure her eyes didn't cross with Anna's. "I'm definitely sleeping more than I used to."

"Do you eat well?"

"Yes. I… I've been really hungry lately." She blushed softly. "But I can't keep anything down. Mornings are especially difficult."

The physician's expression changed.

"Hm… I think Olga can help with this better than me."

He allowed his assistant to come forward.

"Nausea you say, Your Majesty?" Olga asked. "Every morning?"

"Yes."

The woman proceeded to check Elsa, respectfully but firmly. She pressed her fingers to Elsa's stomach, and then her breasts.

"Do they hurt?"

Elsa nodded. "A little. They're really sensitive these days."

Olga took Elsa gently by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"Ah, yes," she smiled.

"What is it?" asked Elsa, reaching for Anna's hand.

"When was the last time you had your monthly blood, ma'am?"

Elsa tried to remember. "I… well, uh… …_oh_."

The woman's smile grew wider. She grinned. "Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are with child."

Elsa gasped softly. Instinctively, she brought her hand to her stomach.

"Wh- a-are you sure?"

"Completely sure. You're pregnant."

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she put her arms around her. "You're having a baby! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

Elsa buried her face in Anna's neck and hugged her back.

"I'm going to pamper you so much…! How we're going to love this baby! Remember I'm the godmother."

"Yes, yes."

The physician proceeded to instruct Elsa on the special considerations she would require.

"You need to be careful from now on, Your Majesty. Your Highness," he said, turning to Anna. "Please make sure she does not overexert herself. She needs rest, and she needs to eat well. This kingdom won't fall if its Queen gets a couple extra hours of sleep every night."

"I will take care of her."

The physician smiled. "I know you will."

Elsa still had Anna's hand in hers, but looked around for someone else.

"Where's the Prince?"

"He had a reunion, Your Majesty, but it's over now. Shall we call him?"

"No, I'll find him."

Elsa and Jørgen met halfway; he too had been searching for her.

"Elsa, they told me you fainted during the meeting. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, it's okay."

"Are you sure? Did you talk to the physician?"

"Yes, I did. Jørgen, come for a walk with me."

Barely controlling her excitement, she took him to the gardens, away from everyone else. Once they were out of earshot she stopped and held his hands.

"I have news for you." She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What is it, love?"

"I…" she laughed nervously.

"Yes?"

"I'm expecting a baby."

His hands tightened. "What?"

"A baby. I'm pregnant."

Jørgen's eyes bore into hers. His face was unreadable, and his breathing hard. He said nothing.

"J-Jørgen? Are you okay? Are you angry? I'm so sorry, I thought this would make you-"

And then she couldn't talk anymore, because Jørgen was kissing her. He took her in his arms and spun her around as he laughed, delighted.

It seemed he would never let her go. "Elsa. Elsa, my love. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, thank you." He stroked her hair, kissed her face, hugged her again. "We're having a baby!"

Elsa laughed along with him, and let all her joy roll freely.

"It'll have your hair and my eyes, just like we promised."

He put his hands over her stomach. "When?"

"In the fall. Probably September."

"We're going to have a child… It's only the first one, right? We'll have our own hockey team, and all of them with that angel face of yours."

"We'll see… Um, listen, I know you need a son, but if the gods give us a daughter instead-"

He cut her with a kiss. "It's ours. And if we do welcome a princess I will fight against everything and everyone to defend what's hers. She'll make a magnificent Queen, just like her mother. And if it's a boy, no King will ever compare to his greatness. Elsa, you're carrying the future of two kingdoms in your belly. No one will stand in our child's way."

He offered his arm and they walked together towards the castle. Suddenly, he stopped and began to laugh.

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

"I'm just counting… Do you realize it took us around two weeks to conceive? Two weeks. Some people try for years."

"Well, we did try a lot," reasoned Elsa, turning red. "And we're young, and strong."

"And in love."

To that Elsa said nothing. She hated lying to him, but she had no courage to admit the truth, least of all at that moment. Did she love him? She knew she didn't. She was immensely fond of him, admired him, and the gods knew how strong her physical attraction for him was, but she couldn't quite say she was in love.

Instead, she only bit her lip and looked down as she blushed even deeper. He took that as confirmation and kissed her head.

They walked into the halls, swarming with staff and Counsellors.

"Come on, let's tell them!" said Elsa happily. "Everyone, please, one moment of your attention."

She murmured something in Jørgen's ear and smiled. He smiled back at her and turned to the others.

"The Queen is with child."

From the joy and relief in everyone's expressions, one would have thought it was their own children being announced.

"Your Majesty, what a blessing."

"These are wonderful news."

"The gods smile upon you."

"What a happy day for this kingdom."

Someone had abruptly materialized at Elsa's side, someone whose arms were now securely placed around Elsa's waist and whose red hair the Queen was merrily playing with.

Jørgen approached her. "Anna, have you heard the news?"

"Yes, of course. Congratulations." She hugged him briefly and returned her attention to Elsa.

Jørgen realized he hadn't seen Anna during the announcement itself. _She knew since before, then. She knew even before I did. _There was the jealousy again, nagging him as he watched Elsa and Anna gaze adoringly at each other. _Don't be stupid,_ he told himself. S_he's her sister. What could possibly be wrong with their affection?_

The bells began to toll, announcing Elsa's pregnancy to Arendelle. Much as she tried to continue her day's work (after all, she'd fainted halfway through a meeting and never returned), everyone around her –Anna, Jørgen, Governess Gerda, her Ministers, they all insisted she took it easy the rest of the day.

When night fell, Anna went to check on her, armed with the strawberries and cheese Elsa was craving now. She found half a winter wonderland and a very grumpy monarch.

"I'm the Queen. There's so much to do, and I'm here all useless. We still have like seven months to go, you know," complained Elsa, pacing around her room. "You can't spoil me this much until I give birth."

"Yes we can," declared Anna. "You and this child are the most important thing in this country." Anna rubbed Elsa's belly lovingly and pecked her on the cheek. "Now eat."

Elsa grabbed the bowl and pouted. "I'm going to get so fat… Oh, but these are good."

Anna beamed delighted as she watched Elsa.

"You're genuinely happy," Elsa commented.

"Of course I am. This baby is yours, and that's what matters. I know that you've always wanted a child, and it's so great that you'll finally have one."

"That's true. Thank you."

Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's lips. Then, she pulled her closer.

Anna hesitated. "Should we? I don't want to hurt you."

Elsa smiled. "You would never hurt me. Us. We'll just take it easy this time. You said you would pamper me, have you forgotten? We'll be sweet… and slow… and maybe not knock off half the night table like last time?"

"Sounds good to me," giggled Anna. They kissed, now with more intensity. "Mmh, you taste of those strawberries."

Later, when they cuddled under the sheets, Elsa put her arms around Anna and ran her fingers through the red hair.

"This is the second baby I will welcome into the family," she said.

Anna turned to her, wide-eyed. "Wait, what? What do you mean, the second? Who was the first one?"

Elsa laughed. "You."

"Me?"

"I'm the older sister. I was very young, but I do remember when Mom and Dad sat down with me and told me I'd soon have someone else to play with. The day you were born, once you and Mom had rested, they brought me into the room. Dad let me climb into the bed and hold you. You were tiny, tiny, tiny, and already with so many freckles. Oh, you were adorable, and I was so glad to have a new friend. Little did I know we would be like this one day." She slid her hands delicately over Anna's curves.

"I suppose that's not what Mom and Dad had in mind when they said 'play'."

Elsa let out a little laugh. "I don't think so. At the beginning, our parents worried that you would be like me. When they realized you were normal, they were thrilled."

"And what about you?"

"I loved you too much to mind if you had powers or not. You were perfect either way." Elsa sighed. "I had lots of plans for us, of everything we were going to do together as we grew up."

Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa's.

"So much time that we lost," she murmured.

"Let's not be sad about it. Life brought us together in a different way, and maybe our bond is stronger because it happened the way it did. We still have our whole lives ahead of us, and this baby is the perfect chance to do everything right. No matter what, it will never have to wear gloves or knock on closed doors. And I count on you to make that happen."

"Won't he be angry if I interfere? It's his child."

"I don't care. You'll be a part of its upbringing as much as him or me. You know you'll be more than its aunt. My child will have two moms to provide all the affection and proper care we didn't get to have."

"You can bet on that. We'll build plenty of snowmen, the three of us."

"And eat chocolate."

"And go ice skating."

"And ride our bikes."

"And play in the halls well after midnight."

"It will be wonderful."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. More than anything else."

They laughed, and looked at each other. They kissed and pulled the sheets over them one more time, losing themselves in their caresses for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**:::::::::::::**

One April morning, the Queen of Arendelle burst into her sister's room in a rush of squeals.

"Anna! Anna, Anna, wake up! Happy birthday!"

Anna's birthday was the beginning of the celebrations for spring and for many festivals in Arendelle to honor harvests. In unintentional perfect timing, Jørgen had left for his kingdom. At first he'd offered to postpone the trip to stay with Elsa during her pregnancy, but she'd insisted that he went on with all his duties. Then he'd tried to take Elsa with him, and her refusal had unleashed a series of fights like they hadn't had in months.

They'd parted angry, and now Elsa had received a message that he might take longer than expected. _Serves him right,_ she thought angrily. _It's not like I wanted to have him around so soon anyway._

Though a part of her missed him, Jørgen's absence gave Elsa the time to focus on the things that mattered most to her: Arendelle, Anna, and her baby. Her pregnancy was showing now, and she would often catch herself staring at the curve of her stomach, marveling at the fact that there was a tiny human being there. Elsa adored the little person she had created and was sure that her baby was destined for greatness like no other before. She would see to that.

Her kingdom seemed to be prospering along with her child. News of an heir had proven Arendelle's stability to their neighbors, and now that they had seen that the Queen was indeed human and fertile it was almost as if they would begin trusting her. It might also have had something to do with the probability of her child inheriting her powers; if the Queen of Arendelle could breed an army of Ice People it was better to be in the best possible terms with her.

It was a chance Elsa would not let pass, and so for several days her halls were crowded with ambassadors and dignitaries who wished to reconsider the status of their relationships with Arendelle and its Ice Queen.

But above all, Anna. This was barely the second of Anna's birthdays that they got to spend together since they had been so cruelly separated years ago, and they were determined to spend every second of the day together. Anna had requested that only a small celebration for the inner circle of the palace be prepared, and spent the rest of the day with Elsa.

For the Princess' birthday, nothing was too much.

"Come on, Anna, open your presents!"

Anna looked at the enormous pile accumulated in Elsa's office, wide-eyed.

"Wait, what? Elsa, is this all for me?"

"Of course. And don't forget the ones already sent to your room."

Anna began going through the usual assortment of delicacies, clothes, and jewellery. A few of the presents came from foreign lands, from those who knew that the best way to gain Elsa's favour was to be kind to the Princess, but it was mostly all from Elsa herself.

Something particular caught Anna's attention –a long wooden box, exquisitely decorated with engravings and rosemaling. Even laying on Elsa's desk it was graceful.

"I hope you like it," Elsa whispered in her ear. "I made it myself."

Anna looked at Elsa, and there was a soft blush on her cheeks. Anna kissed one of them.

"I love it already."

When she actually opened the box, nothing could stop her screaming.

"It- oh gods, Elsa- I can't believe- it's beautiful! It's perfect!"

Anna threw her arms around Elsa and the Queen laughed, relieved. The redhead picked up the ice sword from the box and examined it carefully.

"I spoke to your teachers," Elsa explained. "They told me what you were most comfortable with and what would be best in a sword for you. As you can realize, it's lighter than any steel sword, but it's even stronger. The blade is really sharp, so be careful, but you can cut anything with it: wood, iron, rock, absolutely anything."

Anna could see the perfection of the blade, and how clear the ice was. As a test, she sliced in half a hideous marble figurine she'd gotten from some Prince or other. The cut was clean and perfect, and not a scratch had been left on the sword.

"This is a dangerous weapon, Anna said. "You trust me enough to have it?"

"I know you're experienced enough to not kill someone by accident, and smart enough to know when and how to do it on purpose."

"Thank you," Anna chimed as she wrapped Elsa in another hug.

"And that's not all," sang Elsa with a grin.

"There's _more_?"

Elsa handed her another box, this one round and softer-looking. It had several little holes punched all around. When Anna opened it, her joy was unrivaled.

"_It's a puppy!_"

Anna lifted the tiny, fluffy creature and squeezed it tight against her chest. The puppy licked her face and wagged his tail.

"He'll be a wonderful companion," Elsa said. "I don't know much about dog breeds, but the moment I saw him I knew he would be yours. I'm glad to see I wasn't mistaken."

"Of course not. This is the best gift ever."

Elsa smiled at her as they walked out of the office. "Now, now, I know you said you only wanted to be with me, but there's someone who just returned from a long trip just in time to see you."

"Kristoff!" Anna cried. She ran and crashed into his arms. They laughed as he spun her around, oblivious to the worried looks exchanged by Counsellors and other members of the court.

"Happy birthday, beautiful."

"Kristoff, you're home! I hope Elsa didn't send you too far this time."

"Just a little bit. And I bear good news." He winked at Elsa.

Anna went on, thrilled. "I'm so happy to have you back…! Look, Elsa gave me a puppy!"

"He's adorable. I got you something, too, but it's outside. Wanna come and see it?"

"Yes! Come on, Els!"

"Oh, no, I think you two deserve some time alone to catch up. My update with you, Kristoff, unfortunately includes more paperwork and legal stuff than new sle- whatever. It's a surprise. Just go have fun, Anna."

Elsa watched Anna and Kristoff walk away together. For a moment she felt terrible guilt. If it hadn't been for her, they would already be married, maybe Anna would have been a mother before Elsa herself. A part of Elsa would always be sorry about the day Anna had left Kristoff for her.

"So how are you?" Kristoff asked Anna once they were outside.

"I'm fine."

He paused for a moment. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." He looked at her pointedly, and Anna sighed. "I will be."

"What is going on?"

"Elsa's having a baby."

"I thought you were happy about that. The other day you sounded so excited about being an aunt."

"I know. And I'm excited, I really am, but I'm also jealous. I wish the baby was mine. It should be mine, Kristoff, hers and mine. Even though Elsa promised we'd raise it together and I love that child to death already, it's theirs, and they have every right to claim it for themselves, and if they ever do I'll be left with nothing."

"We have talked about that, Anna, about what will happen if you ever want kids of your own."

"I'm aware of that, and I appreciate it, really, but right now isn't really about it. It's just that… I feel I don't have a place of my own, you know?"

"Why do you say that? Is she hurting you? Is she making you feel bad about something?"

"No, not at all! Elsa is kind, and loving, and she's always there taking care of me. She's the best person in the world and I know she loves me."

"Is it him, then? Has he done anything to you?" Kristoff was getting furious at the very idea.

"Oh, no, he's all proper and nice. Too proper and too nice, dammit."

"You would tell me if he wasn't, wouldn't you?"

She laughed. "Of course I would."

"Okay, so what bugs you?"

"It's just that things are finally falling into place for this country, and I'm getting in the way of everything. The Queen has her consort and her heir. The Council has been reformed. There's already someone named for everything Arendelle needs, and there's nothing left for me to work on. I want to be useful, and I can't find the way. Legally I have almost as much power as Elsa, but it's her who ends up making all the big decisions. Of course it's her, she's the Queen. And it's always me who's getting orders. 'Come here, Anna'. 'Wait, Anna'. 'Do that, Anna'. 'Go away, Anna'.

"I know she doesn't mean any harm, but it's uncomfortable. She was forced to get married, and I couldn't do anything to protect her. I wasn't able to stop the wedding, I wasn't able to stop her from getting pregnant, and I haven't been able to make this man look bad because he _isn't_ bad, he's actually so kind to her and I'm scared that she'll choose him over me and there won't be anything for me to do. I feel that there's so much going on in my life I cannot control and I end up toyed around by everything."

"So do it. Start taking control. Don't put up with stuff you don't like just so Elsa doesn't get upset. Don't look at me like that, Anna, I know you do it. Start with little things if it makes it easier, but do it. Have it your way. Be in charge."

"I don't know, Kristoff, maybe I'm not ready for that."

"Of course you are. Where's my brave girl, the girl who would rather die than give up? My Anna always stands up for what she wants and believes in. Anna, listen to me. Wake up. If you two love each other, someone's gotta do something. And it better be you or Elsa before anyone else catches on what's happening."

"Alright. I will try to do what you say. But don't worry so much about me," she reassured him. "I'm well-fed, clothed, taught, taken care of. I'll survive."

Kristoff hugged her, tight. "Please do. And now, are you ready to see your gift?"

:::::::::

Later that night, Elsa went to Anna's room to deliver the final present. Dressed in a robe rimmed with lace, it was clear what kind of present she had in mind.

"I hope you had fun today."

"It was amazing, Elsa, really. But I reckon… you're about to top everything…?" Her voice went up a shade and she half-smiled suggestively.

"Mhm," came the cooed answer. "Come here, Anna. Dance with me."

Elsa took Anna's hand, and slid an arm around her waist. But, instead of waltzing, Elsa pulled her closer until their bodies were touching completely, and began to sway slowly side to side.

"What kind of dancing is this?" asked Anna with a laugh.

"Our very own. Where no one can separate us because no one else exists."

They found a rhythm, moving in slow circles, following their hips and feet. Their breaths synchronized and they fell in a sort of peaceful flow.

"It feels nice," Anna whispered. "I'd never danced like this before."

"I thought you'd like it. Anna, I'm so sorry. I haven't given you the attention you deserve these weeks. But I promise I'll make up for that, in every way possible."

Elsa leaned forward and began to leave brief, delicate kisses on Anna's neck without stopping the dance. Anna closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Elsa continued, now with deeper, more lingering kisses. Anna's lips parted, and her faltering breath caught inside her chest.

That was the moment Elsa seized to place a full kiss on Anna's mouth. The Princess moaned; how her sister had the power to completely undo her with one little kiss, she'd never quite understand. But she answered to that kiss, securing Elsa's body tightly against her, already toying with the laces of her corset, and enjoying the feeling of Elsa's smile.

Elsa walked backwards until she fell onto the bed, pulling Anna on top. Clothes began to get tossed and tugged and pulled off. The redhead straddled her hips and Elsa immediately began to caress her body. Her hands trailed up and down Anna's sides, over her breasts, over her stomach, one finger casually catching her underskirt and hitching it up a few centimetres.

Anna sighed and relaxed, letting herself get carried away by the pleasure. Her head fell back while Elsa's exploration continued deliciously slow. The princess took off Elsa's nightshirt and admired the sight. Her eyes were immediately locked on her sister's chest.

"They're bigger," she murmured.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them."

Staring at Elsa's breasts proved as effective as always. Anna was bouncing lightly now, and arched her hips insistently under Elsa's touch.

"Quit teasing, peasant girl," she growled.

Elsa giggled and pulled Anna down, rolling until the redhead was lying underneath. She captured her lips one more time and then her hand trailed down, between Anna's legs. The redhead gasped. Elsa began with slow strokes, and gradually picked up strength and speed. Anna rolled her body while her breath accelerated and her cries began to fill the air.

The Queen continued pleasuring her sister, kissing her mouth while her fingers worked their magic below. Anna grabbed Elsa's hair, and jerked her own hips forward, whimpering into the blonde's mouth as the speed and the motions became too much to handle.

Anna tensed briefly, and moaned. Elsa watched her climax for a moment and then attacked again. She mussed Anna's hair and began a path of little kisses down her body. She took her time to nibble at her breasts and run her tongue over her sister's navel before finally reaching her thighs with a smirk. Anna bit her lower lip and purred in anticipation.

Elsa's growing stomach called for new logistics; she lay on her side and supported herself on one elbow as she placed Anna's leg over her shoulder. She stroked Anna's legs slowly and adoringly before grabbing her and digging her fingers into her hips possessively.

Anna didn't last very long. The second she felt Elsa's mouth on her she dissolved into a cascade of gasps and cries that only intensified with each trick from Elsa's tongue. The blonde moaned, too, savouring and devouring her sister, and that was the last thing Anna could take. In record time, she came again. She lay still for a while, riding it out and enjoying the feeling of Elsa's soft breath on her stomach. When she recovered, she had her next step perfectly planned.

"Turn around," she commanded Elsa.

"What?"

"You heard me. Turn around."_ I'm pretty sure this isn't exactly the kind of control Kristoff was talking about_, Anna thought to herself, _but it's an excellent start._

Elsa obeyed, though somewhat hesitant. She sat back on her legs, with Anna knelt right behind her. The redhead pulled her head back for a long, passionate kiss, and then proceeded to nibble at her ear and neck.

"He's never had you like this?"

Elsa blushed, and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Good. And he never will, okay?"

What could Elsa do, but nod?

Anna caressed her from her shoulders to her hips, down over her legs, but her hand never made it quite back up. It got lost somewhere between Elsa's thighs and threw what little was left by then of her queenly composure out the window.

Anna's fingers were the perfect combination of rough and hard; when combined with the surprisingly dirty vocabulary she owned the whole thing was maddening. Elsa cried out and toppled forward, barely catching herself on time. She dug her fingers into the sheets and grabbed fistfuls of silk, moaning in time with Anna's ministrations.

"You like it?" asked the Princess.

"Yes."

"Can't hear you."

"Yes!"

"Good. You're mine, Elsa, never forget that. Now spread them wider."

Elsa's breath was growing more ragged with each second, her mewls reached unsuspected levels of urgency and enjoyment. She thrust her hips into Anna's hand again and again, but to her surprise she was quickly stilled and then moved to someone else's pleasure.

It all suddenly made sense.

"You want to… control…"

"Mhm. Just as much as you want to be controlled. Aren't you enjoying this, Elsa? Bet you've wanted this for ages."

Elsa nodded, and continued moaning. She rested the back of her head on Anna's shoulders and arched her chest against Anna's hand.

"I wanted… to pleasure you… and it's going the other way…."

"Oh, you have no idea what I feel right now. How long I've needed this."

Anna tried to keep her voice even, but she knew she wouldn't hold much longer. Luckily, neither did Elsa. Their screams were long, loud, high, and full of that delicious pleasure they'd only felt together; the heat from their bodies pressed together was suffocating. They toppled onto the pillows, breathless and delighted.

As she properly digested what had taken place, Elsa's face went red.

"What did we just do?"

"Each other."

"Anna!"

"You asked."

"I suppose I did. Gods, that was intense."

Anna toyed nervously with Elsa's hair. "Uh, about that last part… thank you. For going along. We'd never really done it like that before, had we?"

"No… But it was good. I, um, wouldn't mind… doing it… again…"

"Really?"

"Really."

Anna intertwined her fingers with Elsa's. "The Queen likes to be ordered around, who knew?"

Elsa laughed, and covered her face with the sheet in embarrassment. Anna got under the silk with her and began a tickling war. Things were changing, this time for better.

::::::::::::::

Jørgen returned three days after Anna's birthday. Elsa pretended their fights hadn't happened and he played along; to go back over them would mean a new catastrophe. She kept her distance, however, because of the promise she'd made to Anna and for her own need to take some space for herself.

"My father and brother send you their best," Jørgen told Elsa that night, while brushing her hair. "They're thrilled about the baby, as you can imagine, they sent lots of gifts. My father would have loved to see you, you know how he adores you."

Elsa ignored the sting of his words. "We'll go after the baby is born, so your father can meet his grandchild. The physician said I cannot travel anymore, much less by ship. He's even forbidden me to ride. They're all so paranoid."

Jørgen kissed the top of her head. "He's only doing what's best for you, and our child. You'll see how you'll be back on a horse in no time, and then you'll visit my country. Oh, you will love it, and our people will adore you. By the way, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Have you reconsidered my brother's proposal? About marrying your sister?"

Elsa closed her eyes. She couldn't possibly be having this conversation again. She tried to find the nicest way to say what she needed and began carefully.

"I _have_ thought about it. Look, I appreciate it, and like I told you that day I know they would be a great match, but it's not going to happen. She's made it clear she's not interested and I won't go against her will."

He insisted. "She's too young to understand how good this really is for her. Oh, come on, let's marry them! They're young and strong, they will learn together and grow together. With time, they'll fall in love. I could even…"

"What?"

"I could even give my rights to the throne to my brother and stay here with you permanently. Then your sister would be Queen in her own right."

Elsa fell silent for a moment. If she and Anna had only been sisters she would probably even be the one persuading her. Maybe not with Astor, but almost certainly with Kristoff, who Elsa had no doubt sincerely loved Anna.

She quickly changed the topic. "Let's not talk about that tonight. I hate talking about ugly stuff when the Lights are so pretty."

Elsa opened the door to her balcony to admire the glowing dance of colours in the sky. When she looked down into the street, she squealed with delight.

"Are those apple tarts? Go get me one, please please please, go get me one. With lots of cream."

Jørgen was given precise instructions and sent to his mission. He found the cart on the street, underneath a lamp. The tarts were being served by a woman in her mid-forties, with a waist as wide as her chatter was loud. After a few moments of struggle, the Prince was finally able to make himself heard.

"I'll have one tart. And if you could please fill this bowl with cream." Knowing Elsa's weakness for that cream, Jørgen had brought a whole bowl exclusively for it.

"You got a sweet tooth, m'lord," joked the woman.

"It's not for me. My wife loves these tarts. She's pregnant."

"Oh, like the Queen?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Like the Queen."

"Ah, that's good, that's good. People say, it's good luck to be pregnant at the same time as the Queen. Let me warm this again for your wife." The woman put the tart in a toaster and continued talking. "I hope the Queen has a big, fat, healthy baby. She deserves that, poor thing, she's been through a lot."

"She has," agreed Jørgen. "But she's better now."

The woman made a face. "I wouldn't be so sure. They won't give that girl a break. She'd just begun to live when bam, she'd been married off to a stranger. Not a chance to be herself for a while."

"That's true," intervened another customer. "My son-in-law works in the palace. He says that a maid told him that the Queen spent the entire night before her wedding crying."

"She did?" asked Jørgen, now serious. He'd never heard about that before.

The woman shrugged. "That's what they say, anyway."

"But I'm sure he doesn't hurt her," he pressed. "Perhaps she's happy with the guy."

The pie seller sighed. "I hope so, for her own good. But that doesn't take away the fact that they sold her, yes sir, sold her like I sell these tarts. Maybe with time she'll love him." The woman's expression changed into a motherly smile. "At least she has her sister. Oh boy, I'd never seen anyone love someone so much. I'm telling you, the Queen will never love anyone the way she loves her sister. Perhaps her child. But that's a mother's love, and that's different. And considering… y'know…"

"What?"

The woman smiled. "Well, have you ever seen the Queen and the Princess when they ride around town?"

"Once or twice."

"Then you've seen how their eyes are always on the pretty girls. Oh, they'll be discreet about it, but they do it all the time."

"Do they really?" That too was news to Jørgen, and nothing to be happy about.

"Oh yes. Pretty girls and bakeries, that's all they notice. Especially the little one, Princess Anna. The Queen lets her have her way and gives her in pies and flowers what she cannot give her in… other things. I tell you, Queen Elsa adores that kid. You know, I think that's the reason she's trying to allow ladies to marry ladies and boys to marry boys." The woman laughed. "The gods bless those girls. Here you go sir, the pie is ready. Cream's on the house."

When Jørgen returned to Elsa, he tried to mask his sudden somber mood.

"Here's your tart. There's a whole bowl of cream."

"Oooh, thank you. It smells delicious. Hey, did everything go okay? You seem… different. Upset."

"I'm fine, Elsa. Now eat."

Elsa didn't need to be told twice. "Gods, this is so good… And I wonder why I'm getting fat…"

"Love, you could never be fat. You're gorgeous."

Jørgen sat on the bed beside her and watched her eat for a while. She looked so beautiful, so pure, so content, that he had a hard time believing what he'd heard in the street.

"Are you happy?" he blurted out.

She smiled. "Of course I am. I've got my kingdom, my powers, my family, how could I not be happy?"

"Do you regret having married me?"

Elsa stopped eating. Her voice was still soft, but now had a touch of worry. "Why do you ask me all this? Honey, what's going on?"

He still said nothing. She pressed her lips against his and touched his cheek. Then she patted her belly. "Come on, listen to it."

"'Listen'?"

Elsa nodded, beaming. Jørgen placed his head carefully on her stomach and tried to focus.

"Apparently there's a sound like _thumpthumpthump _if you concentrate enough. Anna says there is, anyway."

He looked up abruptly. "Anna? She has done this?"

"Of course. She does it all the time. The baby loves the sound of her voice. Come on, talk, it'll like yours, too."

_Anna, Anna, always Anna. Anna before anything or anyone else._

Jørgen tried to put aside the thoughts about his sister-in-law's constant, untouchable presence; after all it was his child Elsa expected. However, accustomed to Anna's constant chatter, the baby didn't seem too interested in Jørgen's awkward attempts and soon went to sleep.

"It looks like the baby likes your sister more than me," he commented, trying to sound neutral.

Elsa tried to convince him that the baby was simply tired, but it was in vain. Insisting that she needed to rest, Jørgen went to his own room. Sure enough, a few minutes later he heard Elsa's door, the soft footsteps, and the opening of another door.

_Her_ door.

:::::::::

Over the next days he watched them closely. There was nothing he saw in the sisters that supported what the pie seller had said –the sisters only had eyes for each other. Whenever they weren't working they doted on each other, and barely spoke with anyone else outside of business. Though the way one doted on the other could be exasperating sometimes, it was understandable, and far better than having that attention focused on someone else. Elsa never noticed another person. Except one day.

Jørgen spotted Elsa as she left her meeting room in the company of a gentleman. Whatever he was saying to her was getting the best of her laughter. They stopped at the end of the corridor, when the man said his goodbyes with a bow and a kiss on the back of Elsa's hand. This made her laugh even more.

"Alright, alright, off you go, milord. But do come back soon."

"I'll be back on time to see your child presented to the gods, Your Majesty."

He bowed again and left. It was then that Elsa noticed Jørgen's presence. She went to his side, still smiling.

"Who was that?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"Who? Oh, that's an ambassador." She put an arm around his neck and pecked his cheek. "I hadn't seen you all morning, I missed you. Have you seen my sister?"

"Why did he kiss your hand?" he insisted.

"I think it's customary in his country as a sign of respect," she answered distractedly.

"That didn't look much like respectful to me. And you beamed at him quite… happily."

Elsa stopped smiling. "Jørgen, really? He's been with us since my father's times and I don't have one reason to complain. He's nice, he's respectful, he doesn't look at me like I'm a freak, and he's the only ambassador these days who hasn't made an offer to purchase my sister for their princes or kings."

"Well, I didn't like how he was looking at you."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "He would never see me that way."

She wanted to tell him that the reason the ambassador had decided to stay in Arendelle pretty much forever was because only Arendelle had supported his relationship with a former Navy Commander, with whom he had spent the past ten years. But it wasn't her secret to tell.

"I don't know," Jørgen pressed. "I've seen other men look at you, and he was no different. And you were playing along to that?"

"Jørgen, stop it. I'm a human being in a world full of human beings, of course I have to interact. I am Queen of this land and in order to keep it in place I will talk to whoever I need to, and I will be polite to those who are polite to me, moreover if that politeness is genuine. Authentic kindness isn't something I get every day, and I value it. Besides, I don't make little scenes when you talk to women, do I? Gods, I've even told you, you can have fun with them if you want."

"Yes, but I never said _you_ could."

Elsa stared into his eyes, her face hard as she filled with fury. "Excuse me? How- how- I can't believe you're saying that. I will not ask you for permission to live. This is my country, sir, and the Queen subjects to no one. I may be your wife, but I'm not your possession."

"All I ask is a little bit of respect. The second I turn around you're chatting and smiling with someone else. Is that why you refuse to come with me on my journeys? Who knows what you do when I'm gone?"

Elsa's words began to come out as growls. "In case you haven't noticed, milord, you got me pregnant. All I've been doing these weeks is carry your child. Now if you excuse me, I'm tired, and I'm getting huge, and on top of that I have a country to rule. I have no time for your tantrums. This conversation is over." She turned around and walked away.

"It's not. Elsa, I'm talking to you. Elsa!"

He followed her out to the main hall. The angry sounds of her heels matched his voice.

"Elsa!"

"I'm not going to discuss this anymore!"

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

The Captain of the guard had approached them. Elsa stared at Jørgen, unflinching and furious.

More soldiers had surrounded them.

"Yes, it is. The Prince was leaving already."

Jørgen's eyes were fixed on Elsa's. The room began to get colder. He clenched his jaw, looked at her one more time, turned around, and left. Once he was out of sight she closed her eyes and breathed.

"Your Majesty?" Her soldiers were still worried.

"I'm fine, gentlemen, thank you."

"We can proceed however you want us to."

"It will not be necessary. This I will deal with myself."

::::::::

The very next morning Elsa got to work. A thought had plagued her the entire night.

_He's too jealous, too possessive. If he got so worked up over nothing, what will he do when he finds out… everything?_

She needed to be covered, just in case, and so she decided to search the archives, the place in the cellar where old books and documents were kept for posterity, in search of Arendelle's laws and rules regarding a marriage and, more importantly, its dissolution.

As expected, hers was the worst situation to be in. She couldn't ask for a divorce on the grounds of jealousy alone; there had to be strong evidence of mistreatment or violence. She obviously couldn't have the marriage annulled on grounds of impotence from him. She knew he didn't cheat on her, she was fairly sure he'd never truly hurt her, and not even the fact that she hadn't been a virgin when they got married was enough of a reason.

And there was the tiny little detail of her relationship with Anna. That of course was more than enough to break her marriage, and destroy her life and Anna's in the process. No law would ever support someone who committed both adultery and incest. Infidelity was the first one to appear in the book, and it went on and on discussing the process.

"'_A divorce can be requested only by the aggrieved party'_," she read. "_'In that situation, a testimony before a judge is required, as well as proof of the offense.'_" Well, it wouldn't be so easy for Jørgen to get reliable proof of her relationship with Anna. That was comforting. She continued reading. "_'Should the adultery be proved, divorce proceedings may be initiated. Regardless of the settlement eventually reached by the spouses, the aggrieved party is entitled to financial compensation proportional to the other spouse's properties as well as the sole custody of any and all children procreated during this marriage.'_"

The last part horrified Elsa, she hadn't expected it. He could take her baby. He could take her baby and there would be nothing she could do about it; Jørgen was the aggrieved party and the law would be on his side at all times. Even as Queen, Elsa couldn't tweak the law for her benefit; a crack in the codes could lead to many injustices for other families.

The part regarding incest, curiously, was much shorter. It left the punishment up to the rest of the family, who would look into the degree of kinship and the context of the situation, then apply the measures they considered appropriate. Only a few specifications were made for certain cases.

"'_Should one of the parties be found to have forced the other into such unnatural union, the situation will be handled as one of assault, the forced party receiving no punishment whatsoever and the aggressor party receiving no consideration. Should the union have produced a child, it will be placed away during the process, protected from accusations and judgement. Parents and children, brothers and sisters, should never know one another outside the bonds of family. Any other relationship with these blood ties brings shame to each other and to the family. For these unions, no mercy shall be granted and the punishment can go up to and including execution.'_

"Brothers and sisters, sisters and sisters, who cares? We'll be done the second we are caught." She closed the book and threw it on the table.

Elsa got up and went to the shelves, looking for more books on the subject. However, before she got to them she found a stack of letters and documents, hidden inside what claimed to be a book about ancient geometry. Looking through the papers, she soon forgot about having broken half the morality code.

A couple of hours later Jørgen found her still in the cellar. They hadn't talked since the day before, and it took him a moment to find the words to address her.

"You've been gone for a long time. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

But anyone with that voice couldn't possibly be fine. And it took him only one look at Elsa's reddened eyes to confirm it.

"What is it, Elsa?"

"Nothing."

"And you've been crying over nothing?"

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes I get too emotional, don't mind me. Let's go upstairs."

Elsa headed towards the door but Jørgen stopped her.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "Letters. A year's worth of correspondence between my father and my aunt, the Queen of Corona. His sister."

"And what were they writing about, that troubles you so?"

"Me."

Elsa gestured at the papers on the desk, everything that she had found inside the fake geometry book. Jørgen took the one on top and began to read.

'…_but Elsa's condition keeps getting more severe. And she has been displaying some unstable behaviour. She's depressive, anxious, and prone to panic attacks. Her emotions are unreliable, and her powers with them. The more distressed she gets, the harder it is to control her magic. It's becoming terrifying.'_

Jørgen looked up. Elsa's eyes were fixed on the floor, while she absentmindedly tapped her fingers against the desk. He continued reading a couple of paragraphs below.

'_Anna is a sweet child. Sometimes too trusting or naïve, but that's precisely due to her good nature. She's ten years old, a perfect age to begin more serious training. With the proper guidance and her natural kindness, she would be a wise ruler.'_

Elsa began to explain. "Apparently my parents had been considering changing the laws to make Anna the heiress. My father had been writing to Corona because they faced a similar problem since their Crown Princess was missing. Who knows, maybe Anna would have ended up Queen of both lands."

Jørgen looked at all the letters containing the negotiations. "Elsa, this is treason."

"It doesn't matter anymore. All plans were abandoned as soon as Rapunzel appeared. My parents lost Corona's support when they recovered their rightful heiress and they lacked a good reason to make Anna Crown Princess here without having to expose me in some way. And my parents are dead."

"Elsa-" Jørgen reached out for her.

She rejected his contact. "No."

"Elsa."

"No!"

She sighed, an attempt to mask the coming sob. Her back was turned to him and she hugged herself as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"They would have overthrown me. Pushed me to the side, kicked me away even further. They were scared of me, they thought me unfit to rule. Even while they educated me, they were thinking of how to protect Arendelle from the freak girl. Every day they spent preparing me they were also praying I never got to use the training."

"But you did, Elsa, you're here and Arendelle has never seen a better ruler."

"I'm trying, and I'm giving my whole life to this kingdom and this family, all for what? So that everyone thinks they're entitled to judge my every step? So that you can come along and question my very dignity as a wife and woman? I didn't sign up for this."

She paced around the room, trying to calm herself. Finally, she faced him.

"Don't tell Anna about any of this. It would hurt her too much to know what our parents were planning."

"Maybe she knew about it."

Elsa's anger returned. "How can you think that? She was only ten. And she would never plot against me, never."

Jørgen didn't insist. Of course, in Elsa's eyes Anna could do no wrong.

Elsa breathed deeply, wiped a tear, and stroked and patted her stomach to soothe her baby, who had begun kicking in distress. When she spoke again, there was a new layer in her voice.

"It really doesn't matter anymore. I'm Queen now, and I have rebuilt my life. And they're at the bottom of the sea."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**:::::::::::::**

The King of the Southern Isles arrived in the middle of gossiping and speculation. He did not come alone; one of his sons, the sixth or seventh, had joined him.

Anna refused to be present when the King and his son had the audience with Elsa; the memories of everything that happened between her and Hans were still too fresh. But Elsa wasn't having any of that and, for maybe the first time since her fatidic coronation, she used some discipline on her sister.

"I will not let you hide away like the coward I know you're not. Half of our problems with the Isles began with that whim of yours to marry their Prince, so now you will sit there with me and show your face and help me fix this mess. If you don't do it now you won't ever be able to, and they'll have won. We're in this together, you hear me?"

Anna, unused to Elsa's authority exerted on herself, had no choice but to obey.

In a sort of unofficial coordination, the streets were deserted. The Arendellians had no intention of seeing those who had almost conquered them, and showed their disdain through their absence. The guard, though not expecting a fight, had also taken longer than usual to get ready, ensuring that the guests would be very aware of their power.

Elsa had made her own preparations, which mostly consisted of taking deep breaths and convincing herself that freezing the King on the spot was not the smartest choice. Before heading to the throne room she summoned her husband and her sister. Her fists were held tight and a flurry of snowflakes followed her every step.

She rubbed her stomach anxiously every few minutes; at six months her baby seemed to grow by the minute and she hated to display something so precious to someone so despicable. Anna and Jørgen exchanged looks, unsure about what to do or say to calm her.

But Elsa didn't even give them the chance, consumed as she was by her thoughts. She smoothed some flyaway hairs on Anna's chignon and fastened the brooch of Jørgen's cape.

"I don't want them to find anything to criticize," she said as she fidgeted with their clothes. "You will both be there with me and I want you to look perfect. And I want you to wear these."

With a wave of Elsa's hand both Anna and Jørgen got ice accessories –a tiara, a brooch, cufflinks. She'd left more ice around the castle: a statue, or flowers, or mirrors, small details everywhere. The little signs of her power all over the place made Elsa feel singularly proud; those men wouldn't be able to take a step without remembering whose territory this was.

"There you go. You look very handsome, both of you. Okay, we're ready."

"Elsa…?" began Anna. "You're not dressed yet…"

Elsa huffed. Another flick of her hand, and an ice gown began to take shape around her body. There were no sweet sky blue tints in it this time –it was pure, spotless white, whiter than snow itself. It had long sleeves and a moderate neckline, and right below the bust the ice fabric fell like a column, barely hugging Elsa's stomach. She wore a cape, riveted with fur-like snow while the rest of it was almost transparent ice. The crown on her head was also made of ice, but it glittered like diamonds.

Every piece Elsa wore was white or clear and blended with her pale skin and silvery hair; the only touch of colour was in her deep blue eyes. She was every bit as beautiful as she was terrifying.

"Does it look good? Any comments? No? Alright. Let's do this."

Elsa placed one hand on the arm Jørgen was offering her, and grabbed Anna's hand with the other. Together they went into a room adjacent to the throne hall. They would be able to know when their guests had arrived, but they would make them wait.

The squires trumpeted; they were here. Elsa gave herself a couple more minutes before she ordered the doors to be opened.

The King was a handsome man despite being already in his sixties. He carried himself with grace and serenity, the poise of those born and bred to rule. He seemed to have passed on his good looks to all his sons: the Prince that accompanied him resembled him greatly, and they both resembled Hans. Both men stopped at a prudent distance from Elsa, exuding calmness and serenity.

"Your Majesty." The King bowed. His voice was terse, perfectly kind. "I see the legends are true. Your beauty is unequalled. And that of your sister, of course. By the way, please allow me to congratulate you, without a doubt Arendelle will be blessed with a strong heir."

Elsa fought the need to cover her stomach. The child she expected was a clear obstacle in whatever the Isles' plans were, and both monarchs knew it.

She nodded instead, and managed to keep a polite smile in place.

"Thank you, sir. We hope you and your son have a pleasant stay with us. Arendelle is a welcoming land, as you have surely noticed on your way to the castle. And now, shall we take this conversation somewhere more adequate?"

They headed to the meeting room, with Anna, Jørgen, the Prince, and a few trusted Counsellors and Ministers behind.

The King's top priority seemed to be the trading agreements. Fed up with the pointless arguments, Elsa agreed to resume negotiations and open one route for the exchange of several goods from both lands.

"I am so glad we're able to reach a balance," the King said. "You have no idea how much we admire Arendelle and it prosperity; it's an honour to do business with your land."

Elsa forced a smile.

"We are most grateful for the opportunity we have been given," added the Prince. "It is very important for us to prove you that the actions of one do not reflect the thinking of everyone else. Your Highness," he turned to Anna. "I can't begin to express how very embarrassed my family is for what was done to you. Our family is so ashamed. I know there's little this can do, but do allow me to apologize."

Anna nodded once.

The Prince nodded back, relief on his face. The King continued enthusiastically.

"Thank you, milady. And I think I know just the perfect way to seal and celebrate it. One way to start over and declare that the relationship between our countries is that of friends."

Elsa tensed, but kept her voice even. "What do you suggest, milord?"

"Well, what better proof, what better union, than the sanctity of a wedding? I propose a marriage between your sister and my eldest son, Crown Prince Ulrich."

Under the table, Elsa felt the panicked hold of Anna's hand on her own. She stroked it reassuringly, but her other hand clenched in a fist.

The King continued, unaware of the brief exchange. "My son is of an age with your husband. Your sister isn't much younger than yourself, they would get along just fine. In due time, Princess Anna would be Queen of the Southern Isles." He chuckled. "She would have the crown Hans so badly wants."

He looked at Elsa, expectant. All eyes were fixed on her. Elsa weighed each word before speaking.

"Sir, you surely understand the situation. My position, and that of my kingdom, are quite delicate as far as these matters go. We will resume our trading relationship with your kingdom, but as far as such a union… We have to decline."

Yet the King was unfazed. "There's another option, if you prefer. Should you have a daughter, she could marry Ulrich's son, Andrej. The boy is seven, and second in line to the throne, before any of his uncles. Then it's your daughter who would be Queen of the Isles. Either way you win, ma'am."

This time Elsa couldn't help bringing a hand to her stomach._ It's too disgusting, it's an abomination._

"Sir, we will not discuss this any further. A marriage cannot be considered anymore. Your son tried to murder us."

"And he has been heavily disciplined for that, you have my word."

This time it was Anna who intervened. Her voice was even, and completely devoid of all emotion.

"Our laws called for execution. The only reason we did not go through with that is because we, unlike him, don't revel in staining our hands with blood."

"We have been quite generous so far," added Elsa. "I suggest we all try our hardest to continue on the better path, we don't want to damage your relationship with our kingdom… or that with all of Arendelle's friends."

The map was laid out between them, and every one of Arendelle's ally countries stood clearly drawn and marked.

The King was finally serious. The temperature in the room had dropped.

"Fine," he said curtly. "Take your time to think. We're open to dialogue."

"Fantastic," stepped in Jørgen; the next words out of Elsa's mouth would have probably been a war declaration. "So are we. We're quite looking forward to the development of a new stage in our relationship."

The King and his son nodded, and Elsa gave him a brief look of gratitude.

"Gentlemen," a Counsellor promptly stepped in, "you must surely be exhausted from your trip. The squires will show you to your chambers, and we can resume our conversation on a more appropriate occasion."

Finally alone in their temporary rooms, the King and Prince of the Southern Isles were able to breathe for the first time.

"Father, did you honestly think it would work?"

"It was worth a try. That girl is very valuable, and whoever the Queen gives her to will have made a significant alliance."

"I like her. She's very pretty."

The King sighed. "If at least your brother had had enough sense to bed her, the story would be different. He would have had a claim over her, and could have brought her to our side while this ice girl disappeared forever. Maybe he could have even made her a child. Oh, that would have solved everything."

"I could try," suggested the Prince. "I mean, she looks relatively harmless."

But the King shook his head.

"She's grown. She's not a child anymore, and she's got the Queen's support. He should have made a move while she was still stupid and vulnerable. He should have presented himself as the only available comfort and support for her. But no, he let her go after the sister, and lost her forever. And now there's the matter of the Queen."

"She's a remarkable woman."

The King was finally won by exasperation. "Gods, boy, whose side are you on?"

"No one's. Whatever happens here, I don't benefit from it."

The King stared at him with cold fury.

"Whatever happens concerns you as much as it does everybody else. We're a family, and we have to work as such. That's the success of Arendelle: they're a family put together with brains and caution. Look at Queen Elsa's marriage, it couldn't have been more perfect! And of course she wasted no time to spread her legs and get pregnant. That brat could be our ruin, son. If the Queen births a boy, we're done. If she births anything that can shoot ice, we're done. Let's pray her spawn is a stillborn, or a useless little girl like her sister used to be."

The Prince shrugged.

"Maybe," he began, "she could have a little accident. A very unfortunate accident, of course."

His father made a face, somewhere between wishful and frustrated.

"You've no idea how badly I want that. But how many seconds do you think it would take for it to be traced back to us? No, I'm afraid we're hand-tied in this matter. We can only wait and hope for the best."

Though Elsa had ordered the King and his son placed as far away from her family as possible, their presence loomed like a heavy shadow. Their meetings were strained, going again and again over the same issues, and Elsa felt surrounded by a pack of wolves trying to find her weak spot.

"What else do they want?" she complained to Jørgen a couple of nights later. "I've given them the trading, I've given them my patience, I will never give them my sister or my child. They just want to mess with me. Gods, I hate them."

She moved around the room and Jørgen noticed her steps were slower and heavier. The shape of her belly was prominent on her slender figure; contrary to most women she seemed to be losing weight. She looked exhausted.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No. But Olga says it soon will." She pressed her hand to her hips.

"Sit here. Let me rub your back."

"Really? Oh, thank you."

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Jørgen to massage her aching muscles. She relaxed for the first time in days –the weight of her kingdom, the horrible visit from the Isles, her complex love life, the child in her womb, it all vanished.

Jørgen slipped his hands under her blouse. The feeling of his hands directly on her skin sent a pleasant tingle down her back. His movements continued, and then stopped suddenly. His fingers went over the slight bumps spread all over the surface.

"Elsa, what are these?"

"What?"

He gently unlaced the blouse, and pulled down the fabric. He could now see the lines on her skin.

"These," he ran a finger over the marks. "Scars?"

Elsa sighed. "Yes."

"How did you get them?"

"They're cuts from ice pieces."

His hands went to rest on her shoulders. "Ice? Your ice? What happened?"

Elsa pursed her lips. Little by little she began to speak.

"You've probably heard the entire scandal about my coronation, when my powers became known to everyone." Jørgen nodded. "I fled the castle and went to the North Mountain. I built my own palace there, a place where I could be alone, and free. But people were trying to bring me back and have everything fixed.

"Suddenly there were a lot of soldiers in my palace, and I panicked. There was Hans, and my own guards, and the Duke's men. One shot an arrow at me, but Hans dodged the shot and it hit an ice chandelier that was directly over me.

"When I saw the chandelier come down, I tried to run. It would have crushed me. I escaped, but as it shattered some pieces still hit me. I lost consciousness, and when I woke up I was imprisoned, and Anna was missing, and Arendelle was this close to being invaded, so I didn't quite realize how deep the cuts were until later. By then it was too late to prevent the scars."

Jørgen kissed one of the marks. "You brave, brave girl. You have been through so much. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. It's over. None of that was your fault and-"

"Have you ever killed a man?" she said abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, have you ever killed a man? Seen the life leave his eyes and known it was you who did it?"

Elsa took a deep breath.

"I have. I once killed two men. And you know what's the worst? I don't regret it, not a little bit. I would do it again, gladly."

She wouldn't meet Jørgen's eyes, and her fingers began to tense. He sat beside her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

There was a pause, and then Elsa answered. "Yes. It seems only fair that now that I'm giving life I should admit to having once taken it. It was precisely that night, when I was attacked. I killed both of Weselton's men."

"You…? They said one fell from your balcony, and the other down the stairs."

Elsa smiled bitterly. "Stairs? Is that what they're saying now? I suppose anything would make sense. They cornered me inside the highest room. They shot the arrow. I resisted the best I could, I didn't know what to do, you have to understand I was never taught to use my powers and all of a sudden they were all I had. Those men would have killed me. It was me or them."

"So you killed them instead."

She nodded. "I managed to hold one against the wall with ice spikes, and then there was this mass of ice that I used to push the other one away from me. And I… I don't know what happened, I kept pushing and the block kept moving, across the floor, out the door, into the balcony. And then it was all gone, the block and the man. I think I heard him scream. I don't know, I panicked and lost focus. Next thing I knew, the spikes holding the other man had grown too long. It was…"

"I know, love, you didn't mean to."

"…so good."

"Elsa?"

"I mean, not the killing itself. But the feeling of power, of knowing that finally I had someone in my hands instead of being toyed with. It was a rush, a rush of energy, of independence, of freedom. Never, not in my wildest dreams, would I have imagined that I was capable of killing, and to know that I _was_ made me feel stronger than ever."

Elsa rested her head on Jørgen's shoulder. He stroked her hair for a while.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"Yes. But we don't really talk about it."

"What did she say when you told her?"

"Oh, she understood I had no choice. We just don't mention it because it's not really a topic for small talk, and because nobody else knows and we'd like to keep it that way. Imagine, the ice witch is also a murderess."

He took her hands in his. "Don't ever say such things again. You're no witch, nor a murderess. You did what you had to do."

"I know that. But no one else will."

"Then kill them too. Install your reign of terror and eliminate anyone who interferes."

Elsa giggled. "I will do that. Come on," she said in a softer voice, "your child just woke up."

She placed his hand on her stomach, allowing him to feel the movements.

"It's going to be a stunning kid, won't it?" Jørgen murmured.

"Gorgeous and powerful," she agreed.

"It will love you so much, Elsa."

"Oh, I hope so."

"You can be certain. It will love you to the Moon and back, just like I do."

He kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her. She hugged him back, if only to hide the sudden guilt showing on her face.

::::::::::::::

When the King and his son left, Elsa took two whole days off to recover. It had only been a week, but one of the hardest she could remember.

"I should have done more, I should have ensured they never troubled us again, gods, I should have ki-"

"Don't torment yourself, my love. You were wonderful. They already knew they can't mess with this kingdom and now they have seen just how much power you have over them."

"Do you really think so? Oh, I don't know. They've never gotten quite what they deserve." Elsa whimpered out of pure frustration. "Anyway. Join me for this meeting. I'm not in the mood to deal with these people."

Elsa had received her new Council with mixed feelings. Though the atmosphere had certainly benefited from having women and younger people, Elsa was facing new problems with those of her gender. They too understood what it was to be a woman with power and though they loved and sympathized with Elsa they were even stricter with her.

"Where's Princess Anna?" a Counsellor inquired.

"She's over at Kristoff's. Something about a new sled they wanted to try. What now?"

"Your Majesty, is it really appropriate for the Princess to be with the Ice Master unescorted?"

"Kristoff is the best protection she could possibly have. She'll never get hurt."

Another Counsellor spoke, carefully. "Maybe not her person, but her reputation… For the Princess to be alone with a man, away from palace, it could seriously question her virtue."

Elsa laughed; this was too much. "Her _virtue_? Are you serious?"

"Ma'am, you surely understand that given the Princess's current situation, any blemish on her name could prove fatal."

Elsa sighed and tried to ignore what she'd just heard.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. There has been an interesting increase in proposals and offers to marry my sister. I think we can all agree that the Southern Isles' proposal is completely out of the question." The Council nodded. "But still, unlike you, several kings and princes have expressed all the interest on Princess Anna and no concern about her virtue." She snorted the word again.

"We too have heard about it, ma'am. Though it is unexpected, this is a good sign. An alliance formed through Princess Anna's marriage would be extremely beneficial under the present tension with certain lands."

To Elsa's horror, her female Counsellors also supported the idea. "She's young, beautiful, and very well-prepared, there's no doubt this is the perfect moment. She'll be wedded right in the peak of her childbearing years. She's blossomed as a royal figure and now it's time for her to blossom as a woman. The Princess must marry, the sooner the better."

"My sister does not want to marry, and I won't force such a thing on her. If she ever finds someone to her liking, I… I will respect her decision. Until then-" Elsa stopped. Around the table, Counsellors were exchanging looks. She sighed. "Just say what you need to say. Apparently everyone's in on it except me."

"Well, Your Majesty, we do not mean any offense, but… can the Princess's judgement on the subject be trusted?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that her two previous choices were not exactly the best. First Prince Hans, who we all know, and then the Ice Master. He did not prove treacherous, but he also is not suitable for a Princess of her kind. Their relationship did not last long and it doesn't help her reputation that she's seen going from friend to friend. Perhaps the best course in this situation is for you to arrange a good match for her. You have her interests at heart and will undoubtedly choose what's best for the Princess and the kingdom."

Elsa crossed her arms and leaned back with calculated disdain.

"Alright. Let's suppose for a moment that my sister is indeed a sack of potatoes to be traded with. Who would you suggest she's sold to?"

"Elsa, don't see it like that," said Jørgen. "It's really the best for her. My brother's offer is still standing."

"Your Majesty, that would be an excellent option. A double union would solidify your position."

"Also, there are several other candidates that would be just as suitable."

"Elsa, it would be the best decision. Just go through the options, you'll find one you'll like."

A glimpse of pale fingers on the door caught Elsa's attention. The fingers disappeared, but through the small space Elsa managed to see a red shade and the unmistakable teal eyes.

"Anna…"

The door opened fully, revealing the Princess. Anna leaned against the door frame, her eyes slowly travelling from one person to another.

"Milady, we, um, were not aware of your presence."

"Been here a while. Listening. Very interesting conversation. By all means, go on. I'll leave if you want, so you can carry on selling me without my presence here to annoy you."

"Your Highness, that was never the intention-"

"Of course it was. Let's remember that my judgment on the subject cannot be trusted."

"Ma'am, we beg your understanding. The Queen only wants to ensure you have a life you enjoy. We don't want to condemn you to spend your whole life trapped here, doing something that might make you unhappy."

Anna groaned, and rolled her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was loud and laced with anger.

"Can't you see? Can't any of you see? This is the life I want! I have it already! I want to be here in Arendelle. You think I prefer to stay because I'm scared, or immature, or because I depend on my sister for everything and cannot fend for myself, or because I don't even really know what I want yet. Well, you're wrong! If you haven't noticed, this is my home, too."

Anna looked around the table, shoulders thrown forward with aggressiveness.

"This is my country, my land, I am every bit as Arendellian as any of you. More so than some. I am the Princess of Arendelle, and in Arendelle I shall stay. I love my life. Or at least I would if I didn't have you all stomping on it every waking second I'm not a stupid little girl, I'm not a helpless child that can't make her own decisions. If you ever try to send me away again, or dictate how I should spend my life to please you, I'll…"

Anna trailed off, too angry to speak, but her hand went to lie on the dagger at her waist. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard it bounced open again.

"Anna, wait," Elsa called.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Elsa got up and rushed to follow her. Jørgen held her by the arm.

"Leave her alone, Elsa. She needs to grow up."

Elsa shook him off without a word and ran after Anna.

She managed to stop her at the end of the hallway. Jørgen and the Council watched as they argued, Anna growing more furious by the second and Elsa trying to explain something or talk to her. The Princess paced and shook her hands while speaking passionately; Elsa eventually just let her talk and made no further attempt to interfere.

Like most of their arguments, it didn't last long. Elsa caught Anna from behind and put her arms around her. The Princess tried to shake her off, but Elsa's grip only got stronger. Anna tried one more time, then relaxed and turned around to hug her sister. Elsa rubbed her back and seemed to murmur something until Anna was completely soothed.

"On the plus side," commented one of the Counsellors, "think of one of them angry without the other one there to calm her."

:::::

Later that night, Jørgen was crossing one of the halls when he heard a voice from the balcony.

"It won't work, you know."

Anna was leaning against the stone railing, carelessly toying with a flower.

"What?" he asked.

"Your attempts to send me away from court. It won't work."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I know you're the one I have to thank for all these sudden proposals and all the ideas you've been seeping into the minds of my sister's Council."

Jørgen sighed, and joined Anna at the balcony. He looked out the distance, not meeting her eyes.

"You'll be grateful… eventually."

"What makes you thing that ripping me away from my home and into some stranger's house would make me feel grateful?"

"You'll have your own space. Your own life. You'll have more experience. Perhaps a kingdom and crown of your own."

"I don't want any of that. I've said it, I already have everything I could wish for."

"How can you know that? You haven't tried anything yet."

"How can _you_ know that? You've no idea of everything I have done. Mine is an informed decision, and I won't hesitate to deal with anyone who stands in my way."

Jørgen took her by the chin and tilted her head up. "You're too young to be so poisoned."

She shook him off. "Don't be fooled by my youth, sir."

"I'm not. I know there's something bigger hiding behind that pretty face. That's good, Anna, you've got a strong spirit. But don't use it the wrong way."

Anna glared at him. "You have no right to lecture me. And this thing you're doing, trying to turn everyone against me, it's already failed. It doesn't matter what kind of negotiations and cheap gossip you're carrying out behind my sister's back, without her approval everything is void. And you know you'll never get that from her."

"When it comes to you, Elsa thinks with her heart instead of her head. Someone has to help her put the country's prosperity over her feelings. Like when she married me. She used to hate me, and look at us now. The same could happen to you, Anna. You know, I have a cousin I think you'd like. You're both very similar."

"I'm not interested."

"Her name is Clarisse."

"Excuse me?"

"She's your age, very pretty, very smart. I could introduce you, if you want."

"I don't understand."

"There's talk about you, Anna, townsfolk have seen you looking at their daughters. If Elsa has more children, the pressure on you to have your own will lessen. And with your sister's laws on new marriages, I don't think there would be any problem if you pursued your real… interests. If anyone objects, you can marry my brother for appearance and still have Clarisse."

Anna was glad the darkness hid her blush. "You have no right to talk about that. You know nothing about it, nothing, you have no idea what you're saying. Why are you so obsessed with my future, anyway? Why are you so set in getting me out of the scene?"

_Because as long as you're here Elsa won't be truly mine. _"It's not about getting you out, it's about what's best for everyone, including yourself."

Anna snorted. "Is that all? Oh, how kind of you, you want the best for me and in order to provide it you will step on everything I have ever said and asked and desired. I've noticed you stare at me a lot, why? Your own sister-in-law?"

"Don't take it that way. I stare because I try to figure you out. Look, I'm almost twenty years older than you. To me you are like a little sister. I see you like Elsa sees you."

_Gods, I hope not._ "I don't believe any of that. Be very aware that you can turn the whole world against me, but I can turn Elsa against you."

Jørgen became truly serious. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would. Keep conspiring, and that's exactly what I'll do. If it comes to your word against mine, who do you think she'll side with?"

Their eyes met, Anna's blue eyes burning with a sort of darkness he'd never imagined her capable of.

"Just respect me, sir. It really isn't that hard to do. Go to your wife now, she needs you more than I."

Jørgen walked away slowly, his eyes never leaving her. And, like many Princes before him, he met the real Anna.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**:::::::::::::**

Elsa found herself at three in the morning still unable to fall asleep. No position was comfortable anymore, not when a human being was crushing her ribcage.

Instead of uselessly trying to relax, Elsa supported herself on one arm and watched Anna. Her baby sister clearly had no problems to sleep and looked like a little cherub with her hair all over the pillow and her cream-colored nightgown.

Anna's dreaming was deep and peaceful, but Elsa's gaze was impossible to ignore for too long. Soon, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"You were watching me sleep?" she asked, still drowsy.

"Mhm."

"That's creepy."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I really can't find any way to rest. And you're enchanting to watch."

Anna smiled. "I might forgive you. I might."

Elsa arched an eyebrow. "What would it depend on?"

"On whether you give me a kiss and tell me what you were thinking about."

The Queen giggled and leaned forward. She placed several little kisses on Anna's lips and finally claimed her mouth. Anna put an arm around Elsa's neck and smiled as she returned the kiss.

Elsa traced the lines of Anna's face with her fingertip.

"I was thinking about how pretty you look. And about what a wonderful godmother and aunt you'll be to my baby. And about all the things I'm gonna do to you after I give birth."

Anna's eyes twinkled naughtily. "Oh really? Can I have a preview?"

"Unless you want to try a position called eight-months-pregnant-and-looking-like-a-cow, I don't think it would be the best idea."

Anna giggled. "You don't look at all like a cow, Els, you're gorgeous."

"Darling, I'm a disaster."

"The most beautiful disaster I have ever come across."

But Elsa shook her head. "I can barely breathe, let alone… No, impossible…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I was just messing around. Can I cuddle with you?"

Elsa opened her arms and Anna promptly curled on her sister's chest, one hand resting on Elsa's huge stomach. The Queen ran her fingers through the tangled red hair with infinite tenderness.

"Anna, I'm going to need a lot of help from you after the baby is born."

"How so?"

"The baby will take a lot of my time. I count on you to help me run the kingdom and make sure we don't go down. We've had the same education, you love our country, you're the only one I trust. So, will you help me?"

"Sure, Els."

"Thanks, little duck. I was thinking maybe-"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"I'll help you under one condition. That you never sleep with him again. Ever."

Elsa said nothing and simply held her sister tighter. The Princess continued.

"I don't want to share you with him any longer. I thought I could do it, and we talked about it at that time and we agreed on something. But I can't anymore. You married him to have an heir, you have one now. There's no need to let him touch you again.

"Besides, I'm not stupid, Elsa. I know you tried _very_ hard to get this baby. I let you have fun, because in the long run it benefited both of us and the kingdom. But now I want you to respect me, to respect me as the only person in your life. Sure, he can be around somewhere, and sure, he'll always be this child's father, but you're with me. Once and for all, Elsa, please."

Elsa intertwined her fingers with Anna's, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Alright. Yes, Anna, it will be done as you say. He... he hasn't touched me since we found out about the baby, and I promise he'll never do it again."

Elsa couldn't see her sister's face, but she could tell she was smiling. When Anna spoke again, her voice was back to her usual lightness.

"You know, Els, I was thinking about something the other day."

"And what was that, if I may know?"

"I want to have a present for your baby. Sort of a welcome gift."

"Love, that's not necessary. To have you as aunt and godmother is enough of a gift. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, but I want to. I thought, perhaps I could take some of the money for my dowry and-"

"No, Anna, not that. We're not touching your dowry. Dad left that specifically for you to spend on your own needs. That money is yours, and yours alone, to lay a hand on it would be a terrible thing."

"But you just said it, that money is mine to spend however I see fit. It's too much, Elsa. I know that Dad wanted me to have enough to get married and start a family, but I'm not doing any of that, and the money can't sit there forever. I want to use some of it to get your baby something pretty, and then the rest for a useful project, like a charity. Dad would have liked that, too."

Anna yawned like a freckled kitten. "Anyway, I'm tired. We can talk about it in the morning. Try to sleep, Elsa."

:::::::::::

"I really, really can walk by myself. It just takes me twice as long as usual. I'm pregnant, not crippled."

Elsa tried to refuse Anna and Jørgen's attempts to carry her everywhere she went. But they still were determined to show her that one flight of stairs from her room to the meeting hall was too long a distance to walk.

"Both of you seem to forget that I have ridden a bike down these stairs. You've seen me. Walk with me if you want, but I'll have no one guiding me around like I'm four years old."

Elsa read papers as she walked, much to her companions' terror. She was extremely pleased by the topics of the day's meeting with her Council. She held Anna's hand as she spoke with a satisfied voice.

"Thank the gods. Now that the flow of proposals for your hand has subsided, we can concentrate on actually important matters."

Looking down at the meeting's agenda, Elsa missed the brief look exchanged between Jørgen and Anna. She took Anna's touch of smugness as relief, and kissed her on the cheek.

"They won't pester again. Anyway… Jørgen, I heard you have visitors or something?"

"Yes. Traders from my kingdom. It's a simple deal we have to close."

"Perfect. Well, make them feel at home here. I'll go talk to them later if I can. Ah, let's do this, Anna. It might be the last meeting I hold for a while, I can't believe I'm so breathless after just walking down the stairs."

The meeting went smoother than usual. Elsa's Council had noticed her exhaustion and tried to disturb her as little as possible; the treasure she carried in her womb was worth a thousand times more than any political issue. Elsa noticed this and managed to get away with a few ideas the Counsellors would have usually fought against, but that now they gave her happily just to keep her at peace.

Anna looked at her sister, and noticed she was a little pale. She looked at her questioningly, but Elsa simply smiled and shook her head lightly. Anna watched her as the meeting went on, concerned at the sight of Elsa growing paler yet continuing the meeting until the end.

"Perfect," Elsa finally said. "Thank you all."

Counsellors began to rise from their chairs, but Elsa spoke again.

"Just one more thing before you leave."

They turned to her.

"Could someone please call the midwife?"

Chaos broke out. Counsellors hurried out the door, shouting instructions. Anna was immediately by Elsa's side.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It was just pain. I was told this can go on for hours, there was no need to interrupt and mess everything."

"_Elsa!_"

"I'm sorry," Elsa said sheepishly. "Could you help me to get up?"

"Let me carry you."

"No, no, walking will do me good, don't you worry, little duck. Just give me a hand. And also…"

"Yes?"

"Anna, I'm so scared."

The Princess gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't. I will protect you."

A squire appeared as they were walking out the room.

"The midwife has been sent for, Your Majesty. Anything else?"

"Find my husband." The squire left, and Elsa added in a low voice only Anna could hear. "By the gods, when he shows up I'll kill him."

When they reached Elsa's room, it was already prepared and Olga was waiting.

"Come in, Your Majesty, no need to be afraid."

Elsa had begun to pant, and as the contractions increased so did her pain. She looked at Olga, incredulous.

The woman laughed. "Oh, you'll see how this will be worth it."

:::::::::::

Jørgen stormed into the hallway. Half the castle was gathered there, from Counsellors to everyday staff.

"How is she?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, a scream broke into the air, unmistakably Elsa's voice.

"Oh, gods."

He reached for the door and was promptly stopped.

"Sir, it's no place for a man. The princess is with her, as well as the midwife and carefully selected maids."

Another scream, longer. Jørgen pushed the man to the side.

"I'm sick of all of you. That's my wife in there, and she's giving birth to my child. No one will stop me."

He burst into Elsa's room. She was furiously pacing around, bent over her stomach and with a hand on her lower back. The moment she saw him, she cried in anger.

"Go away, I hate you!" she screamed.

She made a face of agony and held tightly to one of her bed posts. Anna rubbed her back soothingly, but the moment Elsa's eyes fell on him again, her fury returned.

"It's all your fault, all your fault!" She grabbed a pillow and lunged it at him. "To the hell with you!"

"Your Majesty!" the midwife exclaimed. "Do you think your good mother ever spoke to your father in such a way? He was there when you were born, both of you, and they only had kind words for each other."

"Oh, let her curse me all she wants," he said, fighting a smile.

Elsa simply growled, and resumed her pacing.

"Alright," he declared. "If my presence upsets you too much, I'll wait outside. Call me if you need anything."

He turned around to leave, but Elsa's hand caught him like a claw.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"If I recall correctly, I was just told to go away. To hell, if we're being precise."

Elsa huffed. "Don't be ridiculous, I need you here with me."

She turned back to the bedposts, holding on to them for dear life. Anna hugged her, and Elsa twitched in her arms as another contraction hit.

"It hurts," she sobbed.

"Sir," Olga addressed Jørgen, "this could take a while, I don't know how long. If you want to wait outside, or do something else to pass the time, it's fine. I don't want to keep you here waiting in vain."

"If you leave don't ever come back," hissed Elsa. "I can raise this baby on my own."

Jørgen laughed again. "I think the Queen has made her wishes clear. I won't abandon her, now less than ever."

He held out his hand towards Elsa. She took it, not wanting to hurt Anna with her excessive squeezing and gripping. But Anna quickly pulled her back.

"Come on, Elsa, let's try to walk a bit more, it'll do you good."

Jørgen stared at his sister-in-law with all the self-control he could gather.

"Anna, I won't hurt her."

"I never said that. But I'm the one assisting her, let me do it."

"Anna, don't start. It's my child."

"It's my sister."

"Enough!" Elsa glared at them. "If you're going to fight, I suggest you do it in another kingdom. I'm giving birth, and I'd rather do it alone than with you two going at it like cats and dogs. Out of my sight, both of you!"

"Elsa, no, wait-"

"Love, we didn't mean to upset-"

"A fine pair you make. Look, I know you don't like each other, but please just allow me to have this baby. You've been bickering for a year, it won't hurt you to give me a couple of- aaah!"

Elsa's cry effectively silenced any trace of fighting between Anna and Jørgen. Both rushed to assist her as her knees gave out. But Olga stepped between them, and took hold of Elsa.

"I'll take it from here. How many babies has either of you brought into this world? Lie down, Your Majesty. Let's see if you're ready."

Olga quickly examined Elsa, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, perfect. We're all set for this little one. I guarantee it'll be a matter of minutes, Your Majesty, forty at the most."

"_Forty?_"

"At the most. What I need you to do right now is to listen to me and push when I tell you to, alright?"

Elsa nodded, and tried her best to follow Olga's instructions. Maids around her constantly provided fresh water and cloths. Eventually, Elsa allowed her sister and husband to approach her again, one sitting at each side.

She kept panting and groaning in pain, but now that she could actively do something about it the torment receded. She kept going; there was only one way forward.

"You're doing so well, Your Majesty," Olga praised her. "Just a bit more, just a little bit."

Elsa reached out to grab her sister's hand.

"Anna, you'll be Queen before sundown."

Before Anna could reply, Olga intervened. "Now, now, Your Majesty, you stop that nonsense immediately. You were made to have children. The gods created you as a life-giver, and Nature was kind enough to make you stronger than most women. I won't hear any more complaints."

Elsa whimpered. "Olga, never have children."

The midwife smiled. "I have nine, Your Majesty. Now, now, it's not that bad. Come on, I know you're a brave girl, you can do this."

"I can't!"

It was Anna's turn to encourage her. "Sure you can! Come on, Elsa, you're almost there!"

Elsa pushed one more time, and fell back onto the pillows. She was smiling through her gasps. Not far away, the powerful cries of a baby filled the room.

"It's over. Well done, Your Majesty, well done."

Everything began to happen at once: maids rushed to Olga's aid, a chorus of voices was heard from outside, and Elsa found herself showered with hugs and kisses.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is it okay?"

"It's a boy. So healthy, and so beautiful, Your Majesty."

"A boy!" Elsa exclaimed. "I have a son, I have a son."

"Elsa!" Anna's arms were around her. "I knew you could do it."

Jørgen kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "Thank you, my love, thank you, thank you."

A maid rushed out the room to deliver the news. The cheering echoed all over the place.

But all of that was completely irrelevant, for Olga approached Elsa with a minuscule bundle wrapped in a blanket. The Queen held her arms out.

The rest of the world ceased to exist. All that mattered was the baby she held. _Her_ baby. He watched her curiously, through eyes that were as intensely blue as her own. A tuft of delicate black hair crowned his head.

"Your eyes and my hair," Jørgen said with a thick voice. "Just like we promised."

Elsa pressed her hand to Jørgen's cheek. _Dark hair means no powers_, she thought. _But his dad seems happy about it. Oh, he's a beautiful boy._

The baby had stopped crying the moment Elsa touched him. She stared at him in wonder.

"Hello, darling," Elsa cooed as she cradled him. "Welcome."

No one else made a sound, or if they did Elsa didn't notice. The one thing that mattered was that she held her very own baby in her arms. She'd always known she wanted to be a mother, but only now she realized how badly she _needed _it.

"Anna, Anna, look at him, see how perfect my son is."

"He's amazing," murmured Anna. "I'd never seen anything like him. He's so tiny!"

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Really?"

Elsa beamed, and placed her son in Anna's arms. The baby didn't even seem to notice the change, and watched Anna with the same curiosity he'd shown his mother.

"Well, well, hello there little one. Oh, Elsa, he looks so much like you. The little pout, the eyes –ouch! And grabbing my hair."

Elsa took the baby back and handed him to Jørgen.

"You too, hold him. Meet your son."

Jørgen couldn't remember the last time he'd had a baby in his arms, and so he held his own child with something resembling panic. But he wouldn't have traded the feeling for anything in the world, and when Elsa provided a helping hand to support the baby, his happiness was complete.

"Our firstborn, Elsa, our son." He kissed her head. "Thank you."

To Olga's relief, the child was soon returned to Elsa.

"Feed him, Your Majesty. The first time is crucial."

While she held the baby to her chest, Elsa heard the bells toll. Every single bell.

"Already?"

"Well, of course," said Anna. "Everyone needs to know I have the best nephew in the world."

Voices could already be heard around the streets; the Arendellians had clearly been preparing for this moment and someone must have spread the news that the Queen was in labour. The tolling of the bells had only summoned more people towards the castle.

"Who's outside?" Elsa asked.

A maid looked out the window. "Everyone, Your Majesty."

"I need to get up."

As she spoke, Elsa moved the covers aside with one hand while still holding her child with the other. Anna immediately stopped her.

"Elsa, please, you just gave birth."

"My people are outside. I cannot let them down."

For the first time in their lives, Jørgen agreed with Anna. "Elsa, they'll understand. You need to rest."

"It won't take too long. Jørgen, hold the baby for a moment. Anna, help me up."

Anna offered full support as Elsa struggled to get on her feet, and they took tiny steps towards the balcony. Elsa was handed a clean robe and she did her best to mask her discomfort. Just before the doors opened, she took the baby from Jørgen's arms. Then she stepped outside. The second the crowd saw them, they cheered to a deafening point.

The people were so loud that for a whole minute Elsa couldn't speak; the mere sight of the Queen with her firstborn was enough to send them into frenzy. Eventually, she raised a hand to appease them.

"Arendelle!" she called. "This is my son!"

The cries and blessings were even louder. The Arendellians were holding flags and flowers, and waved their hats as they saluted her.

"This is my son," she repeated. "My heir, and your future king!"

More applause.

"The gods bless the Queen!"

"The gods bless the Prince of Arendelle!"

"Hail the Queen and her child!"

"Hail the Queen!"

Elsa retreated in the middle of the cheering. When she saw her husband and her sister, their faces were full of pride.

"Ma'am," said a young maid, "the lords in the hall are wondering if they can meet the little prince, ma'am."

Elsa kissed the baby on the forehead and handed him to Jørgen once more.

"Go," she said with a laugh. "Show him off. I'll take a bath in the meantime."

"Elsa, you really need to rest," insisted Anna.

"After the bath. I can't rest while being so dirty. You'll help me, won't you, love?"

Anna rolled her eyes and lifted Elsa in her arms. She carried her to the bath the maids had prepared, and eased her into the warm bathtub.

"That's better," sighed Elsa. "I was falling apart."

She used as little time as possible; the need to be back with her son was too strong. As she helped her into fresh clothes, Anna noticed something was off with her sister.

"What is it, Elsa? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry. It's just that…"

"What?"

To Anna's immense shock, Elsa began to cry.

"I'm just so happy," she sobbed.

Anna smiled and wrapped Elsa in a big hug. "I know, Elsa. It's been a huge day for you. I mean, wow, you had a baby today."

She rubbed Elsa's back and murmured coos until the crying stopped.

"Oh gods, sorry about that," apologized Elsa, wiping the last tears. "I got a little bit emotional."

"Don't you worry, Els. I don't know if I could ever do what you just did. You're amazing, and wonderful, and perfect, and I love you so much."

Anna gave Elsa a gentle kiss on the mouth, and they returned to the room at the same time Jørgen came back from presenting the child to Counsellors and Ministers.

"You'd think they're the ones who just gave birth," he commented as he gave Elsa the baby. "Love, they're so happy."

"And now," begged Olga, "Your Majesty, for the love of the gods, will you please stay in bed and rest?"

Elsa obeyed for the rest of the evening, until the staff trusted her enough to leave her alone. Then, she convinced Jørgen and Anna to go get fresh air and eat something. And then, of course, she got up.

Several explosions were heard. With her baby in her arms, Elsa peeked out the window and saw fireworks, hundreds of colourful sparkles filing the sky. Looking out to the fjord the noticed the ships full of lights and heard the music everywhere.

She opened the door to her balcony; the celebrations and the darkness prevented her from being noticed by her subjects. She watched the fireworks rise and sparkle one after the other.

"It's all for you," Elsa whispered to her child. "It's all for you, my love. You'll be a mighty king, and a very handsome one, too. I can see you already, ruling this country like no one else has before. I will teach you, my darling, I will guide you through every step and make sure you know everything you need to know and how to defend yourself against all that's waiting out there. And above all, I will never, ever lock you up and make you feel you're worthless. I will protect you. I swear, I swear if anyone tries to harm you in any way… well, it wouldn't be the first time your mom kills."

Elsa watched the fireworks for a little longer, and finally went back to bed with her son. She froze the door lock; it would only be the two of them that night. She curled under the covers and fell asleep hugging her baby.

In that moment, in that one moment and for the first time ever, Elsa had everything she wanted. Elsa was happy.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"An-na. An-na. Annnn-nnnna."

"Anna, he's one week old."

"The perfect age to learn his aunt's name, I'd say."

"He already knows you, he's been listening to you for months. Don't you see how his eyes light up when he hears your voice? Come on now, we have to go to the temple."

Mattheo was presented at the temple exactly seven days after his birth, just as tradition dictated. His parents prepared him to meet the gods for the very first time, and to greet the people who already adored him.

The Queen, his mother, rode in an open carriage so that the crowds could look at him and salute the heir. When they arrived to the temple, the entire carriage was covered in flowers.

The presentation in itself was a very simple ceremony, which only the child and its mother could attend. Therefore, Elsa walked into the temple alone. Her head was covered by a veil of white lace and she had wrapped her baby in a white blanket. The high walls and columns created a feeling of smallness and being watched by some higher power. Elsa's grip on her child tightened.

She knelt in front of the stone altar.

"Gods," she whispered, "this is my son. My baby, my firstborn. Please, grant him health, wisdom, and happiness. Please help me to be a good mother to him, help me to be a guide and teach him good things. Help me to never make the same mistakes that were made with me."

She stayed there for a while, kneeling in silence. It seemed to her that the gods were listening. The child understood his mother's solemnity and made no sound. Elsa had admitted to no one, not even Anna, how terrified she was of being a mother. It was what she'd always yearned for, but what if she messed up?

Elsa had no doubt she had been wanted, loved, but her parents had done terrible damage to her precisely following that love. What if she, in her desire to protect her son, ended up hurting him just as horribly?

It was something she didn't even want to consider. Instead, she clutched her son tight against her breast and continued praying. When she finally came out, she said nothing. Anna offered silent comfort while they rode back and for the rest of the day Elsa was very quiet.

Fortunately, she had too many distractions that kept her inner demons at bay. Elsa had gone back to work the second she was allowed to get up. Despite the complaints of sister, husband, and midwives alike, instead of staying peacefully in bed she insisted on going around work as usual, and even devised a way to hold her son to her with a veil or shawl, so that he'd never leave her side but she could keep her hands free.

Her Council too was scandalized at the way Elsa tried to balance caring after a baby and a kingdom. Halfway through a meeting, she threw a blanket over her shoulder, covering the child, and fumbled underneath. It became obvious to the Counsellors that under the blanket the Queen was breastfeeding her son. Uncomfortable rustling was immediate.

"Ma'am, there are wet nurses that can take care of that, they can look after the Prince with utmost efficiency."

"I can send you the nanny who looked after my children. She's fantastic."

Elsa sighed. They didn't mean any harm by telling her that, but she couldn't help a small tint of irritation as she replied.

"I attend my duties as Queen, but my duties as mother are far more important. I will not put my child aside and give him to some stranger just because I'm too lazy and don't want to be bothered. He's my son, and he'll stay with me. Look, I appreciate everyone's concern, but I remind you that it's your future king we're talking about. I can't leave him with just anyone. Oh, it will be good for him to grow up in this environment. It'll strengthen his temper from a young age. Now, where were we?"

Her tone allowed no more comments. Once the meeting was over Elsa tried to put her worries aside and have some time for herself. She might have been a strict Queen while on duty, but after her morning reunions she was the closest she could be to a five-year-old.

Jørgen found her on the back porch in the garden. Elsa had placed Mattheo in a baby bassinet her cousin Rapunzel had sent her and she was sitting with Kristoff, who had apparently just said something enormously amusing to her. They were both very focused watching Anna –the princess was practicing her sword fighting skills with the captain of the guard.

Elsa and Kristoff cheered and celebrated Anna's every move; the baby too appeared to find his aunt's activities extremely fascinating.

"Oh, hey," greeted Elsa. "We're wagering about when Anna will finally lose."

"I can hear you!" cried the Princess.

"That's kind of the point!" her sister yelled back. Then, to Jørgen, she added, "Come on, sit with us. We've got food and drinks and plenty of snowballs to throw at Anna."

The Princess shot a deathly glare at her sister.

When practice was over Anna trotted to Elsa's side and was greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"You were wonderful, little duck."

Anna grabbed a sandwich from the plate on the table and took a bite. She then proceeded to sit on Elsa's lap. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and played absentmindedly with her hair; the Princess began to chat excitedly about her practice and her training plans.

Jørgen soon realized that her audience, from Elsa and Kristoff to even Anna's dog, were solely focused on what the Princess was saying and nothing else mattered. Instead of dragging Elsa's attention away, he decided to give her a quick kiss and whisper in her ear.

"I have some news. Come see me when you can."

Elsa didn't show up again until early evening. Her hair was tousled and there was a rosy shade to her cheeks. A smile was carved on her face.

"What did you need to tell me? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, don't worry. It's just that we got this today."

"What is it?"

"Letters from my father and brother, they're really excited about Mattheo. They are dying to meet him and invite us to visit."

"Oh."

A quick look at the letter showed Elsa how enthusiastic the King was about meeting his grandson.

'_You're telling me he was born two weeks ago and you're not here yet? Bring him! I need to meet that boy. Don't make an old man run after you, son, bring the boy. And bring your wife, too, we haven't seen her in a long time, the gods bless that girl. Hurry!'_

"As you can see, they're quite set on having the three of us for a visit."

Elsa nodded slowly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Elsa, we're going. It's the least we can do. I know you don't like the idea of leaving Arendelle, but they're really insisting. And they want to meet Mattheo, I can't deny them that."

She nodded again. "I understand. Yeah, I guess we'll go."

Anna didn't take well the news.

"Must you go?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so. They've got the right to meet Mattheo, not just his family, but the whole country. One day he will be their king, he's just as important to them as he is to us. And I can't just let him go, I can't part with him. It's just two weeks, Anna, I'll be back sooner than you think."

"Can I go?"

"Love, I don't think it would be a good idea. His brother would see you. Remember he's been insisting on marrying you, and though of course I'll keep you safe I don't want him to court you and make you uncomfortable."

Anna made a face.

"I suppose I'll be of better use taking care of the kingdom."

"Love, don't see it like that. It's for your own protection. We don't know that place and I don't want to take you somewhere that might turn out dangerous of hostile."

"You overprotect me."

"Yes, I do, because I love you. And besides, there isn't much you and I can do right now. Olga said I have to wait between six and eight weeks before, you know, anything interesting. But when I come back I'll be ready, and by the gods you'll see this will all be worth it."

The ship sailed a week later. Jørgen tried to make it as comfortable for Elsa as possible; it was unspoken knowledge that the Queen was afraid of confined spaces. Theirs was the largest cabin, and a space on the deck was conditioned for her so she could be in the open without interruptions from crew or anyone else.

But three days turned out to be just enough time to torment her. Jørgen woke up in the middle of the second night. The bed was empty. He rose and went looking for Elsa; she'd had nightmares the night before and it wasn't like her to leave Mattheo alone.

He found her outside, wearing only a robe despite the autumn chill. Elsa was leaning over the board, pulling petals off flowers and throwing them into the sea. Though she didn't cry, she looked immensely sad.

Jørgen put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned back into him and sighed.

"We don't even know where exactly the ship sank. Sailors found several parts over the next months, and some bodies even washed ashore. Mostly crew, never theirs. They're still here somewhere. They liked these flowers very much, especially my mother. I think she'd be happy to see them again."

"Don't torment yourself, love. They're at peace now, and you're starting over."

Elsa didn't reply, and he realized nothing he said would cheer her up. He held her in silence and waited until she, still without a word, went back to the cabin.

Their welcome was as warm and lavish as the King could put together, with more enthusiasm Elsa had ever witnessed in her life. Crowds cheered for them and the King was beside himself with joy.

"Ah! There you are! Welcome, welcome. You, you, my dear," he rushed to Elsa's side, "may the gods bless you forever, my darling girl. Can I see him?"

Elsa handed her son to his grandfather with a laugh.

"Ha!" the King cried. "He's perfect! He's so beautiful, takes after his mother, of course. I can see him already, what a King he'll be! Marietta, Johanna, look at my grandson!"

The whole court grouped excitedly to meet the child. _Ooh_s and _aah_s were all that could be heard for a while.

"How's the little one, by the way?" asked the King suddenly.

"He means Anna," Jørgen explained after seeing Elsa's puzzled look.

"Oh, she's fine, thank you. Very pretty."

"Indeed, indeed, beauty runs in your family. Quite a beautiful kid, that one. Any chances of you considering my Astor for her? He's your age. They'd be a notable couple."

Elsa smiled nervously. "Well, she's rather young, and we're trying to choose what's best for the moment she's in…"

"Ah, that's good. Both your sister and my son have been pushed back in the throne line by this boy here, so they can relax. We don't want to actually need them, do we? Oh, but this grandson of mine is gorgeous. Can I take him for a walk? Wonderful! Come on, my boy, let me show you everything that one day will be yours."

Elsa toured the palace while Mattheo was shown to his admirers. A familiar face showed up. The boy had changed a lot since the last time Elsa had seen him, and she had to admit the changes were for the better.

"Hello," he greeted her.

Elsa smiled. "Hello, Astor."

"My dad showed me your son. Congratulations. He looks awesome."

"Thank you."

"And, uh, did your sister, did Princess Anna come, too?"

She shook her head. "She couldn't. Someone has to keep the kingdom going."

His face fell a little bit. "I understand. Well, when you return, could you give her my regards? I know we haven't really interacted that much, but she's… I would be honored and grateful if you could just talk to her and send her my regards."

Elsa wanted to hug the boy and spend the rest of the trip apologizing to him.

"I will, Astor, don't you worry. I'll make sure she gets your message."

He smiled again. "Thank you, Your M-, I mean, Elsa."

Elsa's arrival had caused a lot of curiosity on commoners and nobles alike. Outside Arendelle, she was still regarded as some mysterious sorceress with unknown capabilities and many sought to catch a glimpse of her and see if it was true she could turn herself to ice. The parade before her captive audience was endless and exhausting.

Moments to herself were rare and precious; moments alone with her child were even more valuable, and so the one afternoon she managed to spend in Mattheo's nursery without a band of followers tasted like heaven. The door opened. Jørgen. She smiled at him and motioned him forward with her hand. He passed an arm around her waist and together they leaned over the cot, watching the baby until he fell asleep. There was a new look to Jørgen's eyes, Elsa noticed; fatherhood had softened him in a very special way.

"He's beautiful," he murmured.

"I know."

"He'll be king of two lands, can you imagine?"

"He'll do a wonderful job. We'll make sure of that."

They continued guarding the baby's sleep, and after a while Jørgen spoke again.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I want another child."

She turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to give me another child. Maybe next year?"

"Jørgen, it's too soon to think about that. We just had one, and he's perfect. Let's enjoy him first, and then we'll see."

"But let's not take too long. It will be better if our children are close in age. Besides, think, Elsa, think of what we could do. We can create a new dynasty, with both our kingdoms and all the power we have, the possibilities are endless."

"I'm not a brood mare. I won't have children for the sake of having them. Each one is precious, the one I just had is precious. If what you want is to sleep with me, say it straight. You'll still get a no for an answer, but at least we'd be honest with each other."

"Elsa, don't be angry, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying that our family has enormous potential. But of course we're going to take our time so that everything is perfect. Besides, I don't think my father could handle the excitement of another grandchild anytime soon."

They had avoided the fight, but Elsa's already strained trip was soured. Now more than ever she was aware that this wasn't her land and that, at least while she was there, she was powerless. The night terrors returned and Jørgen found himself fighting to wake her up night after night.

"I'm sorry," she half-sobbed as he rocked her in his arms.

"Elsa, it's the third night in a row."

"I know. I'm so sorry. If I don't let you sleep we could try asking for separate rooms. I'm sure they'll understand."

"It's not about that, it's the fact that you've been having nightmares all week."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'd never been away from home, never for so long."

"Elsa, this land is your home, too. You need to feel comfortable here as you do in Arendelle."

But the pressure was too heavy for Elsa to feel at home. She had no sister, no authority as a ruler, no people that understood the sudden cold nights and the frosted windows. She was only ever asked two things, all the time: when she planned to have another child, and if she could offer a demonstration of her power, just a little one.

It was Jorgen's turn to be congratulated, to be tasked with the education and upbringing of their future king. When Elsa was addressed, it was to compliment her beauty and her motherhood.

Of course it wasn't the appreciation of her motherhood what made her feel uneasy; it was the fact that nothing felt real to her. She was in a foreign land with foreign customs. They were kind to her, but had definitely imagined a different woman than Elsa was.

In this place the roles had reversed and Elsa, though loved and respected, was little more than wife to one heir and mother to another. That was all they needed or wanted her to be. For the first time, Elsa understood how lonely Jørgen felt in Arendelle. She began to count the days to be back where she belonged.

The journey home felt eternal to Elsa, each hour dragging itself endlessly. When she saw the distinctive Arendelle hills in the distance, her heart skipped a beat. When they finally dropped anchor and she saw the familiar red hair, everything made sense again.

Elsa fought with every ounce of strength she had not to run into Anna's arms. Lucky for her, Anna didn't even consider resisting.

"Elsa!" she cried, running towards her.

Their hug was eternal. As far as they were concerned, they hadn't seen each other in months.

"You're back, you're back."

"Don't ever let me leave again. It was horrible."

"I know, I missed you so much."

Elsa was eventually forced to acknowledge the world around them. Anna herself couldn't wait to see Mattheo again, and though the Princess had done an extraordinary job of running the kingdom completely by herself there were certain affairs that required Elsa's personal attention. But for the first time Elsa saw work as a blessing; never had being overwhelmed by duties felt so good. She had even missed her Council.

There was only one thing that Anna omitted from her report to Elsa. A couple of days after they returned, Anna intercepted Jørgen in a hall.

"We need to talk. It's important."

He feigned surprise. "Anna, you're talking to me? It must be quite a thing that's going on."

"I don't have time for your resentment and yes, it's something important. This arrived the day before you came back. It was meant for her."

In her hands Anna held a wooden box. It was richly decorated with gold and stones.

"Well, it's quite a nice box, Anna, and if it was sent to her I think she should have it."

Anna sighed. "Open it."

When he did, Jorgen understood Anna's concern. Inside there was a doll, with carefully painted features and fine clothing, a doll that would have been very pretty if it wasn't for some small details. There was a gash from throat to stomach and the stuffing spilled from the ripped fabric, her clothes were torn, her limbs were broken.

Her hair was red.

For the first time ever, Jørgen felt true worry for his enigmatic sister-in-law. She might be childish and immature, but she was just a girl, and this threat was disgusting.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do-"

"Of course there is. We need to deal with this thing, but Elsa can't know about it. She'd be too worried and she's got enough as it is now. We have to trace this back to the sender and figure out what they want. I trust you with this, she watches me too much and would get suspicious soon."

"What are you two whispering about?"

Elsa was staring at them curiously. Anna and Jørgen exchanged looks.

"I'm trying to understand why my son falls asleep faster in your sister's arms than in mine," he said. That much, at least, was true.

Anna took the cue and continued. "I'm trying to make him see that he'll never get anywhere if instead of rocking the baby he shakes him like a sack of potatoes."

Elsa nodded. "I see. And what's that you're hiding behind your dress?"

"This? Oh, it's nothing, just a trinket I found in my closet. I think the lid is broken, though, and I was taking it to the carpenter."

The Queen turned to her husband. "And you were advising her on jewelry boxes? Because you were examining it quite interested."

How much had Elsa seen? Jørgen tried to stay on safe ground. "I was simply commenting on it, it's pretty. But it was completely irrelevant."

Elsa huffed. "So irrelevant that both of you are working together to keep it from me. Hand it over."

"Elsa, really-"

"Hand it over, Anna."

Anna reluctantly gave her the box.

"I didn't want to worry you, Elsa, I'm sorry. It arrived while you were gone."

Elsa opened the box. She did not move or speak, but her face went extremely pale. Her hand held the box like a claw. Fine threads of ice began to cover the surface. Anna and Jørgen watched her carefully; for all they knew the entire kingdom would freeze any second.

"Do we know where it comes from?" she finally said.

"No. That's what I was asking Jørgen to help me find out."

"Has anything else happened? More of these? Any other stuff?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Anna, I don't want you keeping this kind of things from me."

"There hasn't been anything else, I swear."

"Well then… Take it to the Captain and we'll see. I'll be in my office, in case you need anything."

Just like that, she was gone –no anger, no ice, just the clicking of her heels as she walked away. Jørgen couldn't help stroking Anna's hair; like her sister, under her cool demeanor he could see she was scared. For once, she appreciated his concern and didn't reject him.

The moment Anna left the box she went to see Elsa. Her instincts proved to be right: she found her pacing like a caged lioness and there were ice spikes randomly lying on the floor. Before Anna knew, Elsa was holding her. In her short breaths and the fierceness of her grip on Anna, the Princess knew she was crying.

"I'm fine, Elsa, I'm fine," she murmured. "I'll be safe, you know that."

"I don't know how to protect you. I can't think of anything else to do. If something happened to you-"

"Shh, shh, don't think that. You already do protect me, every day. Come what may, we're together and that's what matters."

Anna's words did little to reassure the Queen, but hearing the reports brought new ideas to her. It took but a quick look at the box and its content to know that the wood was Brennenian and the materials of the doll were specialties of the Southern Isles. A trading ship from Brennen had passed near the Arendelle east coast, and it was probably there that the box had been transported and sent.

Elsa cursed them in every way she knew. They'd known how to hit her where it hurt the most –she could take a threat against herself anytime, but one against Anna was too much to bear. And they knew it.

"Is the ship back to its country?"

"No, Your Majesty. It's following a trading route around the east. It'll be on Northern waters for another week or so. There is no doubt it was that ship the one that sent this… thing." Even her Commanders and Captains seemed troubled.

Two days later, the news arrived: the Brennenian ship had been caught in a terrible storm the night before and sank. From the strength of the accident, it could be assumed there were no survivors.

The Queen listened to the news with surprising calmness. After how stressed she had been ever since that box had arrived, her poised look and how graciously she offered to write condolences puzzled many around her.

Only Anna and Jørgen noticed the tiny smile on her lips when she first heard what had happened. Anna said nothing, and simply cuddled with her for a long time, but one idea kept bothering Jørgen.

He confronted Elsa in her office. She was feeding Mattheo and didn't even look up when he leaned over her desk menacingly.

"Elsa, did you sink the ship?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about," she answered calmly.

"Oh yes you do. The Brennen ship that sank, was that you?"

"How could I? You saw me here."

"Elsa, please. Coast people claim that they saw snow with the storm. That pieces from the ship that washed ashore had ice on them."

"Well, it's almost November and this is the North. Of course there's ice and snow."

"Elsa, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Jørgen sighed; when she wanted Elsa could be absolutely impossible. But as he left he noticed the map lying on a side table. It depicted the east coast of Arendelle, precisely where the ship wreckage had occurred. Looking carefully over the paper, minuscule snowflakes could still be seen.

"Dammit, Elsa!" he yelled.

Elsa rose to her feet. She walked slowly towards Jørgen and put her hand on his chest, as if trying to reassure him. He stroked her face.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. "Do you even understand what you've done?"

Elsa's voice was sweet and even when she answered.

"I was sent a message. All I did was reply."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

**:::::::::::::::**

Elsa sent her condolences and released an official statement lamenting the accident. The rumours never made it too far; the coast was Arendellian and no one cared much for the fallen ones. Not long after the shipwreck, a snowstorm, an actual snowstorm, hit the same area. Elsa was quick to comment on the ever-worsening weather.

Anna and Jørgen never mentioned the subject again, and soon the small guard that had begun following Anna around disappeared, much to the Princess' relief.

Once again, Elsa was able to focus on her family and her kingdom. Her son was her absolute priority, and by the time he turned three months Jørgen and Anna began to joke that they'd both lost Elsa to Mattheo.

Elsa insisted on taking care of him herself, with no outsider intervention besides support her sister and husband. Little by little she found a rhythm to be Queen and mother at the same time.

Jørgen found her one evening, finally resting after a day of meetings and trying to put Mattheo to sleep. He watched silently as she rocked the baby in her arms and sang a lullaby. She didn't notice him at all, her attention focused on the child. It was only after she finished that Jørgen walked in.

"That was beautiful, Elsa."

She turned crimson.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she said with an embarrassed smile. "I usually only sing for myself."

Sometimes she sang for Anna, too, but she didn't say that.

"You have a gorgeous voice, love, you should sing more often."

He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple. From there, he continued his kisses down to Elsa's lips, and then to her neck. She allowed him to go on, knowing it was the most she could give him after what she'd promised to Anna.

He tilted her head to the side and continued kissing her. But, abruptly, he stopped.

"Elsa, what is this?"

"What?"

His finger brushed a spot near her hairline. "There's a mark on your neck."

"What is it? Like an insect bite?"

"No. Elsa, you have a hickey."

"Really?" she giggled.

His fingers dug deeper into her shoulders.

"Elsa, it isn't funny."

"Of course it is. If I have something like that, it's because of you."

"I never leave such marks on you."

"Yes you do. Almost every time. Remember what happened a couple of days ago?"

But she could see he was still unconvinced. She rose gracefully, and placed Mattheo in his cot. Then, she turned to Jørgen and put her arms around his neck, toying with his hair and smiling coyly.

She knew exactly what undid him, and he responded to each of her kisses and caresses in just the way she expected. His movements grew more passionate, and soon he was trying to lead her to the bed. She resisted his advances, but her kissing and playing continued. His hold on her was strong, and his lips ventured further down.

It wasn't long before she got what she wanted.

"See?" she laughed. "Good thing you _never_ leave marks."

Jørgen realized what he'd just done and he too began to laugh.

"Gods above… Look what you do to me, Elsa, what I've become. Forgive me, love."

The moment he left, Elsa collapsed onto a couch and breathed deeply with relief. Her hand went to the original spot on her neck. She'd have to speak to Anna.

::::::::

A couple of days later Elsa dedicated the morning to answering letters in her room. A little after eleven o'clock, Elsa heard the stomping of Anna's boots down the corridor.

"Elsa, I'm back!"

"Oh, thank the gods. Come, come here."

Elsa pulled Anna into the room and closed the door.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Lovely. Gerda almost had a heart attack when I insisted on wearing pants, but I convinced her. I rode all the way to the valley. It's full of snow now, it looks gorgeous. We should go together sometime."

"Absolutely. But first come here."

Elsa grabbed her sister and began to leave kisses on her face and jaw. Her fingers began to fumble with the buttons of Anna's blouse.

"Wait, Elsa, right now?"

"Yes. Jørgen is in a meeting, some diplomats from who knows where came to see him and they wanted to meet Mattheo, so they're together. And I've been thinking you all morning and I can't wait until nightfall."

"Elsa, are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I am. Come on, he won't be back for a while."

Elsa had finished opening the blouse and her hands were now travelling hungrily over the bare flesh. She slid her fingers inside Anna's pants and immediately the Princess began to whimper.

Elsa, delighted with her work, wasted no time and almost dragged Anna to her bed. And that's why she didn't notice the door hadn't actually locked. And that's why she forgot to seal the walls.

Life in general has showed that the more something is dreaded, the longer that something lasts, or the more present it is. For once, that rule did not work –Jørgen's meeting ended sooner than he'd expected.

His son was fast asleep by then, and Jørgen left him in his nursery when he couldn't find Elsa; surely Anna or Gerda were around. Walking down the hall, he noticed something.

He heard noises coming from Elsa's room. Listening closely, he realized they were moans. Elsa? He pressed his ear to the door. Yes, definitely moans. Very quietly, he opened the door, just a millimetre, and peeked in.

There was a girl on the bed. The sheets only covered her from the waist down; he could see the rest of her body. It wasn't Elsa; he knew Elsa's body well enough to tell. Someone else was with this girl, completely hidden by the sheets, with what seemed to be the head between her legs. The girl's body writhed under the pleasure she was receiving.

He pushed the door a little bit wider, just to see who had invaded Elsa's space. She'd be furious. And then he saw the wild red hair with the white streak, tousled and tangled on the pillow. Anna! It was Anna squirming under the attentions of a mysterious lover. Her eyes were closed, and she moaned and panted in what looked like absolute bliss.

He couldn't help but notice that she had a beautiful body –long, slender torso, pale skin, small perky breasts; everything was covered by a dusting of freckles, darker than Elsa's. Her hair caught the sunlight and glowed as if it had life of its own. Her voice wasn't as sarcastic or cold when covered in pleasure. Anna folded her leg, and the sheet fell down to reveal more flawless, smooth skin. She was gorgeous.

Before he could appreciate more of Anna's beauty he decided to close the door and give her privacy; it wouldn't do to stay and keep thinking about how pretty she was. But just as he was about to do it, Anna let out a cry of pleasure and a giggle echoed from under the sheets.

It was the giggle that made him stop. He'd heard that giggle before. He looked again, and saw that Anna was laughing, and there was more laughter coming from someone he was terrified of naming.

A hand appeared and ran over Anna's perfect thigh as it spread her legs wider. A delicate hand, with long fingers, graceful shapes, slender and white. A woman's hand. He had seen that hand before.

Anna's hands went under the silk, to grab and pull at her lover's hair. She moved the head, and thrust her own hips forward. She didn't notice when she kicked the sheet away and the sunlight gleamed over the white-gold hair. _No. It can't be. No no no no no. _He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. Anna whimpered, and squealed, and begged. Then she cried out again.

"Elsa!"

A woman with Elsa's hair looked up, watched Anna with Elsa's eyes. She laughed with Elsa's voice and moved with Elsa's body.

Elsa.

_Elsa._

Elsa pleasuring Anna, Elsa moaning with her own satisfaction, Elsa between Anna's legs. Anna screamed again as she climaxed. She dug her fingers in the silver hair, closed her eyes, fell back on the pillow gasping.

Elsa moved upwards, kissing and tickling Anna's torso while she advanced. Both laughed as Anna squirmed and tried to fight back.

They kissed. A long, passionate kiss on the mouth with their eyes closed and their arms around each other. Elsa was smiling when they separated and gave her sister more little pecks on the lips.

They rolled on the bed, limbs intertwined, so Anna could be on top. She rocked her hips against Elsa's while also kissing her neck. Elsa moaned and ran her hands over Anna's back. The Princess sat up, and pulled her sister along. They smiled at each other and pressed their foreheads together. Without breaking that contact, Anna's hand slid between Elsa's thighs.

Immediately, the blonde began to moan and roll her hips. She held on to Anna's shoulders and let her sister secure her around the waist. She began to mewl, those mewls that Jørgen knew so well.

Elsa was now bouncing over Anna's hand. Despite the level of her pleasure, she cupped her sister's face and stroked it lovingly.

"I love you," Elsa murmured. "I love you so much."

Anna smiled. "Say it again."

"I love you. I love you more than anything, more than my own life, more than the world, I love you, I love you."

He waited. Elsa's breath became lighter and faster. He waited. She writhed and twisted over Anna's hand, they kissed, Elsa cupped Anna's breasts. He waited. Anna leaned forward, whispered in Elsa's ear again, Elsa whimpered, threw her head back, bit her lip. He waited.

Anna's hand was fast and hard, faster now. Elsa's hands were like claws, she writhed, her panting was quick and sharp. Jørgen knew that look. He waited.

Elsa buried her face in Anna's neck, kissing, biting, she was so close. So close, so close. Almost there.

Jørgen came into the room, and began to clap slowly. Elsa's face went from utter ecstasy to absolute terror. Anna turned around, just as panicked.

They reached for sheets to cover themselves. Elsa turned so that Anna was shielded behind her.

He looked at them, his face betraying no emotion, observing them like a scientist would put two creatures under a magnifying glass. They stared back, too shocked and terrified to move. Elsa was the first to react.

"Anna, go," she commanded without looking away from her husband.

"No, Elsa, I won't leave you alo-"

"GO!"

This was the Queen speaking, and Anna didn't dare disobey. Wrapped in a sheet, she disappeared through the back door.

Jørgen's eyes followed Anna, and then returned to Elsa. He took two steps forward. Elsa instinctively crawled back, securing the sheet around her body. He looked her up and down coldly, and then spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"You have fifteen minutes. Wash and put some clothes on. I'll see you in my room."

For at least five of the fifteen minutes Elsa couldn't move. She didn't know if it was terror, or shock, or if she had simply turned to stone and could no longer react.

When she finally got up, she moved automatically, not thinking, not feeling. She did everything she'd been told –washed, put on clean clothes, even braided her hair. Sooner than she thought, her time was up.

The door was ajar. Elsa gathered every bit of courage she had ever had and pushed it open.

"Jørgen, I-"

"Come in."

His voice was flat, cold. He had his back to her. She could hear the clinking of ice against the glass in his hand. Her eyes fell on the bottle lying on the table. _Gods above, has he drunk all that in just fifteen minutes?_

"I remember the first time I ever saw you. It was at your birthday party last year. I'd heard all sorts of stories about you, but they were gone the second I actually laid eyes on you."

"Jørgen, please-"

"You were so beautiful, so regal, so absolutely exquisite. Never had I seen someone more enchanting. But above all, you looked _pure_. After all, what can be cleaner, whiter, more transparent that ice and snow?"

His gaze was fixed on the wall. He set the glass on the table. He sighed and turned around to face her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I… I… Jørgen, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry…" he nodded absently. "Fine, you're sorry. What am I supposed to do with that information?"

Elsa struggled for a while to find words.

"I really didn't want to hurt you. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. I know you don't deserve this. Jørgen, if only I could explain it. I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"Oh, yes, you're right, _like that_. Do forgive me for interrupting you. You were clearly concentrated on your task. Quite a spectacle you were giving."

Elsa said nothing. He began to walk towards her. Elsa stepped back.

"When where you planning to tell me this? Or did you think you could fool me eternally? Did you think you could laugh at me forever?"

"Please, that was never my intention, I never wanted to insult you, I-"

He continued advancing.

"You knew, Elsa."

"Knew what?"

His voice was rising, the cold composure he'd maintained getting lost in the process.

"We talked about this many times."

"What do you mean?"

He had her almost cornered. He exploded.

"I warned you! I warned you that the one thing I would not forgive was you cheating on me! I told you that I would rather see you dead than with someone else!"

"Jørgen, please, listen, I-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"No, you don't get to say anything! You knew you could do anything you wanted, kill anyone you wanted, but not fuck someone else! You knew!"

He threw her onto the bed and continued shouting, leaning over her as he did.

"You were having sex with your sister. You were having sex with your sister, Elsa, for fuck's sake! Do you understand how sick that is?"

"It's not sick! I… I love her."

He snorted. "You love her. Of course. Do you hear yourself, Elsa!? Do you understand the nonsense you're saying and the danger you're putting yourself in? Do you know what the penalty for incest is? Simply for _adultery_? Elsa, do you see what you're doing? _Your own sister!_"

Elsa didn't answer. For brief seconds she looked up, but his eyes always made her lower her gaze again. He was silent for a while, observing her and trying to calm down. Eventually he spoke again.

"You realize I can do whatever I want with you, and I would be justified."

Elsa finally met his eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"You have no idea how badly I want to. You deserve to be hurt, but I cannot think of something painful enough. As for her… I could kill her with my bare hands."

Elsa's voice was sharp, almost regaining its usual strength.

"Don't you dare to hurt Anna."

"I'll do whatever I want to her and you and your stupid ice won't be able to stop me."

"Jørgen, please, you're drunk."

"You bet I am. I am quite drunk, very much so, and I'll be even drunker tonight. But that is temporary, and tomorrow I'll be sober again. You my love, on the other hand, will never stop being a whore."

Elsa looked down. She spoke very quietly.

"Jørgen, I want a divorce."

There was a pause.

"Excuse me?"

"I want a divorce. It's the best, for all of us. Please."

Gently, even lovingly, Jørgen tilted her face up and waited until her eyes met his.

"Never."

Elsa sighed, and the sigh became a sob.

"Please," she whispered. "If you love me, let me go."

"No. You're mine, Elsa, mine. You want your freedom so you can go to that slut sister of yours? Never."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Elsa hissed. "You've no idea of what Anna and I have."

"Yes, you're right. I've no idea. I never imagined you could do something so twisted and revolting. It's far too demented for anyone to imagine. Now tell me, how long has this been going on?"

Elsa looked around and pursed her lips before answering. "Two years."

"Two years…?"

Before he'd met her. Anna had been there before him.

She was following his thoughts. "I've always been hers."

Jørgen exhaled, and ran a hand over his hair. This was worse than he'd thought.

"Tell me everything."

However she could, Elsa began to tell their story: one heartbroken, the other one terrified of herself. Both lonely, both starved for affection. Only one could understand the other. Only one could know what the other had been through. Only one could love the other.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, but I didn't know how to tell you. I knew you wouldn't understand, because sometimes not even I do. What she and I feel is beyond anything we knew or imagined."

Jørgen paced slowly while he listened.

"And all this time, all the time you and I have been together, you've also been with her."

Elsa nodded.

He stopped and headed towards her again. His voice was back to the cold control from earlier.

"You treacherous little schemer. Here I was, thinking you cared for me, you cared for what we had, you cared for our son. Yet the only thing that mattered to you was sleeping with your own sister. Every time I thought I should respect your space, leave you alone, allow you to rest and have peace, you were fucking her. You lied, you betrayed, you stepped on everything that mattered."

"Stop, please," she gasped, covering her ears with her hands.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them down.

"No, now you will listen to me. You've played the innocent little girl for far too long, but it's over. You truly have no idea what you've done, to her, to me, to yourself. How could you be so stupid?"

He released her, and sighed.

"Go now, before I do something I regret. I will think this through and call you when I've decided what to do with you and that slut. Go, go, go to her, and make sure I don't ever catch her alone. If I get her I'll kill her."

Elsa all but ran out of the room. She found Anna in Mattheo's nursery, pacing around furiously. Elsa could tell she had been crying. The moment she arrived, Anna was by her side.

"What happened? What did he do? Did he hurt you? What-"

Elsa wrapped Anna in her arms.

"Hold me, please," she murmured. "Hold me."

Anna's embrace was tight.

"He knows everything. It's going to be hell for both of us," Elsa continued. "I need you to be very brave if we want to make it out alive."

Anna nodded against Elsa's body.

"I'll do anything."

Elsa hugged her even tighter.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I told him that, and I don't care anymore. I love you and I will fight for you."

Anna began to cry again.

"I love you too."

"Forgive me for putting you through this. You deserve so much better than me and my problems."

"Nothing to forgive, Elsa. I love you, I want to be with you. No, I _need_ to be with you. We'll be together and we are going to make it, okay?"

Elsa was crying again by then, and she could only nod.

Jørgen didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. Elsa tried to send servants with food, but they were inevitably rejected. There was no way to get a word or reaction from him.

The castle staff tried to figure out what was going on; they'd heard all the shouting but couldn't make clear everything the Queen and her husband had said. They fought too often, however and for the moment the episode was interpreted as yet another of their misunderstandings.

Anna and Elsa spent the night together, curled around each other in Elsa's bed and holding each other as if it was the last night; it could well be.

The next morning, Jørgen still hadn't showed up. Elsa, aware of his threat against Anna, insisted on having her walk along everywhere she went. But as the day progressed, still with no signs of Jørgen, Elsa began to relax.

"I just have to take these letters downstairs and make sure everything's ready for the town fair on Saturday. I won't be long, but please wait for me in your room and don't go out unaccompanied."

Anna did as told, and waited for her sister. It seemed Elsa had kept her promise, for sooner than Anna had thought, the door opened.

"Elsa, you're back."

"Not really."

Anna turned around, and found herself face to face with Jørgen. She went pale and gripped the table behind her. He closed the door and Anna heard the distinct clicking of the lock.

"I warned her that she shouldn't leave you alone."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**::::::::::::**

Anna and Jørgen stared at each other. In two steps he covered the distance between them.

He raised his hand over her. Anna simply looked at him with coldness, daring him to strike.

But it wouldn't do to hurt her, he realized. To that moment, he held no proof of what the girls had done besides what he'd seen. If he hit Anna, there would be proof against him.

He dropped his hand to the side, clenched in a fist, and instead looked at Anna with all the hatred he could master.

"You little whore."

Anna didn't miss a beat, and her voice was laced with the same venom his own had.

"Me? Why? She was mine before you appeared. _You _are the one who stole her away from _me_."

"Anna, she's your sister. Your own sister, Anna, don't you see? What you're doing is wrong in every level. She cannot be your lover, she's your family, she's your own blood. And she's my wife."

"So what? I love her, and more, she loves me. And you know she'll never feel the same for you. She likes you, I'll give you that, but it will never be the same."

"Maybe not, but she belongs to me now."

He came closer to her, and tilted her face upwards gently.

"You're so beautiful, Anna, so absurdly beautiful… You could have anyone you wanted, yet you throw away every chance you have."

"I don't throw anything away. I already have who I want."

He sighed, exasperated.

"Why, why did you do this? I trusted you, Anna! Hell, I even went to you for advice! And all the while you were both laughing behind my back, _fucking_ behind my back. I knew you were whimsical, and immature, and a stubborn little child, but this, Anna, this is downright perverse."

"And how do you think I felt, when I had her and her love, and then she was ripped from me and given to you? At least you had the comfort of not knowing anything. I attended your wedding. I saw you two grow closer and closer. I heard you the first night you spent with her. I took care of her when she was carrying your child. How do you think that felt? I love her, and all this time I've had to put up with you taking the space that belongs to me."

"That space has never belonged to you. You're her sister, and no one can take that away from you. But you can't have her as a woman, it's against law and nature and common sense. And I won't let that happen, Anna. You will go far away, where you no longer stand between my Queen and me."

"I will never leave my kingdom," Anna said with harshness.

"No need to be worried or frightened, I'll make sure you have every luxury you desire and deserve. You will go someplace nice where you lack no comfort. You're a whore, Anna, but a high-quality one, and as such you'll be pampered. You're a fine mare who ought to be mounted often and properly."

"By whom? By you? Your brother?"

"Maybe. It would teach you a lesson. Even the fiercest ones can be tamed. Besides, it would be interesting to know why Elsa finds you so appealing."

Anna looked him in the eye. "You could never afford me. Your wife set much too high a price."

His hand flew to her throat, and he pushed her back until she was cornered between him and the wall. Their eyes met, once again the defying glare from Anna. He'd do anything to destroy that glare.

He squeezed lightly. The hand went down over the front of her bodice, and up again. He felt her heart hammering against the corset and the warmth irradiating from her skin.

Something pierced over his ribs. She had reached for the dagger she kept hidden in her clothes.

"You do that again and you lose the hand," she growled.

He snorted. "Don't worry. I wouldn't fuck you if the world depended on it."

Anna's grip on the dagger did not lessen, but her voice had now taken a ring of mockery.

"Is that really all you worry about? Sex? Well, then let me tell you _all_ about it. Do you have any idea how many times Elsa and I have slept together? In how many ways? Think of every fantasy you've had about her, we've done it. Every single thing she never said or did with you she gave me time and time again. Every night you missed her in your bed she was moaning in mine."

"Shut up."

"You don't tell me what to do. You're going to know she told me she loved me even before she knew you existed. How many times has she told _you_ that? The virginity you were so concerned about? She gave it to me. She spent your wedding night with me, did you know?"

Anna managed to slip out of Jørgen's grip. Away from the wall and him, she continued.

"Have you asked yourself why she doesn't let you touch her anymore? _I_ asked her not to, and of course she obeyed. I told you once, I am the one who can turn her for or against her anything I want."

"You overestimate yourself. With time, she'll learn to live without you."

"Oh, no, you _underestimate_ me. You've seen what Elsa and I have, but you refuse to accept it. Who can soothe her at night when she's scared? Who can make love to her until she screams? Who can tell with just one look if she's worried, happy, tired, or angry? Who is she willing to kill for? So don't come and throw words at me. What do I care that she's your wife? It's me she loves, it's me she should be with, it's me she would be with if it wasn't for you! She was mine! Mine! And you stole her away!"

Anna's voice was rising, and Jørgen's rose along.

"Maybe so," he said. "Maybe she was yours until I came along. Maybe she didn't want me and came with me because she had no choice. But she belongs to me now, and she's tied to me in a way she'll never be with you. You can give her sex, company, even love, in that twisted version of love you have. But I can give her something that you will never, ever be able to provide."

Anna arched an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"Children."

The look of pain in Anna's eyes almost made Jørgen feel bad for her. She tried to hide it, the muscles in her face fought to stay calm. She swallowed hard and replied with quiet fury.

"I too can bear children."

His attack was relentless. "Hers? Or will you ever see her carrying your own kids? Because I have, Anna, I've seen her bear and birth my son. You know how badly she wanted to be a mother, and she still does. Will you take that away from her?"

Anna did not reply. Instead, she turned to the window and stared out into the fjord. He followed her, and she could see his reflection on the glass. She spoke softly.

"What would you be willing to do or give to get me out of here?"

His face changed. His voice turned serious. "What do you want? You'll have anything you wish. You'll have a dozen girls to fuck every night if that's what you want. Anything you ask will be yours, I'll see to that."

She turned around and met his eyes again.

"Too bad I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed. "Anna, stop being so difficult and-"

"Difficult? You think this is just some kind of tantrum? You are trying to kick me out of my own country, my own house! You're trying to claim everything I love, yet you forget this is _my _land! You are the foreigner here, you! You're the one who should have never come in the first place! I will take back what's mine, sir, no matter what I have to do!"

"Anna?" came the voice from outside. "Anna, are you with someone?"

"She's with me," Jørgen answered calmly.

There was a second of silence and then the simultaneous pounding of the door and fumbling with the handle.

"Anna! Anna, open the door! Anna!"

Elsa didn't even give time for either Anna or Jørgen to make a move. Frost began to creep up the door and the lock jumped open.

"Anna!"

Elsa jumped over her sister and wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, gods, I'm so sorry."

She turned to Jørgen with burning anger in her eyes.

"What did you do to her? Anna, did he hurt you? Tell me the truth."

Anna stroked Elsa's face, and in that one touch there was as much tenderness as there had been hatred in her voice just seconds ago. If he didn't hate her so much, he would have been impressed

"I'm fine, Els, don't you worry, nothing I can't handle. He doesn't have the courage."

_I can fight my own battles_, Anna thought to herself. No need to show vulnerability in front of him by complaining to her sister. They would talk later… perhaps. She didn't want to show too much weakness to Elsa, either.

Elsa held her again, and Anna did accept that comfort. But she felt the tension in Elsa's body, and knew she'd be defended anyway.

Anna pursed her lips, and looked between Elsa and Jørgen.

"I guess I'll leave you alone. You know where to find me, Elsa."

She exchanged a look with her sister, who nodded. Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and left.

Elsa waited until she heard a door close in the distance before unleashing her fury. Her fists were clenched in an attempt to keep her powers under control, but tendrils of ice threatened to surround her fingers. Her breath was sharp and she struggled to keep her voice from rising. There was tension in every movement.

"This is between you and me," she said between gritted teeth. "I want to resolve this whole thing peacefully, but if you lay one finger on her, you're done. I don't want to hurt you because my son needs his father, but try to harm her and I won't hesitate to do whatever I have to."

"Then keep her out of my sight."

"I won't keep her out of anything. She's the Princess of this country, first in line to the throne while Mattheo is underage. She's got every right to be wherever she pleases and not be disturbed. Don't talk to her. Don't upset her. If you try anything against her… Well, you've seen what I'm capable of. It wouldn't be my first kill. Now get out."

Elsa spent the rest of the day glued to her sister, taking her everywhere she went. She made no secret of how she took Anna to her room when night fell. Of course, no one found it particularly strange; the sisters' closeness was known to everybody and it wasn't even the first time they'd been seen together at night. But something in the girls' attitude had changed, a charade had slipped ever so softly.

Jørgen watched them, felt the change and knew that soon those around them would notice, too. Pacing in his room, he felt the impulse to burst into Elsa's and claim back what he considered his.

He went to her door and tried to hear what they were doing. _If they're fucking, I'll kill them._ However, he could only make out the sounds of quiet conversation. No need to rush, anyway, he considered; there was no way Anna could actually take Elsa away for ever. Let them have whatever little fun they could.

After a short time, the light coming from under the door died out and the murmur of voices stopped. Jørgen went back to his room with a new plan quickly forming in his head.

When morning came Elsa headed straight for her office, Anna by her side. They worked together for a while, until a guard arrived with news.

"Your Majesty, the Ice Master is here"

Elsa looked at Anna with a questioning look.

"I asked Kristoff to come. You work too hard to babysit me on top of everything. He'll take me somewhere for a while."

_Hopefully_, Anna thought to herself. Though it hadn't been a full day, being just moved around and forbidden to go outside was starting to get on her nerves.

"Are you sure? Will you be safe?"

"You know Kristoff overprotects me just as much as you do."

Elsa smiled. "Alright, then. Go have fun. Look at someone who isn't me."

Anna smiled back, kissed her sister on the cheek, and disappeared before Elsa could change her mind.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on Elsa's door. A young squire, no older than twelve or thirteen, spoke in a shaky voice and not quite meeting her eyes.

"Ma'am? The Prince says he would like to see you in his office."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Tell him that if he wants to talk to me he's the one who should come."

The squire carried the message to Jørgen.

"Tell the Queen to stop being whimsical. She should understand she's in no position to make demands."

The look of terror in the boy's eyes made him reconsider. He sighed, and got up slowly.

"Alright, I'm going. You find someplace safe, son."

He tried to ignore Elsa's little triumphant smile when he walked in. She was writing with one hand and rocking Mattheo's cot with the other, and for a long moment it was as if she didn't notice he had arrived.

"Ah, you're here," she said finally without looking up. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have you reconsidered? Will you give me the divorce?"

"Absolutely not. You're my wife, mine in every way. I won't sign a paper so you can run to your sister's bed."

Elsa breathed slowly, leaned back on her chair, and crossed her arms.

"Then what is it you want to tell me?"

He advanced until he stood beside her, leaning on her desk and staring out the window.

"I've been thinking about you and her, and I've found a solution. Obviously you want this kept as discreetly as possible. And I will help you. I love you, Elsa, and I want you and her to stay safe. This is what we'll do: you'll give her to my brother. She's young and immature, but Astor is infatuated with her. I'll let him have his whim, and don't worry, I know he'll treat her well."

Elsa stared at him, saying nothing.

"If you're any reference, your sister will bear strong, healthy children. As soon as she births a boy I'll make the necessary arrangements so that Astor can have the crown. That way, you and I will rule here, and Anna and Astor will have their own kingdom. Depending on how things go between us, we might visit them from time to time and I might let you be alone with her. Her honour and our family will be protected. And so we all win."

There was a pause. Elsa stared fixedly at him.

"Absolutely not."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think you're doing? We're not objects for you to decide what to do with. We're not yours, and we won't follow your orders. I am the Queen here, only I make these decisions. And I won't give her up. I will tell the truth to everyone, to the whole world. I don't want discretion, I want my freedom and her."

"Elsa, please. You have to understand what that would mean. The damage to her name and image would be terrible if this is known. Do you realize what you have done to her? How terribly you have stained and cheapened her? She's all but unmarriageable now. Who'd want a girl whose own sister already used?"

The words burned inside her. _He's playing with you, Elsa, don't be weak. Don't listen to him!_

But he continued. "Do you really want to stigmatize her so terribly? Think of what they'll say of her, Elsa, all the fingers pointed at her, considering her worthless. You can't do that to her."

"You bet I can. Anna is mine, in every sense of the word. She's my sister, she's my lover, and since I'm her guardian she also belongs to me legally. I don't care if anyone else thinks she's 'marriageable' or not, because no one else will have her. Only I decide what becomes of Anna, and I will make a Queen of her, not your brother's pleasure toy."

The expression in his eyes shifted.

"Elsa, you cannot marry her."

"I can and I will."

"She's your _sister_."

"I know that. We won't be the first siblings to marry."

"Elsa, you're talking nonsense."

Elsa stood up.

"I'm not, and you know it! You know I actually can have what I want, and it infuriates you. I don't blame you. But you have to understand we can't go back. We can't go back to normal, if what we had was ever normal."

"It _was_ normal! We had a life, a family! But you're completely set on destroying everything that's good for you, all because of one pretty girl who warms your bed. That's the abnormality, Elsa, you ruining our lives because you want to sleep with your sister!"

He paused for a moment. When he spoke again he sounded just as angry, but there was an underlying tone of hurt that Elsa tried very hard to ignore.

"Was all this, everything we went through together, a show? Did you seriously fake every little moment, every gesture, every word?"

Elsa said nothing.

"Was it ever more than just sex for you, Elsa?"

Elsa pursed her lips and looked down. After a pause, she nodded.

"I'd started to-"

"'_Started_' to?" he spat.

"Jørgen, please understand, please, please, please understand. I was forced to marry. I was thrown into a relationship with someone I didn't know. I was expected to have a child as soon as possible, to satisfy my husband, to keep the kingdom afloat. I've been alone all my life, and the one person who understands me and loves me and knows me is the same one I have to push away for the sake of everything else.

"I didn't love you when we got married. And I don't love you now. Yes, of course you've come to be someone very special in my life, but I don't love you. And it kills me because you don't deserve that. I can't love you. That's why I beg you to let me go and give both of us a chance at actual happiness."

"And Mattheo?" He gestured at the baby's cot.

"What about Mattheo?"

"Exactly, what about him? This whole thing was a game for you. Does your child mean anything to you? He was born for your own convenience. He's a tool, even more than I was."

"No! No, no, no. My boy… Our boy…He's the most precious thing I've ever had."

"I heard you tell her you love her above everything else in the world."

"It's a different kind of love! Please, let's stop hurting each other."

"That's exactly what I want, but some things need to be put in order first. You lied to me, and I won't tolerate it any longer. You're my wife, Elsa, I will not let anyone else touch you. Send her away."

"No."

"Send her away,-"

"No." She shook her head.

"-marry her off,-"

"No!"

"-marry her to that iceman if you prefer and let her go with him-"

"No!" She covered her ears.

He caught her by the arms and began to shake her.

"Get her the fuck out of here, Elsa!" he screamed. "I don't want her here! I can't stand the sight of her!"

Elsa pushed him off. "She's not going anywhere! She's mine!"

"That's why I want her gone! She's yours, and you're hers. As long as she's here you'll never truly belong to me. One way or the other you'll end up in her bed."

"What do you care if I do? I've done that all this time. And I have pleased you, haven't I? You too have slept with me countless times. And yes, I did all that while also being with her. But I didn't fail you, I didn't fail you when you fucked me in the stables, and the library, and your bed and mine. I didn't fail you when I bore you a son."

"Don't say it like it was a favour. To produce an heir was your basic duty as a Queen and as a wife. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Watch your tone. I've let you threaten me, and hurt me, and humiliate me, because I know I've wronged you, but I have a limit. My country, my rules, and it will be done as I say. And yes, yes, I'm leaving you for her and I don't care how angry you get. Just give me the divorce, Jørgen, please."

"No. There's so much more left for us to do. Remember what I told you that day when I first proposed to you, I told you we had so much potential in every way. Elsa, please, don't do this to us. I beg you, reconsider. Look, I'm willing to put all this behind us. It will be as if it never happened."

"It has happened, and I'm not looking back. It's been nice, but if we try to continue, it will be a nightmare."

"Think about it, Elsa, and think again. I will never give you a divorce."

Elsa gritted her teeth and turned her back on him, crossing her arms. He looked at her for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She shook him off angrily.

When he left Elsa's office he spotted Anna and Kristoff walking through the main gate. Anna wore a crown of flowers and there was snow on her hair and clothes. They walked past him, to see Elsa, he guessed. Sure enough, Kristoff soon reappeared, this time alone. Sensing an opportunity, Jørgen intercepted him.

"Hey, Kristoff. Could I talk with you for a moment?"

They went to a quieter hall and once Jørgen made sure they weren't being heard he began.

"Kristoff, don't you want Anna?"

"Excuse me?"

"The way you look at her, it's obvious you're in love. And Anna likes you, too. You've reached a good position, you have fortune, you're loved and respected by everyone. You're a good match for her. We could talk to Elsa and surely something can be done."

Kristoff shook his head. "Listen, man, I don't want any part in this. It's a problem you and Elsa have to work out together. But I do tell you one thing: if Elsa is set on something, you waste your time trying to overpower her. Elsa's leaving you for Anna, the same way Anna left me for Elsa."

Jørgen tensed. "Wait, wait. You knew it?"

"That they're together? From the very start. Anna didn't have the heart to continue our relationship once she started with Elsa, and she told me everything the day she broke up with me."

"You've known all along, and you've never done anything about it? You let her do it, just like that? I bet that if you tried-"

"Why would I? Why on Earth would I hurt people who've showed me nothing but kindness? Those girls are my life, they took me in with open arms and became my family. I am where I am because of them. What is it to you whatever they choose to do? They love each other more than they'll ever love anyone else. Just leave them be."

"I love Elsa, and besides she's my wife."

"And I love Anna. She would have been my wife. And she's probably the only woman I'll ever truly love. But because I love her, I gave her up. She doesn't love me the way she loves Elsa, and she'd never be as happy with me as she is with her. All I want for Anna is to be happy, even if it's not with me. It hurts? You bet it does. But it really is the best choice. Of course you can make Elsa stay with you, you can make her give you more children, you can make her be faithful to you and no one else. You can do whatever you want. But believe me, you wouldn't be happy knowing Elsa stayed because you forced her to."

Jørgen said nothing. Kristoff looked like a nice man, humble of origin but honest and honourable. That Anna had hurt him in such a way and that he hadn't at least tried to fight back was beyond Jørgen's ability to believe.

Kristoff sighed, and his eyes suddenly turned hard, a kind of anger Jørgen never thought the boy was even capable of. His voice was contained, but barely so.

"One last thing: if you ever threaten or abuse Anna in any way again, I'll kill you. Elsa won't hurt you because of the kid, Anna won't hurt you because of Elsa. But I don't owe you anything, or have anything in common with you, and so I won't hesitate to give you what you deserve. Keep that in mind."

Kristoff walked away without giving him time to reply. Jørgen stayed alone in the hall for a while, going over the arguments he'd had with his wife and Kristoff.

Elsa had a net of supporters and a whole structure behind her. He had to act soon, before she or Anna could strike. It was time to spice things up and bring reinforcements. He'd give Elsa the war she wanted. And he'd win.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**::::::::::**

But changes came in a way unexpected for everyone.

The next week was spent on a rollercoaster that combined harsh silent treatment and explosive battles that could be heard around half the castle. After several days, the staff, who though now growing increasingly worried still thought it was just another of the couple's famous fights, alerted Elsa to the fact that Jørgen had been locked in his office for hours, maybe spent there the whole night.

She found him staring out the open window, a glass in his hand. On the desk, there was a letter and a half-empty bottle.

"Jørgen, what are you doing? Close the window, it's freezing out there. You'll get sick."

"Like you care."

"Stop it."

Elsa closed the window and led him to the chair. She took the glass from his hand and put it to the side. She glanced at the letter.

"What happened?"

"My father has died. I'm King now."

Instinctively, Elsa put her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry."

He tried to shake her off.

"You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not pretending. I know what it's like to lose parents."

He tried to shake her off once more, but she insisted. Then, almost grudgingly, he hugged her back. And held her as if she was the only thing in the world.

"He was a great man, a great King," he said quietly. "His people loved him and he did a lot of good things. It's a tough place to fill."

"You'll be a wonderful King, too. You were made for all that, leading and guiding and ruling, it's in your blood."

"I'm not sure. He had a sort of kindness that cannot be replicated. He loved you. He loved your sister. The little one, he called her. He thought of you both as daughters, though he only saw you a couple of times."

"I know, I know, I liked him very much, too. He was always kind to me. We will always remember him."

There was a silence, and then Elsa spoke again.

"Your Majesty," she said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted you to hear it. The first time you're called 'Your Majesty' is so weird. It hurts, it means someone you loved is no longer here. I wanted you to get it over with in private."

They remained like that for a while, until he sighed and broke the embrace.

"There's so much to do now, so much… My people need me. My brother needs me. And I cannot be there for them because I have to deal with you here, you and your tantrum."

The sudden harshness of his words took Elsa aback.

"Listen, I… I can wait. Go to your people, you're right, they need you very much. We'll talk about ourselves later."

But Jørgen shook his head.

"It doesn't even matter anymore, really. It's too late."

"I know it's late for your father, but surely-"

"No, I don't mean that. Before I knew of my father's death I sent letters calling some of my men. Lawyers, jurists, Counsellors, my people. They'll be here in a couple of days, I need them to oversee the procedures and prepare all the documents. I'm giving you the divorce you so badly want, Elsa. I'll set you free."

Elsa stared at him, speechless. He got up and began to walk around his office.

"I want to concentrate in what needs to be done in my kingdom. I cannot rule from afar, and neither can you. You insist and insist that what you truly want is that girl, fine, have her. Do whatever you want with her."

Elsa still said nothing.

"It will be simple, really. I'll sign the divorce, you'll sign the custody, and we both carry on."

That made Elsa react.

"Custody?"

"Well, of course. I'm taking my son with me."

Elsa opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"You know your laws," he continued calmly, "in case of adultery custody of children goes to the aggrieved party. Need I remind you that in this case you're the adulteress? So, you see, it's very obvious and easy. Don't worry, he'll be brought up according to his position and you might even have visiting periods."

"No."

"No, what? You don't want visiting periods?"

"I won't let you take him."

"_Let_? Elsa, you don't have a say in this. You chose her over your son. The law is very clear on this matter. If you want to end our relationship with the minimum of consequences, that is, without me placing a formal accusation on you and your sister, you'll sign over the custody and be done with everything."

Elsa stared at him, trying to find a reason, any reason.

"But he's my son," she said miserably.

"He's my son, too, and I have just as many rights over him as you."

"You can't take him."

"Indeed I can. Everything you've done has given me the right to take him."

"He's mine. I carried him, I birthed him, he's part of me."

"Now you remember. You lost him Elsa, and I can only hope she's worth it. My son comes with me."

In desperation, Elsa provoked him one last time.

"How can you be sure he's yours?"

He was on her before she even saw him move. Elsa found herself pinned against the wall, with him holding her wrists and speaking furiously.

"Next time that you say such a thing I will beat the lying out of you. Do you want to know why I'm sure? Do you? Because you would gladly cheat on me with a hundred people, but you could never cheat on _her_. You were with me because, like you've said, you had no choice, but you would never willingly go to someone who isn't her. You'd never lie to her, you'd never betray her. To her, you've always been faithful. And that's why you'd never be with anyone else or bear another man's child."

He released her. She fought the need to rub her wrists and instead looked at him defiantly.

"You'll regret having done that."

"Do what you wish, I don't care. So, is he mine?"

Elsa sighed.

"Of course he's yours," she scoffed.

"Well, Elsa, those are my terms, take them or leave them. You were the one who wanted to get divorced, now you'll get your wish. But if you want your freedom you'll have to give me my son."

Elsa looked up.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" she whispered, horrified. "To give me a choice that's no choice at all. You know I'll never leave my child. You know I'll never take an arrangement that separates me from him. You're trying to make me stay with you so I can keep my son."

He said nothing.

"Damn you!" Elsa screamed.

She jumped at Jørgen and tried to punch him. He caught her on time and held her firmly while she struggled. She sobbed once and little by little regained control of herself.

"We'll go to trial over this," she said finally.

"Fine. If that's what you want. You'll lose, Elsa, there's no way you can pull this off."

"Watch me."

Elsa stormed out of the room. He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her, but she pushed him away with a blast of her power.

"I'll have my sister and I'll have my child. And you'll never lay a hand on me again."

:::::

They agreed to a truce, so that Elsa would wait until Jørgen's men had arrived to start working with her own team. In exchange, Jørgen would leave her and Anna alone.

Yet the truce was anything but peaceful, at least for Elsa.

"He doesn't even want the baby, he's only trying to hurt us and blackmail me into giving up the divorce. But I can't stay with him now that I've seen what he's capable of. We'll have this trial though neither of us wants it. What am I going to do? Anna, what am I going to do if he wins?"

Sitting on the bed, with her nephew in her arms, Anna watched Elsa walk around her room. An ice trail followed her steps, and now the carpet of Anna's floor was covered in frosty patterns.

"Look, Elsa, if it makes you so anxious screw the truce and start working. You know you and the guys can have something ready by tomorrow night."

"No. If I break the truce it would mean that he can break the truce. If he breaks the truce and gains even a little bit of advantage we're done and he wins. And if he wins, Anna-"

"Okay, okay, stop it now. You've got to calm down. Fine, keep your truce, at least you'll start on even ground. I've been reading our laws and our books about laws, and you do stand a chance. Small, I'll admit, but you do stand a chance following the official route. We can do it, Els, we really can. We just have to stay calm and stay together."

"Alright, I'll be calm. Give me my baby."

"Um, Elsa…" Anna held the baby tighter. "Maybe when you can stop freezing my furniture…?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Elsa took a deep breath and tried to defrost Anna's room. But soon her fears attacked again and she resumed her pacing and anxious muttering.

After a wait that felt eternal to Elsa, Jørgen's men arrived. For the sake of the King's death and to prevent immediate political turmoil, Elsa put on a show as a model Queen and wife while she gave her condolences, and hosted a small ceremony to appoint Jørgen as King. She was gracious and gentle while she studied the men she'd be fighting with to death.

The next day, however, was a different matter. Mattheo's parents woke up with the first rays of sunlight. Lawyers and Counsellors had already been summoned to the royal offices. The staff had finally realized there was more to this than a typical marriage problem, and tension was palpable in the air.

Elsa was already waiting when her team arrived.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I've summoned you here today because I need your help with a delicate matter. I'm divorcing the King."

Her Council sat in silence, as if waiting for the punchline.

"You're divorcing the King," someone repeated slowly.

"Yes."

More silence. Elsa stared at them until they had no choice but to believe her.

"On what grounds?"

"Adultery."

"Ma'am, are you sure this is the right option?" one of the Counsellors huffed. "Maybe if you spoke to him you could sort this obstacle. Men tend to be weaker in these matters, true, but-"

"Not his adultery. Mine. I cheated on him."

Counsellors looked at each other, visibly uncomfortable.

_They don't forgive me like they had already forgiven him_, she noted.

"Ma'am, are you sure that whatever happened can be construed as adultery? Sometimes a close friendship can create confusion, when instead-"

"My husband walked in on us having sex. Can that be construed as adultery?"

The Counsellor pursed his lips. The lawyers Elsa had summoned began to take notes.

"Your Majesty, do forgive the question, but… Regarding the Prince's paternity…"

"That will not be questioned. My son was fathered by the King, there is no doubt about that."

"Can you be certain? A doubt over the Prince's royal blood would be fatal to everyone."

"I am certain. She can't have gotten me pregnant."

Once again, silence and looks went around the room. One of the lawyers was the first to regain composure. Calmly, with a voice that might as well have been wondering about the weather, he addressed Elsa.

"It's the Princess, isn't it? It's your sister."

"What?"

"The woman you have been with, it's Princess Anna."

"Wh- what- how-"

"She's the only female you have ever been close to. Ever. Your favour isn't easily earned, but everyone knows you cherish her above everyone else. And though this is a very large castle, voices are quick."

"What do you mean?"

"There have been rumours about the two of you for quite some time. We were all hoping for the best but clearly we've been proven wrong."

Elsa drummed her fingers on the chair. "Fine. In that case it's not necessary to go into details and we can all move forward with the situation."

"Certainly, Your Majesty. So he saw you and now demands the divorce?"

"It's sort of a common agreement. I'm the one who wants it, but he'll be presenting the base of adultery to make his case."

"Well, it is a delicate subject, but if both parties agree with the procedure it can be carried out peacefully and with absolute discretion as to the reasons. There should be no problem and it will be done quite quickly. What is your concern, Your Majesty?"

"He wants my son. He wants full custody and insists on taking him to his kingdom to raise him. We need to stop that."

The lawyer tried to find a nice way to say it. There wasn't.

"Ma'am, by law the child belongs to him."

"I know that! I'm asking you to find a way to break or go around the law!"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, given the situation and the extremely difficult position you find yourself in, you're not in a condition to make such demands. If you and the Princess manage to get through this unharmed it will be enough."

"I _know_! I know that I'm trying to do something illegal and stubborn, not to mention unfair. But… He's my son. Whatever I have done, my son hasn't been harmed, and the world knows I'm a good mother to him."

Other lawyers and Counsellors began to speak up.

"If you love your child, Your Majesty, desist of this madness. The only way you can keep him is if you stay married. Forget about the divorce, what do you need it for, anyway? The King treats you well, and it's not as if you would try to marry the Princess."

Elsa looked up, met her peoples' eyes, and looked down again without a word.

"Gods above," one whispered. "That's exactly what you mean to do."

She waved them off. "Listen, we'll go through that later. The point right now is to manage to get my son's custody. Nothing else matters right now."

"Your Majesty, please, please, please reconsider. You can marry anyone else, whoever you want, but not her!"

"She's the one I want!"

"She's your sister! You cannot marry your own sister!" cried another lawyer.

A Counsellor joined in. "You have gone too far! To be a powerful Queen is one thing, for that power to make you reckless is quite another. You have twisted and toyed with the laws of nature, of common sense! This is too much! This is absolutely ridiculous!"

"ENOUGH!"

Elsa's cry effectively silenced everyone. She was panting quietly and her eyes had the look her people had learned to fear and avoid at all costs.

"The King and I are getting divorced. The only thing that matters now is how to make it through that process with my son's custody in my hands. That is the only outcome I will accept from you. And so we'll focus on the task at hand until further notice. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

When she left the room, Jørgen was waiting for her.

"So you've geared up your people already, huh?" he said, looking around. Counsellors were hurrying out the door to get to a safe place away from the royal couple.

"And you haven't?" Elsa fired back.

He chuckled humorlessly.

"What do you want, anyway?" she asked.

"The trial begins in two days. There's still time."

"For what?"

"Neither of us really wants to do this. And there's actually no need to do this to each other. Stay with me, Elsa. We can start over and rescue what we have and-"

"Stop! What are we going to rescue? There was never anything to begin with. There's no going back, Jørgen, no other choice for us. I can only hope we can still look each other in the face after everything we're about to do."

The trial began with a last attempt from the Counsellors to save the union they had so carefully crafted.

"Your Majesties, this seems like a rather hurried movement. Would you consider giving yourselves a couple of months to think it through?"

"No," they answered together.

The men handed each other papers.

"Your Majesties, we have an offer to put under your consideration."

Elsa fought the urge to groan; that her people and his had been working together behind their backs was too much. A side glance at Jørgen told her he was just as thrilled.

But nothing stopped the Counsellors and Ministers and their enthusiasm.

"Your alliance has prospered beyond initial expectations. You have produced a male heir, you have created a strong bond between families and kingdoms." The Minister sighed. "You love each other. Now that both of you are titular monarchs the possibilities are infinite."

"So what is your suggestion?"

"You remain married. That is the concession you, ma'am, would have to make. You stay married for the wellbeing of the kingdoms and your family, and maybe even consider having more children to secure the thrones. You must surely be aware that one heir is not enough. You, sir, would make the concession of tolerating the Queen's relationship, which of course would be kept with extreme discretion. What's the worst that could happen? You would have the certainty that the children she bears are your own. And you get to keep the woman you love. Compromise, Your Majesties, find a way out together. After all, that's what a marriage is about."

"I won't keep my sister as a mistress," Elsa declared immediately. "She deserves dignity and respect, and she will not stay hidden and shamed. I want her by my side with everything that implies. And… I love her."

"Ma'am, coming forward with this relationship will do anything except give her dignity. If you want the Princess to preserve her reputation and her honour, give her in marriage to someone you know will treat her like she deserves. How about the Ice Master? He has feelings for her, that's for sure. You can be certain that he'll cherish her and protect her, and she'll still be near you."

Elsa fell back into her chair, shaking her head with deep annoyance.

"I won't share my wife," she heard Jørgen say. "If we stay married she'll be mine and no one else's. And I want the girl far away. If Queen Elsa cannot fulfil such easy terms, I'd rather part ways with her definitely. It's all or nothing."

"Well, well," began one of Jørgen's lawyers. "Let's get started, then. How about we lay out all the facts? Queen Elsa, you were caught by your husband engaging in extramarital relationships of intimate nature with your sister, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Anything to declare in your favour?"

"My relationship with Princess Anna goes back to long ago before my engagement. The day I met the King I'd been with her for a whole year already. She was my first partner and therefore the one my loyalty is sworn to. I was against this marriage from the moment it was suggested, and everyone involved in it knows it was done against my will. I have fulfilled my duty and given Arendelle an heir. All I want is to have my life back."

The Ministers nodded.

"It seems that the divorce is imminent. But there remains the matter of Prince Mattheo's custody. You have not reached an agreement on the subject and therefore it is up to this court to find a solution. Your Majesties, we are ready to hear why each of you deserves to keep the boy."

Elsa began immediately. "My son is four months old. A baby of that age needs his mother to look after him. He needs me. Whatever else I have done in my life, I have taken care of my son in every way."

Jørgen snorted. "That sound quite adorable, but how can we be sure that Her Majesty can sustain adequate care of the child throughout his life? The Queen is mentally unstable, as I'm sure some of you know better than I do. She's prone to panic and anxiety attacks, and her power isn't entirely under control yet. What if it, or she, goes out of control when the baby is near?"

"You've no idea what you're talking about," Elsa cut him. "How dare you think I'd hurt my own child?"

"You almost killed your sister twice."

Elsa looked around at the people taking notes, exchanging whispers, reading what she knew were law protocols. It was time to go a step higher.

"I would like to point out that the King has repeatedly threatened to hurt or kill me for interacting with other men. He has said he would rather see me dead than with someone else."

"Well, my instincts were right, weren't they? You _were_ whoring around, even if not with those I thought."

Elsa ignored him and continued. "The King has been physically and verbally aggressive with me. He tends to drink, and then becomes even more violent. He once yelled at me and mishandled me while I was pregnant. The palace guards can testify to that, they saw him. They had to intervene to stop him from further hurting me."

"This took place while you were carrying Prince Mattheo?" a lawyer asked.

"Yes."

Low murmurs and more notes. Elsa suppressed a little smile.

"I'm scared of what might happen if the King keeps custody of my son, such proclivity to anger might result in the child being harmed. The King believes that threats and physical aggression are acceptable ways of enforcing his authority. If he treats me so, considering I'm an adult and have a particular ability to protect myself with, what won't he do to a little boy?"

"You get the treatment you deserve! At least I won't make him witness some abnormal, twisted relationship you call love!"

"Oh really? As if letting him walk around the whores you keep in your palace was any better!"

"Your Majesties!" exclaimed the Senior Minister. "This is not the way for people like you to behave. Do allow me to summon to this court the third part of the conflict."

Anna walked in with all the poise her royal blood could give. She didn't even look at her brother-in-law and instead went directly to sit by Elsa's side. She held her head high and waited for the interrogatory.

"Your Grace," began one of Jørgen's lawyers, "you seem to be the main cause of all this turmoil. Anything you wish to add to the King's and Queen's testimonies? Any explanation?"

"For myself I have nothing to say. Everything that has been commented about my relationship with the Queen is true. She loves me, and I love her, and all we want is to be together in peace. We don't mean anyone any harm. Now, my sister is struggling with a lot of things, yes, but none of that was her choice. Her plights have come from powers far greater than us and, in some cases, by the very people in this room.

"But what I wanted to say is that I'm concerned about the example the King might give to my nephew. The Queen has already shared with you the treatment she has received at his hands, but His Majesty is much more than a violent, controlling, possessive husband." Anna breathed. "I have often noticed the King staring at me. As in, watching me and looking me over insistently. The King has also made several inappropriate comments directed at me. This took place even before he knew of my relationship with the Queen."

"Could you please elaborate, ma'am? What kind of comments?"

"Comments regarding my physical appearance. My… appeal."

Silence grew around the room.

"Your Grace, have these comments carried threats in any form or made you feel particularly threatened?"

Anna nodded. "He has used slurs and offensive words when talking to and about me. He has threatened to beat and kill me, just like he has threatened my sister. He also said once that he'd teach me a lesson, and that he wanted to know personally what Elsa liked in me."

"Anything else?"

"He once compared me to a mare. In terms of… mounting…"

More clearing of throats, shuffling of papers. Anna avoided Elsa's eyes; she'd never told her those episodes.

"Your Grace, we understand the subject might be difficult for you, but has the King ever attempted any sort of inappropriate physical contact?"

Anna nodded again. "One day he pushed me against a wall, threatened to strangle me, and touched the front of my bodice. Repeatedly. "

The Counsellors grew visibly uncomfortable.

Anna sighed. "Anyway, I just wanted to share the anecdotes so you're aware of what kind of man you're defending."

One of Elsa's Ministers turned to Jørgen.

"Your Majesty, are the Princess' allegations true?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "I would point out, though, that it has never been my intention to actually hurt the Princess, not in the more intimate way she suggests. I simply meant to frighten her."

Elsa's eyes were locked on him now, and a chilly breeze had begun to slip around the room. The Arendellian court, knowing what these signs usually meant, began to gather their stuff.

"Alright, then, um, we will consider these testimonies carefully. We will need to see you all again in two days to expand declarations and go over some details. In the meantime, Your Majesties, Your Highness, er, try not to fall into unnecessary conflict. Anything you do while the trial is taking place will have ten times its normal effect."

Once the session was over, Elsa took Anna directly to her room.

"You never told me any of that!" she cried.

"I knew you'd get like this! I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

"So you would have let him hurt you instead?"

"Of course not! But I don't need you to do everything for me, I can protect myself."

"When did all that happen?"

"Here and there. There was the time he went to my room, remember? When he'd just found out about us."

"Anna, what exactly did he do to you? Did he molest you? Did he try to-"

"What I said down there was all that happened. I'm fine, Elsa, okay? I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to worry you if I could deal with it on my own, but I thought that now was a good time to let others know so you can keep your baby. End of story."

Elsa threw her arms around her.

"If anybody hurt you, I-"

"Shh, don't worry, that won't happen. Everything will be fixed, you'll see."

Elsa caressed her sister's cheek and led her to the desk.

"Come here, I want you to write something. You're better than me with that kind of thing."

"What is it? Who are we writing to?"

"Arendelle. All of Arendelle and whoever else needs to know." Elsa kissed the top of Anna's head. "We're going to release a statement telling everyone about us, what we want, and everything that's going on. Our people deserve to know and I'm sure many will support us."

"Elsa, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"They have to know. I'm tired of hiding everything from everyone."

Anna nodded. "Whatever is going to happen, better let it happen once and for all."

She pressed her forehead to Elsa's and began to write.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**:::::::::**

Elsa and Anna's joint statement caused a scandal not only in Arendelle, but in a five-kingdom radius. It was the topic of conversation in every corner and under every roof.

The outrage in Jørgen's kingdom was enormous, with his people crying for every punishment they could think of. What angered them the most was that both sides were coming to an agreement with everything Elsa wanted and next to no consequence for her and the sister.

The Kings of Brennen and the Southern Isles were meticulously scanning the document, in search of a weak point that would justify their invading the country.

Shortly after the statement was released, Anna received a message, passed discreetly between ships and paid messengers. It bore no signature, but the handwriting and tone were unmistakable.

_If you were feeling that lonely, you could have called me._

Anna could perfectly imagine the grin on the writer's face. She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it to the fire.

Arendelle was divided. Her Counsellors weren't the only ones who had had their suspicions for a long time, and the statement helped a lot of citizens win the bets that had been running about the Queen and her little sister.

Some were outraged, of course; Arendelle had always tried to keep by the rules in agreement with all sorts of international treaties and the news went against everything they had ever known. Some feared the 'corruption of society' and the 'endless fall into more depravities' that the union of the Queen and the Princess would 'inevitably' bring.

But the majority of their people supported them, especially the younger ones and those who had been directly benefited by the new reforms –if that was the monarch's biggest flaw, by the gods, just let her be. She didn't drink, she wasn't promiscuous, she wasn't addicted to anything weird, and she kept the trade and money coming.

Housewives supported her with a touch of their own irony; finally it was the woman's turn to have extra fun at her husband's expense. Husbands, of course, were angry: if the Queen could be unfaithful to such a good husband, who could guarantee them safety? And the wives laughed.

Amid the chaos there came another blow. One morning Anna showed up in Elsa's office carrying a letter and clearly trying to fight back tears.

Elsa, fearing some sort of attack or threat, was immediately alert.

"What is it, Anna?"

"It's our uncle, the King of Corona. He's died." Anna paused for a second. "Our aunt has sent the news."

"Oh, no. I'll have the official condolences sent, and then something more personal for our aunt and Rapunzel. I don't think we'd seen each other since I was a little girl, but I did get his letters. And he sent us such pretty presents…"

Anna bit her lip. "I did know him well. Dad sometimes took me along when he visited our aunt. It was before they found Rapunzel. They always treated me as if I was their own girl. Oh, and our aunt is asking if she can come spend a few days at home."

"Sure. Perhaps our dramas can help take her mind off hers."

The Queen of Corona was Arendellian, sister to Anna and Elsa's father. Elsa had met her and the King a long time ago, when she was still free and they visited her and Anna for birthdays or other celebrations. Then she had been confined, and whether they came back or not, she couldn't tell. No one ever asked to see her.

The Queen arrived a week later, and all the calm and order the court hadn't been able to find since the trial had started was immediately perceived.

She carried herself with quiet dignity and an aura of peace that could not be replicated. Elsa knew she was strong. A woman who had known so much loss in her life had to be strong to still be alive.

She had fallen in love with the King of Corona during one of his visits to Arendelle. That she was eighteen years old and he was two decades her senior made no difference to her. Once it was clear her affections were corresponded, she had begged her parents to allow the marriage and written to every Minister and Counsellor in the kingdom. She'd probably been permitted to marry just so that she would shut up about the subject.

She had given birth to Rapunzel two years later. And then Rapunzel was taken from her. Whatever naiveté and spark she'd had before, it disappeared with her daughter. She swore she would have no more children until her girl had returned, and not one second in those eighteen years did she stop looking for her.

She had enjoyed a few years of complete happiness, with her daughter at home and her family complete, but then the storm took her brother and sister-in-law. Still, she had been able to recover with the comfort of her own little home being finally together.

Until now.

Pain was clear in her eyes, but she didn't allow herself to crumble. She knew that if she did nothing would bring her back on her feet. The moment she arrived, her nieces wrapped her in a hug.

"We're so sorry," Elsa murmured.

The Queen said nothing, but accepted the comfort.

"She'll make a wonderful Queen," she whispered eventually.

Elsa and Anna welcomed her to the best rooms they had, and showed her around the changes that had been made to the castle.

"Thank you for having me with all that's going on," she said.

"It was the least we could do. We thought you'd be bringing Rapunzel, though."

"We have different ways of mourning. Besides, her role now is to look forward, to think of the future. And she's got her own children to think of."

Once she was installed in the rooms, she sat the girls on a couch and took a seat directly across them.

"Alright," she began. "So what exactly is going on between the two of you?"

They told her the story, starting with the years of separation and extreme loneliness and ending with the statement they'd released and the savage fight going on between Elsa and Jørgen for their child.

"So…" said Anna to break the silence that followed. "Do you… want to say… anything…?"

The Queen looked at them carefully, even sternly.

"Gods, it's worse than I thought. You want me to cheer for you? I won't. What you're doing is reckless and stupid and your parents are rolling in their graves thanks to your actions." She sighed. "But I see your point, I know what it feels to be so in love that you become reckless and stupid."

"Then you understand," said Elsa. "You know that what we have is real."

"I know, that you love each other more than anything is obvious from a hundred miles, and of course I understand, but I can't justify you. I could get away with being reckless because I was the spare child. You, sweetheart, are the reigning monarch. To think of what would have happened if it had been your father who rebelled…"

"You mean our parents' marriage was arranged?"

"Of course it was, darling. The heir's marriage is always arranged. Our parents saw to that, and yours too would have married you off. In their absence, the Council did it. When the time comes, you too will be putting together your son's marriage with the kingdom's interests at heart. If my Rapunzel has another girl, I hope you consider her for your boy. Second cousins is better than siblings, anyway."

The Queen's eyes travelled between her nieces, each holding identical pouts and downcast eyes.

"Ah, come here," she opened her arms. "Come here. Silly girls, you fell in love with completely the wrong person. You can't help what you feel, and it will cost you dearly. You'll have to grow up a lifetime in weeks, again."

Elsa and Anna curled on either side of their aunt. She placed a kiss on each forehead and stroked their hair.

"There, there, no need to be afraid. You're both tougher than you think. As long as you stick together you'll make it through everything. I'll do everything I can to help you."

To lighten the mood, she squeezed Elsa around the shoulders and spoke to her with a smile.

"By the way, I haven't met your baby yet."

"That's true! Come on, come on, I'll show him to you."

They went to the nursery and Elsa wasted no time to show off her son.

"Oh, Elsa, he's beautiful. He looks a lot like you."

"So I've been told. Would you like to hold him?"

"Really? I would love to."

The Queen sat on a rocking chair with Mattheo in her arms. She crooned softly while the baby watched her with curious eyes.

"How old is he?"

"Four months. Almost five."

The Queen sighed. "My Rapunzel was taken at three months. You are so lucky."

Elsa pursed her lips, unsure of what to say.

"Ah, but Rapunzel lets me take care of her children," the Queen said more cheerfully. "And now that she's Queen, I'll spend even more time with them."

The Queen offered to babysit Mattheo while Elsa dealt with the trial, an offer Elsa was happy to take. For the next audience, Elsa brought a list of all the lovers Jørgen had been known to have. Kristoff had procured names, families, titles and whatever it was they dedicated their life to. In Elsa's view, someone who had so many companions could not possibly complain about his partner taking one.

"You forget, ma'am," Jørgen retorted, "that none of them are current acquaintances of mine, and that none of them are my sisters."

"And you fail to see that if you take my son with you, one of them, or perhaps all of them, will be in direct contact with him. These… ladies, will be raising the Crown Prince of Arendelle."

"It would be a better environment than that of an incestuous adulteress who also kills for sport. Or have you forgotten that ship you sank? The Brennenian one?"

"Excuse me? I sank a ship? Are you delusional? The Brennenian ship capsized half a country away from here. Everyone knows that the only time I've left this court _in my whole life_ has been when we visited your kingdom."

"Elsa, you admitted it to me, you were proud of what you did."

"Prove it."

Of course, he couldn't, and the arguments fired back and forth endlessly.

The date for the final verdict was set for three days later. Elsa and Jørgen avoided each other completely and waited in almost reclusion until the moment they were sitting again in front of the jury and heard their judges speak.

"Many factors have been taken into account," argued the men, "such as the testimonies and evidences presented before this jury, as well as the personal background of the Queen and King, and the factors that brought them to this court."

The lawyers and judges exchanged papers. The High Minister cleared his throat and began his announcement.

"It has been decided after careful deliberation that the custody of Prince Mattheo will be given to his father. This is to comply with the current laws that state that in a case of adultery, the custody of any and all children will be given to the aggrieved party. No exceptions can be made on the matter, lest the law is regarded as weak. This is effective immediately."

Elsa said nothing. Her lips parted ever so softly and her face turned white, but she couldn't make any sound or move. Jørgen saw her chest rise and fall heavily. The Minister didn't see her, or pretended not to have seen her, and continued.

"The aggrieved party has made no request of punishment for the aggrieving parties and will not press charges against them. Any legal action concerning them will therefore remain in the hands of the Arendelle government, for the actions the Council sees fit. The dissolution of Your Majesties' marriage is hereby declared, and both Your Majesties are from this moment on exempt of any obligations towards each other and free to take a new spouse of their choosing."

Jørgen nodded. "Good. When can I leave the kingdom?"

"Whenever you desire, Your Majesty."

"Very well, in that case I suppose we're done with this unfortunate business. Thank you all very much."

He rose and headed straight for the door. From the corner of his eye he saw Elsa, still sitting motionless. But he'd only taken a couple of steps outside when she rushed past him, running upstairs. A door slammed. It seemed to him that he heard her scream.

:::::::

It had taken a lot for the Queen to calm down her niece. She'd sent Anna to take care of Mattheo while Elsa screamed, cried, trashed the room, and began to scream again. Now, exhausted, she had curled in the Queen's arms, rocking back and forth softly.

She'd been in that position for a while when the maid started knocking insistently.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

"Not now," Elsa answered.

"But Your Majesty, it's your son! And the King!"

That was all it took for Elsa to be back on her feet. She followed the maid to Mattheo's nursery, fighting to regain some energy.

Anna stood in front of the crib, dagger in hand pointed at her brother-in-law. She was shielding Mattheo from Jørgen, who had a knife of his own directed at Anna. Around them, the staff stood terrified –one move could be the end.

"Out of my way, you whore! He's my son!"

"You'll have to kill me before you touch this child!"

"Gladly!"

He lunged at her, knife raised.

"_Enough!_" Elsa cried.

All movement effectively stopped and all eyes turned to her.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm leaving as soon as I can," Jørgen said, still panting with anger and tension, "and I came here to get my son. But this slut sister of yours appeared out of nowhere and thinks she can stop me from taking my own child."

Elsa looked around. Anna hadn't lowered her knife. Some people had used Elsa's arrival to escape, but others remained, terrified and unmoving. Elsa tried to clear her head.

"Leave me with the King. All of you."

No one needed to be told twice, except Anna, who only moved a little closer to her sister.

"You too, my love."

Anna shook her head, but did not insist.

Once alone, she walked until she was face to face with Jørgen, just inches away.

"Please, let me keep him," she murmured.

"You had your chance, Elsa, and you didn't want it. I warned you that you couldn't win the trial."

"Please," she insisted. "I'll do anything. Let me keep him."

But he shook his head. "If it was only between you and me, if you and I were separating on any other terms, I would be the one offering to leave Mattheo with you. But not now. I can give my son to you, but not to her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She has stolen our life, our relationship, our plans. I won't let her steal my son. I don't want Mattheo anywhere near your Anna."

"Well, I don't want him anywhere near your whores!"

And it started all over again. The yelling could be heard all over the place. Guards and maids from the floor below looked up nervously at the ceiling, which trembled with furious steps. Anna debated whether she should go back to the room, but her aunt stopped her.

"None of your business, love. You stay here and stay safe."

But the fighting continued, and eventually the Queen had to send Governess Gerda and two guards to separate them. When Elsa was brought back, she was a whirl of snowflakes and wrath.

"He says he'll take my son by the end of the week at the latest. And they'll immediately leave for his kingdom and they'll stay there and… But," she added in a different voice, "I don't think he'll make it that far on a frozen ship with a frozen crew, and what would be the point of heading to a place that's completely frozen. Or perhaps I should just have been a widow all along-"

Anna interrupted her. "Nonononono. Elsa, you can't keep using murder as a viable option for every problem you have."

"Why not? It works."

'_Keep'?, _the Queen thought. _Gods above, this girl. What did they do to her? My brother swore she was being taken care of._ More damage had been done to Elsa than she'd imagined. She decided to take the matter into her hands.

"Elsa, Elsa, calm down, honey," she whispered, hugging her. "We'll find another way."

"I can't lose my child."

"Shh, don't be afraid. Leave it to me."

The Queen had never spoken to Jørgen, but the way he looked at her niece told her everything she needed to know. She went looking for him.

"Hello, sir."

"Your Majesty." Jørgen immediately got up and bowed to her. "Allow me to say how very sorry I am for your loss."

"And I for yours. Two great Kings gone, and those who stay… But that's not what I'm here to talk about." The Queen took a deep breath. "Don't take the child away from her."

"Ma'am, I beg your understanding. It was all done according to law, and none of that would be happening if it wasn't for her. After everything she's done you're taking her side? I know you're family, but-"

"I'm not supporting her. I'm not saying she didn't make a mistake. She wronged you enormously. By the gods, if she were my daughter, the discipline she'd be getting! You wanted to hurt her, to frighten her? Good, you've done it. But no mother deserves to spend one single day wondering where her child is, if it's being fed, clothed, cared for, loved."

"Of course I would see to all of that."

"You know that. But she doesn't. You cannot imagine, sir, the agony that is not knowing anything about one's child."

"Elsa's situation is different. Her rights as mother have not been lost. I simply want my son, and have won his custody legally. He's mine as much as he's hers. I feel the same pride, the same joy to have him. Is it too hard to understand that a father might simply love his son and refuses to lose him?"

She smiled. "Is it the child you want, or something that reminds you of her?"

Jørgen hesitated. He ran his hand over his hair and sighed.

"He's… he's the only thing we have in common now. When I look at him, I see her, he smiles with her smile, and I can allow myself to believe that at least one part of her still loves me." Jørgen paused for a moment, his expression warmer. "He has her eyes."

The Queen smiled wider, more gently. "He does. He's a perfect combination of the two of you. Of course you adore him, and yes, he belongs to you. But if you take the child, she will hate you for as long as she lives. She's the love of your life, and she'll despise you with every part of her being, forever. Do you want that?"

"Elsa hates me already."

"No, she doesn't. She hates that she's tried to hate you and can't. But take that boy one step away from her and there'll be no going back. She knows you have the right to the baby. If you let her keep him she'll be eternally grateful to you, you will always have a point of union and affection with her. Let the baby be what keeps you close to her, not what shatters the relationship you had."

"What guarantee do I have that she'll want to be close to me in any way?"

"None. But you can have the guarantee of how far away she'll want you if you take the one person she loves most in the world. And don't forget she's revengeful, you've seen that for yourself."

Jørgen thought for a while.

"But what about her?"

It wasn't necessary to say who _her_ was. The Queen thought her answer carefully.

"I understand how you feel about her. But she's a good girl. They both made a big mistake, but I can assure you that they're good girls. What they're going through, and everything that awaits them, is punishment enough. Do you think they'll let them marry so easily? Women like them are the least free people in the world. They're pressured by facts they don't yet understand and that may be bigger than them. They are only kids. All Elsa has gotten so far is the divorce, and that guarantees her nothing, absolutely nothing."

Jørgen didn't answer. He seemed to be considering a hundred things at once.

"I'll have to think about it," he said finally.

"Please do. You don't really want to do this to her."

::::::

It took him days to make up his mind, days of hearing the servants gossip about how devastated the Queen was, and what a wonderful support her little sister was, days of thinking about how much he loved Elsa and how much she had hurt him. The jury's verdict was impeccable, fair and transparent, and certainly no one could say it was wrong. And so he made up his mind.

He found Elsa in a balcony that overlooked the garden, sitting with her son in her arms.

"Elsa…" he began.

Instantly, her arms tightened around the baby. The Queen of Corona was right about the look of hatred in Elsa's eyes –she stared at him with hard resentment and turned Mattheo slightly away from him.

Jørgen approached her slowly and sat next to her. She immediately tried to get up and leave, but he stopped her.

"Please, stay. Please."

Yet Elsa tried to shake him off again.

"You won't have him a second earlier. You'll have him when you get on that ship, and even then you'll have to rip him from my arms."

"Elsa, please, listen to me." He took a deep breath. "I won't take him. He's yours."

Elsa stopped struggling, and slowly she sat down.

"What?"

"You can have our son."

Elsa's voice was hesitant, and she fought the welling up in her eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yes, Elsa. Keep Mattheo. You're right, he needs his mother, and regardless of what's happened between us you have done a wonderful job with him. And I guess I love you too much to hurt you."

Elsa stared at him for a second, unbelieving, and then tried to wrap an arm around him. However, he stopped her.

"I'd rather not."

Elsa pursed her lips and looked down sheepishly. She held her baby tighter.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Jørgen noticed she was crying, and patted her back soothingly.

"I'll visit him."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, of course, of course, whenever you want. He's your son. I'll write to you every week and you'll always be welcome at court."

"Sounds great."

After a few minutes, Elsa put herself together. She wiped her tears and, instead of shielding the child away, she offered him to Jørgen.

"Here, hold him."

She placed Mattheo in his arms and moved closer to Jørgen so that they could both watch him.

"Look at him," she said. "He's so beautiful."

"Takes after his mother."

Elsa smiled. She scratched Mattheo's stomach and the baby laughed. Elsa and Jørgen watched him for a while in silence until he spoke again.

"Will you marry her?" he asked, his voice flat and even.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I will. I promised her, and I won't let her down. What about you? Will you marry Ava?"

He chuckled. "How did you even find out about her?"

"Please." She laughed, but there wasn't any sarcasm. "I know everything."

"Indeed you do."

Their eyes never left their child while they talked, as if they were afraid of what they would find if they looked at each other's faces.

"We should have dated, you know, before getting married," said Elsa suddenly.

"We were getting married anyway."

"But at least we'd have known who we were marrying."

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Perhaps. I might have told you about Anna. After finding out more about each other, maybe we wouldn't have gotten married at all."

"Then I'm glad we didn't date. We enjoyed this time, however short it was. It was good while it lasted, you can't deny that. We wouldn't have Mattheo."

"Maybe it would have been for the better," she murmured.

"No. Having him was the right thing to do. What wrong can there be in this little thing?"

Elsa said nothing; she knew it was true.

"I'm sorry," she whispered eventually.

"I know. It doesn't change anything. And you love me, and it also doesn't make any difference. I can only hope she's worth it."

"She is."

He tapped his foot on the floor. "Anyway, I have arrangements to make, my ship will be ready soon. I just wanted to let you know."

Jørgen put the child back in Elsa's arms. He fought the impulse to kiss her head or stroke her face; she wasn't his anymore to pamper and cherish. He stared at her, his hand in a fist, and walked away.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**:::::::::::**

It did not escape Elsa that Jørgen had not given her Mattheo's custody, only his permission for the baby to live with her. As far as any legal procedure was concerned, Mattheo still belonged to his father; anything from permission to leave the kingdom to the classes he would take when he grew up, to who he would marry, would have to be approved by Jørgen and only by him. Elsa had no authority on the subject.

They both knew that by doing that Jørgen was retaining enormous power over her, but they didn't mention it when they sat down to discuss the administrative side of their divorce. As compensation, Jørgen was taking several of Arendelle's trading deals, as well as a cut from their produce and taxes.

"All you have to do is sign these and the rights to profits will go to you." Elsa handed him a bunch of papers.

"Elsa, you know this isn't what I'm after."

"Still, it's what belongs to you after everything that's happened. I'd rather make everything clear from the start."

Jørgen signed the papers and handed them back to Elsa. She pretended to check and order them to avoid looking at him while she continued.

"Of course, you have unlimited visiting rights for Mattheo. You can come whenever you want and stay for as long as you want. He's yours legally, anyway."

"Actually," he interrupted, "I'm going to ask you to bring him to me. You'll come for a week every two months."

Elsa stopped. Slowly, unwillingly, she raised her eyes until she met his.

"But… why?"

"My life goal is to never lay eyes on your sister again. Therefore, I will not come to her territory if I can help it. You will come to me instead."

_Gods, his people will kill me if I go there_, she thought.

He seemed to guess her concerns. "Don't worry, we'll keep your visits discreet if that's what worries you, but it has to be you who comes to me."

Elsa nodded, defeated. "Fine."

"None of this would be necessary if, you know, you came back to your senses."

"Please, have mercy on me," she whispered.

"As you wish. Then I guess we're done for good. I'll let you know when I leave so you can run right to her arms. See you later, love."

While Elsa and Jørgen settled their goodbyes, the Queen of Corona visited her youngest niece.

"Come on, Anna darling, let's go for a walk."

They went to the garden and once the Queen was sure they were out of earshot she began to speak.

"Well, it seems you've made it. Your sister's divorce is finished, she gets to keep her son, and she's fighting to death to be able to marry you. Now tell me, sweetheart, what are you going to do?"

Anna seemed puzzled by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, what are you going to do? You have a life ahead of you, even if you marry her you have a life of your own. What will you do with it? You can't play with swords and ride horses forever, you know."

Anna was silent for a while. "Well, I… I don't know… I'd never thought of that… It's just that life feels weirdly easy when you're the spare child."

"Oh, honey," her aunt said, shaking her head, "you've never been the spare child. You were the reposition."

"What? The reposition? What do you mean by that?"

"Love, you weren't born in case something happened to your sister, you were born because something would happen to your sister. The kingdoms hadn't even had the chance to fully celebrate that an heiress had been born when I received a panicked letter from your father, begging me to come see his daughter.

"Your parents were terrified. They didn't know what your sister was –that's how they said it, 'We don't know what she is'. For a while, they thought her powers were like Rapunzel's. Even years later, when my daughter appeared, free of her magic, they thought the same could be done to Elsa, remove something or do some operation to her so that she'd be normal. It took a lot of convincing to make them leave her alone."

Anna shook her head in disbelief. "My parents were good people. Why would they even think of something like that?"

"Because even before the accident with you, your parents had begun to fear Elsa. No one quite knows what she's capable of, even know, imagine how it was back then. As a toddler, Elsa's magic was even more erratic because she was, well, a child. Besides, Anna, you have no idea how much your parents adored you. She was the firstborn and the heir, but you were by far their favourite, with your mother's looks and no trace of strange powers. When she hurt you, it was too much for them."

"It was my fault," said Anna softly.

"No, no, no, darling, it was your parents', and their paranoia. And, anyway, it was just a matter of time before something serious happened, to you or to anyone. Really, Anna, didn't you ever wonder why you were given the same education as Elsa?"

Anna shook her head. "I didn't know how she was being educated. I thought what I had was the normal thing for the second child."

"Certainly not! You were being meticulously prepared to step in as heiress at a moment's notice."

The Queen stopped her walk. She looked at Anna and tilted her face upwards.

"There's so much strength in you, Anna, but you always use it to stand up for everyone else, never for yourself. You're what, twenty, twenty-one years old? The whole world is yours to take. I ask you again, what are you going to do?"

Anna blushed, and finally cracked a smile. "Well, there are a couple of things that I would like… very much…"

"There you go," the Queen laughed and kissed her forehead. "Now get them."

Anna spent the rest of the day collecting papers, visiting people outside the castle, and praying for courage. The next morning she gathered everything she had and knocked on the door of her sister's office.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Yes?"

Anna closed the door behind her. There was no point in going around the subject. She took a deep breath and began.

"I wanted to tell you… I've been thinking and… I would like to study Law. Like, actually go to school for that and learn the proper way."

Elsa smiled. "Sounds wonderful to me. Let me just finish this letter and I'll start writing to some tutors who can help you."

"No, Elsa, I said school. Where you go have classes and get a paper that says you know the thing. The High College of Arendelle takes girls now."

This made Elsa pause and look at her sister more carefully.

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded.

"Will you be safe out there?"

Anna nodded again, and Elsa sighed.

"Well, if that's what you want, I don't see why not. Find out what you need and sure, go ahead."

"Um… Elsa?"

"What is it?"

"I kind of need you to sign some stuff so that I can apply. I need your permission."

"What? Oh, right, I totally forgot. Do you have the papers with you? Great, I'll sign them right now."

Ever since their parents' death, Elsa had been Anna's legal guardian. Anna's education, travels, and any other major decision had to be approved by Elsa. Some restrictions would disappear when Anna came of age, but as reigning monarch Elsa would control part of Anna's life forever.

"You hate having to ask me for this," Elsa noted while she signed.

"It's nothing personal," Anna tried to explain. "It's just that sometimes I'd like, well, I'd like my own will to be enough with decisions concerning my own life."

"I know," Elsa kissed her cheek. "But think, if I hadn't been your guardian you would have married Hans that night. You'd have found a way to sneak out of the castle and get to some rusty chapel on the outskirts of town. It saved you."

Anna made a face; her sister was right. Being under a guardian's care meant that even if Anna had managed to run away with Hans, the High Priest or Priestess wouldn't have been able to marry them, not without a written document from Elsa giving her authorization.

"Besides, Anna," Elsa continued, "it's hard to get by without a guardian. After Mom and Dad died I was left on my own. I was eighteen and Queen already, and therefore expected to know how to take care of myself, but I had no idea. And I had to be responsible of both of us, you did become my responsibility the moment we lost them."

"I didn't mean it like that, Elsa. I appreciate what you do for me. It's not about you, it's the fact that if you weren't so good and chose instead to give me away in marriage or anything of the sort, there's nothing I would be able to do. That's what bugs me."

"I understand you, believe me. But be assured I'll never hurt you. Ever."

Anna pursed her lips while she watched Elsa sign the authorization documents.

_Whatever, out with everything,_ she thought.

"And another thing, Elsa. I want a baby."

This time Elsa put down the pen and stared fixedly into her sister's eyes.

"Anna…" she began. "Anna, you know that my child-"

"There, you've said it. Your child. I'm that baby's aunt and nothing else. I want someone I can call my own, someone who'll be mine. I want to be a mother in my own right, instead of depending on someone else's kids." _But even to reproduce I need your permission._ "Please don't take it personal."

Anna stared at Elsa anxiously. Elsa took her twitching hands and kissed them.

"Go ahead," she said. "Do what makes you happy." As an afterthought, she added with a smile. "But you never needed me to tell you that."

Anna finally relaxed, and began to laugh with relief.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you. You are awesome." She kissed Elsa on the mouth. "Thank you!"

Anna waltzed out the door, papers in hand, off to mail them as soon as possible. Once she was alone again, Elsa found herself unable to continue working. Was Anna really that unhappy? Was she really so resentful, so hurt? The look on her face when she'd had to ask for permission to go to school was all Elsa needed for an answer.

At nightfall Elsa had another visitor, this time in her room. She and Anna had agreed not to spend the night in the same room until Jørgen had left, yet she still opened the door with a faint touch of hope.

But it wasn't Anna. Jørgen stood looking at her with a mixture of exasperation, disdain, and desire, that made her uneasy. She toyed with her hair and looked around uncomfortably for a while before speaking.

"Hey," she said for lack of a better greeting.

"Hello. I just came to tell you that my ship leaves tomorrow."

This took her aback. "Already?"

"Yes."

"Well… I suppose I…"

Elsa trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Whatever," Jørgen interrupted her. "By the way, I wanted to ask you something. Earlier today, I went to your office to tell you this, and you were with her. I couldn't help listening to some of it. Will you really let her do it?"

Elsa shrugged. "Yes. If she wants to study, I cannot-"

"Please, Elsa, you know that's not what I mean."

There was a long silence. Elsa breathed heavily.

"Yes," she said finally. "I cannot forbid her to do something I did myself, and that will make her happy."

"What about him? Will he agree to give her a child that you will raise instead of him?"

Elsa chuckled. "He's the one who first suggested it. We knew it was a matter of time until Anna wanted a baby, and we knew what we would do when the moment arrived. They've had this agreement for a while."

Jørgen approached Elsa and stroked her hair.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

She nodded. He let out a groan and his voice grew in anger.

"Elsa, she's going to destroy you. You're a wonderful Queen, you're kind and smart, you're a good woman, an extraordinary mother. But you're so unreasonable when it comes to her! She does with you as she pleases, she manipulates you. You have killed for her!"

"I've killed for myself, too, and I would kill for you and our son. That's got nothing to do with Anna specifically."

"Maybe, maybe not. But what's obvious is that all your passions are triggered and enhanced when you're with her. One way or the other you'll end up doing something for that girl that will really compromise you."

"You only say that because you hate her. You have no idea what it's really like, what our plans are, what we want."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Who knows what will happen from now on. We thought we knew our paths, and look what's happened to us. Ah, Elsa, we could have been so happy together, so happy…! With our kids and our kingdoms and our fights. Silly girl, you're so immature. Did you know I was advised against marrying you?"

Elsa snorted. "It's not surprising. I don't think many Counsellors would want the Ice Queen for their Kings or Princes."

Jørgen shook his head. "It wasn't them. You're a Royal Council's dream –a lovely Queen, beautiful, smart, prosperous, young and therefore fertile. It was Ava who opposed."

That made Elsa laugh. "Ava? She's that influential?"

"No, but that didn't stop her from saying whatever she wanted. Do you know why she opposed? Because you're too young. 'She's a kid', she said. 'She'll think like a kid and she'll have the whims of a kid'. And she was right. Everyone saw your youth as an advantage, because of all the children you could have, but it turned out to be the worst."

"You've never complained about my youth before. You've always liked that in me."

"I did, and I was a fool. Just as I was a fool for actually falling in love with you. I should have thought like you, seen this whole thing as a contract, a worthless temporary arrangement."

"Don't say that. You know it's not true. What happened between us means more to me than you could ever imagine."

"Yet you regret it," Jørgen murmured bitterly.

"Of course. As do you."

Before Elsa could react, Jørgen pulled her in and kissed her. She writhed in his grasp, but he insisted until he heard the moan at the back of her throat and felt her arms around his neck. He continued kissing her while she debated between pleasure and guilt, while she kissed him back and fought against him with equal desperation.

And much too soon her hands were already on his chest, pushing him away.

"No, I can't." She shook her head and turned her back to him. "I'm so sorry."

Jørgen put his hands on her shoulders and murmured soothing noises until she faced him again. He wrapped Elsa in his arms and she cuddled in, allowing him to rub her back as she began to cry in silence.

"I love you," she said quietly.

He didn't answer. What could he say? Elsa didn't notice how he clenched his teeth, how his hand made a fist, he never voiced just how much he cursed her, because no matter how much Elsa loved him, she'd never love him like she loved her.

When Elsa finally looked up, he attempted a smile. When he failed, she smiled instead and pressed her lips to his gently.

"I hope you find a good woman," she said, "someone who can love you the way you deserve. Someone who will give you many children, who will adore you and live for you, someone you'll grow old with. Please, try to forget me."

For all answer, he held her tighter. Carefully, almost tenderly, she freed herself.

"So you leave tomorrow?" she asked, just to have something to break the silence.

"Yes. Don't tell anybody, it's bad enough as it is. One of our trading ships arrived yesterday and when they return home I'll go with them. I don't want anyone to be there, you less of all. I'll simply go, and then we'll meet in a few weeks when you bring my son. Be there, Elsa, I don't want any nannies. If I ever see them instead of you they'll be coming home without Mattheo for good, do you understand?"

Elsa nodded.

"Perfect," he said. "Until then, goodbye."

Elsa looked down and heard him walk away. Even his footsteps had a final, definitive ring to them; he was walking away for good. And Anna was carrying out her own projects, in which, no matter how much she loved Elsa, she'd be acting by herself and for herself. And her aunt would soon return to Corona for Rapunzel's coronation. And her son was growing up too fast. One day, he wouldn't need her at all.

All of a sudden, Elsa felt very lonely. She climbed into her bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**::::::::::**

Elsa woke up with the tolling of the bells. Judging by the colour of the sky, it couldn't be very late. She stayed in bed as long as she could, not so much out of laziness as of cowardice. Jørgen was leaving that day, and the last thing she wanted was to look him in the eye after their ordeal.

Eventually, she forced herself to get up. Seeing him off and saying goodbye was the least she could do. And they'd meet again soon, anyway. She just had to deal with this day.

She went to Jørgen's room and knocked, but no answer came. She knocked again, to no avail. The hall was surprisingly quiet. Elsa stopped the first servants she saw.

"Has the King come downstairs yet?"

The servants exchanged looks.

"Ma'am… The King left three hours ago. He left with the first ship this morning."

So he was gone, then. He was the one who hadn't wanted to see her. Elsa would have asked if he'd left a letter, any kind of message for her, but what was the point? If he'd wanted to tell her something, he would have told her directly. But he didn't want to talk to her, and she didn't want to further humiliate herself in front of the servants. Instead Elsa kept her composure and asked the question that terrified her most.

"Where is my son?"

"With the princess, ma'am."

Elsa waited until the servants were gone to breathe out in relief; she had feared for a moment that Jørgen would take the baby regardless of his promise. But Mattheo was with Anna, for Jørgen was a man of honour.

She went to Anna's room; surely her sister would be glad to know her greatest enemy was gone. This time, when Elsa knocked there was an answer.

"Come in, Els," came Anna's lively voice.

Before opening the door, Elsa wiped the tears from her face.

::::::::::

Around noon Elsa had a visitor. After the tiredness of everything going on with her ex-husband and her sister, Kristoff's presence was a breath of fresh air. They went to the garden, away from unwelcome ears.

"Heard the news," said Kristoff. "You're officially back in the market."

Elsa made a face. "You could say that."

"It hurts you, doesn't it? All that happened between him and you?"

"It's not what happened that hurts me. It's what could have happened. The possibilities… If only I had loved him like he wanted me to, like he loves me, everything would have been different. He'd often tell me about the life he'd imagined for us. Beautiful babies, two thrones allied, two countries prosperous and strong under our family. It kills me that I couldn't give him that life. I hurt him too much. May the gods send him the Queen he deserves."

"I'm sorry," said Kristoff. "I talked you into marrying him."

"You don't need to apologize. You only wanted the best for us."

"I thought it would help," Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "To be honest, I was hoping you would actually develop feelings for this guy, something strong enough that you would give Anna back to me. Look how it all backfired for everyone."

Elsa shook her head slowly.

"Anna cannot be given or taken. The gods know the strength of a thousand storms lies in her. And they know she can do as she pleases with me, she owns me, for heaven's sake."

"You love each other. You truly love each other."

"And that's our curse," Elsa replied. But then her voice warmed, and she added, "I really do love her so very much…"

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of promises to keep. Promises I made to Anna, to him, to everyone."

"And what promise did you make to yourself?"

"That I'd keep everyone else's."

"And what did you promise to everyone else?"

Elsa told Kristoff about all the arrangements she'd made, and how she'd agreed to take her son to Jørgen and spend two weeks in his kingdom every few months.

"You do realize that's one hell of a trap, don't you?" Kristoff was finally serious.

"Look, he's mad at me and of course he'll react to that. I'd be mad at anyone who did to me what I did to him. I expected some harsh conditions and I should be grateful he's letting me have the child at all. But in the end… ah, in the end he loves me. He wouldn't hurt me."

Kristoff shook his head. "He's obsessed with you."

"How can you know?"

"I'm a man. I know how he thinks."

Elsa laughed. "You know his mind only because you're a man? That's nonsense! It's like saying I know what's in Anna's head because she too is a woman."

"That's different. Only Anna knows what's in Anna's head. But your guy is easy to read, and he can't be up to anything good, not if he insists so much on having you under his control. What are you going to do if he tries to blackmail you or coax you into something you don't want to do?"

"He won't. He's a gentleman."

Kristoff scoffed. "We'll see who he is once you're in his territory. Surely you're aware that in his kingdom your divorce isn't recognized, much less your relationship with Anna. The moment you disembark in that place you'll be his property. He can choose not to let you come back."

"Let him try," replied Elsa.

Kristoff groaned. "Can't one talk to you without you eventually bringing up some kind of murder? Gods, you're impossible."

Elsa laughed again and Kristoff joined her. Elsa was every bit a five-year-old as her sister. _A five-year-old murderess_, Kristoff thought. He changed the topic.

"Hey, Anna told me you gave her permission to have a kid. Thanks. It means the whole world to her."

"I know. I want her to be happy. Just please be gentle with her."

"Elsa, come on."

"I know, I know. But I had to say it."

"I'm a bit nervous," he confessed. "About her. About… being with her."

Elsa couldn't help a teasing smile. "Haven't you done it before?"

"I have, actually. Just, y'know, not with her. I want to please her, and I keep thinking that I'll disappoint her."

Elsa smiled, this time more gently. "Don't worry about that. She's very… vocal, about what she wants. Kristoff, I trust you. If there's anyone right for this, it's you. Just please let me be the godmother."

Kristoff noticed the change in Elsa's voice.

"Elsa, are you sure about this whole thing?"

There was a brief pause, and then Elsa nodded. "I cannot deny her something that would make her so happy, and that I did myself. Whatever pleases her pleases me."

"She was furious about you and Jørgen. Even about the baby. She adores your boy, but still."

"Don't think I don't know that. I've hurt her horribly. Let's get this done and over with, ok? Let's give her what she wants and then be total children about it and never deal with any of the mess we're creating."

"Even when it all comes back and backfires horribly?" asked Kristoff, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Even then."

But there was still a look of anxiety and hurt in Elsa's eyes. It reminded Kristoff of how Anna looked when something was hurting her. It was unbearable, and Kristoff immediately sought a way to comfort her.

"Don't be sad. Anna loves you, and that's all that matters."

Kristoff put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. Almost immediately he realized his protocol gaffe and backed away in horror.

"Gods, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, well, I-I didn't want to-"

But Elsa only giggled and moved closer to him.

"That's okay. You've seen so much of me that I have to trust you. Ah, we'll love her together, Kristoff, and we'll make her really happy. I promise."

::::::::::

A couple of days later, Elsa sent an invitation to Anna. She could have asked her to dinner in person, but the ritual of sending a squire and the feeling of the creamy paper with her polished calligraphy somehow made it all more real.

At exactly eight o'clock, Anna arrived to her room.

"Welcome." Elsa beamed, trying to hide her nervousness.

"May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Not yet. Just sit down and let me do the rest."

Elsa poured wine for both. While they ate she tried to keep the conversation casual.

"So, did you take your papers to the school?"

"Yes," said Anna, enthusiastic. "I start next term. They offered to send tutors, but I told them I wanted as much in-classroom experience as possible and I convinced. It's going to be weird, with all our protocol and the fact that there are only three girls in the class and twenty-seven boys."

Elsa took Anna's hand. "Please, take care. If there's anything you need let me know immediately."

"Don't worry, Els. I have a good feeling about this. It's going to be great."

The dinner continued while Elsa waited for the perfect moment. After dessert, she handed Anna a rolled parchment.

"Here, read this."

"What is it?"

"Read it."

Anna opened the document and began to scan it. Then she stopped, went back to the beginning, and read again, this time word by word.

"Elsa, are you sure?" She held the parchment as if her life depended on it.

"Of course. This document officially releases you from any legal attachment to me. You can now go wherever you want, do whatever you want, study, travel, anything, without needing my authorization. You already had full rights over property and your own money, so that won't be an issue. You'll have to take care of your own needs from now on, at least officially, things like signatures and contracts, but all in all I think it's good. I'm not your guardian anymore, Anna. You're free."

Anna stared at her sister for a moment. Then, she threw her arms around Elsa's neck.

"Thank you. I know it was hard for you to write this."

"All I've ever wanted is to make sure you're safe and protected. But maybe this is the best way to do it."

"It is. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Consider this my wedding gift to you."

That made Anna freeze in Elsa's arms.

"Excuse me?

"The court cleared us today," Elsa said in a purr, nuzzling her face against Anna's hair and neck. "Took a little bit of convincing, but they've cleared us."

"What does that mean?"

"You're the lawyer. You tell me."

"Well, um, with a full clearance two people are allowed to marry regardless of previous ties and connections between each other and…" Anna paused for a moment. "You mean they've let us…?"

Elsa beamed and nodded. "Like I said, it took some convincing, but they finally allowed the clearance to cover first-degree family ties."

Anna stared at Elsa, trying to believe it, a shy smile peeking through her lips with disbelief.

"We- we can, can we…?"

But before Anna could say one more word, Elsa was down on one knee. From a pocket in her dress she pulled out a small box. She opened it. There was a ring with a single diamond.

"Anna, will you marry me?"

Anna sank to her knees. She hugged Elsa tight, tight, to never let her go.

"Yes, yes, oh yes."

"You'll be Queen, Anna, you'll be Queen and you will rule side by side with me, and no one will ever again stand between us and I promise I'll make up for every stupidity I've ever done and every time I've made you suffer and-"

"Shh, it's okay, all that is over now. I love you, we're together, and that's that. I love you, you hear me? I love you."

By the sound of her voice, Elsa could tell that Anna was crying. She stroked her hair and back and cooed softly.

Elsa kissed Anna's cheek. Anna looked at her, and put a rebel strand of silver hair behind her ear. They smiled at each other. Their foreheads were pressed together. And then their lips. Softly, carefully, like that first kiss all that time ago.

With the kisses came the caresses. And when Elsa, still careful and delicate, began to unlace Anna's corset, Anna smiled even wider and lay back on her elbows to allow Elsa to undress her.

The kisses gained warmth, and soon they were holding each other as if nothing else existed. Somehow, Elsa managed to lead Anna to the bed without stopping her kisses.

"I won't seal the walls," she announced as she reached under Anna's skirt.

"But they'll hear!"

"I don't care. I'm tired of hiding. This is who we are, and I don't want to think about anything or anyone else."

"But Elsa-"

Anna was interrupted with a kiss. For the rest of the night, all thoughts of unsealed walls were erased from her mind.

They woke up tangled in each other's arms, bathed in sunlight. They moved lazily, enjoying each other's presence and the exquisite feeling of not having to hide, not having to get out of the room before anyone spotted them together, not having to rush, or pretend, or be anything else than in love.

Their engagement was announced that morning, and it was like a huge weight had been lifted. Those who had been reluctant about them began to warm upon seeing them, or decided to look the other way and shut up for the wellbeing of the kingdom. As days went by Elsa began to gain confidence and showed herself with Anna in various degrees of affection.

One morning, almost two weeks later, they held hands on their way to get breakfast, something they often did anyway, but now loaded with a thousand different meanings. Their aunt was there already, and she gave them a look that was equally exasperated and loving.

But once they had finished breakfast the Queen delivered her news.

"I'm going home today."

The shock in Elsa's face was such that the Queen took her to the balcony of an adjoining room.

"Elsa, you knew I would have to go back to Corona soon."

"But why are you telling me _today_ that you leave _today_?"

"Rapunzel wrote to me last week, asking me to come back. I hadn't told you because your life has been a mess, but I had to make arrangements as soon as possible."

"Please, don't leave us," Elsa begged with a desperate whisper.

"Dear, I must. My work here is done, anyway."

"Don't leave me."

"Oh, come on, love, you know you can handle it."

"I know that. We'll survive. It's just that…"

"What?"

Elsa struggled with each word.

"It's been so nice to have a mother!"

Elsa began to cry. The Queen took her in her arms and rocked her.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come here, come, come. Poor darling, everyone's been awful to you. But look at you now, all grown up and doing all sorts of new things. I'm so, so proud of you."

But Elsa couldn't stop crying; being comforted only made her feelings worse.

"You know I never had much of a mom," she said between sobs. "My mother loved me very much, but she feared me even more. For every kind word there were ten warnings. I didn't know how it felt like, to have someone genuinely care for me and protect me. It's so nice, and now I've gotten used to it, and I don't know if I can continue on my own."

"Of course you can," the Queen murmured. "You're a strong, brave young woman, and you'll never really be on your own. You have Anna, you have your baby, and I'll be there to mom you any time you need, okay?"

"Yes."

"Will you be a Queen now and worry about your duties instead of your sorrows?"

"Yes."

"Will you be the mother you always wanted to have?"

"Yes."

"Will you please stop crying already?"

"Yes," Elsa wiped her tears.

"There, much better. Don't worry, love, I'll come back for your wedding."

That finally made Elsa smile. "Thank you. I proposed to her and she said yes."

"I know that, everyone knows that. It's a very nice ring you gave her. You'll be very happy together. You're a perfect match, you know."

Elsa nodded. The Queen kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her again.

"Goodbye, child. Take care."

Elsa squeezed her aunt's hand. She heard her go back to the dining hall and waited until she was sure she was alone. She sank to her knees and began to cry again.


End file.
